Their Second Chance
by srp2017
Summary: Andrea had lost her family and volunteers at a Children's Hospital. A little girl there needs help. A little girl that looks really familiar. AU and it is an Andrea/Mike story. Based during and after Season 4
1. Chapter 1

-New one! This will be mostly happy. Hope you all enjoy and please review.

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 1

Andrea had chosen not to deploy to the Med. She needed a break and needed to be settled. She had bought a small cottage close to work and made it a home. She missed being a wife and a mother. The President had her working in his office, assisting the Navy. It was as far from engineering as she had ever been but she enjoyed it. It made being settled easy. It was essentially Kara Greene's old job and she loved it. It gave her time to grieve for Bill and Lily, something she hadn't done when she was deployed. A couple of the girls from the office had suggested dating but she just wasn't ready.

When she wasn't working or fixing her small cottage up, she volunteered at the Children's Hospital. So many of the kids had been orphaned. There were babies to be held, little boys and girls to be cuddled and older kids who just needed someone to talk to. She wasn't a mother anymore but it made her feel good. She could use her experience as a mother to help those kids.

She had worked a full day but it was Lily's birthday so she decided to go to the Children's Hospital. It kept her mind off of it. She found the volunteer coordinator and explained that she needed to stay busy. Angel nodded in understanding and sorted through some files.

"Here it is. We had a new admit today. A little girl. We don't have a name on her. She is conscious but she doesn't talk. Seems to be able to hear. "

"So besides that what's wrong with her?"

"She's malnourished. We believe she may have some breathing issues and problems with her endocrine system. Small for her age but we don't know how old she is."

"How did we end up with her?"

"She wondered into a police station. She seemed to know to go there for help. She had a backpack with a book, a picture of her family maybe and a teddy bear."

"No indication of a name though?"

"Nope. Cops are running her prints but it's unlikely she'll end up in the system. She cries. That's what she does. It's pitiful. I hate it for her. If we don't find a family, she'll end up in the Children's Home. She obviously has special needs that won't be addressed there."

"Poor girl."

"So my suggestion is read to her. Maybe the book she was carrying."

"Will do. What room?"

"Room 342. And maybe convince her to take a bath. The nurse's aide hasn't been able to and she is dirty. She just cries when they try."

"Alright."

Andrea made her way to the room. It was one of the sadder stories that she had heard. The problem with volunteering at the Children's Hospital was that it made her want to pack the kids up and take them home with her. It wasn't practical. She was in the Navy for goodness sake; it didn't lend itself to being a foster parent.

She talked to the nurse and learned that the little girl might be approximately ten but she looked younger. The picture indicated that at one point she had a normal family. A mom, dad, a brother and a sister. She had thyroid issues, and was asthmatic. The nurse, Libby, also told her that the little girl appeared to have eye problems because she would squint at them. She didn't talk, didn't appear to know sign language and did appear to be able to hear. She would stare into space and cry. They had managed a bed bath finally but her hair was a mess.

Andrea stood at the window of the hospital room for a little bit looking in at the little girl. There was something about her. She had dark hair but it was dirty and stringy. The bear also looked familiar. She had seen one like it years before when one of her good friends had gotten a gift in Rota for his daughter who had been ill while they were deployed. The memories of big, burly Mike Slattery walking through the Nathan James with a teddy bear was funny at best. Andrea had finally caught him and asked him what he was doing.

" _You are losing your status as a hard ass carrying that very cute bear around. What's the deal?"_

 _"I spoke to Christine this morning. Hannah was admitted to the hospital again. They can't get those stupid thyroid levels figured out. She's okay now, she's home but she's pretty blue. She begged Christine for me to come home. Chris never dealt with her illnesses too well and so I thought this might help. I'm going to mail it to her."_

 _"Poor kid. I thank God every day that Lily is so healthy."_

 _"You should. Hannah was born healthy but within a month, the doctors started telling us all this stuff. Chris handles her good days well enough, but the bad ones get her."_

 _"Well, she'll love the teddy bear."_

Andrea smiled at the memory. She had recently had to tell Mike that his wife, Christine and oldest daughter, Abby had died from the Red Flu. There was no record of what had happened to Hannah but it was pretty well assumed that she had died. Even without the Red Flu, without her medications, she would have died. It was the hardest phone call Andrea had ever had to make. Mike was in the middle of the Med, trying to find the palm seeds and had hired investigators. The investigator had gotten ahold of Andrea and forwarded the death certificates. Hannah's wasn't among them and there was no evidence as to what had happened to her. Mike had faltered a little on the phone but no more than what Andrea expected of the steely Captain. She knew that he went right back on mission as soon as the call ended.

Andrea finally walked into the hospital room when she noticed the little girl's eyes moving around. She had the bear cuddled close to her with one arm and a picture frame with the other arm. Andrea offered her a smile but there were already tears in the little girl's big blue eyes. A worn out book, " _Little House on the Prairie"_ was on the table along with a cup of water and an uneaten supper.

"My name's Andrea. What's your name?" The little girl wrinkled up her eyebrows at her and shook her head at her. The tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was turning away from Andrea.

"Okay. You don't have to talk or tell me your name. That's a pretty teddy bear you have. Did someone give it to you?" The little girl nodded slightly and was chewing on her lip.

"And is that a picture of your family?" The little girl nodded at her again but didn't seem to want to show Andrea. She was probably scared it would be taken away.

"I won't take it. But can I see? I love to see pictures of happy families." The little girl shook her head no but pushed the book towards Andrea. She clearly knew what Andrea was supposed to be doing.

"Alright. This is a good book. "Andrea sat down next to her and started reading the book to her. The little girl finally fell asleep but was clinging to the picture even more so than the bear. She was protective of it. Andrea just hoped she would build up some trust with her. The little girl was so familiar but Andrea couldn't understand why. The bear looked identical to the one that Mike had had that day on the Nathan James but it was most likely mass produced.

Andrea tucked the blanket in close to the little girl and stepped out of room. Libby was at the nurse's station making notes in the charts. Andrea told her that she wanted to volunteer with the little girl the next day. The drive home was quiet and Andrea let herself into the cottage. She fixed herself something to eat but she kept thinking about the little girl. It made her heart hurt. She had never seen a child with no hope in their eyes. The cottage had three bedrooms. Whoever had lived there before must have had a little girl because one of the extra rooms was painted a pale pink. Andrea had just not repainted it. It was a pretty room, full of light. Andrea was beginning to wonder about fostering the little girl. She needed a home and a family. And Andrea needed something more than a house and a job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 2

Andrea woke up several times throughout the night thinking about the little girl in the hospital. She finally got up and went for a short run. Foster care in her situation was insane. She couldn't offer that child a good home. But her mind kept imagining the sad little girl in her cottage. The little girl needed a home and stability. Since it was Saturday, Andrea was off work and she decided to go by a book store and get the sequel to the book that the little girl had. She would spend the day at the hospital instead of pulling overtime.

She called and spoke to the on duty nurse and learned that the little girl had woke up crying through the night. She still refused to talk and they didn't have a name. The police had not found her prints in the system. Andrea mentioned fostering her and the nurse was in agreement that the "Home" was not a good situation for the small girl. They also couldn't get her to eat which was concerning.

Andrea stopped by a bookstore and got the sequel to "Little House on the Prairie." Walking through the hospital was always depressing. She could hear babies crying and scared kids screaming. When Andrea got to the third floor where the little girl was, there was a caseworker standing at the nurse's station where she had to check in. Libby was working again and introduced them.

"Libby tells me you are thinking about fostering Jane Doe?"

"I am. I don't think the Children's Home is a good situation for her."

"She's a special needs child. She has health issues and we don't know why she isn't speaking. You need to be aware of that."

"She is a little girl who needs a home, stability and love. And a name."

"The police can't figure out who she is. Nobody has reported her missing. She just appeared and she won't let anyone look at that picture. At some point though, someone loved that little girl. She had a family."

"A lot of us did. Whatever paperwork I need to sign, please bring to me? I'll be in her room."

"Maybe see if you can get her to eat? I'll bring the paperwork into you and see if the doctor can meet with you on her medical issues."

"Okay. You don't need to check into me or my house?"

"Nah. I will check on her in a couple days to see if she settled in and is happy…or relatively anyway."

"Alright."

The caseworker, Annie, handed her a business card and asked the nurse to page the doctor. Andrea made her way to the room. The little girl was awake but staring into space. Her breakfast hadn't been touched and she had ahold of her teddy bear and the picture. She was really clinging to them. Andrea sit down on the bed next to her and smiled at her.

"You must be hungry?" The little girl just crinkled up her eyebrows at her. It was the most acknowledgment that Andrea would get.

"If you aren't eating because you're scared someone will take the picture and bear from you, no one will. Do you want to hold them and I'll feed you? It's a good compromise." It was the smallest nod that Andrea had ever seen but she took it as a yes. The hospital food was not the greatest but the little girl ate it all. Next was getting a name and washing her hair.

"So, you have really pretty hair but it needs to be cleaned. Will you let me wash it?" The little girl narrowed her eyes at her and clung to her bear and picture. Everything seemed to be based on those items.

"You can hang onto them while I was your hair. It'll feel good, I promise." The little girl nodded again, slightly more vigorously. Andrea hit the call button and explained that she had convinced her to wash her hair and needed the supplies. Within a minute Libby showed up with everything she needed. Between Libby and Andrea, they got the little girls hair washed and braided and she got to keep ahold of the bear and picture the entire time. After Libby left, Andrea sat down next to her on the bed.

"So, I am really curious about your name. I hate calling you Jane Doe. Your parents obviously loved you a lot and I bet they gave you a good name. If you don't want to say it, would you write it?" The little girl wrinkled up her eyebrows again but nodded slowly. Andrea found a notebook and pen in her purse and handed the pen to the little girl. She held the notebook while she wrote her name on it. "Just a first name right now is okay."

 _"Hannah."_

Andrea smiled at her and the doctor, Libby and Annie walked in. Hannah hugged the bear and picture closer and looked upset by the sudden company. There were tears in her eyes and she looked terrified.

"She says her name is Hannah. She wrote it. I don't have a last name yet but I'll work on it."

"Great, Commander Garnett. This is Dr. Lewis, Hannah's pediatrician."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Now that we have a name, we can start being a little less general. Hannah has severe asthma and severe thyroid issues. She's malnourished. I honestly don't know how she has survived without her medicine but she has."

"And the not talking?"

"I think it's psychological but she won't talk to a counselor. I think she'll start talking once she feels more comfortable. You've already gotten more out of her then anyone else."

"The biggest thing is that bear and picture. She won't let go of it."

"It's the link to her family."

"Yeah. So when can she be released?"

"Medically speaking, we will send medicine with her. The instructions will be on them. Are you familiar with asthma?"

"Not much. I have a friend that had a daughter with severe asthma. I watched her a few times for him and his wife. She never had an attack with me though."

"But you're familiar with inhalers?"

"Yes. They told me how to use them."

"Alright, the thyroid medication needs to be taken in the morning. We'll recheck her in two weeks. My contact information is in this folder. You'll just call the number for an appointment."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. There is also literature about both medical conditions."

"I appreciate it."

"Commander Garnett, in this bag there is some clothes for her. I also included a voucher to get her more. There are also medical cards for her. Is your house furnished?"

"Yes. I have two extra rooms; one of them has a bed in it. I'll take her and let her pick out a bedspread and other items. I'd better explain this to her."

"I need to go. If you need me, you have my number."

Annie walked out of the room and Libby was quietly reading to Hannah. Andrea walked back over to the bed and smiled down at her.

"So, I don't know if you heard all that. You are going to get out of here. I'm taking you home with me. We need to put these clothes on though." It was the closest Hannah had come to smiling. She pointed at the backpack and Libby handed it to her. She carefully put her picture and bear in it and Andrea tucked both books in. She couldn't see the picture in the frame because of the way it was turned. Libby took the IV out and they got Hannah changed into the clothes that Annie had provided. She was truly skin and bones and it made Andrea's heart hurt for her. As soon as they got the blue jean overalls and little pink shit on her, she grabbed her bag and held it close while Andrea put her shoes on her. Little pink converses. Libby managed to put a white hoodie on her but Hannah refused to put the backpack on her back, choosing to keep it in her arms.

The walk to the car was rough because Hannah was terrified of people and got winded midway. After getting her calmed down using one of the techniques Mike had used with his Hannah, they walked to Andrea's car. He would have Hannah put her hand on his chest and match his breathing until hers matched his. It always worked with his Hannah and had worked perfectly with this Hannah. Andrea got Hannah settled in the backseat and they headed to the store. The little girl needed clothes. Once they got to the store, Andrea knew she had to explain what was going on.

"Hannah, we are just going to go in here and get you a few clothes. If you see something you want, you can point at it, okay? There are going to be a lot of people here so don't be too scared. Let's leave your bag in the car. I will leave it locked up and hidden so no one will see it. It'll be safe."

She could tell it made Hannah nervous so she put it in the trunk. It would be a fast trip through the store. The inhaler was in her purse and Andrea raced through the kid's department. Hannah would gesture towards what she would want or would nod yes or no when Andrea picked something. Panties,undershirts and socks were thrown in the cart along with an extra pair of shoes. Andrea grabbed hair accessories, dental items, soap and shampoo. The store she picked had grocery items. Despite the Red Rust, they had a decent selection of food and Hannah picked a few things out.

As soon as they got back to the car, Andrea took the backpack out of the trunk and Hannah immediately opened it to make sure her few possessions were still inside. Once she was satisfied that they were, she sit in the backseat and put her seatbelt on while Andrea put the clothes and supplies in the trunk. The one thing Andrea noticed was that Hannah seemed to really enjoy music. She was still hanging onto her backpack for dear life but almost seemed to be humming along to the radio. It made Andrea smile.

Andrea got Hannah settled into the house and turned the radio on. She showed her the bedroom that she would be sleeping in and the pink bedroom. The extra room that had the bed and dresser was painted a creamy yellow with white trim.

"Hannah, if you want the pink room, we can move the bed and dresser. Up to you. We'll get you a comforter and curtains and whatever you want."

Hannah pointed towards the light yellow room. She was an easy child to please. Andrea settled her on the couch and left the radio on. Hannah fell asleep pretty quickly, with her teddy bear and picture hugged to her chest. The bright side was that she hadn't cried at all since they left the hospital. While she napped, Andrea washed her new clothes and the bedding in the yellow room. She put a soup on that Lily had always liked and emailed the President. She would take Hannah to work with her Monday. There was also an email from Mike in her inbox. Andrea tried to keep in touch with him. Mike had lost everything, like she had. Tom was out of contact with all of them and Mike needed a friend.

" _We are going to be headed home. Mission is complete. I managed to get stabbed and drugged but that's a story for another day. T.C. is with us. He has rejoined. We grabbed his kids from Greece and are hauling ass to get home. Couple weeks._

 _-Mike"_

" _You are accident proned. Can't wait to hear both stories. I managed to end up with a foster child. Little girl doesn't talk. She can but doesn't. Sad story. See you in a couple weeks. Holler if you need anything._

 _-Andrea"_

Hannah had woke up and Andrea guessed that she was hungry. The teddy bear and picture stayed within Hannah's line of sight throughout supper. She did feed herself this time and actually ate all the soup and the sandwich that Andrea had fixed. Hannah didn't seem interested in the TV at all but the music was calming and Andrea didn't mind it. Annie had called to check on her and Andrea gave her as much of an update as she could. It would take time to figure things out with her. At nine, Andrea helped her into her pajamas, gave Hannah her medicine, brushed teeth and hair and tucked her into her bed. The teddy bear remained in Hannah's arms. She still hadn't let Andrea see the picture but Andrea did notice her kiss the glass. Hannah put it face down on the nightstand. As badly as Andrea wanted to see the picture; she would respect Hannah's privacy. When she felt safe, she would show the picture.

"Alright, sweetie. I am in the bedroom across the hall. The door will be open. If you need anything at all you can come in and wake me up. Your safe here and no one is going to take your bear or your picture. Have a good night."

Hannah nodded at her and Andrea tucked the blankets around her. She hesitated doing it but decided the little girl needed some affection, so she bent down and kissed her forehead. Hannah gave her a slight smile and closed her eyes. Andrea waited for her to fall asleep and then locked the house up and shut the lights off. She checked on her again before she went to bed and the little girl seemed to be resting comfortably. Andrea was exhausted and didn't even check her email before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 3

Hannah had apparently woke up at some point through the night. When Andrea had checked on her, Hannah had the picture hugged to her chest again. The teddy bear was under her other arm and she was still sleeping soundly. Andrea was struck by how tiny and innocent Hannah looked. It was just after seven and Andrea decided to get ready for the day. She took a quick shower, fixed her hair and started breakfast and coffee. Hannah was still asleep and Andrea decided to let her sleep. While breakfast was cooking, Andrea checked her email. There was an email from President Oliver okaying Andrea bringing Hannah to work with her and updating her on the mission that Mike was on. There was also an email from Mike.

" _That's great. I've thought about looking into being a foster parent when I got back but it's probably not the greatest idea for me. I wouldn't want to get attached to the kid and then get deployed and have to leave. I miss being a dad. I hate that she sounds so traumatized though. Maybe you can breakthrough? We'll do dinner at a kid friendly place when I get home._

 _-Mike"_

" _It's probably not a good idea but this little girl needed love and a home. She did finally write down her name for me. Not meaning to hurt you, but the name is Hannah. She has a teddy bear and a picture. She won't let me see the picture and she terrified of the bear and picture being taken away. You may not want to meet her because of the name. I understand what you're saying about missing being a dad. I miss being a mom too. If you do want to meet her, we'll do dinner here. She is also terrified of crowds. Shopping was not fun._

 _-Andrea"_

Andrea heard the toilet flush and Hannah came out carrying her teddy bear and picture and looking around like she was in a whole new world. Andrea gave her a smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. Hannah gave a slight smile and sit down at the table. She sit the bear in the chair next to her but kept her picture in her lap.

"Hungry? I made pancakes." Hannah nodded at her and Andrea got her a plate with a pancake and syrup. Hannah apparently was hungry because she grabbed her fork, sit it back down, held her hands in front of her and bowed her head, she was praying. Andrea had noticed her doing the day before and thought it was odd. Hannah then picked her fork back up and dug in. It made Andrea tear up because while Hannah refused to talk to anyone, she seemed to be willing to talk to God. It was strangely beautiful.

"So, I was thinking, I want you to feel more at home here and I thought we might go to the store today and get you some stuff for your room. A blanket for your bed, some curtains, a rug? Pictures? And you want to stay in the yellow room? I know you don't like being around people but I want you to feel comfortable here. Tomorrow you'll go to work with me. You'll like everyone there."

Hannah wrinkled her eyebrows at her but nodded yes. She finished eating and helped Andrea wash up the dishes. She pointed at the bedroom and then at her clothes and then walked to her bedroom. As she walked through, Hannah grabbed her picture and bear. Andrea decided to check her email while the little girl got ready for the day. There was another email from Mike.

" _Common name so it was bound to happen at some point. I feel bad for her. I just wish I had a for sure answer where my Hannah is concerned, but the reality is, if she didn't contract the flu, she was without her medicine. The doctors told us that couldn't happen. I think that bothers me more than Christine, Lucas and Abby dying from the flu. The flu was a horrible death, but the idea that Hannah might have suffocated without her inhaler or had her organs shut down due to lack of thyroid medicine is just too much. I will still want to do dinner. I am ready to be back on dry land. I am thinking about taking a land position. I need to be settled._

 _-Mike"_

Andrea decided to wait to email him back. She had no words. It was sad. Hannah came out carrying her backpack. She also had a brush and a hair tie in her other hand. She needed help with her hair. Andrea quickly brushed and braided the dark hair. It reminded Andrea of fixing Lily's hair for her. After Hannah's hair was fixed and the backpack was on her back, Andrea grabbed her purse and they headed to the car. Andrea choose a store that was not busy and Hannah agreed to lock the backpack in the trunk.

It shocked Andrea how mature Hannah's taste was. She picked a bright floral bedspread, turquoise curtains and a braided rug. It all coordinated perfectly and would match the yellow walls and white wood furniture perfectly. She also chose three prints to hang up, all pictures of flowers.

"Hannah, I think that you need to help me decorate my house. Your bedroom is going to be really pretty." For the first time, Hannah gave her a huge grin and even giggled a little. It was shocking but Andrea loved the sound. One of the things Hannah did gesture that she wanted was a notebook and a pack of pens. Andrea immediately threw them in the cart. It was how Hannah wanted to communicate at this point. As soon as Andrea checked out and paid for everything, she handed Hannah the notebook and one of the pens. They walked out to the car and Andrea gave her back the backpack. Hannah put her seatbelt on, made sure her bear and picture was in the bag and started writing in the notebook while Andrea put the purchases in the trunk. Andrea looked back at Hannah when she got in the car and Hannah handed her the notebook.

 _"I'm hungry again."_

Andrea smiled at her and nodded. It was past lunchtime. There were little hearts and stars drawn on the page. She was definitely a typical little girl. Lily had always doodled all over her school notebooks. Andrea handed the notebook back and headed home. She would have liked to take her to a restaurant but there was none open. They would eat something at home and get the bedroom set up. They had pulled up to a stoplight when Hannah tapped Andrea on the shoulder and gave her the notebook. Andrea quickly glanced at it.

 _"Can I get a Bible please?"_

"Absolutely. Let me find a bookstore and we'll get one before we go home unless you're too hungry?"

Hannah shook her head at her and Andrea quickly found a bookstore. It was a quick trip in and out, Hannah found an age appropriate Bible and they headed home. As soon as they got there, Hannah sat on the couch with her picture, Bible and teddy bear. Andrea washed the new bedding and fixed them a lunch of leftover soup and sandwiches. Hannah again prayed before eating.

Hannah laid down on the couch and quickly fell asleep; Andrea put the bedroom together and watched the little girl sleeping. Andrea took her laptop back out and decided to email Mike back. She hated the pain he was in but she understood it.

" _Sorry about the delay in getting back to you. Hannah is okay with writing in a notebook and so that's how she is communicating. Better than not at all. She also asked for a Bible and prays before she eats…or at least I think she prays. It's kind of sweet. I wish you had an answer concerning your Hannah. I cannot imagine the pain not knowing for sure causes. Being on land has been strangely cathartic. I would never imagine not being out at sea or in engineering but this works for me. You can't grieve out there. I'm sure we can find something for you and the house across the street is for sale. It's a fixer upper like mine. Let me know if you need anything._

 _-Andrea"_

Hannah slept most of the afternoon and when she did wake up; she was thrilled with her room. She gave Andrea a smile and even a small hug. She still wouldn't let Andrea see the picture but she did sit the teddy bear on the bed against the pillows. She still clung to the picture and if it wasn't in her arms, it was face down but within her line of vision. She was terrified to lose it and Andrea couldn't blame her.

They spent their evening looking at home décor magazines. Hannah would point to a picture she liked and gesture at the room around her. Andrea was amazed at her taste. After helping her with her bath, Andrea gave Hannah her medicine and settled her into her bed. The picture was on the nightstand, face down and the teddy bear was in Hannah's arms. Andrea kissed her goodnight and watched her fall asleep.

After locking the house up, taking her own shower and changing into her pajamas, Andrea opened her email. President Oliver actually seemed excited to have Hannah come to the office. Andrea warned him that Hannah didn't talk and had health issues. There was also an email from Mike. It shocked Andrea how much she was looking forward to his emails. Her admin support had made a remark one day that Andrea lit up when she got an email or call from Mike. Andrea brushed it off. It just felt good to have a friend who understood what it was like to lose her entire family.

" _Poor kid. At least she's communicating. She'll become more comfortable at some point I'm sure. I'll check and see about getting a land position. I'm sure Meylan will like having a command back. I'm just tired. I understand where TC was coming from a year and a half ago. Granderson made the remark that I should go on a date when I got back on land. I think she's lost her mind. I haven't dated in years. Things with Chris weren't great but I'm not sure that I'm ready to date. Besides, her complaints were lack of communication and such. Deployments, money concerns, and a sick child had really done a number on our relationship. She hated Hannah's attachment to me too. Felt that since she was Hannah's mom and home with her more, she should seek her out for comfort. For whatever reason, Hannah didn't and always asked for me. It really bothered Christine. She was a great mom to our kids but Hannah's illness really got her. I guess I shouldn't speak ill of the dead and I did still love Christine. Not sure dating is what I need to think about right now. Can't wait to see you and meet your Hannah._

 _-Mike"_

" _My admin support told me the same thing. I don't think I'm ready. Bill and I got along wonderfully but I cannot imagine going on a date. Now that I have Hannah, it's unlikely I will find anyone understanding of her health issues and unwillingness to talk. Cops have run her prints but nothing has popped and I don't understand all that stuff. Someone obviously loved that little girl at some point. She did laugh a couple times today and even gave me a hug when I finished setting her room up for her. It was so sweet. I enjoy these emails._

 _-Andrea"_

Andrea knew she would have an email back from Mike in the morning. It was odd how much she looked forward to them. They had always been pretty good friends and had gotten closer after Tom left. In some ways it was inappropriate since Mike was her commanding officer and up until three months ago, a married man. If someone wanted, it could get them both in trouble. No one seemed to care anymore though and it worked for both Mike and Andrea. They both just needed a friend.

Andrea checked on Hannah who had the picture back in her arms along with the teddy bear. It was sad but sweet at the same time. Andrea tucked the blanket in closer and adjusted the picture so it wouldn't fall. She did catch a glimpse of the picture and noticed that the girl in it looked remarkably like Abby Slattery. Part of Andrea wanted to take the picture out of Hannah's arms to look but she choose not to. Hannah needed to learn to trust her and there was no possibility that it was actually Abby in the picture. And Andrea would not be bringing it up to Mike. It would only tear a band aid off a bullet wound, so to speak. Andrea smoothed Hannah's hair down and then walked into her own bedroom. It was fairly late and she had work the next morning. Andrea fell asleep really quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 4

It shocked Andrea how at ease President Oliver was with Hannah. She seemed to instantly trust him. President Oliver was kind of fatherly to her and Andrea suspected that Hannah had been close to her own father. She still refused to show anyone her picture and kept it very close to her. Andrea's admin support had been a teacher before the pandemic and had written some math problems down for Hannah to start getting an idea of her grade level. She did make the remark that Hannah's handwriting was very good for a ten year old. While Andrea worked, Hannah worked on her math problems. She was a smart little girl. Once the math problems were finished, Hannah started writing in her notebook. She didn't need anything but was writing something. When she finished; she tore it out of the notebook and took the back of the frame off. There were several other pieces of paper in there. Hannah quickly put the back on; and tucked her picture back in the backpack. It made Andrea really curious. It made her wonder if Hannah was writing letters to her missing family.

"So I noticed you writing something and then putting it in your picture. Was it a letter to your family?" Hannah took her notebook back out and wrote a short note in it.

 _"It doesn't make sense to write letters to my mom and brother and sister. They're in heaven. I don't know where my daddy is. I write him letters when I miss him."_

"Sweetie, I bet your daddy misses you too. If you would tell me his name I would look for him for you."

 _"You might find out that he died and then I'll be sad again. I'd rather just not know."_

Andrea nodded at her. Sometimes not knowing was easier than knowing for sure. Hannah had gotten her Bible out and was reading it. It made Andrea even sadder for her. Andrea checked her email and smiled when she saw one from Mike in her inbox.

" _It's a good sign that she laughed. It shows she can. As far as no one wanting to understand her needs, I do understand where you're coming from. It was something Christine and I always had to think about since Hannah was special needs. Abby and Lucas could handle anything we threw at them but Hannah required a bit more preparation and planning. Something Christine struggled with. The hardest part of being a parent of a child with special needs is that they need a caretaker but they also need a parent. Christine handled being her mom but the caretaker part bothered her. She couldn't juggle both roles at the same time so she went to the extremes in both roles. She would either be a great caretaker but not always the best mom or a good mom but not the caretaker. I don't know if it makes sense. Where my Hannah was concerned, she needed love, patience, planning and preparation. Christine did love her but she had trouble balancing the needs too. Not that I was perfect parent either, obviously not since I have three dead children. I would guess that your Hannah is not so different. She just needs love which is pretty much what every kid needs. And you know that because of Lily. When I get back, we will take a day out with Hannah. It won't bother me. I am enjoying these emails too. Just a suggestion, since nothing is popping with the fingerprints, run her DNA. If she had a family member in the Armed Services, it might show up if the infrastructure is still in place._

 _-Mike"_

" _That's a thought. I'll call her caseworker and see if we can do that. With her being in foster care, I'm not sure we can. And don't beat yourself up about the kids. I watched you with them several times and those kids loved you. You were their hero. I do understand what you are saying where Christine is concerned. I guess I had never realized there were those issues. You guys put on a good front. I do think all kids have a favorite parent and in your case, Hannah and Lucas both favored you. Abby was a typical teenage girl who thought her parents were aliens but I do know that she loved you too. None of those kids would want you to beat yourself up about them dying and I doubt that Christine would either. She loved you too. The sad thing with this Hannah is that she writes notes to her dad when she misses him. She told me (in a note) that it didn't make sense to write notes to her mom and siblings since they were in Heaven but she doesn't know about her dad and doesn't want to tell me his name. She's afraid that we'll find out he died and she'll be sad again. She puts the notes in the back of the frame. I think those notes are why she is so protective of the picture. It's so heartbreaking. So, when do you think you'll make port?_

 _-Andrea"_

It was nearing the end of the work day and so Andrea signed off her email, put the necessary reports away, spoke to President Oliver and got Hannah collected. She seemed really happy to be going home and was even humming along to the radio. It made Andrea smile.

She fixed more pancakes for supper which Hannah devoured. After helping her with a bath, Hannah motioned that she wanted to go to bed. It had been an exhausting day for her. Andrea helped her into the bed and tucked her in. The picture was on the nightstand and the teddy bear was tucked in close to her. She was already nodding off but Andrea kissed her on the forehead and smoothed her hair back.

"Have a good night, sweetie. If you need me, I'll be in my room. I love you, Hannah." Hannah gave her a sweet smile and nodded at her. She reached for the picture frame and Andrea handed it to her without looking at the picture. Hannah smoothed her hand over the glass and kissed the glass in the same area she had the night before. The picture was tucked in close to her chest and Andrea tucked the blankets in again. Hannah had drifted off to sleep and Andrea locked the house up and headed for her own bedroom with her laptop. It was wrong but she was hoping there would be an email from Mike. Now that the mission was a success and they were headed home, the stress level was a lot less. As soon as she opened her email, she smiled seeing an email from Mike. It made her happy which she knew was wrong.

" _We should be back in St Louis within the next couple days. Rios wants me to take some time off. Recover from the stabbing. I'm already back on duty here but he's not happy with it. It would probably do me some good. I spoke with the appropriate person today and will be transitioning to a land position there in your office once I come back to work. The time off will give me time to find a house. Maybe that one across from you? Can you get the information on it? Maybe I can help you a little with Hannah?_

 _As far as my kids and Christine were concerned, I am just hanging onto hoping they knew how much I loved them. I hallucinated when I was drugged. I saw them and I wanted to stay with them. A part of me wishes I had. The biggest part. Even my Hannah seemed healthy and happy. She was wearing this Halloween costume and was a warrior princess. Whatever that is, she was adorable. Of course, I'm biased._

 _Can't wait to see you and meet your Hannah._

 _-Mike"_

" _That must have been hellish. I'm sorry. I can understand why you would want to stay. I am positive they knew how much you loved them. Listen to Rios. You've been through a lot the last couple years. I will call the realtor and find out the facts on the house. Maybe I can arrange for some time off to help you with the house? And Hannah is an excellent interior decorator. Such a mature taste. I was shocked that she rejected the pink bedroom for a light yellow room. But the stuff she picked out was so pretty. Of course you don't want pretty._

 _Is this emailing back and forth appropriate? I enjoy it and want it to continue but you are technically my commanding officer. I know rules have been relaxed but it might look odd. Like I said, I enjoy it but I don't want it to sabotage your career._

 _-Andrea"_

She put the laptop back in the bag and got ready for bed. She hoped that by questioning the emails, she didn't ruin a good friendship. Andrea had already figured out that she was developing feelings for Mike. It was wrong. He had only recently found out that his wife of almost fifteen years had died along with his three children. He might be thinking emotionally. She had also lost the love of her life and didn't feel she was ready for anything. But the feelings were there. She couldn't ignore them but she was not going to address them over an email.

It was a fitful sleep for Andrea but fortunately Hannah slept really well. She was full of smiles and had even giggled a couple different times. Annie came in to check on her at nine am. Even though, Hannah was still shy, she made it clear in a note that she didn't want to leave.

 _"I like it here with Andrea. Don't take me somewhere else, please?"_

Annie assured her that she would not be removed and they looked over her bedroom. Andrea did speak to Annie about having Hannah's DNA tested but Annie wasn't sure if it was allowed so she would have to check with her supervisor. As much as Andrea already loved the little girl, if her family could be found; she needed to be with them.

After Annie left, Andrea and Hannah headed for work. Once she got Hannah settled with more math problems, President Oliver called her into his office. It made her nervous because of the email she had sent Mike the night before. Her admin support sat down to occupy Hannah while Andrea was away and she made her way into the President's office.

"Alright. I'm not sure if you've heard or not but Captain Slattery has asked for a land position. He needs some recovery time due to an injury and needs to sit up housing. The reason that I'm telling you this is, we need to bolster up recruitment and training. I've decided to give you a much deserved promotion to Captain. You will be working with Captain Slattery to come up with better ways of recruiting and training new members of the Armed Services. Initially you'll work out of this office but it might change later as you set things up. Any issues with this?"

"None, sir. Does Captain Slattery know?"

"I spoke with him about a half hour ago. He is onboard with it. The Nathan James is sailing up the Mississippi as we speak. I suspect they'll be here by midafternoon. Captain Slattery did say that they are taking their time due to not wanting to damage the James."

"Yes, sir. That's been a problem in the past. DDG's aren't made for rivers."

"Well, hopefully there are no problems. I am planning on going to the dock when they make port and I would like for you to go with me. Hannah can come along too."

"Thank you, sir. I'll be ready."

President Oliver dismissed Andrea and she went back to her desk. Hannah was writing in her notebook and so Andrea opened her email. Since Mike was so close, there might not be an email from him. He would be pretty well bound to the bridge. Shockingly, there was an email from him.

" _I'm not worried about it. Rules have been relaxed considerably. The only people that might have had an issue with you and I emailing are dead. Those people were Bill and Christine. If it makes you nervous, we'll stop but I do enjoy it too._

 _Can't wait to see you._

 _Mike"_

Andrea didn't bother to email him back because she would be seeing him in person before he would read the email. Hannah had finished writing in her notebook and tucked the picture in the back of the picture. Before she put it in the bag, she kissed the glass again and Andrea seen a tear roll down her cheek. It made her want to cry.

"You must be really missing your daddy today?" Hannah nodded at her vigorously and wiped the tear away.

"It's okay, sweetie. In a little while, we are going to go with President Oliver to meet a friend of mine. He is going to be at the dock. He had a little girl named Hannah too and we aren't sure what happened to her. He really misses her a lot but he's excited to meet you. He's going to try and buy that house across the street from our house." Hannah took her notebook out again and wrote another short note.

 _"Can I give him a hug?"_

"He would probably really love that. You remind me of his daughter."

Hannah gave her a slight smile and then started reading again. Andrea busied herself with paperwork. At shortly after three, President Oliver began preparing to go to the docks. The Nathan James had just made port. Andrea got Hannah packed up and they rode in the President's SUV. Hannah seemed fascinated with the passing landscape and Andrea was slightly nervous about facing Mike.

 **Okay, I go back to work tonight so it may be a day or so before I update. Please review! I love reading them. Thank you to MissWritingStoriesObsessed for your suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Extremely emotional chapter but in a good way! Please enjoy and review. Thanks so much for the reviews so far.

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 5

Hannah seemed very off put when she saw the Nathan James. She kept tugging on Andrea's hand and pointing at the hull. Andrea was at a complete loss and the little girl was not about to tell what was wrong. She wouldn't even write in her notebook. Her breathing had picked up and Andrea was concerned she would have an asthma attack. Andrea searched her purse and realized that she had forgotten to put Hannah's inhaler in. She had to get her calmed down.

"Hannah, what is wrong? You have to calm down. Breathe with me, in and out. Slow. Put your hand on my chest." Hannah shook her head at her and pointed at the bridge.

"Do you want to go to the bridge?" Hannah nodded yes and seemed to try and control her breathing. President Oliver was standing beside Andrea and nodded at her.

"Let's go. She must be interested in it."

Andrea took Hannah's hand and guided her towards the bridge. It was odd because Hannah seemed to be looking for someone or something. And she also acted like she knew the way already. The only thing that stopped her was when she saw Danny and Halsey. She looked at Andrea and pointed at the dog with a slight smile.

"Lieutenant Greene, I think Hannah wants to pet Halsey. Is that alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Remember, Halsey, we've talked about kids."

Andrea guided Hannah's hand and she gently petted Halsey. Hannah apparently liked dogs. It was something that Andrea would keep in mind. Halsey seemed happy to let Hannah pet him and Andrea noticed her breathing had returned to a normal level. Like a flip of a switch, she took Andrea's hand back and nodded at Danny. She pointed at the bridge and began pulling Andrea.

"Thanks, Greene. Is Captain Slattery on the bridge?"

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. President, good day."

Andrea looked down at Hannah. Her eyes had gone huge and the breathing was picking back up. Andrea was totally stumped and President Oliver seemed stressed by Hannah's reaction. Hannah was shaking like a leaf and there were tears in her eyes. Andrea was scared of what would happen when they got to the bridge. President Oliver had apparently thrown every protocol out the window and was hurrying them to the bridge. He finally leaned over and picked Hannah up. Andrea looked at him a little shocked.

"She doesn't need to exert herself by walking. Something has really got her stressed out."

Andrea walked them to the bridge. Hannah had pointed at the ground and President Oliver put her back on her own feet. Andrea opened the door and Hannah pushed it open.

"President on the Bridge!" Everyone on the bridge stood at attention and was saluting. Hannah seemed to be looking at every face like she should know them but couldn't remember them. It was the same look she gave Andrea at times.

"At ease." President Oliver was watching Hannah as closely as Andrea was. Hannah was not looking where she was going and Mike walked in off the weather deck. She ran into him hard and fell back into Andrea. Mike immediately reached out to steady her and his jaw dropped. Andrea had never seen him look so shocked.

"Daddy?" Hannah's voice came out low and scratchy. She hadn't spoken in so long that her vocal cords didn't want to cooperate. Mike's looked like he was in total shock but had sunk to his knees so that he was closer to Hannah's height. Everyone on the bridge had gone silent. Andrea had taken ahold of Hannah's shoulders when she fell backwards. She finally released Hannah. She wanted to see what would happen. Hannah literally threw herself at Mike and he immediately pulled her into a hug. Everyone on the bridge could hear both Mike and Hannah sobbing. The backpack was on Hannah's back and so Andrea gently unzipped it so not to disturb Mike or Hannah. She pulled the picture frame out and flipped it around to see the picture. President Oliver was beside her and she heard him gasp. She had consulted with him before she had told Mike the news that his family had died.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. It's Captain Slattery's family. This Hannah is his missing daughter. How did she get to St. Louis?"

Andrea shrugged. She didn't know. She was unbelievably happy for Mike but a little sad for herself. She had fallen in love with the sad little girl but it wouldn't matter because Hannah needed to be with her father and Mike needed his daughter. Nothing else mattered. Andrea felt like there was a hole in her heart again. Hannah couldn't replace Lily but she had filled a new part of Andrea's heart. And now there was a void that just ached. Much like the void where Lily had been.

The bridge had tried to go back to normal but it was like a train wreck that you couldn't look away from. Hannah and Mike were in their own little world and didn't seem to notice or care about the activity around them. Mike finally pulled away because Hannah had been crying so hard that she was having trouble breathing. It made Andrea realize she had to admit she didn't have the inhaler. She was not going to be winning any awards for being a good foster parent.

"I forgot her inhaler this morning, I'm sorry. It was stupid and…"

"No. It's okay. I've done it many times. Hannah, remember. Breathe with me, in and out. Count to three between the in and out. In…one…two…three…out. Follow me." Mike put Hannah's hand on his chest and started breathing like he was telling her to. Within in a moment or two, her breathing had evened out.

"Mike, I didn't realize. If I had, I would have told you. I am so, so sorry. I forced you to dredge up all those feelings about your family."

"No need to stress about it. None of that matters. You took care of my little girl. That's all that matters to me."

Mike had barely glanced up at Andrea. He had his hands on Hannah's shoulders and seemed to be focusing completely on her. Hannah hadn't taken her hand off Mike's chest and it was right over his heart. It was almost like she needed to feel his heart beating to make sure everything was real. Mike finally stood up to his full height and gave Hannah his hand. When she turned around she had the happiest smile on her face. As sad as Andrea was, Hannah's look of absolute joy made her smile. Hannah had her person back and it was a beautiful thing to see and be a part of.

Mike dried his tears and began instructing the crew. Hannah hadn't let go of his hand and just followed him around like a puppy and nobody minded. She hadn't said another word but Andrea knew that with Mike there, she would be talking again. Andrea busied herself with an engineering report that Meylan had gave her. Hannah was in very capable and loving hands and didn't need her.

Mike finally had everything set up to disembark. Crew members had begun leaving and President Oliver had also left. Andrea would ride back to the office with Mike and Hannah in his truck. They would have to figure out where Hannah was sleeping that night and Andrea would be calling Annie to let her know that Hannah had been reunited with her father. Andrea followed Mike and Hannah back to Mike's quarters so that he could collect his belongings. As soon as they walked into the office area, Hannah smiled when she saw all the pictures that Mike had stacked in a box. Andrea had put her picture back in the backpack but Hannah seemed happy that there were even more.

Mike quickly gathered his belongings and sent a stack of boxes with a couple crew members to take to his truck. Andrea tried to help him but Mike had it pretty well figured out and she finally sit down next to Hannah on the couch. Hannah was writing in her notebook but Andrea didn't try to read it. She finally handed the notebook to Andrea. Apparently she had been writing Andrea a note.

 _"You seem really sad? I'm happy that we found my daddy."_ Andrea didn't want to disturb Mike so she took the pen from Hannah and wrote her a note.

 _"I am really happy that we found him. I'll miss you. I love you."_

 _"I love you too. I bet Daddy will let me visit with you sometimes. Plus, what will happen to my bedroom?"_

 _"I'll talk to your dad. See what plans he has. You can stay with me as long as you need to but I know that he will want you close and you need to be with him._

 _"You have an extra room! Daddy can sleep in there. He may not like the pink but it'll be okay."_

Andrea started laughing at Hannah's rather absurd idea. How would she ask her commanding officer to move in with her? But he wasn't her commanding officer anymore. Hannah flipped a page in her notebook and wrote another note. She jumped up and tugged on Mike's arm. Andrea had no idea what it said but Mike's started laughing as soon as he read it.

"Hannah thinks that I need to move in with you guys so you won't be sad. She says I'll have to sleep in a pink room because she doesn't want to leave her bedroom or you."

"I didn't put her up to that. Did you have other plans?"

"No. I was at a loss. Base operated quarters wouldn't work with Hannah and it will be awhile before I can get that place bought."

"Then you should stay. I don't have any bedroom furniture in that room though."

"And I will want to repaint it. Pink isn't my color. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Hannah was almost shaking with excitement. It was the happiest that Andrea had seen her and it was heartwarming. Andrea knew that it wouldn't be a permanent solution but it made her feel better about losing Hannah. It gave Hannah what she wanted, gave Mike a chance to get reacquainted with his daughter and Andrea would be able to sort out her feelings for Mike and get adjusted to the idea of being alone again. She'd had Hannah for less than a week but the tiny girl had filled a huge void.

One of the crewmembers brought Mike's keys back and between Mike and Andrea, they carried out the rest of his belongings. Hannah was almost skipping beside Mike. She hadn't stopped smiling and had even laughed a few times. She hadn't said another word but it would happen. They finally got to the truck and Mike helped Hannah into the back cab and got her buckled in. Throughout the ride back to the office, Hannah hummed along happily to the radio and was kicking her legs in time with the music. Andrea gave Mike the address to her house and followed him in her car. It gave her a chance to call Annie and explain everything.

"So, Hannah no longer needs foster care."

"How so?"

"Turns out, her father is alive. I hadn't realized it but he's a good friend of mine."

"Wow, it explains why you thought Hannah looked familiar. How is she doing?"

"She spoke. Only one word but it's a gain. She's almost shaking with excitement. It was beautiful to watch."

"And the father is trustworthy? Does he have housing?"

"Mike is completely trustworthy. As far as housing is concerned, base operated quarters won't work with Hannah. He is looking at buying a place but until he gets situated, he and Hannah are staying on with me."

"That's probably a good idea for everyone. How are you? You had gotten really attached to Hannah."

"It hurts a bit but she needs to be with her father. Getting that attached to a child isn't healthy for the foster parent."

"It's exactly what we want to have happen. When things settle, you can foster again if you would like?"

"Let me think about it."

"I will stop by tomorrow to properly release Hannah into her father's care. I hadn't expected this outcome but it is a beautiful story."

"You have no idea. Alright, I am home."

"See you tomorrow. Eight am?"

"Perfect."

Andrea hung up and got out of the car. Mike and Hannah were waiting on her and they all walked into the house after Andrea unlocked the door. Hannah immediately began pulling Mike towards her bedroom. He followed her and Andrea started supper. Andrea thought about following them but Hannah and Mike needed some time alone. Andrea was now a bystander to whatever what happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**-This is a little emotional and it paints Christine in a pretty poor light. At the end of the chapter; it might seem like the end of the story but it isn't! Please enjoy and review! I love reading them.**

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 6

Try as he might, Mike couldn't get Hannah to talk. She just wasn't ready but she was happier. The smiles and giggles were more frequent and she was practically attached to Mike's hip. He didn't mind it though. Andrea felt like the third wheel. It only made her feel sadder because she knew that eventually Mike would move out and take his sweet little girl with him. Andrea knew that it was as it should be but it still hurt knowing that she would be alone again.

After supper, Andrea did help Hannah with her bath and braided her hair. She knew that Mike would be tucking Hannah in. She had gotten used to their nightly routine. While she fixed the couch for Mike to sleep on; he was in reading to Hannah. The teddy bear was next to her and the picture was on her nightstand, now upright. She reached for her notebook and pen to write a note. Mike handed it to her but wished she would just say what she wanted to.

 _"Can Andrea tuck me in too? I don't want her to be sad and I think she is."_

"Of course, but why do you think that?"

 _"She's happy you're here but she said she would miss me and she loves me. We need to help her. She did a lot for me."_

"We will. I think you did as much for her. She's a good friend and she's helped me a lot too."

 _"You should just marry her. Then we could just stay here forever."_

"You'd be okay with that?"

 _"Yeah. Mom died. You shouldn't be alone and neither should Andrea. It just makes sense."_

"Let's keep this between you and I okay? For now at least."

 _"Do you love Andrea?"_

"Maybe. I don't know. I still miss your mom. I've only known that she died about three months."

 _"She would want you to be happy. And I think Andrea will make you happy."_

"I am happy right now because you're here. I thought I lost you. But I'm sad too because I don't know what happened to Mom or Abby and I still miss Lucas too. Will you tell me what happened?"

Hannah looked away from him and pointed to her picture. Mike picked it up and handed it to her. She took the back off and pulled an envelope out of it. She put the back on again and grabbed her notebook and started writing another note. She wasn't prepared to tell him what was in the envelope. It made him really wonder what had happened to Hannah to make her not talk. She finally handed him the notebook and the envelope.

 _"Mom wrote you a note before she died. She took me to a church, a monastery? I don't know what happened after to her but they took care of me, brought me here and took me to the police. They didn't talk so I don't want to right now."_

"But you will sometime?"

 _"When I want to. You'll just have to wait and be patient. Can you go get Andrea, please?"_

"Sure. I love you, sweetie. I'll be on the couch tonight, if you need me, wake me up, okay?"

They had taught Hannah a little sign language. Not enough to really communicate but she knew how to sign "I love you." It made Mike smile when she signed it to him and nodded at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead and tucked her bear in close. The picture was set back on her nightstand and he headed into the living room to get Andrea and to read Christine's letter.

"Hannah wants you to tuck her in. She's settled but she asked for you."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"It's okay. She's pretty attached to you and I want her to be happy."

"You alright?"

"Sorta. Christine left a note for me in her picture. I would imagine that's why she was so protective of it. She dropped her at a monastery. I just have to wonder what happened because it wasn't like Christine to abandon our child. And what the hell happened to Abby?"

"Read the letter. I'll handle Hannah. You need to process."

"Did the death certificates give a cause of death?"

"No, I'm sorry, Mike. They are at the office."

"I'll get them later. I guess the one good thing was that Hannah wasn't there when they died."

"Christine choose that monastery because she knew Hannah would be cared for. Did she talk?"

"No. Apparently whoever was at the monastery didn't talk and so Hannah has decided she doesn't want to right now but she did say she would when she was ready. Just not now. Stubborn, little bug."

"Hmm, wonder where that comes from?"

"When she was diagnosed, they told us that she may not survive. Then we took her to another doctor and he told us that she was just too stubborn to die. What's getting me now is that Abby and Lucas, who were both completely healthy, both are dead and the child that was sickly from the time she was a month old; is alive despite a pandemic and everything else."

"I don't have an answer for you. I wish I did. But focus on the fact that she's alive. That's what matters now. I'd better get in there, if you need anything; a shoulder to cry on, someone to get mad with you, I'm here."

"Thank you."

Andrea started to walk away but Mike pulled her back and bear hugged her. It was unexpected but not unwelcome. Andrea knew it was a matter of comfort for Mike but it was hard for her not to focus on how warm Mike was, how strong his arms and chest were, and the way he smelled of the sea, cigars and coffee. It was a perfect combination for Andrea and she felt herself go weak in the knees. She immediately pushed all the thoughts away and rubbed Mike's back. It was insane to think that way anyway. She eventually pulled away and walked towards Hannah's room. Mike needed privacy. As she walked away she saw him sit down on the couch and open the letter. Andrea hoped that if Hannah said or thought her bedtime prayers, she would remember her dad because he would need them.

" _Mike,_

 _If you're reading this, you've found Hannah. She was exposed to the Red Flu more than once and she never showed any symptoms. As bad as her health is; somehow she was immune to such a deadly virus. Abby, Lucas and I weren't so lucky._

 _Abby died a couple days ago. I knew taking care of her, I was exposed and I am starting to not feel good so I know what's going to happen. I don't want Hannah to see or deal with that. I could have definitely been a better mother to her but this is the last thing I can do for her. At least abandoning her here; I know she'll be cared for. If I let her stay here with me; I can't guarantee what might happen to her so this is the only option I can think of. She has plenty of medication. Before things got really bad; the doctor gave me medicine for two years for her; not knowing how long it would be before things went back to a normal. I've put that in her bag, along with a picture of us with this letter in the back and her teddy bear. She knows to take the medication every day._

 _I have a lot of regrets where you and Hannah are concerned. I was a crappy mother to her and an even worse wife to you. I resented your bond with her. You always knew what was best for Hannah and knew how to deal with all the setbacks. You didn't treat her like she was ill. I could never do that and I respected it but I also resented how close the two of you were. You were always the perfect dad. Not only to Hannah but also to Abby and Lucas. Between you and me, I should have never had children. Don't get me wrong; I do love them but being a mom was not one of my better ideas. With Abby and Lucas, it was easy to go through the motions but it was harder with Hannah because I not only had to be her mom but also her caretaker. It was too hard. Out of the two of us, they got one good parent. You. And you weren't just good, you were great. My lack of parenting skills would have eventually been our undoing. I do ask that you tell Hannah that I love her. I truly do._

 _I know you are wondering about Addy and Lucas' deaths. It was peaceful in both cases. I wasn't with Lucas but was close by. He listened to the recordings of you reading to him as he died. I think it brought him some comfort. Abby also dreamed about you. Not just when she was sick but all along. As painful as the Red Flu Death is; they were really lucky. If they were in pain; I didn't know about it. I cared for Abby and was exposed then. They both just slipped away. I don't deserve it because of the type of mother and wife that I've been; but I hope that my death is as peaceful as theirs._

 _You need to move on. You are probably angry with me right now and you have that right. Don't dwell on it and be happy. Hannah will need that. Find someone new to love. I hope she is a better partner for you then I've been and a better mother for Hannah. You both deserve that. By the way; I always loved Andrea. Just a thought._

 _Please do not forget to tell Hannah that I love her and I always have. I also love you._

 _Christine"_

Mike was not as emotional as he figured that he would be. He hated that Christine had been so hard on herself. She had not been that bad of a mother or wife and he was honestly glad that she had taken Hannah to that monastery. It was the best decision she could have made considering her options. Time would tell them how Hannah had ended up in St. Louis. He just had to be patient. It still hurt that Abby and Lucas had both died and it always would and he hated that Christine had probably died alone. The only thing he could hope for was that she had the peaceful death that she had wanted. She deserved that.

He was emotionally wrung out and completely exhausted. Mike's biggest regret was how Christine died thinking she wasn't a good mother or wife. He had no explanation for her feeling that way. She was attentive to the kids, comforting when she needed to be and she had told them frequently that she loved them. He was a little shocked by her suggesting that he move on with Andrea. He wasn't stupid enough to think that he didn't have feelings for her but he wanted to concentrate on Hannah. She was his entire world but she also wanted Andrea in their world. He got up and put the letter in his bag. Hannah didn't need to read it. He looked into Hannah's room. Andrea and Hannah had both fallen asleep, Andrea was sitting next to Hannah with a book in her lap and Hannah was leaned over onto her arm. He decided to just let them sleep and got ready to lay down. Mike knew despite sleeping on the couch that he would sleep better than he had for the past three months. He had answers.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm using some artistic license concerning the foster care system and also the bit about the marriage counseling. Please do review!**

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 7

Andrea kept Hannah occupied while Annie put Mike through a slew of questions. She couldn't release custody of Hannah until she was sure that Mike was a fit parent. He had assumed that she would just hand him some paperwork to sign and he would have full custody of his child. She legally couldn't release Hannah back without interviewing him because her supervisors didn't care that Mike had been in the Navy and deployed. They saw it that he had neglected and abandoned his daughter. His saving grace was that the foster care system was overtaxed with orphans from the Red Flu and since Hannah had a biological parent left, she was a low priority. He still had to be interviewed though and it was beyond scrutiny. Some of the questions infuriated him but he couldn't show because he had to act

"Biologically speaking, you believe that Hannah is your child? She doesn't look much like you."

"Yes. She looks like her mom. I have no doubt that Hannah is my child."

"Your wife abandoned her child. It would not be a far guess that you would as well."

"She didn't really abandon her. She took her to a place where Hannah would be cared for so that Hannah didn't have to witness her die and to save Hannah's life. God only knows what would have happened if Hannah had been there when Christine died. She would have been alone. And I would never abandon Hannah."

"After the Red Flu hit and your ship made port, you could have looked harder for your wife and daughters. You choose the Navy over your family; so you would abandon Hannah. You already have once."

"It wasn't that simple. I couldn't just leave the ship."

"So you left your wife and children instead? On to the next question, you are still active duty so if you deploy what happens to Hannah?"

"I took a position on land."

"That's not a guarantee that you won't have to leave again."

"The President said that I wouldn't have to deploy again."

"Things can happen."

"I suppose but now that I have Hannah back, I won't be deploying."

"What about housing? I can't imagine that Commander Garnett will want you as a house guest forever."

"I am looking to buy the house across the street. Until I do, the plan is that I will be staying here with Commander Garnett and Hannah. Hannah wants to stay on here."

"I'm sure there are regulations against this sort of thing. The Navy may question if you and Commander Garnett are in an intimate relationship since you're living here and you are her Commanding Officer."

"She's been promoted to Captain. Regulation wise, we will be okay. "

"So are you?"

"Okay?"

"No, in an intimate relationship? You've been friends for years, worked in close quarters, and I understand your wife and you were in marriage counseling before you deployed for the Arctic. I pulled records. Couples go to counseling for a myriad of issues but the more common one is that one of the partners have had an affair, so was it you or your wife?"

"We were in marriage counseling because we had a typical relationship when one of the partners is in the military. I was gone too much and when I was home, I tended to distance myself psychologically, preparing for the next deployment. We also had a sick child. That puts a lot of strain on a marriage. My military benefits didn't cover all of Hannah's treatments and so there was also a financial burden. I never cheated on my wife and I have no doubt that she was faithful."

"You were gone for months at a time. I'm sure there are a lot of military spouses that are not faithful. Your wife admitted to the counselor that she was not a good wife or mother. She may have meant that she wasn't faithful. And according to the counselor's notes, you had suspicions. Your wife worked for an attorney, correct? An attorney who had a reputation as a lady's man and had been caught with several married women. It wouldn't be a far stretch that she would have slept with him. A lot of lonely nights during those deployments, for both of you. My supervisors were able to pull the records."

"She did work for an attorney and yes, I made comments during the counseling sessions but I didn't mean them. Christine was hard on herself but she was not that bad of a wife or mom. I have no idea why she made those comments but she loved our kids and she loved me. She didn't cheat."

"Considering you made comments, maybe that's why she was so hard on herself? Chronically ill children tend to have self-esteem issues. Will you be that hard on Hannah?"

"Christine's father was physically and emotionally abusive. She had…issues from that. It screwed with her self-image. She was terrified of being like her dad. I don't think she ever raised her voice at our kids and rarely disciplined them when they needed it. Just before he died; Hannah had been in the hospital due to pneumonia. He told Christine that if she was a better mother; Hannah wouldn't have been sick and that the reason I was away so much was because Christine was a bad wife. From then on out, regardless of what I did, Christine fixated on her failings. If Hannah got sick, Christine felt it was her fault. If one of the kids got a bad grade or acted out, Christine felt she did something wrong. I remember one Mother's Day that I was home for, I had gotten her a mother's ring with the kid's birthstones on it, the kid's drew her pictures and we fixed her breakfast in bed and had her favorite flowers. She was genuinely happy and surprised but after the kids left the room, she handed the ring back to me and told me she didn't deserve it. I insisted; put the ring on her right ring finger. It got stuck which led to her saying she was fat. She barely weighed one twenty but she thought I found her unattractive. It was just a whole mess of issues and anything could be a minefield."

"When a parent is like that sometimes the child will repeat the action. Seek out a partner like their parent and will be like that with their children."

"If you're asking me if Christine or I were abusive, absolutely not. I never laid an abusive hand on any of my children or my wife and I stated before Christine was terrified of being like that with our children. She didn't spank or anything like that."

"Alright. I believe you, but I have to put you through the paces. Financially speaking, will you be able to support Hannah? Medical expenses will still be there with one less income."

"And two less kids? Yes, I can support her."

"You didn't answer one of my questions. Are you and Commander Garnett intimate? You've known your wife had died for three months and you haven't been able to find her for what, almost three years? It would be understandable."

"No. It wouldn't. I have been deployed until yesterday and I was still hanging onto hope that Christine was alive. I honored my vows to her."

"You are still wearing your ring. So you and Commander Garnett are not intimate? Considering there is bedding on the couch, I'm assuming that is where you slept last night."

"We are not intimate and yes, I slept on the couch last night."

"Why do you think Hannah is so insistent of staying here?"

"She loves Commander Garnett…Andrea. They've grown pretty attached to one another. I'm thankful for that."

"She begged me to let her stay here the other day before you got back. So what's with the no talking?"

"She told me that Christine took her to a church, like a monastery and they didn't talk there. Hannah has decided she doesn't want to talk but told me she would when she was ready. She did say 'Daddy' yesterday. She is still communicating by writing notes and I won't push her to talk until she's ready. She's always been a bit stubborn."

"Probably why she lived. We don't know how long it was between the time the monks brought her here and when she walked into the police station. Given her condition; I would guess a couple days at least."

"Thank God she walked into that station."

"Exactly. Alright. I need you to sign here and here. You now have full custody of Hannah. I will suggest that you stay here with Commander Garnett as long as possible because I believe Hannah needs the stability that she feels that she has here. I think that is how she'll recover."

"Agreed."

"Just so you know; my supervisors were insistent that I rake you over the coals. I didn't want to. I had every plan of just checking on Hannah and having you sign this. I really hated it especially the bit about your marriage. None of my business."

"What was their reasoning?"

"Due to your reputation. They didn't want to seem like they were playing favorites. I don't understand it because we are backlogged with kids needing homes and we have Hannah who frankly, because of her health issues, is unwanted by most foster families. Andrea spoke up wanting to keep her before you came back on scene and now the two of you are working together to give her what she wants. She is clearly happier. Nothing else should matter. She's loved here, despite her health and whatever her reasoning for not talking is. That's hard to find."

"If they need to speak with me then they can find me here. Hannah will be taken care of, loved and nurtured here. She is my number one priority and I will do anything to protect her. I've already lost her brother, sister and her mother. I will go to the ends of the Earth to keep her safe and happy and you can tell them that."

"And I believe it."

About that time, Hannah ran out of her bedroom and practically jumped into Mike's lap. She had her notebook and pen in hand and immediately evil eyed Annie and started writing a note. She might look like Christine but there were times that Mike's personality shined through.

 _"I want to stay here with my daddy and Andrea. Please don't take me away."_

"Hannah, can you write your name on that and I'll take that page to my boss so he knows what you want?"

Hannah nodded vigorously and wrote her name on the page, tore it out and handed it to Annie. She was still evil eyeing her but thankfully Annie didn't take it personally. When kids felt safe they tended to see social workers as a threat. Annie put the page in her folder and told Mike, Andrea and Hannah goodbye. Andrea fixed a lunch to eat before they went furniture shopping for Mike's bedroom. They also had to buy paint and other items because Mike refused to sleep in a pink bedroom which made Hannah giggle at him. As they were eating, Andrea brought up how much Hannah enjoyed Halsey.

"So, I remember you guys having a dog. Hannah saw Greene with Halsey before we found you yesterday. She really loved petting him."

"Hannah, do you want a dog?" Hannah nodded at him with a massive smile on her face. "Andrea, do you care? We can put it off?"

"I think a dog would be a good thing but I do have one requirement. I hate yippy, little dogs. I want a big dog. A lab or a German Shepherd, maybe?"

"We'll see what we can find. Sound good to you, sweetheart?" Hannah was grinning from ear to ear and nodding again. She was also clapping her hands and bouncing up and down on Mike's lap. It was the most hyper that she had been and Andrea loved watching her. They would definitely be making a stop at a pound.

After lunch, they packed up in Mike's truck and went to the closest home décor type store that also had paint. The first three bedspreads that Hannah picked out were slightly feminine and Mike vetoed them. She finally pulled out a much more masculine plaid bedspread that he approved of. They also picked out curtains and a rug to go with and found a beige paint and the needed supplies. Hannah took a lot of joy in picking out everything out for Mike. They even found some framed pictures for the bedroom. For the first time in years, Mike would be settled and at home.

After finding bedroom furniture that Mike liked and Hannah approved of, they had enough time to find a dog and get supplies before the furniture was delivered at the house. The salesman at the store gave Mike directions to a pet store that would have everything they wanted and told him that there was a litter of beagles. Andrea had a bigger dog in mind but a beagle would be a good dog for Hannah.

The pet store did not agree with Hannah and she started having difficulty breathing as soon as she walked in the door. Mike almost immediately guided her out of the store and told Andrea to go ahead and pick a puppy out and he'd pay her back or whatever needed to be done. She found a female beagle that was sweet and seemed perfect for Hannah. Within a few moments, she had the puppy adopted; toys, food and other accessories bought and were headed out the door. Fortunately Mike and Hannah were sitting on a park bench outside the store and Hannah's breathing was better. She immediately latched onto the puppy and carried her to Mike's truck. On the drive home, she held the puppy on her lap and hummed along to the radio.

They had been back at the house all of five minutes when the delivery truck got there with Mike's furniture. Andrea kept Hannah and the puppy occupied in Hannah's room to keep them out of the way. The little girl was beyond thrilled with her puppy and was humming happily still. After the deliverymen left, Andrea the puppy and Hannah went into Mike's room. He was starting to paint and Hannah took the puppy back to her room. Andrea changed clothes and went back to help him.

"Annie really put you through a wringer didn't she?"

"Yeah, her supervisor wanted her to show that there was no favoritism. I never thought I'd have to fight so hard for my own child."

"And she's worth it. I hate it for you though."

"Not your fault. It did make me evaluate some stuff though."

"Oh?"

"She bluntly asked me if you and I are intimate."

"I can see how someone would make that assumption, considering."

"She thinks that Hannah and I need to stay put because Hannah feels more secure. Of course that's only if you want us to?"

"I like having you here. As long as you want to stay, you and Hannah have a home."

"I appreciate that. I can pay rent."

"Absolutely not. You have been a good friend for a lot of years. I couldn't do that. How handy are you though?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I need my master bathroom remodeled but I didn't want to deal with any of the so called handy men that are advertising themselves."

"Tiling or what?"

"Pretty much everything. You can say no."

"I'll do it. I remodeled our house back in Norfolk. Christine was pretty picky in what she wanted. I remodeled both bathrooms, the kitchen, laundry room and all four bedrooms. I also redid the fireplace. My next project was going to be the dining room."

"I didn't know you had done all that. Your house was really nice."

"I just did what Christine told me to. She was the one that made it a home."

"I think Hannah has her decorating ability."

"Probably. Christine would let her help pick out paint colors, tiles and such. Hannah was out of school a lot and so I would guess that Christine took her along with when she picked the decorating stuff out."

"What are you going to do about her schooling? They haven't reopened. My admin assistant is a former teacher and she said Hannah seems pretty bright. Her handwriting is better than mine."

"I'm still figuring out logistics. I honestly don't know. I have a month of leave built up. I won't use it all but I want at least a week or so with Hannah."

"Can't blame you there. Do you think it needs a second coat?"

"No. I got the paint with a primer in it so the pink wouldn't show. Let's go look at that bathroom. You can tell me what you want."

By the time it was said and done, Andrea would have a lot better bathroom then what she had planned. Mike was a perfectionist and he wouldn't settle for anything less than a beautiful bathroom for her. Hannah was still playing in her bedroom with the puppy and had come up with a hilarious name for her; Clumsy. The puppy had tripped over her ball and fallen off Hannah's bed. There was nothing wrong with her eyesight but it had left Hannah laughing hysterically. And Mike loved the sound of her laugh. They spent the rest of the evening, playing with the puppy and discussing Andrea's bathroom. Hannah had plenty of ideas of her own; and had even spoke, just a "Yes!" but it was a huge gain where Mike and Andrea were concerned.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 8

Mike was sound asleep when he felt Hannah pulling at his arm. She was wheezing heavily and he immediately sit up. She had an inhaler in her room but hadn't been cognizant enough to use it. He also kept one in his nightstand and she knew it. He pulled it out and helped her use it. Hannah had put her small hand on his bare chest. She had always just automatically done that.

"Come on, sweetie. You know how to do this. Breathe with me. That's it, baby girl."

Hannah settled on Mike's lap and he gently started rocking her back and forth. Her asthma attacks always wore her out and he knew that she would fall asleep. Andrea came around the corner, looking concerned for Hannah. Clumsy followed at her heels and was barking until Andrea picked the puppy up and sat down next to Mike and Hannah. The little girl was half asleep but had reached for the puppy to pet her on the head. She pointed at the notebook and pen that Mike kept on his nightstand. Hannah would be spending the rest of the night with Mike but she seemed to want to write a note. He handed her the paper and pen and waited.

 _"I want Andrea and Clumsy to sleep in here with us, Daddy."_

Mike was shocked and wasn't quite sure how to react but he couldn't deny Hannah anything especially after one of her worse asthma attacks. He showed the note to Andrea. She nodded at him and walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets and blanket back and laid down. Mike put Hannah in beside her and helped the puppy get settled in. He considered putting a t-shirt on but Hannah liked to lay her head on his chest to hear his heart beating. It was calming for her and a t-shirt would dull it. He remembered Christine telling him that Hannah would do the same thing to her when he was away and she would always wear her thinner nightgowns because the worse attacks were always at night. He just hoped that it didn't make Andrea uncomfortable.

As soon as Mike laid down, Hannah put her head back on his chest and settled to go back to sleep. If it made Andrea uncomfortable; she didn't show it. She had turned on her side, facing them and was petting the puppy who was between her and Hannah. Before the Red Flu; it was not uncommon for Hannah to sleep with Mike and Christine. Despite all the issues between him and Christine; she always begged him to sleep in their bed with her when he was home. He always ended up in the middle with Hannah on one side and Christine on the other. Christine and he would do a lot of talking after Hannah went to sleep. That was when they smoothed a lot of issues out and he had missed those late night conversations. He had missed having Christine beside him and having Andrea on the other side of the bed was strangely cathartic. He would just never admit it.

Andrea hated sleeping alone. It was something she dealt with when she was deployed but it was hard at home. She tended to be cold natured and would always curl up right next to Bill. It was incredibly hard to curl close to Hannah. She wanted to but the little girl was in her father's very capable hands and was already falling asleep. It would be incredibly wrong. They all finally fell asleep.

Angela woke up early enough to take a shower before work. Until Mike was back on his feet; she was still working out of the President's office. Doc Rios wanted Mike to take at last two weeks off. The stabbing had done a lot of damage and he had lost a lot of blood. Judging by the scar on his lower abdomen; it hadn't hit anything vital but Mike had also mentioned being drugged so they probably wanted to make sure he was fit for duty although he had been in command on the Nathan James. He also needed to concentrate on Hannah and her needs. He was now a single parent of a very ill child. Andrea knew that he hadn't properly grieved for his wife or two dead children. Losing Bill and Lily had been hard but Andrea didn't have to wonder like Mike did for years.

Just before she left for work; she walked back into Mike's bedroom. He was still sound asleep but Hannah had woke up but was still lying on her dad's chest, tracing the scar on his stomach with her finger. Her forehead was all wrinkled up and she looked worried. Andrea leaned over and smiled at her.

"It's a scar. Your dad is fine now. You hungry? I can fix you something before work. I let Clumsy outside and she is in your room on her little bed. Let's let him sleep?"

Hannah nodded at Andrea, leaned up and kissed Mike's cheek. She crawled off the other side of the bed and followed Andrea out. Andrea fixed Hannah oatmeal with extra sugar like she liked. Hannah gave her a smile and sit down to eat at the kitchen island. While she ate; Andrea combed out and braided her hair. Hannah could pick out her own clothes but the braids that Hannah preferred were beyond Mike. About five minutes before Andrea had to leave, Mike wondered about rubbing his eyes and looking for Hannah. As soon as Hannah seen him she grinned at Mike.

"Morning, Daddy!"

Mike immediately grinned at Hannah and kissed her on the forehead. Hannah speaking only happened when they least expected it and while they encouraged it, they didn't draw attention to it. It was the first time that she had said two words at once and it made Mike wonder if she was closer to talking in full sentences. Andrea grabbed her jacket and leaned down to give Hannah a kiss goodbye. He loved their relationship.

"Mike, coffee is there and I should be home by six. If you need anything, call."

"Okay, thanks. I think we're going to go the hardware store and look at stuff for your bathroom. I'll send pictures of what our interior designer picks out."

"Sounds good. Hannah, choose wisely."

"Okay, bye Andrea. I love you." Andrea looked down at the little girl and smiled. Mike was in shock but looked thrilled. Hannah had gone back to eating her oatmeal and listening to her music. Andrea bent down again and gave Hannah another kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, sweet girl."

Andrea headed out the door and Mike sit down with his coffee cup next to Hannah. He smiled down at her and tugged her braid. He loved hearing her voice but she was apparently not going to talk anymore right then.

"I loved hearing you talk this morning. Are you feeling better? You had a rough night."

Hannah nodded and smiled at him. She pointed at her clothes and her bedroom, telling him she was getting dressed. Hannah put her dishes in the dishwasher and ran into her bedroom. Despite not talking, she managed to get her point across and she was telling him to get ready. He finished his coffee and stuck his head into Hannah's room. She was dressed and had made her bed. She was reading her Bible at the end of her bed.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and shave. Stay inside, okay, sweetie?"

Hannah nodded at him and showed him her Bible. He figured it was a holdover from her time at the monastery because he and Christine had not been religious at all. If they thought of it, they would take the kids to church on Christmas or Easter but it wasn't their thing. Apparently it was Hannah's thing and she was comforted by it. She read her Bible several times a day and prayed before every meal and before she went to sleep. Granted, she was just bowing her head with her hands clasped together. Her lips would move but Mike had no idea what she was praying. All he knew was that it comforted her and that was all that mattered to him. If she told him she wanted to go to church; he would go along with it and take her.

He quickly showered and shaved. Hannah didn't seem to have any desire to go outside without him or Andrea but he didn't want to chance her deciding to take the puppy out. As soon as he finished; he checked on her. She was sitting on her bedroom floor playing with the puppy. He grabbed her jacket out of the closet and showed it to her. She jumped up and put Clumsy in her crate. Mike helped her into her jacket and they packed her bag with her inhaler, a snack bar, bottle of water and her notebook and pen. She had stopped carrying her picture and teddy bear with her all the time.

Hannah did pretty well in the hardware store. She picked out three different types of tile that Andrea would decide on and Mike got samples, and they choose a couple different vanities and Mike took pictures. He also took pictures of shower assemblies and bathtubs. Everything was going great until something bothered Hannah and she had another asthma attack. Mike quickly got the samples together and took Hannah to his truck. She had already used her inhaler once but it didn't seem to work. She was sitting in the truck and he was doing their breathing exercises when Tom come up beside him.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Second asthma attack today."

"Rough."

"So what are you up to?"

"Just trying to get a house set up. What about you?"

"Getting stuff for Andrea's bathroom remodel."

"I heard a rumor you were living with her."

"Not a rumor."

"Like…living together together?"

"We live in the same house with Hannah."

"Mike, people are talking. It's not a big deal but…"

"Hannah begged to stay living with her and if I wanted to get full custody of my child; I went along with it. We are sleeping in separate rooms. More or less, I'm a guest."

"I see."

"You can tell them that. It's for my sick child. Andrea loves her and she loves Andrea and I love Hannah so it's not even a sacrifice. It's working well. And she's asleep now."

"How long will staying with Andrea last?"

"Until Hannah is comfortable. It was a condition so that I could get custody of her."

"You're her father. Why would you need to fight for custody?"

"Family services sees it that I abandoned and neglected her. Christine too. So I am not trustworthy. She begged to stay with Andrea too."

"You're in the Navy and Christine died. Hardly abandonment."

"I know but Family Services doesn't see it like that. They see a chronically ill child who is mostly mute. She has specified that she wants to stay with Andrea and if I want my little girl and I do; I jump through this hoop. It isn't unpleasant either."

"I see. Or you could get a house set up; let Andrea keep Hannah until she got more comfortable and then move Hannah in with you. It would dispel the rumors."

"I really don't care about rumors. If I did that; I would be abandoning her again and I refuse to do that. She needs Andrea and I need Hannah. I abandoned my wife and children and because of that; all I have left is Hannah. Abby, Lucas and Christine are dead. They died horrific deaths. And Christine was alone. So the next time you hear a rumor, tell the person that or send them to me. I've checked regulations and since Andrea has been promoted; we're in the clear. But even if not; I would bust up every regulation there was to keep that little girl happy and healthy."

"At the cost of your career?"

"In a heartbeat. Put yourself in my shoes. You have a chronically ill, deeply traumatized child. Her one wish is to stay with the person who took care of her when no one else would. The person who bathed her, read to her, gave her a home, fed her, loved and nurtured her, and essentially become her mother. You have Family Services breathing down your neck, telling you that if you don't allow your child to stay with that person, you'll lose her. You would swallow your pride and do whatever is necessary."

"Mike, I'm on your side. I would do what you're doing. My concern is; I think you and Andrea are both fixating on Hannah but not seeing something else."

"Nothing is more important than Hannah."

"Granted. I noticed it after Takehaya's camp. There's a connection but neither of you would act on it because you hadn't found Christine. Now you know that she is dead."

"Your point? It's only been three months."

"You found out three months ago but you had already accepted that she had probably not survived. Now you know for sure. You don't have to observe a proper time to mourn for her because you have. Life is short. You need to go on with your life and that is what Christine would want. You and I both know it. My advice is; go for it. I think you will find that Andrea is receptive and I also think that Hannah will approve."

"I don't feel like I've even grieved for Christine or Abby. Lucas, a bit but they deserve better. How can I move on with another woman while I've barely acknowledged that Christine, the love of my life and the mother of my children, is dead? Doesn't quite seem right. As bad as things were between Christine and I; she deserves to be grieved for."

"So do it. I'm not saying that Christine can be replaced but her role in your life can be. You will always miss her; just as I do with Darian. She will always hold a very special part of your heart, despite the bad times. Just because you are in love with someone else doesn't mean that you don't still love Christine. Andrea will understand that because she's in the same position. Ignore the rumors and go for it."

Tom squeezed Mike's shoulder and walked away. Hannah was sound asleep in the back of the truck and Mike decided to take her home rather than go to the park like he had originally planned. Aside from Hannah's soft snores, the ride was quiet and Mike was deep within his own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter might be hard to follow; there isn't a lot of dialogue. It's more flashbacks. I know some people don't like that type of writing. Please enjoy and review!

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 9

The day had snuck up on him. He had never been good at remembering dates. Christine had always reminded him of their anniversary and the kid's birthdays. Mike hadn't gotten his reminder that year. It was his seventeenth anniversary. After the Red Flu, when he couldn't find Christine and the girls; he would ignore their birthdays and anniversary. Beforehand, he would let out a breath of relief. He had made it another year without getting divorced. Now divorce would have been a better alternative because despite the issues with Christine; he would have never wished her dead. Now, he was a widower, a term that just seemed odd.

Hannah was having a bad day. Between asthma attacks and being in pain due to her thyroid levels; she had stayed on the couch all day. He had wrapped towels warm from the dryer around her arms and legs. She was now lying on top of him with her head burrowed into his chest on the couch. It was the only way that she was comfortable.

Mike looked down at her, and smiled. She looked so much like Christine. The same dark hair, long eyelashes and dimples. She had gotten his blue eyes. The doctors had told him and Christine that Hannah might not survive into adulthood. If she did survive, Mike would have his hands full with boys.

Andrea was at work. She hadn't realized that Mike was having a rough day when she left. In all honesty, Mike was glad. He couldn't figure out his feelings where Andrea was concerned and he felt that he needed to concentrate on Hannah and at least try to remember the good times with his wife.

They had met when Mike was a cop. She was working as a paralegal at the prosecuting attorney's where where he was giving a deposition. They hit it off and started dating. From the beginning, Christine had been unsure if she wanted kids but he more or less talked her into it. They got married and she got pregnant on their honeymoon. He knew that her dad had been abusive and her mother had allowed it. She had been terrified that when they had their baby; she would be like her dad. Her dad was not a nice person at all and Mike remembered him and Christine's mother visiting after they'd had Abby. Christine was resting on the couch and the house was a little messier than what she normally kept it. Mike didn't mind it but her dad made a big deal about it and the fact that Abby was a girl.

 _"You need to get up, Christine. This house is a disaster."_

 _"I just had a baby, Dad. I'm sore."_

 _"Yeah. A girl. You will never keep your husband having girls. Not that he's much to keep. Between that and not keeping a clean house; you'll be left high and dry."_

 _"Mike wouldn't do that. Mike, can you help me? Abby needs her bottle."_

 _"Sure. And Joe? If you knew anything about genetics; it isn't the mother that chooses the gender of the baby. It's the father. And I'm perfectly fine with a daughter. As far as the house is concerned, it's fine. Christine was in labor for 36 hours and had a ten pound baby naturally. She's due some time on the couch."_

 _"All excuses."_

 _"If you're going to sit here and browbeat my wife and drink my beer, leave. My mom will be here later this evening to help Christine. At least she'll understand."_

Her mom and dad had left soon after that but Christine had stayed in tears. Her dad had a tendency of reducing her to tears a lot of the time. Mike ended up just holding her and letting her cry. His mom and dad come in later that evening. His mom cooked several meals for them, cleaned the house from top to bottom, and made Christine stay on the couch and hold the baby, which made Christine happier.

Christine had been an amazing mother even if she didn't feel that she was. She had done great with Hannah to begin with but when the doctors began telling them that she might not survive her childhood, Christine began distancing herself. What she hadn't taken into account was that it would be Abby and Lucas that they would lose and Hannah would survive the worst pandemic in human history. The distance was the biggest issue between Mike and Christine. Her lack of confidence as a mother and wife coming in as a close second. Mike had made accusations that Christine had cheated on him but deep down; he knew better. She wasn't the type simply because she wasn't even confident of her appearance. It made Mike sad that he hadn't bolstered her up more.

 _"The Navy Ball is the 10_ _th_ _. I spoke to Mom; she will stay with the kids that night. Since it's the same weekend as our anniversary, I booked us a hotel room. Thought it would be nice to get away."_

 _"I guess. This means I have to find a dress."_

 _"Yeah, Darian said something to Tom about you and her going shopping."_

 _"I'll get with her. I hate shopping for this stuff. Darian is skinny but not me. She can pull anything off."_

 _"I like what you wore last year. You looked great."_

 _"I've gained weight since then. I'm fat."_

 _"You weigh, what? A hundred thirty? I think you look great."_

 _"If you can get past the cellulite, maybe. Stretch marks that I haven't gotten rid of since I had Lucas? I'm shocked that you actually want a night out without the kids. A hotel room? Sure you want that? Last month you said that you thought I was sleeping with my boss."_

 _"I was wrong. I apologized and you said you were past it. Do we have to go back through this? And I think a night out will do us both some good. The hotel room is nice and they have room service. As far as the cellulite and stretch marks, I don't mind it. You got them because you carried my babies. And it isn't that bad."_

 _"But not that great either?"_

 _"We've been married for almost fourteen years and have had three kids. I don't exactly have a six pack anymore. As far as I'm concerned; you're beautiful."_

Mike snapped back into reality. It had been a nice weekend. The ball had been on a Friday night and Mike had originally planned on just being gone overnight but his mom got them a second night at the hotel as an anniversary present. The one thing he and Christine were good at was passionate make ups. They had cut out of the ball early and went back to the hotel room. Fortunately, Hannah hadn't had any problems that weekend and his mom had things well in hand like she always did. Mike remembered waking up midafternoon Saturday, still slightly hungover but completely happy. Even Christine was happy. They had had a long talk, wrapped up in each other's arms.

 _"Morning, beautiful."_

 _"It's after two o'clock, Mike."_

 _"I lost track of time. Last night and this morning was amazing."_

 _"I will agree with you on that. No calls from your mom."_

 _"I made her promise that she would call if Hannah had any issues. I think all three kids wanted a parent free weekend at Nana's. We should do this more often."_

 _"I wish we could. But between the lack of money and Hannah's issues, it's too hard. How'd you manage this, by the way?"_

 _"That money I'd been sitting aside for my weekend with the guys and my cigar money. The house fund and our savings are good. I'll still be able to do the dining room when I get back from deployment."_

 _"Thank you. It'll be okay until the doctor comes up with a new treatment for Hannah that benefits won't cover. Then we'll dip into those accounts and I won't even be able to let you know since you're at Emcom."_

 _"Hopefully not. And do whatever you think is best. I trust you."_

 _"What time is checkout? Usually it's eleven."_

 _"Eleven tomorrow. And you can get mad at Mom. She insisted on giving us the second night as an anniversary present."_

 _"Oh. It explains her telling me that the kids would be okay all weekend. She knows we are in counseling and she is bound and determined that we won't be getting a divorce. I wish my parents had cared that much. How'd she afford it though? She's on a tight budget."_

 _"When I asked her to watch the kids the first night; the quarter dropped that it was also our anniversary weekend. She had just won the jackpot at bingo. She called the hotel and got us in the same room and paid for it and then told me. I tried to pay her back but she refused and even at forty years old; I refuse to argue with my mother."_

 _"Smart man. I wonder what she is doing without though. I'm sure she could have used the money somewhere."_

 _"She'll tell us eventually. Maybe. In the meantime, I plan on enjoying her generosity with my wife."_

 _"What was your plan? I'm starving, by the way. You always make me work up an appetite."_

 _"Me too. We burnt a lot of calories last night and this morning. Better than a gym workout. How about we order room service?"_

 _"Sounds good but on our card? I don't want to put room service on your mom's card. And after we eat?"_

 _"Definitely. And after? Burn some more calories? What do you want to eat?"_

 _"Do you remember our wedding night? You ordered room service that next morning. I want what you ordered."_

 _"Oh, Lord. This could get me in trouble. Cheeseburger on Texas Toast, no pickles because you hate them unless you're pregnant, onion rings with ranch dressing, and a strawberry milkshake? Did I remember correctly?"_

 _"Yep. And definitely no pickles. I'm not pregnant."_

 _"After last night? It's a distinct possibility. I wasn't very careful."_

 _"I take my birth control religiously and I am pretty sure those days are past for me. Wouldn't hurt my feelings though if we had a surprise."_

 _"Really? You've never said anything about having another baby."_

 _"Yeah, it's stupid. We have issues and a baby wouldn't help that. Besides, you're deploying soon and with Hannah's new treatment, having a baby wouldn't be smart."_

 _"You've put a lot of thought into this?"_

 _"I have been for a while."_

 _"What brought it up?"_

 _"It's really stupid and I try not to compare us to my parents. If anything, I try to strive to be more like your parents. Anytime my dad started talking about leaving my mom; she'd get pregnant. He'd stick around thinking it would be a boy. Six girls later, it just became the norm."_

 _"So, you thought having a baby would save our marriage? Did you mention it to the counselor? And it's not stupid."_

 _"I did, obviously in the individual therapy. She said sometimes that works and the new baby bonds the couple more so. Other times, it doesn't. So it's a stupid idea on my part and you haven't even said if you wanted another one?"_

 _"I leave in a couple weeks for deployment. Can we discuss it when I get back? I will be home for at least a year then. I'm not opposed to the idea but I don't want to have a baby just solely to save our marriage. Maybe go off your birth control in the meantime; and what happens, happens? My homecomings are usually a good workout. If you get pregnant, my feelings won't be hurt but I would want to be home with you during the pregnancy and for the birth."_

 _"I think I can handle that. I'll be thirty eight by then and I would just as soon have a baby before I turn forty, if we do. And I agree, we shouldn't have a baby just to save our marriage. We should do that because we love each other."_

 _"Total agreement there. And I do love you."_

 _"I love you too. I think the counselor was right about one thing."_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"We need to do this more often. Not necessarily going to a hotel and such but your mom would watch the kids as often as we would want her to. Even at home; we could do this. We should think about that. It doesn't have to be fancy. We haven't discussed Hannah's issues, Lucas' grades or Abby's attitude at all and so we haven't fought."_

 _"You know, I always think about the kids but the last fourteen hours? I've only really thought about you. Not sure what kind of a father that makes me."_

 _"Not sure. But I'm kind of in the same boat. I do know something though."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"It makes you a great husband who I would really like to order me that food while I take a shower?"_

 _"I think I will do that for my great wife."_

 _"With a lunch like that, I'll want to work out later…and not at the gym."_

 _"I'm ordering that now."_

Hannah let out a small cough, groaned and then went back to sleep. After Mike was content that she was alright, he realized that his mom had died suddenly a week after their anniversary weekend, and then he deployed for the Arctic a month after that. He had made it home but Christine and the girls weren't there. Given the date on their death certificates, she and Abby had already died when he went to the house in Norfolk. He hadn't made it home in time; and because of that, they were dead. As bad of a husband as Mike was, at least their last anniversary together was happy. It didn't stop him from wondering if they would have figured out their marriage and had that baby. The four months before Doctor Scott had told them about the Red Flu; he had hung onto the idea that his marriage; that everyone thought was going down the toilet, might actually work out and they might have another baby. Now all the might have beens were all that he could think about aside from the sleeping child on his chest and his strange feelings for Andrea.

Mike was beginning to realize that the strange feeling he had concerning Andrea was the same feeling he had when he realized that he had fallen in love with Christine. He had changed a lot since then and Andrea was vastly different than Christine but the butterflies in his stomach was the same. He loved watching her with Hannah and loved how Hannah was with her. It made the realization that he had fallen in love with Andrea a slightly easier pill to swallow. The biggest misgiving was that it just seemed so soon and he had no idea what to do about it. The other issue was that there was no way that Andrea felt the same and he didn't want to look like an idiot. Hannah needed security and Andrea was who offered it to her. If Mike told Andrea how he felt and she didn't feel the same; it would ruin a good friendship and that could be a setback for Hannah. She might choose to stay with Andrea and Mike couldn't lose the precious little girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 10

After a long day at the office, Andrea got home. She had worried about Hannah all day. Andrea had told herself all day that it wasn't right. Hannah was not her child. She was Mike's. It was his job to worry about her. Andrea wasn't quite sure what her position was in Hannah's life. She wasn't even her foster parent anymore since Mike had gotten custody of Hannah. Mike was worried about Children's Division swooping in and taking Hannah if he didn't stay put at Andrea's. He was terrified of losing Hannah. Mike had been a good friend for a lot of years. The least Andrea could do was let Mike and Hannah stay at her house to ease Mike's mind a bit and to give Hannah whatever it was that Andrea was giving her. Andrea wasn't even sure.

When she walked in; Hannah was sound asleep on the couch and Mike was fixing dinner. Besides being handy around the house; Mike was practically a gourmet chef. Despite limited food supplies; he managed to create delicious meals. It had shocked Andrea because Mike had always seemed like the man that probably couldn't boil water. She knew that Christine had been an amazing baker and just assumed that Christine had done the cooking too. Apparently though; it was a duty they shared when Mike was home for deployment. He was also observant of some dietary restrictions that Hannah had; and managed to keep her eating even when she didn't feel well. If they followed her diet to a tee; it was bland. Mike managed to adhere to the restrictions despite the food supply issues and make it appetizing enough for Hannah to be interested in. It was something Andrea had had issues with and Hannah was very aware of the types of food she needed to avoid.

Mike got the soup dished up while Andrea set the table. Hannah was still sound asleep on the couch with her puppy. Andrea got the sense that Mike was struggling with something but until he felt the need to share; it was none of her business. She finally went over and shook Hannah awake. The little girl acted just like her father when she first woke up. One eye open, groans, and rolling over away from Andrea. Her normally sunny disposition was a little lacking when she first woke up. Andrea shrugged her shoulders and looked at Mike for guidance.

"Let me show you something." Mike walked over, bent over and started tickling Hannah behind her knees and on the bottom of her stocking feet. Within about thirty seconds, Hannah started giggling wildly. Rather than joining in; Andrea sit back and watched the cute father-daughter moment. She loved to hear Hannah laugh and Mike hadn't really laughed in years. Hannah was tickling Mike back which caused him to laugh. Andrea loved that sound and wanted to hear it more often.

"Alright, supper is ready. You didn't eat lunch so you have to be hungry. Let's eat."

"Okay, Daddy."

Both Mike and Andrea smiled at Hannah. She hadn't spoken at all that day and barely the day before because she hadn't felt well. Mike had been worried that she was reverting due to not feeling well. It had been disheartening. He kissed her on the cheek and they walked hand in hand to the dining room table with Andrea following behind.

Hannah was apparently feeling a lot better because she ate all of her supper and got seconds. She was smiling and laughing. Mike and Andrea began talking about her bathroom renovation. The next day was Saturday and there was a planned trip to the hardware store to get the necessary supplies. They would keep Hannah away from the area of the store that had caused her asthma attack on the first trip. They didn't expect Hannah to get involved in the conversation or the odd nickname she had started using for Andrea.

"Andi, what color are you going to paint the room?" Mike and Andrea exchanged a look. It was the first time Hannah had used the nickname which told Mike that Hannah was becoming even more familiar with Andrea and because it was the most that Hannah had talked.

"What color do you think I should paint it?"

"You don't look like someone who would want pink or purple?"

"No way."

"That color in Daddy's room is nice and it matches everything."

"Mike, our little interior designer has spoken."

"She has. Hannah, what color on the vanity? I'm going to build it so it can be anything."

"What's the floor? If it's the wood like in here then a wood vanity will look silly. A white one would be pretty with anything."

"There's hard wood in there and I would just as soon not pull it up. It's in good shape."

"No need to then. You don't want the footprint changed, do you?"

"Aside from a bigger shower, no. I don't care much about the bathtub."

"That'll give me room for the bigger shower. Is it a light wood or darker?"

"It's medium. Just like the one in the living room."

"Alright, little miss interior decorator; what kind of tiles should the shower have? And what about the countertop on the vanity? You okay with this, Andrea…or Andi, rather?"

"Cute. Yeah, it's fine."

"Daddy, where's those samples? I'm done eating."

"Let me get them. Please take your dishes to the sink and help Andi put everything in the dishwasher."

"Okay, Daddy!"

Andrea and Hannah cleaned up supper and put the dishes in the dishwasher. While Mike set the samples on the table; they took Clumsy for a short walk outside. Hannah actually skipped along with the small puppy. It was like she was a different kid. Whatever had been wrong with Mike earlier seemed better now that Hannah was having a better day. They made their way back to the house and fed the puppy while Mike was taking measurements in the bathroom.

"Alright, I do think a walk in shower will work in there. You have room for a large, like a two person one with a bench. Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want. But with the glass doors?"

"Yep."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Why would the shower need room for two people?"

"Uh…Um…well, it'll just be that big. It doesn't mean that two people will take a shower in it at the same time."

"Oh, ok. I'm gonna go get Clumsy her toy." Hannah bounced into her room and as soon as she was out of the room, both Mike and Andrea started laughing. Mike was blushing which was even more hilarious. Thankfully Hannah was taking her time and it gave them time to recover.

"I love that she's talking but wow, I wish she hadn't decided to ask that question."

"You're blushing. I didn't think that you could get embarrassed?"

"It's more over a memory."

"Want to share?"

"You might consider it too much information."

"I'm intrigued?"

"Christine and I always did really well when I first come home from deployment. One night, we forgot to lock the bedroom door. Things had started in the shower of the master bathroom. Neither of us realized it when we were in there, Hannah and Lucas had come in, wanting to sleep in our bed. The bathroom door was closed and we were going to continue things in the bedroom. I walked out in a towel and thankfully got stopped in time to alert Christine who didn't have anything on. Hannah and Lucas were both sitting on the bed in their footie pajamas, completely oblivious. She was about five and he was three. More information then what you wanted to know, right? It was so embarrassing."

"Bill and I had something similar happen with Lily. It's like a rite of passage, I think. So what happened?"

"We ducked into the master closet and put pajamas on. We couldn't deny them. They were just so darn cute. Before the end of the night, Abby ended up with us too. She was about eight then. It definitely put the kibosh on our plans."

"It's a sweet memory. I'm just trying to figure out how you fit the three kids, yourself and Christine in the same bed?"

"And it was a queen sized bed. Lucas, more or less, slept on top of me. I did end up with a split lip from that night. Abby elbowed me. She felt horribly."

"She was such a sweet girl."

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Mike, it's healthy to talk about them. You need it and they deserve to be remembered."

"I've been doing that a lot today. It's Christine and I's seventeenth wedding anniversary…or would have been."

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"It snuck up on me. Christine always had to remind me."

"Bill was like that. Never remembered it until a week or so later."

"Our last anniversary together, our fourteenth, we'd been in counseling. No one figured we'd make it. We had the Navy Ball. Christine hated that stuff with a passion. It was also our anniversary that weekend. I had gotten us a hotel room that night. Neither of us would be able to drive. Mom was watching the kids. She was on a fixed income but had won some jackpot at bingo. Mom knew that Christine and I were having issues and she was determined that we'd stay married. She loved Christine and Christine adored her. She took the money she won and got us a second night at the hotel. We did a lot of talking that weekend. We'd even talked about having a baby when I got home. Mom died suddenly the next week and three weeks later, I deployed to the Arctic. By the time I made it back to the house; according to those death certificates, Abby and Christine were dead and Lucas had been for a while."

"I didn't realize that you're mom had died so soon before the deployment. You didn't request personal time?"

"You never knew my mom. She would have absolutely come undone if I did that. She was really proud of my service. And before you say it, yes, I was a Momma's boy, through and through."

"You were an only child. And you are a man any mother would be proud to call her son. What caused her death?"

"Thanks. It was an apparent heart attack. The bad part was that I had picked Hannah and Lucas up early from school. She had a picture she wanted Mom to have. I stayed in the truck with Lucas while Hannah took it in. She came back out and was having an asthma attack. I got her calmed down and she finally told me that her Nana wouldn't wake up. I had the neighbor watch the kids while I went into Mom's apartment. She was already cold and stiff. Mom was sitting in her recliner with her feet up. Had her pajamas on, She had the habit of fixing herself a cup of chamomile tea before bed and reading her Bible for an hour. Mom had done that since I was a kid. The tea was still sitting there when I got to her and her Bible was in her lap. I figure that she had sit down the night before, read and drank part of her tea and then died. Peaceful."

"I'm sorry. How did Hannah do?"

"Not good. And me leaving so soon afterwards didn't help. Christine got stuck sorting out Mom's apartment and helping the kids grieve. And she and Mom were close. Christine's parents left a lot to be desired and Mom and she bonded, I guess over being a mom. Looking back now, I feel horribly about leaving. Here's Hannah."

Mike got quiet. He apparently didn't want to remind Hannah of finding her Nana. She had probably witnessed a lot worse since. Hannah had sat down at the table and was looking at the samples. She had handed Mike her notebook. There were pictures that she had drawn of Andrea's bathroom. Mike was shocked at how good they were. There were detailed drawings of a shower that was identical to what Andrea had described wanting and also of a vanity. And also of the whole room.

"No detailed picture of the toilet?"

"No, Daddy. That would just be silly."

"Andi, what do you think?"

"I love it. Hannah, what do you think for tiles and countertop?"

"These brown tiles for the shower with these little ones in a diamond pattern. This light colored stone for the counter."

"Our interior designer has spoken. Mike, you have your marching orders."

"I do. You know, Andi, this can't get out. We're being bossed around by a ten year old pip squeak. Two Captains in the United States Navy."

Hannah started giggling at them. Mike's day had been rough but Hannah was feeling better and had talked more than she had. Her laughter made him feel lighter. They spent the rest of the evening, talking about the bathroom. Hannah would talk at different times and Mike and Andrea both included her into the conversation. It was the best night the three of them had had in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 11

Tom had volunteered to help Mike with the bathroom renovation. Initially Mike was thrilled to have help but he had apparently never realized that Tom struggled with home renovations. He was definitely not handy and so Mike had him check on Hannah. He seemed capable of basic child care at least. Hannah wouldn't talk to Tom which complicated things. She almost seemed upset that Tom was there and was very clingy to Mike. It was odd behavior for her and she wouldn't tell Mike what was wrong.

"Hannah is reading a Bible, what's with that?"

"She does that several times a day and she prays. My mom was pretty religious and I would say the time she spent at the monastery has impacted her too. There are worse things."

"I guess. She still wouldn't talk to me. In fact when I walked in she turned away from me."

"I will speak to her about being respectful."

"Not a big deal. Just odd. She liked me before we deployed to the Arctic."

"She's been through a lot and she doesn't have the processing skills an adult has. I won't let her be disrespectful to you but just give her some space."

"Maybe she blames me?"

"For what?"

"I was your commanding officer and specifically asked for you to be the XO on the deployment to the Arctic. You were supposed to be on leave and then go to desk duty. Christine also didn't care for me."

"Christine liked you and she understood. I choose to go. We needed the extra money that a deployment would have brought. Hannah had started a new treatment and my mom had some final expenses. It was supposed to be one last deployment before I would be riding a desk."

"You were not exactly excited about that. How are you going to be handling it now?"

"I won't necessarily be riding a desk. Andrea and I are setting up the training facility and I fully intend to help with the training. She can have the desk if she wants it. It'll put me home every night with Hannah."

"Why didn't you want to do it before?"

"I knew there would be no career advancement. Now I don't care."

"Christine wanted you to take it though?"

"Yes. She wanted me home and I needed to be at home. Sick child, rebellious teenager and Lucas was having issues in school. Christine had quit her job because she needed to take so much time off with Hannah. Caused more issues."

"I wondered why she quit. There were rumors that she and that lawyer…"

"I know. She told me she didn't and I believe her. And she was not exactly confident either so an affair would have been unlikely."

"She was beautiful. She seemed…confident."

"Not behind closed doors. Christine had a rough life and I didn't do her any favors either. Her father was abusive and maybe in some ways I was emotionally abusive. She deserved a lot better."

"I knew you guys had issues but you put on a good front. You seemed like you loved each other."

"We did and that and the kids is what kept us together."

"I remember the two of you sneaking back to the hotel room half way through the Naval Ball. You guys never reappeared."

"It was our anniversary weekend and we had a babysitter and a hotel room. You can do the math."

"I don't need any more information. Weren't you two in counseling? I can't imagine what your counselor said about that."

"She encouraged us to take some time out. And it did a lot of good too. Then my mom died and I had to get ready for deployment and Hannah wasn't handling things well. Lucas was going to be held back a grade and Abby got drunk at a party."

"You definitely don't try to act like you had a perfect family. I didn't know that about Abby?"

"Not exactly something I was proud of. My thirteen year old at a party with a bunch of high schoolers and drunk? Not anything I want to brag about. And Abby and I were kind of on the outs when I left. My daughter died with sour words between us and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

"Mike, Abby knew that you loved her. What happened?"

"The morning after I picked her up from that party, she was hungover. I woke her up at five and immediately started lecturing her. She knew she had screwed up and I didn't need to tell her that. Before it was all said and done; Abby had told me that she hated me and I pretty much alluded that I hated her."

"I'm sure that you fixed it before you left."

"Nope. I left the next day for the Arctic and she and I didn't speak that last day at all. I didn't tell my daughter goodbye or that I loved her."

"She knew it. Mike, you can't eat yourself up about this. Abby knew."

"I can only hope. So, that is why I am doing all this for Hannah. I was a crappy father and she is all I have left. I don't get a do over with Abby or Lucas but I do have time with Hannah. The least I can do for Abby and Lucas is be a better father to their sister."

"You've thought about this."

"I have not thought of anything else for the past three years. It's a miracle that Hannah is still alive and I refuse to pass up this chance."

"I can't blame you. Now I feel bad about requesting you. Why didn't you say anything? I didn't know until a month into the deployment that your mom had died."

"We needed the money and I didn't want anyone to think I wasn't fit for duty. Now I wish I had said something. If I had taken my full leave, I wouldn't have deployed and maybe my family would have survived?"

"Or you all might have died. Mike, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did if you weren't there. I needed your opinions and judgement. God only knows what I would have done if you weren't there. We would have probably all ended up dead. You are cautious but think outside of the box when it's necessary. And the food supply?"

"Thank you but it came at a huge personal cost. A dead wife and two dead children? A deeply traumatized ten year old? Because of the choices I made; Abby and Lucas will never get to grow up, graduate high school and college. They won't ever get married or have their own babies. I won't get to watch any of that, won't get to walk my daughter down the aisle, or hold their babies. I also won't get to grow old with my wife. She died alone after watching two of her children die. I cannot imagine the hell she went through. She put a note in Hannah's picture and her only hope aside from that Hannah would be safe and I would eventually find her was that she could die as peacefully as what Abby and Lucas did. She didn't feel she deserved it because she felt that she hadn't been that good of a wife or mother. I pray she just slipped away and there was no pain for her. But the fact that no one was holding her hand? That will haunt me for the rest of my life. Christine deserved better than that."

"A lot of people died that way."

"Yes, they did and that is the real tragedy."

"I better get going. Sam and Ashley are hanging out with Sasha. Should be interesting."

"Okay. Nine am tomorrow?"

"You are a slave driver."

"Am I interrupting your beauty sleep?"

"Yes. I sleep until noon."

"You're in the Navy again."

"Wishful thinking."

"I suppose. I will speak with Hannah about being respectful. Just be patient with her."

"Yeah, she's ten. I understand it."

"She has been through a lot but that is not a good reason for not respecting her elders."

"She's scared you'll leave again and I am the person that continuously took you away. I'd say it's natural for her to hate me."

"You've known her since she was born."

"True and I do love her just like she is my own but I did force you to go out all those times. I would say just let it rest. Sam is mad that I rejoined the Navy. She'll come around."

"She's just a wee bit stubborn."

"Hmm. Wonder where that comes from?"

"Her mother."

"Maybe but you are also stubborn, and not just a wee bit."

"Nah. I have the framing done for the shower. Good stopping point for me."

"See you tomorrow."

Tom left and Mike went to check on Hannah. She was reading one of her books and cuddling with her puppy. Mike focused on the picture of their family on her nightstand and for whatever reason; Abby was standing out in the picture. He missed her and wished he could go back in time. There were tears stinging the back of his eyes but Hannah looked up at him and smiled. She jumped up off her bed and gave him a hug. Mike wasn't sure if she had noticed the tears in his eyes but he didn't care. It felt good to have her close.

"Daddy, are you sad?"

"A little. I was just thinking about Abby. I really miss her."

"I do too. She wrote you a letter too. Do you want me to get it? I don't want you to get sadder."

"I'd like to read it."

Hannah pulled away and went to her picture. She took the back off and pulled another envelope out. She gave him another hug and handed the envelope to him.

"When you get done reading it, come back in and I'll give you another hug."

"I love you, sweetie."

Hannah smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Mike walked into his bedroom because he wanted privacy. Abby's letter would be harder to read and he wasn't even sure what it said. He finally pulled the single sheet of paper out and took a deep breathe.

" _Dad,_

 _I don't feel good and I know what is going to happen. I am going to die. I didn't tell Mom about this letter and just put it in Hannah's picture. She still feels okay and maybe she won't get sick and you'll find her. I hope so._

 _I wish I hadn't said that stuff to you that morning. I was wrong for what I did and talking back to you when after that party was stupid. You were only trying to teach me a lesson. Going to that party was stupid too and the beer tasted nasty._

 _When I called you from that party, I knew I was going to be in trouble but I also knew you would help me. And you didn't say a word until the next morning. All the kids were drunk and it seemed like a better idea to get in trouble then to ride with one of them._

 _I told you that I hated you that morning. I don't. I love you, Dad. And I know that you always loved me. The one thing that I wish is that I had given you a hug that morning before you left and I know that you would have hugged me even though you were mad at me. I miss your hugs. You were always an amazing dad and I should have been a better daughter to you. I will look out for Lucas in Heaven and I will keep Nana out of trouble because we all know how good she was at finding it._

 _I love you,_

 _Abby"_

Mike put the letter in his nightstand where Christine's was and wiped the tears away. As badly as he felt about the last twenty four hours before he left, he also had a strange peace. At least Abby had died knowing that he loved her. She had only been thirteen when she died but she was so strangely mature about it. He left his room and walked into Hannah's room. She immediately put her book down and gave him a big hug. Mike clung to her and cried into her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Pretty emotional chapter but please enjoy. And please review!

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 12

Andrea called Mike to tell him that she was working late so it was just him

and Hannah. He fixed dinner and at Hannah's request, read her Bible to her. It had been a lot of years since he had even opened up a Bible and it reminded him a lot of his mom. He was in an odd mood since he had read Abby's letter. Hannah had fallen asleep and he carried her into her bed and tucked her in. He took Clumsy outside and then put her in her crate. He was alone and wishing that Andrea would come home because he didn't like being alone in his thoughts. Mike wasn't sure how Andrea had done it. All he could think about was the twenty four hours that he was home before he deployed and all the things he failed to say.

 _Mike had never been so mad. Abby had called him and he and Christine both thought she was spending the night with a friend. He knew as soon as he heard her voice that she was drunk. She had told him that she had been drinking and wanted picked up. She hung up and texted him the address. Christine had reminded him that they had told her that if she called, one of them would get her if she was ever in that position so that she didn't ride with a drunk driver or drive drunk. He was still livid. He had pulled up to the house that she had sent him the address to and jumped out, slamming the car door. Abby had met him at the porch steps, swaying on her feet. He grabbed her elbow a little too roughly and practically dragged her back to the car._

 _"Ouch, Dad! You're hurting me!"_

 _"Not half as much as alcohol poisoning, being raped and assaulted or being in a car accident would hurt. Get in the car now!"_

 _"You and Mom said…"_

 _"Yeah, I know. And we said that on the assumption that you were a good kid and wouldn't be caught in a situation like this."_

 _"Nana said…"_

 _"Yeah, I know. She probably told you that I had come home drunk more than once but I am also a guy. The chances of something happening to you are far greater."_

 _"That's a double standard."_

 _"Maybe so. Now shut up and when we get to the house, go straight to your room. I don't want to see your face until morning."_

 _Abby had stared out the window the rest of the car ride back and as ordered, she went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door. Christine had just gotten Lucas settled down and the slamming door had instantly woke him back up. Lucas had severe insomnia at times and when sleep was finally accomplished, they all would try to be as quiet as possible. Abby had messed that up._

 _"Mike, why don't you get Lucas settled back down and I will get Hannah's breathing treatment for her?"_

 _"Okay. Abby is grounded to her room until morning and I will figure out what to do before then."_

 _"Mike, we have told her repeatedly to call us if she ever finds herself in a situation like that. She did just what we had told her."_

 _"She's thirteen. She did the right thing by calling us but a right doesn't fix a wrong. She should have not been at that party and she shouldn't have gotten drunk. Why did you let her go to that party? I deploy in two days."_

 _"I wasn't aware that she would be going to a party. I thought she was going to a slumber party. And I am well aware that you're deploying. Choose the punishment carefully because I will be the one to enforce it. I will agree that she shouldn't have lied to us and she definitely shouldn't have gotten drunk."_

 _"So what happens if we don't punish her for this and she pulls this same stunt while I am deployed? You have enough to deal with when I'm gone."_

 _"Agreed on that. I'm not saying don't punish her but we need to acknowledge the one good thing she did. Just be careful because you leave in two days and do you really want things on a sour note with Abby when you leave."_

 _"She needs to think things through. She's impulsive and immature."_

 _"I wonder where the impulsiveness came from? And she's thirteen. Thirteen year old girls are not known for their maturity. She showed enough maturity to know that she shouldn't ride with a drunk driver. And why was she rubbing her elbow? Did she fall?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Mike?"_

 _"I pulled her by the elbow. No big deal."_

 _"You pulled her hard enough to make that elbow hurt. Mike, you have never one time laid an abusive hand on any of us, so don't start now. You also don't realize how strong you are. What was it you bench pressed? Three hundred pounds? Abby is small boned and you manhandled her. Not so different than my dad."_

 _"That's a low blow."_

 _"Yeah, it is but maybe you'll think about it. Go to Lucas."_

Mike was ashamed of himself. The next day, when he woke Abby up, she had a handprint bruise on her arm. Big dark blue and purple bruises dotted her elbow and Mike hadn't even acknowledged it. He was too busy lecturing his thirteen year old as she threw up into the toilet. Christine had woke up, got Abby an ice bag for her arm and pulled her long hair away as she dry heaved into the toilet. Mike just kept lecturing.

 _"Getting drunk isn't so much fun now is it?"_

 _"No."_

 _"You are going to just have to suffer through it. No remedies for a hangover from me."_

 _"Mike…"_

 _"NO! I'm done with you making excuses for her. She needs to learn that there are repercussions for her actions. God only knows what you've allowed her to get away with while I'm gone."_

 _"This is a first time, Dad…"_

 _"Maybe but the next time, it'll be the first time you try weed, then something more hard core, or the first time you have sex…unless you've already done that. Christine, is she on birth control? I don't particularly want to raise my grandkid. My own kid is bad enough."_

 _"Geez, Dad. You have so much faith in me."_

 _"You keep screwing up and so no, I don't."_

 _"I get it. I'm a screw up and you hate me. I'm not Hannah or Lucas. Well, guess what? I hate you and I don't want to see your face either!"_

 _"Abigail Elizabeth Slattery, apologize to your father this second!"_

 _Instead of apologizing, Abby ducked around both her parents and slammed the door into her bedroom. Mike didn't even bother following her and he didn't bothering correcting her assumption that he hated her. Instead, he spent the day with Hannah and Lucas. Christine stayed home, washing and ironing his uniforms and packing his bags. If Abby came out her bedroom while he was out with the younger kids, he didn't know about it. She choose not to eat supper that night. Mike tucked Hannah and Lucas in and told them both how much he loved them and how much he would miss them. He stayed in their rooms until they fell asleep, cuddling with them and giving them hugs and kisses. When he walked by Abby's bedroom door; he just sneered at it. Christine was ready for bed and still awake, waiting for him. His bags were at the end of their bed._

 _"What time do you have to leave in the morning?"_

 _"I have to be out of the door by six."_

 _"Do you want me to wake the kids up?"_

 _"No. Let them sleep. I've said my goodbyes."_

 _"To Hannah and Lucas. What about Abby?"_

 _"Why would I say goodbye to her? Remember, I hate her and she hates me?"_

 _"Mike, you don't hate her and you know it. You shouldn't leave with this fight between the two of you. It's not healthy and you and I both know, anything can happen to you out there. Do you really want those to be the last words between you and your daughter?"_

 _"She is very aware that I'm leaving in the morning. She had all day to come find me and apologize but she didn't. So apparently she wanted those to be the last words before a deployment."_

 _"You were out most of the day with Hannah and Lucas. She did come out and while she would never admit it, she was looking for you. Now, remember who the adult is. Maybe you need to extend the olive branch?"_

 _"Or maybe she needs to buck up? She made an adult decision when she drank, maybe she needs to make another adult decision and apologize. Instead she is acting like a spoiled, little bit…"_

 _"Mike, she is your daughter! If that is your opinion of her, then you are more like my dad then I thought. I guess I'll remind you of her good qualities."_

 _"Don't bother because right now, there are none. Now, off subject. Since it's my last night at home before deployment, do we want to go on with our little tradition? I like this nightgown, let me unbutton…"_

 _"Nope. You're out of luck. I might consider having sex with you if you go fix things with Abby. She's upset and she wants her dad, not the Commander in the U.S. Navy. She isn't a sailor and you treat her like she is."_

 _"Then we are at a stalemate because I am not going in there. She has to come to me. And withholding sex? Really, Christine? Since when did you do that?"_

 _"Now. It's something you enjoy and it's one of the few things I can keep from you. Now, since you have to be awake so early, you had better go to sleep. Wake me up in the morning before you leave."_

 _"No chance I'm going to talk you into our tradition? It's almost like a bad omen to not do it. We've enjoyed this since my first deployment."_

 _"There is a chance if you swallow your damn pride and go talk to your daughter. It's a simple sentence that will fix it; 'I screwed up, Abby, I'm sorry and I love you.' Simple."_

 _"Not happening."_

 _"Then neither is our tradition. You'll just have to do without the next four or five months, unless of course you find some young ensign who wants to further her career."_

 _"Another low blow. I have never looked at another woman."_

 _"Well, now you know how I feel when you accused me of sleeping with my boss. I had not nor will I ever look at another man but you made me feel like a cheap whore. The same thing you did to your daughter this morning. You do realize, I had to give her the sex talk this morning because of that little comment? She hasn't started her period."_

 _"I assumed that you had already done that and she had started."_

 _"You don't pay attention to her. She isn't there yet. Now, all she knows is that her own father thinks that she is sleeping around. She's a good girl and she deserves a father that thinks she will always be his little girl. At the moment you don't deserve any of those kids."_

 _"She's still my little girl. I just don't want her out drinking and having sex."_

 _"Then treat her like you love her and only want what's best for her. Not like how you have been. If you don't fix things quickly, you will lose her and I don't think you can live with yourself if that happens."_

Christine had been right. He had lost Abby. She hadn't thought it would be to death but he had lost her all the same. Given her letter; she knew that he loved her but it only made Mike feel slightly better. He should have manned up and talked to his thirteen year old. Instead; he acted like he was the thirteen year old. He had assumed he would be home within a few months and they would all be together again. He would patch things up with Abby. He was completely wrong.

 _It was twenty until six. Christine was awake and getting ready for the day. She would see him off but encouraged him to take a moment with all three kids. He tucked Lucas back into bed because blanket and sheet was practically on the floor. Hannah barely moved at night and so all he had to do was kiss her on the head like he had with Lucas. When he stepped into Abby's bedroom, he immediately noticed how innocent she looked. When he got closer; he realized that her face was red and tear splotched. She had cried herself to sleep. Mike should have woke her up and took the last twenty minutes he had and talked to her but he didn't. He smoothed the hair off her face and walked away. As he walked out of the bedroom; he glanced down at her dresser. There was a picture of him holding her when she was about two, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She had been adorable._

Mike was sitting on the couch staring off into space when Andrea walked in. She dropped her purse and keys on the table by the door and stood looking at him for a minute. He looked completely forlorn about something. Andrea knew he was still going through the grieving process for Christine and his kids. He wouldn't allow himself to grieve while he was in the Med. They had been friends for years and Andrea knew how much he loved his family. She thought about just going to her own bedroom and giving him the privacy he might need; but instead sit down next to him to offer him the same friendship he had offered her on many occasions. The difference was that she put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder.

"Which one are you thinking about?"

"Abby."

"Talk about it, Mike. You've encouraged me to talk about Lily many times and I always felt better after."

"Do you ever wonder why you survived and not Lily or Bill?"

"Yeah. What made me so special and not them?"

"Yeah. I always figured it would be me first. I was a cop and then I was in the Navy. It never, one time occurred to me that I would outlive two of my kids. And not to mention; my two healthy kids. Christine and I were not necessarily prepared to lose Hannah but we knew it might happen. But instead; I'm here with the sick child who may not survive into adulthood and what happens then? I'll be alone."

"You have a lot of friends who love you, Mike. You won't be alone. And you need to fixate on that she is still alive."

"True. I was a crappy father and maybe I deserve this but my kids didn't. They deserved to grow up, go to college, fall head over heels in love, get married, and have kids. Grow old. And now they won't have that."

"Hannah might. And as far as you being a crappy father, I saw you with those kids and I've seen you with Hannah the past couple days. You're an amazing dad."

"I called Abby a whore and a bitch. Alluded to her that I hated her. Not such an amazing dad. My little girl died thinking that I thought those things about her."

"I'm sure Abby knew better. What happened to make you say those things?"

"She called from a party, drunk. Christine and I had always told her to do that rather than riding with a drunk driver or driving drunk. I lectured her about it. Asked Christine if she was on birth control. What I didn't know was that she hadn't even started her period. She was a typical thirteen year old and told me that she hated me and that I hated her. I left for the Arctic before I corrected it. I just assumed I would come home and everything would be okay. I didn't tell her goodbye, didn't spend any time with her that last day and I definitely didn't tell her that I loved her. Definitely not such a good dad."

"Okay, I will admit that you screwed up on that but I also know that Abby knew that you loved her. If she didn't, she wouldn't have called you. Was it you or Christine, she called?"

"Me."

"That tells me that even though she knew she would be in trouble, she trusted you when she was vulnerable."

"Yeah, maybe. She cried herself to sleep the night before I left. I don't know why because I didn't wake her up like I should have; but before I left the house that morning when we left for the Arctic, I checked on her. I had tucked Hannah and Lucas in; stayed with them until they fell asleep and then gave them both a kiss before I left. With Abby, I did go into her room and her face was all red and tear splotched, and was still wet. I should have woke her up but I didn't. I walked away from her. I had twenty minutes before I left and I didn't take advantage of it."

"Mike, you'll have to live with that. I'm sorry but you will. I do know something though, if her face was still wet and red; when you were in there, she may have been awake."

"It's a possibility. She was a pretty light sleeper."

"Then I would say she knew you were there and that probably meant a lot to her. Yes, you should have woke her up and talked to her but that girl? She knew."

"She had a note in Hannah's picture too. It was hard to read but she told me in it that she loved me and that she knew I loved her. Like Christine, she was dying when she wrote it. I think what bothers me most now is the fact that she knew she was dying and was so strangely peaceful about it. Weird for a thirteen year old."

"I'm glad she was that peaceful about her own death. I hope Lily was that peaceful."

"Oh, I hope so too. Sorry if me bringing this up is bringing up stuff concerning Lily."

"Mike, you helped me a lot, dealing with Bill and Lily's deaths. In a lot of ways I had it easy. You didn't. You had to worry for years if they were out there somewhere. And you are still dealing with the ramifications with Hannah. Don't fixate on that last day with Abby and remember all the good times. Remember our crew picnic before we deployed? The kids got in a water balloon fight and Abby was soaked. She came running up to you and gave you a big hug, getting you all wet. And you didn't mind in the least."

"I hadn't thought of that. She did the same thing to her mom. We were all wet. Hannah and Lucas had ended up in the middle of the water balloon fight too. It was an interesting trip home."

"I bet."

"When she was about…eight, Christine's sister had a baby. Husband had just left her and so Christine went and helped her. I had the kids. Abby decided one evening that I didn't need to cook dinner because Hannah was also sick. She fixed these brownies for supper and was so proud of them but she put too much water in them. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she had messed them up. I got a bowl of ice cream and just mixed it all up. It was kind of awful but she was just so proud of them."

"And you ate every bite too?"

"Yep and got seconds."

"That's a good dad."

"She wanted leftover brownies the next night. Fortunately Christine came back that next day and discreetly replaced those with some she made that were more edible. Abby never knew."

"And gave her a baking lesson?"

"Yep. The next batch of brownies were much better."

"Did you ever tell her?"

"How awful the first batch was? No. She thought the ones Christine made were the same ones."

"How funny."

"It was. So, I got the framing done for the shower. I'll put the concrete board on tomorrow and then start laying the tile. Did you want anything specific on the vanity?"

"Since you're building it; I'd like it to be a bit taller. I hate bending down. I like how tall the counters are in the kitchen. Something similar."

"Oh that's easy. Anything else?"

"Deeper drawers?"

"Okay. They will be dovetailed."

"Dovetailed? It sounds a little delicate for someone like you?"

"No nails or glue. The pieces will fit together. It fits with the age of this house."

"It sounds pretty but you don't have to put that much work into it. It sounds hard."

"I will do it. A job isn't worth doing if it isn't going to be done well. And I enjoy it. It's cathartic. Takes my mind off everything."

"Alright then. Did Tom help you?"

"Tom can't drive a nail or drill a screw. I would have never thought that he was that inept at home repairs."

"So what did he do?"

"Sit and talked. Looked after Hannah but she refused to acknowledge him."

"Did she have a bad day?"

"No. She just avoided him. He thinks she's scared that he'll make me deploy again. She doesn't understand it."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah, I guess she turned her back on him. I was going to talk to her about it but Tom just said to let it rest."

"Probably a good idea. She is just scared. She'll come around."

"I hope. Once he left, she started talking again. She's still quiet but she's getting better."

"She has a doctor's appointment coming up. I'm interested to see how it goes."

"You are planning on being there?"

"If you want me to be then yes but I didn't want to overstep. I'm just a friend."

"You are a great friend who gave my daughter a home and love when no one else would. I want you there and I think she will too. She loves you and her dad isn't too far behind her. I'd better get to bed. Long day tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mike. You'll be okay? You were pretty blue about Abby."

"Okay has a new definition. I'm trying to focus on the good stuff with Abby. God knows there was plenty of it. She gave me a lot of happiness."

"Just focus on that and ignore that last forty eight hours."

"I'm trying. Thanks." It shocked Andrea when Mike pulled her into another hug after they stood up. He seemed to be leaning into her and she let him. Her legs were turning into jello again due to the proximity and how he smelled. He smelled like coffee and wood and it was intoxicating. She started to pull away but for whatever reason turned her face towards him and was shocked when he kissed her very gently on the lips. It was brief, a lot briefer than what she wanted it to be. He pulled away and then walked away, mumbling something as he exited the room. All Andrea could think about was how she wanted him to kiss her like that again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 13

Hannah was not interested in talking at her doctor's appointment and Mike had to hold her down when the nurse drew blood. She had always hated her blood draws and Christine had hated taking her the doctor. Christine claimed to be a horrible mother to Hannah but she absolutely hated seeing her in pain. Many times her blood draws caused Christine to cry. Mike went to as many appointments as he could so that it wasn't always Christine that had to hold Hannah down. On the ride home; Hannah was in the backseat of the truck, still crying. Andrea had sat back there with her and was holding her while Hannah evil eyed Mike. She knew that it was tearing Mike up but also knew that it was only temporary. There had been no mention of the kiss and Mike was still pretty depressed and seemed extremely angry at himself concerning Abby.

As soon as they got into the house; Hannah ran into her room and shut the door. She was really upset about her appointment and refused to talk and would she turned her back to him. It was a little heartbreaking but he refused to let it lay. He had made that mistake with Abby and it was a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life. He sit down next to her on the floor and threw Clumsy's ball for her. Hannah had turned away from him again but Mike refused for that to stop him so he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Hannah, I don't like you having to go through this stuff. I would trade places with you in a heartbeat so you could have a normal life. I get that you're mad at me and I am sorry I held you down at the doctor's office. You have a right to be mad but I refuse for this to last very long. I made that mistake with Abby and I left without telling her that I loved her. We said some really mean stuff to each other and I didn't tell her sorry or that I loved her. Your sister died before I could fix things and I won't let that happen with you, not that you're going to die like that. You can be mad all you want to be but you need to know that I love you. Right now, you are the only reason I get out of bed every day. I love you more than life itself. I'll be in the living room with Andrea if you need anything. I love you sweetie and I am sorry."

Hannah had her arms folded over her chest and still had her back turned to him but he still kissed the top of her head before he walked out. It was not an uncommon reaction from her after her blood tests but Mike's nerves were just a bit shot and it hurt more. He couldn't get his mind off of Abby and how she must have felt after he left for the Arctic. He couldn't fix it now but he refused to make the same mistakes with Hannah. He also couldn't get his mind off kissing Andrea but thankfully she hadn't wanted to talk about it. It had been a huge slip on Mike's part and he could only hope that it hadn't ruined his friendship with Andrea. He couldn't tell her that he had fallen in love with her and he still felt a bit guilty because it felt so soon since he had found out about Christine.

"How's Hannah?"

"She's still mad at me. Hannah was always like this after her blood draws. Just hurts a lot more now."

"Her or you?"

"Me."

"You're thinking about Abby?"

"I'm always thinking about Abby and Lucas but yes. I can't get her off my mind, those last conversations and all the stuff I failed to do. My baby girl died thinking I hated her."

"Mike, she knew better. And I would be willing to bet that she felt the same way. She didn't know if you were dead or alive and the last words she spoke to you were harsh. That girl adored you. She practically worshipped the ground you walked on. She had one lapse of judgement and you didn't react the way you should have but the last thing in the world that Abby would have wanted was for you to hurt like this. You are not doing her memory any justice like this. She would want you to think about her and smile at all the good memories, not what you're doing now."

"It's just so hard. At least with Christine and Lucas; they knew that I loved them. Things were on a good note. Christine was pretty aggravated with me because of Abby but we were doing well and Lucas knew. Why the hell did I not wake Abby up that morning? I had twenty minutes and we didn't have to go underway until thirteen hundred. I had time."

"That will stay with you. But Abby knew and I would imagine Christine told her that you loved her."

"Oh, I have no doubt. So did you take the day off?"

"Yeah. Figured I would help you with the bathroom. I'm not as inept as Tom at home repairs."

"Thank God. I'll go change my clothes."

"Yeah, me too and I'll check on Hannah."

"Maybe she'll speak to you."

"I'm sure she will."

"She loves you."

"She loves you more."

"That's a debate."

"She does."

"You are the most important person in her life. I knew the second that she turned around on the Nathan James that she was totally happy. She is a little upset with you right now but she will come around."

"You are also pretty important to her. And me too."

"You are both important to me too. I was dreading you and her moving out."

"I haven't even looked at that house. I guess I should but she's so happy here. I hate taking that away from her."

"Then don't. Stay."

"How long though?"

"As long as you'd like. I hate living by myself."

"Alright, maybe I shouldn't bring this up but there is a lot of gossip about the two of us living together as in a romantic sense. I don't much care but it could prove a problem."

"We are the same rank so professionally speaking; we're safe."

"Good. I know you aren't really ready for anything anyway."

"What about you? You've only known about Christine for a few months."

"I…I'm not sure. It seems soon but I also know Christine wouldn't want me dwelling on her dying. She told me as much in her note. Besides what woman would want in on all this? Sick kid, single dad, high stress career and living with one of my best friends whom my daughter has already told me I should just marry."

"Hannah said that?"

"Yeah, the first night I was here. She didn't want you to be lonely."

"What a sweetheart. And you would be surprised. You cook, you clean, and you're good at home repairs. A lot of women swoon over all that. You also have a very sweet little girl who loves you dearly and only wants you to be happy. You would be a great catch."

"Thanks, I think. Almost makes me feel like I'm an auction item though."

"I'd bid. I'll go check on Hannah now before this turns completely awkward."

Andrea got up and headed for Hannah's bedroom and Mike sit in stunned silence. It gave him an indication of how Andrea felt and he was slightly shocked. He could hear Andrea talking to Hannah and was happy to hear Hannah's little voice. He walked to the door of her bedroom and thankfully Hannah didn't turn away from him. He smiled down at her and she looked at her hands that were clasped on her lap; almost like she was ashamed of something.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mike, Hannah is a little disappointed in herself because of how she treated you earlier. I've told her to just apologize but she's afraid that you're really mad. I'll step out."

Andrea stood up and left the room and Mike sit down next to Hannah. Hannah had her face down and Mike could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Instead of saying anything; he pulled Hannah onto his lap and let her cry into his shirt.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm not mad. I didn't want to have to hold you down."

"But, you seemed so sad?"

"I was. But I don't want you to be this sad. You'll make yourself sick and I don't want that."

"You seem so sad about Abby but not Mom and Lucas?"

"I am sad about them. I miss them. But I made some mistakes where Abby is concerned and I said some really mean stuff to her and then I left before I could fix things with her. Abby died thinking that I hated her."

"Abby knew that you loved her."

"I still should have fixed it."

"Don't you remember calling home before you left on the ship?"

"Kind of."

"Remember it, Daddy. You talked to Abby."

"Alright; I'll try. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. When are you and Andi going to get married?"

"Where did that come from?"

"You should."

"We haven't even gone on a date."

"I'll stay home by myself so you can?"

"I don't think so. Maybe we can do something altogether tonight?"

"Okay! Can I wear my pink dress?"

"You can wear anything you want."

"Okay! Go. Remember calling home."

Mike wiped the tears off Hannah's face and kissed her cheek. Instead of standing up and leaving like she requested; he cuddled her closer and thankfully she allowed it. He closed his eyes and remembered the call home.

 _"Christine, I wanted to call home before we went underway."_

 _"Thanks. Been a rough morning. Hannah had an asthma attack when she realized that you weren't here. She's on the couch now with Abby. And Abby is pretty upset too."_

 _"About what?"  
"I think she wanted to talk to you before you left. I'm going to give her the phone. Be nice, Mike."_

 _"What about Lucas? And is Hannah okay?"_

 _"Lucas is okay. Hannah is semi asleep. I'm sure they will want to talk to you but you need to speak to Abby."_

 _"Okay. Put her on."_

 _"Here she is. Abby, it's Daddy. Remember what I told you this morning."_

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"I'm here. You haven't called me Daddy in years. It's nice to hear."_

 _"I…I…I'm really sorry, Daddy. I shouldn't have said that stuff to you. Please don't hate me, I know I deserve it; but please don't."_

 _"Oh, I don't hate you. I was just disappointed in you. You made a mistake."_

 _"I didn't know there was beer. They were mixing it into fruit juice. It tasted nasty."_

 _"Yeah, that is pretty gross. So you didn't intentionally drink it?"_

 _"No. And when I realized that I couldn't walk home and I didn't want anyone there to drive me home, I called you."_

 _"I'm glad you did. I just don't want you to ever be in that situation again. You are too good of a kid for that crap."_

 _"I promise, Daddy."_

 _"That's my girl. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up this morning before I left. And I shouldn't have said that stuff to you. I love you, baby girl."_

 _"I love you too, Daddy. I wish I had gotten my hug this morning."_

 _"I will give you one when I get home."_

 _"By Thanksgiving?"_

 _"Yep. I'll be home by Thanksgiving."_

 _"Okay, I guess that won't be so bad. Hannah and Lucas want to talk to you."_

 _"Alright. Listen and help your mom and stay out of those situations. Maybe when I get back; I'll take you to get that second piercing in your ears."_

 _"But not my bellybutton?"_

 _"Nope. It's a compromise. I love you. Let me talk to your brother and sister."_

Mike smiled at the memory. He wasn't sure why he hadn't remembered the phone call home but it was soothing. His wish now was that he had given Abby that hug. He hadn't made it home for Thanksgiving and hadn't taken her to get her ears pierced. She never got that hug and that would stay with him forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 14

It would take an hour and some driving but Andrea found a farm festival that had food, animals and fireworks at dark. It was put on by a church and so Hannah would be in her element. She had changed her mind and opted to wear a pair of bib overalls and her favorite pink shirt. Andrea found a hat for her to wear due to sensitivity to the sun and Mike packed her backpack with water bottles, her inhaler and snacks. He had conveniently forgotten the notebook to encourage Hannah to talk. Tom came in to borrow Mike's drill and when he noticed how excited Hannah seemed and the backpack on her back, he struck up a conversation with her since she hadn't turned her back on him and Mike was getting ready while Andrea was getting the drill.

"So, Hannah, you're all dressed up. Where are you going?"

"Daddy and Andi are going on a date and since he won't leave me home alone; I'm going with them."

"You're awfully young to stay home by yourself. Ashley doesn't even stay home alone. Where are you going?"

"Andi found a festival that a church is doing. There's gonna be fireworks and everything. Super romantic."

"I just threw up in my mouth a little. Do you want to go with them?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Well, let me talk to your dad but you're welcome to go with me so they can have a date."

"Okay! I keep telling Daddy that he needs to just marry Andi."

"They need to go on a date first."

"And then they'll kiss? They already live together but it's different. When my mom was alive, Daddy and her loved each other and they slept in the same room and the same bed but Daddy and Andi sleep in different rooms. Married people don't sleep in different bedrooms."

"Not normally but your dad and Andi have a long way to go before all that."

"Well, it's silly. My mom is dead. She isn't coming back so they need to just hurry up."

"Your dad still misses your mom and Andi misses her husband. It's a little complicated."

"It shouldn't be. I love Andi and I know Mom isn't coming back so I need a new mom and Daddy is lonely. He needs a new wife."

"I see. I'll talk to your dad and see if he's okay with you going with me."

"I'll tell him."

"Well, okay then." Mike and Andrea walked back in and both smiled when they saw Hannah with Tom. She still seemed a bit stiff around him but at least she was communicating.

"Daddy, Uncle Tom said I could go with him and visit Sam and Ashley. I'd rather do that. You and Andi can go on a real date."

"Uhh." Both Mike and Andrea looked totally stricken by Hannah's request and Tom was grinning from ear to ear. Andrea was beet red from blushing and Mike was stumbling over his words.

"Please, Daddy?"

"And hey, Mike, a restaurant just opened up. I'm not sure what they serve but they opened on good faith that the food supply would be restored."

"Th…thanks."

"Just pick her up when you all get done. I'll text you my address. Of course, if you want all night, that can be arranged too."

"I'll have her picked up by nine."

"Just let me know if you all want longer. Hannah, you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Tom, her inhaler is in there but if she has an asthma attack, call me. Hannah, come here?" Tom began talking quietly to Andrea about something while Mike knelt down in front of Hannah and pulled her into a hug.

"Was this your idea?"

"Yeah but you need to have fun. I really don't want to spend tonight away from home though."

"I'll be there to get you and if you want to come home earlier, have Tom call me."

"Okay, Daddy. Have fun. And remember to be a gentleman. Open her door for her and kiss her."

"Is my ten year old giving me dating advice?"

"You need it."

"It's a good thing you're so cute and I love you so much."

"Well, you aren't very cute but I still love you."

Mike laughed and gave Hannah a kiss. He was a little shocked that she had readily agreed to go with Tom but it also felt good to have some adult time. Hannah had turned into quite a matchmaker. Tom finished talking to Andrea and collected Hannah's backpack and the drill. Hannah had given Andrea a hug and had told her to make sure her dad behaved. Tom finally got out the door with Hannah and both Mike and Andrea burst out laughing.

"If you don't want to go out, we don't have to. I'll just pick Hannah up and tell her we had a good time."

"Do you not want to go out?"

"I do if you do. It'll be nice to get out."

"I agree. Hannah did say that she wanted to come home tonight."

"I figured. Mike, are you ready for a date? It can just be a dinner out between friends. I know Hannah has big plans but you only found out about Christine a few months ago. Maybe I'm overthinking this but we don't have to do anything."

"How about we just go and not put a label on it. I'm not the only who has lost a spouse. Are you ready for a date?"

"I honestly don't know. Do I need to change clothes?"

"No. You look good to me."

"Twenty years ago if a man had told me I looked good before a date; I would have been humiliated. Now it's not so bad."

"Yeah. Sorry, this is getting awkward. Let's just go."

"Agreed." Andrea picked up her purse and Mike let her out of the house and then opened the truck door for her. Andrea burst out laughing because Mike still looked kind of miserable.

"You know how many years it's been since I've been on a date?"

"How long had you and Christine been married?"

"It was fourteen years when we left for the Arctic so that long."

"I'm sure you took Christine out to dinner from time to time so therefore you still dated?"

"Not really. Maybe that was our issue."

"Possibly. So did you figure out what restaurant Tom was talking about? I hope it isn't fancy dining."

"Surely not."

Mike quickly found the restaurant and thankfully they weren't busy. The maître de got them seated in handed them menus. It was a little fancier then what they were prepared for. Mike and Andrea both choose steaks with baked potatoes and salads. Things were on the uptick concerning the food supply. Mike was a little worried about Hannah so he texted Tom while they waited.

 _"How's my girl?"_

 _"She's fine. She and Sammy are playing soccer in the backyard. Hope that's okay?"_

 _"It's fine, she needs to do normal kid things. Just make sure she doesn't get to winded."_

 _"Sasha and I are both keeping an eye on her. Don't worry."_

 _"It's a little hard. She's all I have. I trust you with her but it's easier said than done."_

 _"I will look out for her just like she's my own. Now enjoy your date."_

 _"Will do."_

 _"Have a good time."_

Their food appeared and Mike and Andrea both dug in. The conversation was light and they talked about the bathroom remodel, Hannah and what Mike was going to do with the rest of his time off. The restaurant was next to the river and they decided to go for a walk. They had time before Hannah needed to be picked up. Andrea was surprised when Mike offered his hand to her as they walked.

"You don't seem like the hand holding sort?"

"Hannah told me I had to be a gentleman. I suspect that she's going to want a report."

"She is so sweet."

"She's ornery. She's convinced that we need to get married."

"Hannah thinks the world of you. She wants you to be happy and for some reason she's fixated on me. No pressure."

"She loves you."

"I think Tom is trying to help her on the matchmaker front. It's kind of cute."

"It is. Vast improvement over not talking to him."

"I suppose."

Mike had stopped and was looking at a barge coming in. It was not all that interesting for a normal person but both Mike and Andrea found it fascinating. They stood and watched it for probably five minutes when Mike pulled Andrea into a hug and before either of them realized it, they were kissing. It was soft and sensual and lasted considerably longer than their first kiss had. They finally pulled away to catch their breath.

"I got my wish. After that first kiss, I wanted you to kiss me again and for it to last longer."

"And I was worried that I had screwed something up when I did that?"

"You should have asked."

"Yeah. So how do I fix the fact that I didn't?"

"Kiss me again."

"Happy to. What's going on here?"

"I don't know but I like it."

"Mmm-Hmm." Mike started kissing her again and Andrea melted into him. She had to stand on her tip toes and had both arms around his neck and his hands were on her waist. He finally pulled away but looked incredibly guilty.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I've fallen in love with you and it just seems so soon since I found out about Christine."

"I love you too. We can take our time but you don't have to do this if it's not right for you. You and Christine were married for a long time and she was the love of your life."

"I honestly don't know. I've only known for a few months but she's been gone longer than that. And she wanted me to move on and specifically named you in her note. I have never been so conflicted but I do know; I want something with you."

"We take our time and concentrate on Hannah. That's all we can do. And remember that Bill and Christine would want both of us to move on. And I don't think they would care about a time frame."

"No, Christine would tell me to get my butt in gear."

"We'd better go get Hannah. What do you want to tell her?"

"I don't know. She'll figure it out and we know she'll accept it." Mike gave Andrea his hand again and they started walking back towards the truck. She could feel the tension and normally it would bother her but she understood it. She was glad that they had finally told each other. It felt better now that things were in the open.


	15. Chapter 15

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 15

Hannah was overjoyed when she noticed Mike and Andrea holding hands when they walked up to Tom's house. She had been watching for them through the living room window and met them at the door with a huge smile on her face. Mike immediately noticed how pale she looked and looked at Tom for an explanation.

"She got a little tired. She says she feels okay though."

"Okay. Hannah, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, did you and Andi have a good date? Andi, did Daddy open the door for you and pay for your food?"

"The fact that my ten year old knows about what goes on a date and how a woman should be treated is a little scary. Where'd you learn this at, Hannah?"

"They had a TV at the monastery and watched old black and white movies." Andrea and Mike exchanged a look because aside from telling them that she had decided not to talk because no one at the monastery talked, she hadn't talked about it.

"Yeah, sweetie, your daddy treated me good. He opened all the doors and paid for my food."

"Good. Next time he needs to get your flowers. What kind does he need to get? I'll help him pick them out." Tom and Sasha were busting up and Mike was looking highly embarrassed. Andrea was just going on with it. Her theory was that it was bringing Hannah some happiness.

"Hey, Hannah, I think Tom needs some help in the dating department. Will you help him?"

"Wow, Sasha."

"Uncle Tom, it's simple. You take her to a nice dinner, buy her flowers, open the car door and all the other doors for her, if she gets cold; you need to let her wear your jacket and for dessert, buy her ice cream."

"That sounds like a perfect date, sweetie, but why ice cream?"

"I like ice cream. I just thought I'd add it."

"How about this, Hannah? We'll grab some ice cream on the way home?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, where's your backpack? Is your inhaler in there?"

"Yeah. I didn't use it."

"Good. Let's go. Thank Tom and Sasha."

"Thank you Uncle Tom and Sasha for letting me stay here so Daddy and Andi could have a good date and hold hands and kiss and…"

"Okay, Hannah, let's go."

"Come on, Mike, let her finish her sentence. You scared of what she might say?"

"A little."

"I was gonna say…"

"Alright, Hannah, let's go. Say bye."

Hannah said goodbye to Sasha, Sam, and Ashley but stopped at Tom and pulled him to wear she could whisper in his ear. Tom busted up laughing again and practically fell over. He nodded at Hannah and gave her a high five.

"What'd she say?"

"It's a secret. I'll never tell."

"Daddy, can we go get that ice cream? I'll hold your hand?"

"Talk about a bribe. Let's go. Thanks for keeping her, Tom. If you ever need any help with Sam and Ashley, just let me know."

"Thanks. Hannah, it was great having you and I will use your dating tips. I'm not too proud."

"Yeah, Hannah, I really appreciate you giving Tom dating tips. He needs help."

"Thanks, Sasha."

"Your welcome."

Mike picked Hannah up to keep her from getting distracted again and gave Andrea his hand. They made their way out to the truck and he settled Hannah into the backseat. She was wearing out and they would be getting the ice cream to go. Mike threw his jacket over her and kissed her forehead before getting in the driver's seat. Andrea had gotten into the passenger seat and was watching Hannah who was already nodding off.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I suspect she's just tired. We'll get the ice cream to go and get her home. Sorry about cutting things short. Part of having a kid."

"It's okay. I understand it. She will always be a priority for both of us. No need to apologize for loving your kid."

"Thanks for understanding. Not everyone would."

"Nope. Here's the ice cream place. What will she want?"

"She used to like the vanilla with the chocolate coating. Are you going in? Or I can?"

"I'll go. I need to use the restroom anyway. What about you?"

"Banana split?"

"Okay. If they have them. I'm sure bananas are a little short."

"Root beer float if not. Here, let me give you some money."

"I got it. Be right back."

Andrea got out of the truck and Mike looked back at Hannah who was sound asleep. She looked so tiny under his jacket and even more like Christine. Mike looked down at his hand and looked at his wedding band. It needed to be taken off because it didn't feel right. He was in love with Andrea but the wedding band was a tie to Christine. He couldn't wear the ring that Christine had placed on his finger on the day they pledged their love to one another while he was in love with another woman. It wouldn't be right. He had not been the best husband and his relationship with Christine was severely flawed but the one thing he owed to her was his faithfulness. Being in love with Andrea felt like he was cheating on Christine and the ring was symbolic. He would put it away for Hannah to have some day in the very distant future. It was the right thing to do. He would always have a tie to Christine, she had given him a lot of happy years and three beautiful children but she had wanted him to be happy. He could give her that now.

Andrea jumped back in the truck with Hannah's ice cream dish with the chocolate coating and two Root Beer floats. As soon as she was buckled in; they headed the couple blocks to her house. Mike carried Hannah in and woke her up so she could eat her ice cream before bed. The little girl was pretty drowsy and opted to stay inside while Andrea took Clumsy for a short walk.

As soon as Hannah finished eating her ice cream, Andrea took her in to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. The tiny girl was barely keeping her eyes open and Mike finally just picked her up and carried her to her bed. Mike and Andrea both gave her a kiss goodnight, put the puppy in her crate and left the bedroom.

"I feel a little stupid asking this but are sleeping arrangements going to be different, Mike? I don't want to hurry you. You're feeling pretty conflicted. You've been twisting that wedding band around all night."

"I don't know and it's not a stupid question. I need to take the ring off though. It doesn't seem right to wear it. I don't regret how I feel about you and I do want this to progress but it seems unfair to Christine to still be wearing the ring. She wanted me to move on and she would be thrilled that it was you that I was choosing to do that with."

"Mike, you can only do what's right for you. Don't feel pressured to take the ring off if you're not ready. I understand it and I'm patient. Christine loved you and despite all the issues you say you had; you had a good marriage. You wouldn't feel so conflicted if you didn't. Having a love like that is special. We will sleep separately for now. Given how tired Hannah was, she may seek one of us out if she needs something and it would be better if we were in our respective beds. She's good with us being involved but us sharing a bed might be a little hard to understand. We take our time with all this."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be having this many issues. I love you but I also still love Christine so I feel like I'm betraying her and I know that hurts you."

"It doesn't and don't be sorry. Knowing that you love like that makes me feel better."

"I'm not the only one whose spouse has died. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I've had longer since I found out about Bill and he would also want me to move on. You are a lot different from him and that's hard to get used to.

"How so?"

"Just personality wise. You say exactly what you think and that's refreshing. It's going to take me awhile to get used to everything. We'll figure it out…together."

"Yes, we will. You find me saying what I say refreshing? Christine hated it."

"I'm sure there will be times I'll hate it too. It's probably not a good idea for either of us to compare each other to our spouse though."

"Probably not. I'll lock up and head to bed. Good night."

"Good night to you too. I love you."

"I love you too." Mike gave her a long kiss and she finally walked into her bedroom. Mike locked the doors, shut lights off and checked on Hannah. When he got into his bedroom, he immediately took the wedding band off and put it in a box that he kept keepsakes in. It was harder than he thought it would be to not feel the cold piece of silver on his finger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 16

It was a restless night for Mike. He was awake more times than he could count. He checked on Hannah and the puppy and had even looked in on Andrea who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Hannah had her arm around her bear and had a slight smile on her face. It told Mike she was dreaming a happy dream which made him smile. He finally found a book and settled back into his bed, hoping he would fall asleep. His ring finger felt naked without the wedding band that had been on his finger for seventeen years. He even thought about putting it back on but it didn't seem fair to Andrea. She deserved for him to be totally committed to her. As it was, it felt like he was still committed to his dead wife and was cheating on her. About three, he finally fell into a fitful and dream filled sleep. One dream in particular caused him to wake up suddenly.

 _He was walking through the old house in Norfolk. He could hear the kids playing outside but he could also hear Christine in the kitchen. He smelled the fried apple pie that she always made the night before he got home for deployment and on his birthday. It made his stomach growl and he made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen island and watched Christine mix up batter for his favorite pumpkin chocolate chip cookies._

 _"It's not my return from deployment, my birthday or Father's Day, so why are you baking all this? It all looks good." Christine smiled at him and handed him a plate with the apple pie on it along with a cup of coffee. He looked down at his left hand and his ring was still gone._

 _"Just thought I would make this stuff. Besides Abby also likes the cookies. I'm thinking I'll make a pineapple meringue pie later; does that sound good?"_

 _"My mom's recipe?"_

 _"Yeah. She would also make it when you come home from deployment. Remember we'd have her over for supper the next day and she always fussed over her baby boy."_

 _"It was always embarrassing. I'm a grown man, forty and some change old. I have a wife and two daughters that like to fuss over me, do I really need my mother to do it?"_

 _"You are all your mom has. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have us. Let her fuss. There will come a day she won't anymore."_

 _"I suppose. This is going to get me in trouble, but have you seen my wedding ring? My finger feels naked without it."_

 _"It's in your box, where it belongs. Remember you are going to give it to Hannah some day."_

 _"I'm here with you and I'm married. It belongs on my finger."_

 _"Mike, I'm gone. You have someone in your life that deserves your total commitment. The same commitment I had from you for almost seventeen years. It's her turn now."_

 _"I only found out about you three months ago. I feel like I'm cheating on you. I owe you more time."_

 _"If I had died from cancer or had an accident; you would have known immediately and three years would have been a completely normal time frame for you to start dating and fall in love. You had accepted that I had died and was just waiting for the death certificate to confirm it. I do appreciate you waiting until you found out for sure but you need to move on. Who cares about a time frame? The only person who it has the right to upset is Hannah and instead she's giving you dating advice. Where was she when you and I were dating? If you had done the stuff she suggested I would have said yes the first time you asked me to marry you."_

 _"I treated you well."_

 _"Yes, you did. No argument here. But then again, I was thrilled with anything you did. For the first time in my life; you treated me like I was worthwhile. Hannah's suggestions were just so cute and I particularly like how she threw in the bit about the ice cream. That's my girl."_

 _"It was funny. She is going into overtime playing matchmaker. What's with that? Most daughters hate when their single father's start dating."_

 _"Typically, yes. But Hannah wants you to be happy and she loves Andrea. I approve, not that that really matters now."_

 _"It matters to me. You and I were married for a long time; you gave me three children and a million happy memories. Which is why this all just feels odd."_

 _"You need to move on. I deserve it, you deserve it, Hannah and Andrea deserves it. My time as your wife is over. It was beautiful while it lasted but you need to go on. Don't dwell on the three month thing. Deep down you had known since you left the house in Norfolk that day with Tex. You were just in dinosaur mode. Your brain knew I was gone but your heart didn't want to accept it."_

 _"I just feel like you deserve more than me barely acknowledging your death. I was not a good husband to you but I loved you, still love you."_

 _"You've acknowledged it. As far as you being a bad husband, you were a great husband. Still are. You honor my memory. You have given a mother figure to Hannah who will love her exactly as I do. Probably even more so. There will be times that I will be in your thoughts; when Hannah graduates high school and college, when you see her in her wedding dress or hold her babies for the first time. I'll be there but Andrea will also be there. She'll be cheering Hannah on at her graduations; she'll help her pick out that wedding dress and she'll answer her questions when she has her first baby. That's what I would do if I had survived and Andrea knows it. She'll know her place as Hannah's bonus mom and as your wife. And yes, it will go that far. You do need to quit feeling guilty and just embrace every aspect of your relationship. The physical and emotional intimacy that you and I shared is now between you and Andrea. You already have the emotional intimacy but the physical intimacy also needs to take place. Just don't forget to lock the door. Andrea is ready for it and I think you are too. This dream is almost over and you need to wake up and go to Andrea. What will happen will happen? I'm okay with it and you need to be too."_

 _"Will I dream like this again? I would love to give Abby that hug that I owe her."_

 _"Maybe someday. Right now, it's you, me and Andrea."_

 _"I want to see her and Lucas. I miss them terribly."_

 _"And they miss you but like me, they'll be there. That phone call with Abby helped her a lot. She had cried all day until you called. Afterwards, she was her usual self. Now it's time for you to quit stalling and wake up. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _"No, wrong, Mike, you loved me. It's past tense now."_

Mike sit straight up in bed and rubbed his hand over his face. Was he really ready for what Christine suggested? He wanted Andrea to feel loved and like she was the most important person in his life, aside from Hannah. He considered staying in bed but he heard Andrea moving around in the extra bathroom that she was using since hers was under construction. He got out of bed and waited in the hallway until she came out of the bathroom. As soon as she did, he pulled her into a long kiss and then gestured towards her bedroom.

"Let's go to bed…together, if you want to?" Andrea nodded vigorously and they started kissing as they walked into her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 17

It had been a long time since Andrea had felt so incredible. Mike had made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman alive. Given being an engineer, she didn't always feel very feminine but she felt beautiful and very loved in his arms. There were absolutely no comparison between Mike and Bill. Andrea strangely felt no guilt concerning Bill. They had been married for a long time and she had been happy with her marriage but Bill never understood the Navy life. There was a strong intimate connection with Mike that had never existed with Bill. With Mike, it wasn't just emotional and professional but also physical. Very physical and very exhilarating. Andrea almost felt like she was sixteen again and Mike was her first love.

They had both put their pajamas back on and unlocked the door in case Hannah needed something. That was the only part of the new relationship that made Andrea nervous. As accepting as Hannah was and as much as she seemed to be pushing her father and Andrea together, finding a different woman than her mom in bed with her father might be a hard pill to swallow. Mike didn't seem to have any concerns about it and was sound asleep with his arms around Andrea. She had already figured out that she loved sleeping next to him. The smell of his crisp aftershave was still obvious well over twelve hours since he had shaved, his chest, arms and stomach had hard muscles that would make men twenty years younger than him jealous. Bill had never kept himself in shape like Mike did. As a tax attorney, it just wasn't much of a priority. For both Mike and Andrea, staying in shape was vital for their jobs and could be a matter of survival. As much as Andrea didn't want to compare Mike to Bill, it was hard not to. It made her wonder if he was comparing her to Christine.

If he was, there was no comparison. Christine had always been breathtaking. She may not have thought so but her and Mike had made a striking couple. She was feminine and tiny while Andrea, while short; was average sized. Mike hadn't seemed to mind the curves that were normally covered up but Andrea was afraid that it would eventually be an issue. She felt inadequate compared to Mike's dead wife.

"Mmmm." Mike seemed to be waking up and had pulled Andrea in closer. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He had woke up completely and had kissed her drowsily.

"Morning. Hungry?"

"Yeah. You and I both worked up quite the appetite. I'll fix pancakes. Hannah will be awake soon. It's probably better that she not know that you and I slept together immediately."

"I think she'll be okay with it. Granted, I would prefer my daughter not know every detail of everything that you and I did earlier."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Andrea, there is nothing to be ashamed of. We've known each other for years, we both agree that Hannah is the priority, Bill and Christine died and I can only speak for Christine, but she wanted me to be happy and specifically named you. I am happy and I enjoyed everything that was done earlier. Thoroughly enjoyed it. I am not ashamed of this and I want it to happen again."

"You don't compare me to Christine? She was so tiny and dainty. Beautiful. I'm not."

"You are completely different women. No, I don't compare you. Christine was not a confident in her beauty. I'm sure having a father like she did, didn't help with that and there were times that I could have bolstered her more so. You don't want to know this, but after we had Abby; she was extremely self-conscious of her body and it got worse after Hannah and Lucas were born. I thought she was perfect just as I think you're perfect. Yeah, Christine was small. You aren't that big either. And you are beautiful too."

"I seem completely different then what she was like. She was feminine and I would much rather work in an engine room where the thought of having a manicure is ridiculous."

"Christine loved going to the gym with me and she would lift weights and everything. Not necessarily like I do but she gave as good as she got. She wasn't totally feminine and when I was home and the kids were in school, she went with me every day. Even when we were having issues, it was an hour out of the day that we got along. We didn't talk about the kids, bills, or jobs. She wasn't as feminine as you would like to think."

"That's shocking. I couldn't imagine her at a gym."

"Before I left for the Arctic, she was bench pressing a hundred fifty pounds. It shocked the gym people due to her size. I was proud of her. She had also taken some self-defense classes. I made the mistake of telling her I would let her practice on me. She had a good right hook. My jaw hurt for a week."

"I can't imagine that. She was so timid."

"Yeah but she came out of her shell a little. I had planned on taking a desk job when I got back from the Arctic. Better for the kids and we were going to really work on our marriage. I was excited to see her gain some confidence with the self-defense classes and going to the gym. So my point is, you don't think you are feminine and dainty because Christine wasn't but she wasn't necessarily either. I think you are perfect and I had an amazing time earlier. You are incredible."

"You were amazing too. I was pretty shocked with you. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you in that uniform quite the same. You always seemed so buttoned up."

"It's a mutual problem."

"Yeah. I'd better get up. Hannah will be awake soon and I'm still nervous where she's concerned. So, are you expecting breakfast in bed?"

"Don't worry about Hannah. I'll explain to her that you and I will be sharing a room now. She'll be thrilled. And no, I'm getting up too."

Mike got out of the bed and threw his t-shirt on while Andrea quickly stripped the bed. While she started the washing machine, he went in and checked on the halfway awake Hannah and took the puppy outside to do her business. By the time he came back in with Clumsy, Hannah was sitting at the kitchen island watching Andrea mix up the pancake batter. Mike picked Hannah up and cuddled her close. Andrea had already figured out that mornings with Hannah were rough. She was not a morning person at all.

"How's my baby girl? You're quiet this morning."

"My arms and legs hurt, Daddy. Can you and me and Andi cuddle on the couch later?"

"Yeah, we can do that. I thought you wanted to go to church?"

"I do but I hurt." Hannah had melted down into tears and was crying into Mike's shoulder. Andrea looked at her in concern and Mike could tell she was worried.

"Andrea, it's normal. Today is kind of overcast and rainy. Hannah has a rough time because of her thyroid issues. I'll throw her blankets in the dryer and then wrap them around her. That always helps. That and cuddling."

"Is there anything else that we can do?"

"Sometimes Christine would massage her arms and legs. I never felt right doing it but I can show you. Hannah would you be okay with Andi rubbing the joints and muscles?"

"Yeah, it'll be okay."

"Okay. As soon as you eat, I'll show her. It's better if she does it since you are becoming a young lady."

"But you'll still hold me?"

"Yep. Always."

Andrea watched the two of them as she was cooking the pancakes. Watching Mike with his daughter made her love him even more. He was completely attentive and affectionate to the little girl. It gave her a different perspective on Mike. He had always been a bit of a hard nose while they were deployed, but in the last three months, their friendship had gone deeper. Now she saw him as not only an amazing commanding officer, but a loving father and an incredible lover. The last part had shocked her even more so but she definitely appreciated it.

Breakfast was a pretty calm affair because Hannah was not interested in talking due to the pain she was in. Mike cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Andrea warmed up Hannah's blankets. Hannah was quietly reading her Bible on the couch with the puppy next to her. After the chores were finished, Mike carefully showed Andrea how to massage Hannah's shoulders, elbows, wrists, knees and ankles. Hannah seemed to relax even more so as he wrapped the warm blankets around her and cuddled her to him. Andrea sit down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Hannah was sleeping on his chest and Andrea put her arm around the little girl. Somehow they ended up lying on the couch with Andrea laying her head on Mike's shoulder and Hannah lying on top of him. Mike was kind of sandwiched in between them and the couch seemed really small.

"Mike, does her being sick like this bother you?"

"A little. But they told us from early on that her odds weren't good. From then on, I was determined to give her a happy and normal childhood and when she needed this; I would provide it. If I lost her, I would at least have the memories. I wish I had made it a point to do it more with Abby and Lucas."

"Their needs weren't the same."

"No. But I still have a lot of regrets where they are concerned, especially Abby. I can't fix the type of dad I was to her but I can be a better dad for Hannah. I think that is what Abby would have wanted."

"It is but I also think Abby would have wanted you to not have these regrets."

"I suppose."

"I know. I'm getting sleepy. These warm blankets are amazing."

"Well, we didn't get much sleep after three. We were definitely not interested in sleeping."

"I can only imagine what it would have been like if it had been all night."

"You'll find out. Go to sleep. Hannah will be out for a couple hours."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I will probably fall asleep too and I am kind of stuck here. Not that I mind."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Andrea was pretty sure Mike actually fell asleep before she did and Hannah was completely out for the count. It was hard not to compare Mike to Bill. Bill would have never cuddled with Lily and Andrea like Mike was with her and Hannah. Bill was always at work if Andrea was home and he was a germ phobic. Cuddling, even when Lily was a baby, was unheard of. Andrea was worried about Mike comparing her to Christine and finding Andrea lacking. Andrea was comparing Bill to Mike and finding Bill lacking. It was an odd situation to be in. She had loved Bill and thought he was perfect for her. She was starting to realize there had been holes in her own marriage. She knew what she had with Mike was new, fun and exhilarating and eventually, things would be mundane. Right now, though, she just wanted to stay in the moment.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a little harder to read because there are mentions of an attempted rape. Warning there…but first part is pretty funny. Please review and enjoy!

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 18

Andrea had run to the store to do a little grocery shopping in the later afternoon. Hannah was feeling slightly better and she and Mike were playing a card game. Mike knew it was time to explain that his and Andrea's relationship had progressed significantly. He honestly didn't know what Hannah's reaction would be.

"So, um…uh…are you okay with me and Andrea dating?"

"Yeah, Daddy, I told you that. You need to get married."

"I don't know if we are quite there yet, sweetie."

"You love her right?"

"Yes."

"And she loves you, so it's that easy. You are…what was it Mom used to say? Overcomplicating it?"

"I suppose. I do need to tell you, Andrea and I are kind of sharing a room now…if you…"

"So when are you having a baby?"

"A baby?"

"Yeah, a baby. If you're sharing a room and you love each other, you need to have a baby. Or three or four. How long does that take?"

"Nine months. Hannah, we haven't even discussed getting married, let alone a baby. I'm sorry if this disappoints you but this stuff takes time and a baby is a huge step."

"You and Andi need to have a baby of your own."

"We have you."

"Daddy, I heard those doctors tell you and Mom that I might not live. It wasn't a big deal then because you guys had Abby and Lucas but now they have died and I want you to have a baby so you won't be so sad."

"It was always a big deal, sweetie and I would be sad regardless. I have you but I am still really sad about Abby and Lucas. One child can't replace another one. Andi and I can't just have a baby because of what some crazy doctors have said."

"You should at least think about it."

"Well, Andi and I are both older. Having a baby at this age isn't really so easy."

"You kiss and…"

"Oh my Lord, no, Hannah! I know how to have a baby. I've made three of them with your mom."

"I don't know about me and Abby but didn't Mom make Lucas in her belly? What did you have to do with it?"

"Oh, God help me. I helped your mom put the baby in her tummy so it could grow and then be born."

"How'd you do that?"

"Did Andi get lost going to the store?"

"She's only been gone a few minutes, Daddy. How did you put us in Mom's belly?"

"Um…Uh…so what do you want for supper?"

"DADDY!"

"So when a couple really loves each other and are normally married, they decide it's the right time to have a baby. They sleep in the same bed and poof! There's the baby!"

"I think you are wrong, Daddy. What are you skipping?"

"Ask Andi! She'll explain it."

"I want you to."

"Okay, okay. When a couple really loves each other and are much older, they kiss a lot. The man has something called a penis and the woman has a vagina. The man has sperm and the woman has eggs. The sperm and an egg meet up and a baby starts to grow."

"How does the sperm and the egg meet? And what does the penis and vagina matter?"

"I'm going to hell for sure…Alright so the sperm is carried by the penis into the woman's vagina and further up in the woman's tummy the sperm and egg meet up and that's where the baby starts growing. A man will only put his penis in a woman's vagina if they love each either. It's a special thing only couples do. And you can't until you are much, much older and I like the man and I doubt I will."

"Oh, you're so funny, Daddy! Mom explained it a ton better then you! I already knew but you are funny when you get all red like this."

"So, you made me go through ten degrees of pure hell just to make you laugh?"

"Yep and it was so funny!"

"Is that a fact?"

Hannah nodded at him gleefully and Mike grabbed her and started tickling her. Hannah was laughing hysterically and trying to tickle Mike back. She finally got winded so Mike had to stop. It did make him wonder how Christine had explained it to Hannah and why she had the conversation with Hannah while she was so young. But Mike and Christine had planned on trying for another baby when he got back from the Arctic. It made him think of all the "could have been's" and also made him realize that he and Andrea had not exactly been careful the night before. In fact, birth control was not even discussed. He had no idea how Andrea even felt about a baby but it needed to be figured out fairly quickly because they already had a very physically intimate relationship.

Andrea came back in with several bags from the grocery store. Hannah had gone into her room to read and it gave Mike an opportunity to recover from giving her the "sex talk" and to discuss the issue of birth control with Andrea.

"So, I did kind of explain that you and I would be sharing a room with Hannah. She's okay with it."

"Good, I was worried about that."

"She thinks we need to have a baby. Or three or four."

"Three or four? Oh, my."

"Yeah and then I had to give her the sex talk because she tricked me into it. Turns out Christine already had and Hannah called me on being uncomfortable."

"I wish I had witnessed that."

"I think I butchered it. It reminded me of seventh grade sex ed class. I hope I've learned a few things since then."

"Trust me on this one, you have learned a lot. And I'm glad."

"Good. So, it kind of leads us to the next conversation. As great as last night was, we didn't exactly stop to think of birth control. I should have thought of it last night because I haven't had a vasectomy. I don't know how you feel about having a baby…"

"You are beet red. It's so cute."

"I was never good at talking out the logistics. Just the actual action…or I assume I was good at the action."

"Are you fishing for compliments?"

"Positive affirmation is always good. I refuse to compare you and Christine but she always just took care of the birth control aspect. She got pregnant with Abby on our honeymoon. She was working on some training for work and opted to not have a baby soon after Abby. When Abby was about five, Christine told me one night that she wanted another baby and had gone off her birth control. Less than a year later, Hannah was born. Lucas was a bit of an oops. She was on the pill but had been taking antibiotics for a bad tooth. I am a little irresponsible in that I don't care for condoms. Nine months later, we have a baby boy. Before I left for the Arctic, we discussed another baby and she was going to go off her pill while I was gone and when I got home, we were going to try for a baby. Of course, you know what happened."

"I can promise you, you are very good at the action. Very, very good. As far as a baby. I always wanted a big family but Bill was done when we had Lily. He went and had a vasectomy while I was deployed. He didn't tell me and when I came back and tried to get pregnant again, I obviously couldn't. I made an appointment with a fertility specialist and he finally fessed up. He refused to have a reversal. No discussion. And then I suggested adoption. He refused that too. So, we stopped at Lily."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to dredge all that up."

"It's okay. We need to discuss this. So, I am still capable of having a baby. He wanted me to have my tubes tied and I just never did have the surgery. I honestly don't know how I feel about a baby now. I am not opposed to it but I also like the new feeling of this. Having a baby messed my marriage up and I am afraid of that happening between you and I…or our relationship, at least."

"I am slightly shocked where Bill is concerned. He seemed attentive."

"Bill was germ phobic and having a kid didn't exactly fit into that. There were also rumors about him screwing around on me. I know there were rumors where Christine was concerned but you've said you don't believe them and I think you are right. Bill, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about."

"I heard things about him but I never gave it much credence. It had hurt when people spread the rumors about Christine and I didn't want to do the same with you."

"I appreciate that. I loved him and maybe that's why I stayed with him. I know you don't want me comparing myself to Christine but it is kind of a double edged sword because I was also comparing you to Bill. And I find Bill very lacking. What kind of wife does that make me?"

"I would say it's a bit natural. In normal circumstances, I might even do the same with you but Christine was very specific in a letter about you. I want to honor her wishes and so here I am. Plus I've fallen in love with you. How is it that you are finding Bill lacking?"

"Well, you are much more physically fit. Bill would go to the gym sporadically, usually when he had a new secretary. You know what that says. But more than that, you are completely different. Bill got annoyed with Lily. When I was away, we had a nanny for her because Bill refused to take care of her day to day needs. Fortunately we had a good one. You are completely attentive to Hannah and she is truly you're priority, as she should be. Watching you with her makes me love you even more. I think that is what really attracts me. As odd as that sounds. And your sense of humor, the fact that you know and understand about the Navy and about a thousand other things. We are more compatible in a lot of different aspects, even intimately."

"That makes me feel better. I don't know why I am telling you this but he made a pass at Christine. She shot him down, pretty aggressively. She wanted me to tell you but I couldn't. She would have but she was afraid it would cause problems for me in the Navy."

"When she worked for him? I knew it was odd that she suddenly quit. It wasn't her style."

"Yeah." Hannah called for Andrea and she went into her room without another word. Mike was taking a walk down memory lane again and trying to decide what to tell Andrea. It only served to hurt her.

 _Christine walked into the house and her face was tearstained. Mike was helping the kids with homework and cooking dinner and was immediately worried about his wife. She looked a little disheveled and gestured for him to follow her into their bedroom. He turned the stove off and followed her._

 _"What's wrong? You look like you've been crying and what the hell happened to your blouse?" Christine was facing him but immediately looked down at her blouse. She started pulling it off and threw it at him. His dresser was closer and she found one of his t-shirts and threw it on. Her blouse had been ripped and Mike was terrified. She had also taken her skirt, panties and stockings off once the shirt was on. It was all very unusual behavior for her._

 _"I quit my job today."_

 _"Um…okay. Why? You loved your job."_

 _"My boss wanted me to have sex with him. I refused but he tried to rip my shirt and…"_

 _"I'm calling the police now."_

 _"No, Mike, no. You can't."_

 _"Christine, he attacked you. At the least it's assault. At most, attempted rape. Who was it? I'll deal with it."_

 _"No. No, please, Mike. I need you to just stay home here. Please."_

 _Christine was babbling and had slumped onto the floor at the end of their bed. She had her knees drawn close to her chest. In trying to hold her, he noticed the bruising that was starting to show on her thighs. He didn't dwell on them because he didn't want to scare her but knew they were fingertip shaped. He was absolutely furious. She was sobbing into his chest and was holding onto him for dear life._

 _"Christine, talk to me, honey? I see the bruises on your legs; did he touch you or hurt you in any other way?"_

 _"He…he didn't rape me. I kicked him in the groin like you showed me when you were a cop. That stopped him. He wanted me to have sex with him, you know, rough? He said that he figured that's how you liked it and I should be fine with it. You've never touched me like that though. I want to take a bath. I feel dirty. I am so, so, sorry, Mike. I promise I didn't want him to do this. I would never hurt you like that. I know there have been rumors at my old job and…"_

 _"Sshh…I know, I know. Where else did he touch you? And who? You have about four bosses."_

 _"Let's go in the bathroom? I don't want the kids walking in on us."_

 _Mike followed Christine into their bathroom and locked the door behind him. Christine turned the bathtub faucet on and he lowered the blinds in the bathroom window. He helped her pull the shirt off and helped her with the clasps on her bra. There were bruises on her shoulder blades, her breasts and her thighs. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head bent in shame. He wrapped his robe around her and pulled her into a hug. Thankfully she let him touch her. She was sobbing into his chest again and he finally pulled away and put his hand under her chin so he could look at her in the eyes. She looked so scared and vulnerable and despite all their issues, Mike was worried sick about her._

 _"Honey, I promise not to do anything but I need you to tell me who did this?"_

 _"It was Bill Garnett. I kind of want you to tell Andrea or I will but I'm afraid it will cause problems for you. I shouldn't have fought back…"_

 _"No, no. You did exactly the right thing and I'm proud of you. So, so proud. He's a pig."_

 _"But we needed the money and I quit without notice. Me getting another job is not likely now. He said he would ruin me if I didn't have sex with him. I just couldn't. I know I am a horrible wife to you but…"_

 _"Ssh. You aren't and I shouldn't have ever said that. I honestly don't know how to deal with this, but this isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. He only touched you?"_

 _"Yeah. Pretty well only where the bruises are and touched my panties. He tried to kiss me too and pinched my boobs. You've never been that…aggressive. I was so scared, Mike. As soon as I got away from him and in the car; I kept thinking, all I wanted was for you to hold me. I know we had that huge argument last night but could you just hold me again?"_

 _"You bet."_

 _Mike hugged her while the bathtub filled up and then helped her out of the robe and into the bathtub. He had put the bubble bath in that their kids had gotten her for Mother's Day and lit her candles for her. He even put the relaxing music on like she liked and brought her a glass of wine. Despite the fact that he had turned the stove off, supper was pretty well obliterated so he ordered pizza in. He had told the kids that their mom didn't feel well. Lucas and Hannah made her homemade cards and Abby cleaned the kitchen and helped Mike get the younger kids settled down. Christine hadn't come out of their bedroom all night and kissed the kids goodnight when they brought the cards in for her. He finally went back in about eleven. He was willing to sleep on the couch but Christine begged him to stay with her and she clung to him all night. The ordeal was never discussed again until Christine asked him a couple weeks later to go to the gym with him and if they could afford for her to take self-defense classes. He downgraded their cable package and cancelled a fishing trip for him so she could go to the classes and helped her practice._

Andrea had come back out and noticed the look of conflict on Mike's face. She had no idea what was on his mind so she hugged him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. It felt a little better, having aired out the issues with Bill. They still didn't have any answers in regards to birth control but she loved the idea that Mike was open to the idea of a baby. She just wished she knew what he was thinking of.

Mike had no idea how to tell Andrea that Bill had tried to rape Christine. It was not a good conversation to have but he also didn't want to keep a secret from Andrea. He should have told her when it happened and he was worried that Bill had treated Andrea like that. It had definitely affected Christine but it ended up being a positive affect because she started the self-defense classes and her confidence had increased a lot. She would allow Mike and the kids to touch her but did have issues with other people, especially men she didn't know well, touching her. Mike had to tell Andrea. He turned around and kissed her on the forehead and took a deep breath.

"You need to know something and I should have told you a long time ago…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 19

Thankfully Hannah was pretty well occupied in her bedroom and it gave Mike time to tell Andrea everything that happened. She had been in tears, not because of Bill cheating on her but because of how traumatized Christine had been. It was hard for Mike to see because of how tough Andrea typically was. She felt a lot of guilt where Christine was concerned but assured Mike that Bill had never treated her in such a rough way. They sit on the couch with Mike's arm around Andrea and more or less just cuddled close.

"I wish I hadn't told you."

"I appreciate your honesty. It's another thing I never got from Bill; honesty. I just feel horribly for Christine. It had to have been so traumatizing for her. How did she handle it?"

"Initially not well. That first night; she hung onto me for dear life. Normally when there is an attempted rape or rape; a woman wants nothing to do with a man; even when she is familiar with that man. Christine was different though. I almost hated leaving her alone in our room to get the kids settled down for the night. She understood it though. In time; she actually came out of it stronger. A couple weeks later, she asked to go to the gym with me. I figured, she would just be on the treadmill or stationary bike; but she was lifting weights too. I actually had to slow her down. One day she went by herself and saw an advertisement for a self-defense class. It was a little expensive and I probably could have taught her the same stuff but she was out of a job and needed the out. When I was home, I dealt with the finances and so I moved some stuff around and come up with the money for the class. She loved it. She needed to work on her punches, and so I thought, what could it hurt? My jaw hurt for a week and she felt terrible about it."

"I don't mean to be too personal with this but after Bill assaulted her, did you and her…"

"It took a little time and I didn't want to push her. The first time after; I kind of let her…take charge? It wasn't the norm for our…relationship. It wasn't my intention but Christine tended to be a little submissive. I think it had to do with her dad more than anything else. He was very degrading to women. I remember our first anniversary; we were engaged and she had told me she never had her nails done. I got her a weekend at a spa with her best friend. Manicures, Pedi…those things they do to your feet? Massages, facials. The whole bit. She told me after; that no one had ever treated her so well. To me, it wasn't that big of a thing but to her it was huge. She felt good about herself but of course her dad immediately told her that she was ugly. Anytime I tried to build her up; he'd break her down and even after he died; it was like it had seeped into her sub conscious. Not that you want to know all that."

"I am really shocked that you didn't just pummel him."

"I wanted to but I didn't want to put Christine in the middle. He was still her dad. It wasn't until we had the kids, that she realized that her relationship with her own father was so dysfunctional. My parents were the all-American type. Dad worked at a factory, Mom was a house wife until I was about ten and then she got a part time job at our church as a secretary. Dinner was on the stove at six on the dot. They went to all my school events and sports. I worked some menial jobs before I got into the police academy. They couldn't afford for me to go to college but apparently my dad had a plan. The day before academy started, he had me come into their bedroom. On the closet floor, there were eight-five gallon jars full of change, all silver. He told me he had been saving it since I was a baby. He wanted to be able to give me something and since I was choosing not to go to college; he saw being a cop as a worthwhile ambition and so he figured it would help pay for it. If I had chosen not to go to academy, he would have given it to me for a down payment on a house. He had also traded around, done some work for a buddy for a gun so that I would have my own to train with. To top it off; Mom hated the idea of me living in the city; so Dad gave me his truck. He drove her to work and picked her up when he got off from the factory. Christine's parents were polar opposites."

"Did the change pay for your academy?"

"More than. I about had a heart attack because in no way should they have had that much in their house. Academy was just over three thousand back then, but Dad had almost nine thousand saved up. I took the six thousand, and somehow convinced their banker to tell me what was left on their mortgage. Of all things, just shy of six thousand."

"So you paid the mortgage?"

"Absolutely. I knew Dad wouldn't take the remainder back and I couldn't just pocket it. They didn't know it until the bank sent their mortgage payment back to them the next month."

"Good son. What did they think when you quit being a cop?"

"They thought the Navy would be safer. I had been shot in the stomach. Abby was little and Christine was working, trying to maintain bills. Mom and Dad had retired and stayed with me and helped with Abby. Christine loved my parents anyway but I think seeing them, even though I was in my twenties then, still parenting me shocked Christine. She couldn't believe how normal they were. Hugs and kisses, home cooked meals, Mom cleaned the house top to bottom and Dad made all kinds of home repairs. I was pretty well bound to the couch and bed and they spoiled Abby rotten. She realized that while she thought she had a normal family, it was far from. She watched me parenting Abby and later Hannah and Lucas, and seen my parents, parenting me and even her. She was lucky if her mom and dad called on her birthday. She felt she wasn't a good mother but the reality was, she was a really good one. Of course, my mom was a little hard to live up to, but in her own way, Christine was the same with our kids. Mom and Dad hated seeing me so injured. It scared them. Scared Christine too. The Navy had always been on my mind but I was a little wild and didn't figure I would ever make it. My experience as a cop got me into the Academy."

"I bet they were thrilled. And you wild?"

"Well, until I met Christine. I think I immediately knew that she needed stability. Her mom and dad had moved her and her sisters all over Illinois, Missouri and Iowa. I had an apartment and when we got married, before she had Abby, we bought a small house. Nothing fancy and a few blocks from my parents so we'd have help with the baby. Christine was shocked that there was indoor plumbing and central heat and air. She'd never had those things until she moved into my apartment and I guess figured that when we bought a house it wouldn't have basic plumbing and such."

"How long was it that you two dated before she moved in? I don't care because it sounds like she needed a better living situation. Just curious."

"Okay, don't think less of me or her when I say this, less than a month. I had taken her to her parent's house and realized she couldn't live there anymore. I found the apartment that was close to her work. I think she had fallen in love pretty much immediately and so it wasn't terribly difficult to convince her to move in with me. I would have been fine to sleep on the couch because I didn't want Christine to feel pressured into anything but…you can imagine."

"How old were the two of you?"

"I was twenty four. She was twenty one. Really young. Now I see it as insane but then, in my mind, I was rescuing her."

"Were you in love?"

"I think at the time, I convinced myself I was in love. I definitely grew to love her but it wasn't the fireworks type thing. Slow and steady is what my mom always called it. You are already figuring out that I'm not the romantic sort. I am more likely to buy you a tire for your car than a dozen roses."

"And I would rather have the tire."

"Good. Doing what I did was probably a disadvantage to our relationship. I was Christine's first so she didn't have anyone to compare me to. And she was probably my first serious relationship. Not that you want to know, but I was all about the flings and one night stands. Then Christine came around."

"She stopped you in your tracks? I feel really bad for her now. I know you treated her well, but to know that Bill hurt her like that…"

"And she came out of it stronger. I didn't necessarily treat her that well psychologically either. I think she thought that I had never gotten past the 'rescuing her' phase of our relationship. It made her question if I ever really loved her."

"Anyone that saw the two of you together knew better. Despite the issues, I could tell how much you loved one another. Just because it didn't have the conventional start, it was a loving relationship. Maybe that's why Christine clung to you that night. By all rights, she should have been terrified but with you, she knew she was safe."

"You don't want to know this, but I threatened to go after him. Seeing Christine look so…shattered, it was like something in me flipped. We fought and argued hard, but for her to strip down like that in front of me because she wanted to get the clothes off that he had touched and ripped, she was terrified. After she had Lucas, she wouldn't let me see her naked. She always had a nightgown on when we had sex. But that night, she didn't care. Seeing her so broken, so scared, I was furious. She was my wife and no one else had ever touched her in a sexual manner. This is going to sound horrible and please don't think that I think of you in this way; but in some ways, it was like she was all mine and how dare he touch my…this sounds terrible, but my possession like that. I have no idea what I would have done if I did find him. Definitely ended up in the brig. But she was so traumatized; I couldn't leave her like that. She needed me. And now, you are probably mad at me for seeing Christine like that?"

"No, not at all. I actually see it as sweet. Bill didn't love me like that for sure. I do think a better word for possession is that she was your person. She was hurt and you wanted to comfort her. Retaliation would have been easy and understandable but in not retaliating you showed who the bigger man was. How did you face him the next time though?"

"Lily was there. I just couldn't do that to her. My kids were also there and I didn't want to scare them. You were working on some stuff on the James and Christine was at home with the flu. He had the gall to ask how she was. Thankfully Lucas fell and skinned his knee and so I never answered him."

"I appreciate that. As bad as Bill was with her, she loved her daddy. Now I wish she had what Hannah has had, and what Lucas and Abby had."

"I was not that good of a dad to them. Abby? Calling her a whore? I had apparently forgotten a phone call I made to the house before we went underway to the Arctic. Hannah reminded me but I did tell Abby that I was sorry and that I loved her. My big regret now is that she had made a remark that I hadn't hugged her that morning and she was counting on me hugging her when I got home. I didn't make it home in time. I wish I could just hug her one more time."

"And if you could, you would never let go. You'd be stuck. The odd thing with Lily is that I found record of Bill dying, but not Lily. I can only assume she had it too. In the notes at the hospital, it said that she was there but I couldn't find anything saying she was admitted. It was also noted that the nanny, Miss Tucker, was with her."

"Makes a mind wonder. Would Miss Tucker take her to keep her safe?"

"She loved her. Older woman, she'd been a nanny for years. Only wanted to work a little so my deployment scheduled worked for her. I've tried not to think about that possibility and just go with that Lily died. It's easier than wondering, as you well know."

"Miracles happen. Hannah is a good case. Lily was, ten?"

"Yeah but she turned eleven while I was away. She'd be almost fourteen now."

"What was Miss Tucker's first name?"

"Ellie. Mike, what are you doing?"

"If you want me to, I'll look. Former detective?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I love you and you love Lily."

"I never looked for her because I was scared that I would find out that she had died. Just assuming it was easier. I think you understand that? And I love you too."

"I definitely do. I had accepted that Christine and my girls had died. I knew with Lucas. Getting Hannah back? It helps how I feel about Abby and Christine. I can't go back in time and fix my screw ups with Abby but I can be a better, more loving dad to Hannah. And I can look for Lily for you."

"I appreciate that, Mike. And I am sorry."

"About what?"

"Bill."

"That is not your fault. I just wish I had told you when it happened. And to be honest I considered not even telling you now. It's not a good conversation starter; 'Hey, I know you loved your husband but he tried to rape my wife.' I just didn't want to be barely twenty four hours into a relationship with you and already starting with a lie."

"I appreciate it more than you realize. It makes me wonder if he had done that with other women. Or was he just used to them jumping into bed with him? Christine didn't and so he ended up assaulting her."

"I have no idea. I do know that a former employee approached Christine about suing the practice and specifically Bill for sexual harassment. Christine wanted no part in it. She didn't want to put me in the middle. And she really liked you and knew it would make things hard for you. I don't remember the former employee's name now and I'm not sure Christine even told me. She just wanted me aware in case she was named as a witness if it ever went to court."

"I don't remember Bill ever saying anything about a lawsuit. He barely even mentioned that Christine had quit. Do I remember her working from home after that?"

"Yeah. That job was perfect for her and her new boss had her almost convinced to finish college and go to law school. She was gaining confidence every day and in all honesty, maybe Bill did us a favor. Once she got past the initial trauma, she bounced back."

"And you are proud?"

"I was, still am. It was awesome to watch her and she even started handling Hannah's illness better. She was coming into her own, as a professional, a mom and a wife. She won and that is what you need to hang onto in this. Don't dwell on the trauma, dwell on the fact that she pushed through it. I know you loved Bill and this is a hard pill to swallow. And I have no idea how I managed to airing out the more personal part of my relationship with Christine. Not something you would want to hear."

"I don't mind it. I know one thing for sure. Christine was a lucky woman to be loved the way you loved her. I know there were issues but it's obvious that you care, even now, very deeply for her. I want a love like that. I thought I had it with Bill but I obviously didn't. I'm going to go check on Hannah. I think I need a dose of her sweet little personality. Thank you, Mike. I won't say it doesn't hurt but I feel better knowing. Don't wonder if you should have told me when it happened. I'm not sure I would have listened to it then. It would have destroyed our friendship and we wouldn't have this…whatever this is. Can we even put a label on it?"

"I have no idea. I think we can both agree that we are a bit old for the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing though."

"Yeah. I don't really want to refer to you as my boyfriend and lover isn't the right word either."

"This, whatever it is, is more than sex. As great as it is; I think we both need more than that."

"I want more than just sex. I want…friendship, understanding, someone to laugh with, and someone to cuddle with with or without Hannah. All the things I didn't get with Bill. I know you don't want me to compare myself to Christine and you've assured me you don't compare me to her, but I am finding myself comparing not only you but everything to Bill and my relationship with him. I know we are barely twenty four hours in and things are new and euphoric but it's totally different and I am enjoying that."

"I get that. And I won't discourage it. I am sure there are things from my relationship with Christine that I will want to do different in this relationship. I refuse to compare the two of you but I do understand why you would be doing it. Don't set your hopes too high though. I was not perfect as a husband or a father and it's only a matter of time before I, as Christine would say, pull some boneheaded move. As long as we can both understand that and keep that ornery little girl in there as our priority, we are good."

"You say ornery and I say sweet."

"She's both but this is the same kid that just put me through hell giving her the sex talk. I have no idea where that orneriness came from."

"I know and it was not Christine."

"Cute. I love you."

"I love you too."

Andrea gave Mike a kiss and got up to go to Hannah's room. Mike still hated telling Andrea what Bill had done but it was the right thing to do. He wasn't sure he could have kept it a secret and if he had, it had the potential of ruining not only his relationship but also his friendship with Andrea. For whatever reason he couldn't help but remember Christine pushing through the trauma. It brought a smile to his face.

 _Mike had stayed with Hannah who was home sick from school. They were on the couch and she was lying on his chest, sound asleep. The house needed to be cleaned but Mike loved holding any of the kids. Christine had gone to the gym by herself. About eleven, an hour after she was due home, she came bouncing back in. She seemed happy about something which had been rare since her attempted rape. She threw a blanket over Hannah and knelt down beside the couch._

 _"Hey, usually after going to the gym, people are tired, not bouncing off the walls."_

 _"I met someone there. A lawyer. She offered me a job. I didn't take it yet. I told her I would need to speak with you first."_

 _"I thought you didn't want to go back to work in the legal field?"_

 _"I thought so too but this job? It would be perfect for us."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Well, I guess I need to explain the type of attorney Kate is. She helps women that have been abused. If they need divorce papers drawn up, or help getting an order of protection, she helps them. She needs someone to type of the legal briefs. Something I'm qualified for."_

 _"Okay. It sounds interesting but what makes it so perfect?"_

 _"She doesn't have a storefront. She works out of her home and I would need to work from home too. Which would be good because I can make my own hours. The downfall is that I would need a good space to work from and it's not the greatest pay but if I needed to stay home with one of the kids, I could. She also understands that we have a special needs child who needs specific care because she has one too. His issues are more severe than Hannah's. She also knows that you are in the Navy and when you deploy; my family situation will change until you get back. She's good with it. So what do you say? Please?"_

 _"Christine, you don't need my permission and we could certainly use the money even if it isn't much. You won't have a commute and as you said you could stay home."_

 _"I hear a but in there?"_

 _"Not a but. A concern. You tend to like to be solitary when I'm deployed. Just you and the kids and normally I don't have an issue with it, but I am concerned that with this job; you wouldn't socialize as much. You need the out. I am good with you taking the job but please promise me you will take care of yourself too. You've really changed since your assault. It's a good change and I love seeing it. I have always loved you but I really love this person you're becoming. Please continue with your self-defense class at the least. I like you going to the gym too but that's up to you. That's all I ask."_

 _"I love you too."_

 _Christine bent over and kissed Mike and smoothed Hannah's hair off her face. She went in to take her shower and Mike laid Hannah on the couch. He was putting a plan in place for an office area in their house. They had a small room at the front of their house. The previous owners had used it as an office and that was what Mike planned on doing too it. Christine rarely went into the room and it had sliding doors. He could close it off and surprise Christine with it._

 _Over the next couple weeks, Mike remodeled the room without telling Christine. He had dipped into a savings account he kept he dipped into when things got rough financially and they needed money for Hannah's treatment. He had put wainscoting on the walls, put a new light fixture in and built a desk. His mom found an office chair and a set of two armchairs and a small table at a yard sale. She helped refinish everything and reupholstered the chairs. He painted the walls a deep plum and the woodwork white. The desk he made was a simple design and painted white with dark wood legs. His mom had found a painting at a second hand shop that went perfectly with the paint colors. He had also put family pictures up and his mom had sewn new curtains that coordinated with the little purple in the painting. She helped him organize the desk with pens, paper and post it notes. He got it done in time for her birthday. The day of, he got up when she got up and walked her to the office. She had been working out of their dining room and was beyond thrilled when he opened the pocket door._

 _"Mom helped me with this so I am not solely responsible. You need a space to work in and this is the best I could do. I know your boss is buying you a computer so when I built the desk, I kept that in mind. There's room for filing cabinets. I hope you like it. I am so proud of you. And hopefully this helps when you are studying for your bar exam. Happy Birthday, I love you."_

 _"Oh, Mike. This is amazing. I love it and I love you."_

Mike smiled at the memory but was also a bit saddened. Christine had never gone to college or law school because the Red Flu had destroyed their family. She had made good use of the office and had even applied for college classes before he left for the Arctic. She had been ecstatic and he was beyond proud of her.


	20. Chapter 20

I took some artistic license where this was concerned. Last chapter I hinted that Andrea had never found documentation that Lily had died, so I took it a step further this chapter. Enjoy and please review!

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 20

As soon as Andrea left for work, Mike got his laptop out to start searching for Lily or Ellie Tucker. Hannah was playing with Clumsy in the living room and so it gave him a chance to concentrate. He had spent a lot of his off time investigating Christine and his girl's disappearances. He had resources and knowledge few people had. He just dreaded not finding Lily and having to tell Andrea.

Two hours later he found a listing for an Ellie Tucker that fit Andrea's description for the nanny. She was halfway between Memphis and Nashville and was claiming a thirteen year old non-related dependent. It told him that she had taken in a thirteen year old. He just didn't know if it was Lily. It was only nine am, it would take him approximately three hours to get there and another three back. It would take a little time there because he didn't want to just jerk the girl away if it was Lily. He pulled his phone out to text Andrea, and decided not to lie to her immediately.

 _"I found a lead on Ellie and Lily. I'm not sure if it's them but I want to go check it out. I can wait until you can go with but if it is her, I could have her home by tonight."_

 _"I can't break free and if it isn't them, then I am dreading the disappointment already. Can you call me when you figure it out? How far is it?"_

 _"Between Memphis and Nashville. And yes."_

 _"Alright, I love you. Give Hannah a kiss for me?"_

 _"I love you too. Can she give me a kiss from you?"_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"Let me know, Mike, thank you."_

 _"I will. And you are welcome. Talk to you in a couple hours."_

"Hey, Hannah. Let's go for a ride."

"I gotta take Clumsy out first." Mike helped Hannah take the puppy out to do her business and got her packed away in her crate. He packed Hannah's bag with her inhaler, a book to read, her notebook, a bottle of water, and some snack bars. He didn't want to stop once he got on the road.

"Where are we going, Daddy?"

"I am helping Andrea with something. Just a drive into Tennessee to visit some people."

"Oh, okay. Can we listen to music in the truck?"

"You bet. Any certain kind today? You listened to your Christian Rock yesterday, more of the same?"

"Country!"

"That's my girl. I'll hook my phone up and you can listen to it off there."

Mike got the little girl secured in the backseat of his truck with her bag within easy reach. He remembered Hannah getting terribly car sick on long car trips and so he dosed her with motion sickness pills. She was sound asleep before they even got out of St. Louis. Mike made good time and was in Memphis at a little after noon. The town that Ellie Tucker had settled in was a little town called Dickson. It had been largely untouched by the virus but the famine had done a number on the farming community. At about one thirty he found the decrepit house that Ellie and the mystery girl had settled in. Hannah had woke up and was eating one of her snack bars and drinking some water.

"Hannah, when we get here, I need you to settle, maybe beside me. This maybe Andrea's daughter here so it may not be very easy, okay?"

"Okay."

Mike took her hand and they walked to the door. Mike was nervous. He had no idea how things would play out. He knocked on the door and heard some movement inside. The porch floor had several holes in it and one of the front windows was broken. Finally an older lady came to the door. She looked at him suspiciously but smiled broadly at Hannah.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. Maybe. Are you Ellie Tucker?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"My name is Mike Slattery and this is Hannah, my daughter. I'm a Captain in the U.S. Navy and I serve with…"

"Oh, thank heavens. Andrea Garnett?"

"Yes, ma'am. Andrea is well; she and I are…uh…close friends."

"Well, you're an improvement over her husband for sure. Not that I want to talk ill of the dead. I suppose you want Lily?"

"Is she alive?"

"Oh, yes, very much so. Come in. She's in her room studying with that stupid music on. I don't have much in the way of food but I think I could come up with something."

"We're fine, ma'am, and thank you." The older lady had sat them down at a small table in the kitchen. There were only two chairs and so Mike pulled Hannah onto his lap. What shocked Mike was that Ellie sit a plate of cookies in front of them and a pitcher with lemonade in it along with three glasses.

"We'll talk a bit before I go get Lily. Sorry, it's just gingersnaps. I hope they are okay?" Mike nodded at her as she poured their glasses of lemonade and handed Hannah a cookie and took one for himself. He was amazed at her hospitality. He was beginning to wonder about moving Ellie to St. Louis with them but he needed to know the story.

"I grew up in this house. My husband was in the Navy like you all but he died in the Gulf War. I hadn't been to college and so I had no real job skills. Had just been a Navy wife. We never had kids of our own. My connections in the Navy got me jobs catering, cleaning and I eventually figured out I liked taking care of the kids better. That's how I met Andrea. She was in the Navy and her good for nothing husband refused to care for their daughter when she was deployed. I would move in while Andrea was gone and care for Lily. It was an easy job. Lily is a good girl and Andrea is a pleasure. Bill was hard to deal with. He wanted nothing to do with the child but Lily loved her dad. Anyway, the virus hit. Andrea was deployed and Bill started getting sick. He drove himself to the hospital. We went there but left after he died. The doctor said that as long as Lily was with a responsible adult, she wouldn't be remanded into state custody. I thought about waiting until Andrea got home but Norfolk was a hot zone. So I brought her here. We've been pretty lucky. Few people died from the virus. I had enough food canned that we are still doing pretty well. Lily misses her mom though. I assume you'll be taking her back with you?"

"I'd like to, yes. I have a suggestion though where you are concerned, I am on sick leave right now but when I go back to work, Andrea and I are running a training facility so we will need help with the girls. Hannah has some special needs and we couldn't pay you a lot. There is an office that I can turn into a bedroom for you, and could build on a bathroom so you can have privacy and a place of your own. You don't have to by any means but we would love to have you. It might make Lily's adjustment a little easier."

"What's your living situation?"

"Well, we live together. It's all pretty new but I love Andrea."

"Well, you are already a step ahead of her husband. He never one time said he loved her or Lily. How do you feel about Lily? I can already tell that you're a good dad."

"I won't replace Bill where Lily is concerned but I will love her just as I do Hannah. It'll take her some time I am sure."

"Maybe not as much as you think. She's missed her mom and she knows things were not normal where her dad were concerned. She needs a father's love if that is what you are ready to give her."

"I am. I'd better go call Andrea. So, the job offer?"

"I'll take it. I would miss Lily too much. I have my bed and Lily's that we can move with us; otherwise I'll leave everything here. It's my brother's house and he just lets me stay here. It needs work, more than I can do and my brother is not willing. I can also pack up the food I have canned?"

"That sounds good. I'll help you as soon as I get done talking to Andrea. Hannah, can you sit here while Miss Ellie talks to Lily and starts getting packed? Maybe read your book?"

"Can I have another cookie please? Those are so good."

"Of course, child. I'll have you spoiled in no time at all." Ellie handed Hannah a cookie and refilled her lemonade. Mike hoped that Andrea would okay with his knee jerk decision. He already loved watching Ellie with Hannah. He stepped out onto the porch to call Andrea.

" _I have been chewing my fingernails waiting on your call? I thought I was okay not knowing but…"_

 _"I found them. I haven't actually set eyes on Lily yet but I will be shortly. Miss Ellie confirms that she is alive. When Bill died, she brought her here to keep her away from the virus. It's a family home. You may want to kill me though?"_

 _"Why? Right now, I could kiss you."_

 _"Please do that later. I offered Miss Ellie a job as a live in nanny. You have that small room off the living room; I can make it into a bedroom and add a bathroom for her. When I go back to work, we'll have the same schedule so we'll need help with the girls. I didn't know what else to do and I didn't feel right just leaving Ellie here."_

 _"Oh, Mike. I love you. That's fine. It might make things easier for Lily too. I will get out of here and get that room cleaned up. I don't have any bedroom furniture for it though and I don't want Hannah to have to give up her room."_

 _"Lily has a bed but I was thinking of putting her in my old bedroom. Move into yours completely if you want me to. We can redecorate the bedroom to Lily's taste."_

 _"Sounds good. And yes, I want you in with me. I like having you in bed next to me. You are going to have a busy couple weeks. Finishing my bathroom and making a bathroom for Ellie."_

 _"We will work it out. It's going to take a couple hours to get them packed up and home. Hopefully we will be home before dark."_

 _"Alright. Just let me know when you get on the road."_

 _"Will do, I love you too by the way."_

Mike hung up and walked back into the house. He was nervous about Lily. Hannah was reading her book and eating cookies. Mike made his way through the house. He could hear Ellie talking to a young girl and them moving around in a small bedroom at the back of the house. He knocked on the door frame before he stuck his head in. Lily gave him a massive smile that was identical to her mother's and lunged for him, throwing her arms around him. He was a little shocked but immediately hugged her close. It reminded him of the hug that he hadn't given Abby and would never be able to give her but instead of causing him the pain it had, he was just happy to have found Lily.

"It's so good to see you, Lily. I wasn't even sure if you would remember me."

"Of course. Ellie told me that my mom was alive and you and her are…good friends?"

"Yes, I…um..ah…"

"I don't mind. As long as you treat her better than my dad did. You definitely hug better."

"Thanks. Miss Ellie, we don't need to pack up this bed however we do need to pack yours up. Lily, we have a bedroom for you but it is my old one so you will want to redecorate, I'm sure. Also I don't know if Miss Ellie told you but my daughter, Hannah is the kitchen, eating her weight in cookies. I hope you are okay with all this?"

"Yeah! I'm glad Ellie is coming with us. I would have really missed her. I'll start packing my stuff up."

Mike nodded at her and he and Ellie walked into the other bedroom where there was a double sized bed. She already had the linens off and he pulled the mattress and box springs off. It took him some struggle to get it to the front door and his abdomen where he had been stabbed was pulling and hurting. A boy, about sixteen ran from across the street.

"Need help, Mister?"

"Sure. I could use some. I need to move this bed to the truck there and I was hurt a few weeks ago. Didn't realize that it would still hurt. Can you help for a couple hours? I'll make it worth your while."

"Sure!"

The kid, Sean, outworked Mike by a long stretch. For Mike's one trip, he made three. Ellie kept them supplied in lemonade and cookies and Sean asked Mike a thousand questions about the Navy. Within a few years, Mike suspected that he would be seeing Sean at the training facility. Due to his very inquisitive nature, Mike could see a bright future in Intelligence for Sean. The kid was extremely helpful and polite. The back of Mike's truck was loaded as much as it could be. Sean was getting ready to leave to go back to his house and Mike handed him a business card.

"This is for Lt. Commander Sasha Cooper. I will speak to her when I get back to the city. She's in Intelligence and I think you have a future there. Give me a day or so and give her a call. She will explain what all you need to do."

"Awesome, sir!"

"And here's fifty bucks. You earned it. I've appreciated the help."

"Sir, that's a lot of money. I shouldn't take it." Ellie had stepped out and handed Sean a box of canned goods and cookies.

"Sean, you take that money and this food back to your mom. It's enough to buy groceries for a bit and your mom needs all the help she can get. And you call that number, the Navy is a brighter future then you would ever have here."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll miss you. Thank you, sir."

"I'll miss you too. Now get your butt over to your house. Your mom needs that food."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mike handed Sean the money and his own card with a note that Sean or his mom could call if they needed anything. Sean pocketed everything and carried the box over to an equally decrepit house. Lily walked out with her IPod and a blanket and pillow. Hannah had her backpack and a baggie of cookies and go cup of lemonade. Mike had to laugh and suspected that the little girl would have a supply of cookies whenever she wanted them. Miss Ellie locked the house up and put the keys in a planter on the porch. She had called her brother and explained to him that she was leaving. Mike could tell they had an odd relationship but didn't ask questions. He got Hannah settled in the truck next to Lily who was letting her listen to her IPod until Hannah fell asleep from the motion sickness medicine that had already been administered. Everyone was in the truck and Mike was on the road at ten til four. He quickly called Andrea before the hit the traffic on I-40.

 _"We are headed home; we'll be in Memphis in a half hour."_

 _"You're making good time. I'm leaving work and will have the extra room ready and your stuff in my room. I can hardly believe this. How's Lily look?"_

 _"She looks just fine. And she knows about you and me. She's good with it as long as I treat you better than Bill did."_

 _"You already do. Be safe driving home. You have some very precious cargo with you and you are pretty precious too."_

 _"You are the first person who has ever called me precious. But yes, I will be. Hannah is going to be spoiled rotten."_

 _"Ellie?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"She's a sweetheart. I'll talk to you in a couple hours. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Mike hung up and looked in the rearview mirror. Both girls were sound asleep and Ellie was asleep next to him in the passenger seat. He was completely shocked by how the day progressed and he had a massive to-do list ahead of him before he went back to work but he was thrilled to see Andrea with Lily. She would be able to hold her little girl again and Mike would be able to be the father that Lily deserved.

At just before six, he pulled into his driveway. Ellie had woke up slightly and the girls were both rousing. Andrea came out of the house like a shot and seemed to be looking for Lily. Mike went around and helped her out of the truck before he helped Ellie or Hannah out. When he turned around, Andrea had Lily in a massive hug and he could hear both of them crying. Ellie was next to him, watching the reunion and he was holding the still very sleepy Hannah. She had her head resting on his shoulder but was also watching Andrea and Lily and was smiling happily. Andrea was completely oblivious to them watching her and Mike finally gestured at the house and he and Ellie walked inside to give Andrea and Lily some privacy. He laid Hannah down on the couch and was showing Ellie her room while Andrea and Lily were outside. He would unload the truck and get things situated later. What they were doing was more important.


	21. Chapter 21

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 21

Mike's stomach was really bothering him and he knew he had stretched something. He finally gave in and called Tom for help. Tom recruited Wolfe and Russ to help move in Miss Ellie's belongings. Within a half hour, they had her furniture and belongings moved in and Lily's suitcases moved in. Neither of them had much in the way of belongings and Mike knew they would be shopping again. Lily and Hannah got along wonderfully and were playing with Clumsy. Miss Ellie was cooking dinner while Andrea was trying to get Mike's belongings in their bedroom and Lily's in the bedroom that he had slept in. He quickly cleaned out the nightstand drawer where Christine and Abby's letters had been, along with the box that had his wedding band in it. He just had no idea where to go with them. The ring would be kept for Hannah and Mike wanted to keep the letters for himself. It just seemed odd because he was moving into another woman's bedroom but still holding onto something from his dead wife. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the box trying to figure out where to put it when Andrea walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How bad is the stomach?"

"It'll be okay as long as I don't overuse it."

"Something is on your mind. Is it Lily?"

"No. Something much different than her."

"What?"

"My wedding band is in this box along with the last letters from Christine and Abby. I want to save the ring for Hannah to give her husband someday but it doesn't feel right to move these letters in here with you."

"Mike, I am fine with the letters and the ring. Christine, Lucas and Abby will always be a part of your life, of Hannah's life. Just as Bill will always be a part of mine and Lily's. Trying to ignore that they existed will only cause more pain. Granted my marriage to Bill was not what I thought it was, but your marriage to Christine was good for the most part. You shared three children and a lot of years with her. That's a very intimate connection and I will not ignore her existence. I have big shoes to fill as a mother figure for Hannah, even if Christine wasn't confident as a mother, she was a great one. Likewise, you have Bill's shoes to fill where Lily is concerned. Although, I don't think you will have to hard of a time. She's already figured out that you treat me better than he did and she loves your hugs. My concern isn't with these letters or that wedding band; it's how you feel concerning Lily. She's the same age Abby was. That has to hurt."

"It does a little but I'm happy for you and I am thrilled she survived. Back in Dickson, she apparently remembered me and gave me this huge hug. Initially all I could think was that I wished it was Abby but then I focused in on that it was Lily and I was going to get to see you with her. I also realized that despite you and I are barely forty eight hours into this; whatever this is, I was going to be a father figure to her. I need to be a better father figure to her than what I was to Abby. I can't go back and change things where Abby is concerned but I can be better for Lily and Hannah. It's something I take seriously."

"Well, given that, you will be a better father to her then her own was. I guess I never realized how bad things were. Ellie is definitely not a Bill fan. She's already said that she loves you because of how much better you treat me compared to Bill."

"She's a character."

"She definitely is. I am so glad you brought her back here."

"I think if I hadn't, Hannah would have suffocated me in my sleep. She loves those ginger snaps."

"Oh, I think she loves you just a tiny bit more. Wait until Ellie makes her lemon bars. They are amazing."

"I wonder how she would feel about making a pineapple meringue pie or a raisin cream pie or a…"

"Just remember, Mike, I really like how in shape you are. And if she did make all that, I would be eating it too."

"I don't mind. My mom made the pineapple meringue pie when I got home from every deployment and Christine made the raisin cream and these apple turnovers."

"I remember her apple turnovers. Those things were unreal. And the pumpkin chocolate chip cookies? Wow."

"My favorite. I have their recipes. I have no idea why I packed it. I'm not a baker. I can cook but baking is too precise for me."

"Mike, where are those recipes? You've been withholding because I can bake! I've been thinking about those apple turnovers all week."

"You want to bake stuff my wife made?"

"Is it weird?"

"No. As long as you make those cookies. I've been thinking about them for months. It's a good thing the food shortages are ending."

"Yes, it is. If you don't want me to use their recipes, I won't."

"Nope. I'll get them out of the closet."

Andrea pulled him into a kiss that quickly become passionate until they heard the girls laughing from the living room. She grabbed the box with the letters and wedding band in it and put it on top of the dresser that she had moved Mike's clothes into while he found the recipe box. He handed it to Andrea and she held onto it like it was a precious gemstone which made him laugh. They kissed again and headed into the living room. He was still holding his stomach slightly and Ellie sit him down in the living room with orders to rest. Tom, Jeter and Wolfe were sitting Ellie's bed up and Tom walked in and sit on the chair next to the recliner.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just overdid it. Thanks for the help."

"No biggie. Wolfe and Russ did the biggest part of it. So where are you sleeping? I moved Lily's bags into the bedroom you had been, Hannah is in the yellow room. That leaves the couch unless…"

"You are a gossip. Where do you sleep?"

"In a bed in a house."

"With whom?"

"Sasha and sometimes if he has a nightmare, Sammy."

"And so why is where I sleep so interesting?"

"I'm just curious. Forty eight hours ago, I was babysitting your daughter because she wanted you and Andrea to have a date. She and Sasha picked out engagement rings and everything."

"Congratulations. I am glad you found your better looking half again."

"Not for me to buy. For you. Although she did give me some very sound dating advice. Sasha loved the ice cream idea."

"The fact that you took dating advice from a ten year old is just amusing."

"Hey, it was good advice. I feel sorry for her future boyfriend though."

"Because of her dating standards or me?"

"Both. If he can get through her standards, he will never get past you. If he does, he will be one brave soul to date your little girl."

"If he makes it past that, he had better plan on more than dating my little girl. And now I have Lily."

"So you guys are pretty serious?"

"Me and Lily? That's just weird, she's thirteen. I don't roll like that."

"No, idiot. Her mother. And you know what I meant."

"I did. I don't know that we are to the point of buying engagement rings and such but we are serious."

"Answers my question concerning where you're sleeping. Hey, Russ, you owe me twenty bucks!"

"You guys have been betting on us?"

"Yeah. Since before you got back. So how does Hannah feel about this?"

"She's already asking when we're having a baby, or three or four."

"Wow. Okay. So she's good with it."

"Yeah, the little stinker tricked me into giving her the sex talk. I was so embarrassed."

"Did she walk in on something? Mike, I think you can probably lock that bedroom door."

"No. But we felt we needed to make her understand that I was sharing a room with Andrea. She acted like it was completely normal and is asking when we are getting married and when we'll have a baby."

"Or three or four?"

"Not having three or four."

"But maybe one or two?"

"I have no idea. Why am I discussing this with you? You did just call me an idiot."

"You've called me worse. I wonder if those guys have that bed together yet?"

"Well, you are in here talking while they work. I don't think you have much say in how long they take. You are the perfect supervisor though. In here with your feet up, while they are in there working."

"And look at you."

"I'm hurt. Miss Ellie benched me."

"Or Andrea did because she wanted to thank you later for finding her daughter?"

"I think that is her intention but it was Miss Ellie that made me sit down in here. Are you jealous?"

"I have Sasha. All I have to do is buy her ice cream. You, however, my friend had better be buying her a ring. You can't top finding her daughter."

"Well, Andrea is satisfied with a recipe box and that has benefits for me. My mom's pineapple meringue pie? Christine's apple turnovers?"

"Oh, those turnovers. I wonder what I could do for Andrea?"

"That came out wrong."

"Oh, Lord, yes. Not how I meant it. Those turnovers are amazing though."

"And her pumpkin chocolate chip cookies?"

"Raisin Cream Pie? Or those raspberry cream puff things that she made? Why did she not open a bakery?"

"Money. And she preferred baking for her family and friends. Plus, she had enrolled in college. End goal was law school."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she kept it quiet. She had been working for a public advocate for abused women."

"Really? How did she stumble on that? Christine wasn't abused."

"No. Not physically by me. But her dad was physically and emotionally abusive and she had been attacked at work. Attempted rape."

"And you didn't kill the guy?"

"No. Christine needed me at home and not in the brig."

"Who was it? I remember her quitting the job she had at Bill's law firm suddenly and she seemed off after that." Lily had walked back in the room and Mike shook his head at Tom. He would not bad mouth the girl's father, especially around her. Tom's eyes went wide and he gestured at Andrea who was in the kitchen with Ellie and the two girls. Mike nodded at him, indicating that Andrea knew. He could tell that Tom was shell shocked by the revelation but would understand not wanting to talk about it around Lily. He would go along with it even if his mind was spinning. Hannah came in and jumped next to Mike on the couch which jostled his very sore stomach.

"Sorry, Daddy! What happened to your stomach?"

"I just moved something too heavy today. No biggie."

"But you have that scar on your stomach. What happened?"

"It was awhile back. Don't worry about it, sweetie."

"Hannah, your dad got stabbed about two weeks ago and he likes to overdo it. Doc Rios is going to be pretty upset with him. Can you make sure he doesn't do that again?"

"Gee, thanks, friend. Sweetie, I'm fine."

"But that sounds really bad, Daddy. And I saw your stomach. It looks really gross."

"And Hannah, your dad lost a whole bunch of blood. They had to give him some of mine to make him feel better."

Hannah's little eyes went wide and she lifted Mike's shirt up so she could see his stomach and then looked up and inspected his face like she was assessing him. All of a sudden, she jumped into Mike's lap and threw her arms around his neck. The little girl was clearly upset and Mike threw Tom a warning look to stop. He didn't mind Hannah knowing that he had been injured but he didn't need her upset or worried about him. Andrea and Miss Ellie were already fussing over him.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm fine now. The muscles just have to regrow a bit from where the knife hurt them. I just overdid those muscles today."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm fine. That's why I'm sitting on the couch, so I can take it easy. I'm not sure what Uncle Tom's excuse is though."

"I'm gonna sit in here with you and make sure you stay right here and don't hurt yourself again."

"Yes, Nurse Hannah. As long as you stay right here on my lap so I can cuddle?"

"Okay, you know what Lily told me?"

"What's that?"

"Her dad never cuddled her and I think that she would like you to cuddle her like you do me. I'll go get her and then I'll get back on your lap. She's too big for that."

Before Mike could stop her, Hannah jumped off his lap and went into the kitchen and had Lily bending over so she could whisper in her ear. Tom looked at Mike with raised eyebrows but got up and went into the extra room to see if he could be of any assistance. Andrea and Ellie were looking through the recipe box and discussing ingredients and what they wanted to bake. Hannah and Lily walked into the living room. Hannah settled on his lap as she promised and Lily sit down next to Mike. He felt nervous but she wasn't. Before he even realized it, she had her head on his shoulder and he had an arm around her. Both girls were sound asleep, with both their heads on his chest. Andrea walked in and instantly smiled. She grabbed a quilt from the back of the chair and put over both of them.

"Thank you for being so good with her. She's never had this with anyone besides me and Ellie. I think I just fell a little more in love with you."

"I wish I could say it was my idea. Hannah had ulterior motives. Tom scared her and she decided I needed to sit tight. So she recruited Lily to help her."

"And you don't mind in the least do you?"

"No."

"But it's still hard not to think about Abby is it?"

"I'm trying not to think about her. I guess that's wrong but I feel I need to concentrate on Lily."

"There is nothing wrong with thinking about Abby. You aren't replacing her with Lily. I know that, you know that, and Lily knows that. That's the important thing. She is wiggling her way into your heart and finding a new place in it. Exactly what I want for you and her."

"She is a pretty special girl. I figured she would have problems with our…arrangement. It would be normal for her age."

"She just wants me treated better than what her father did. And in turn, I want her treated better. You are already doing both. I don't guess I realized how bad it was with Bill. When all this started, you fixated on how bad things were with Christine but have realized how good it actually was. With me, I thought I had a good marriage but I was wrong. And somehow, it works for the two of us."

"It does."

"I am going to formally thank you later for finding her and Ellie. You have no idea how much that means."

"Well, I kind of do, since you found Hannah for me. And you do owe me a kiss."

"I have already kissed you since you got home but I had much more in mind than a kiss."

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds good too. I'm reserving my energy."

"Then sit tight. Our daughters will hold you down."

Mike laughed and Andrea kissed both Hannah and Lily's foreheads and gave Mike a kiss. He tucked the quilt a little tighter around them and listened to Russ instructing Tom on not touching the bedframe. Apparently he couldn't put furniture together. Ellie was cooking something in the kitchen and Andrea had gone back in with her. Just in her mannerisms, Ellie reminded Mike a lot of his own mother, especially in the way she fussed over them. Mike had a lengthy to do list but he decided to just relax and enjoy the time with the two girls.


	22. Chapter 22

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 22

Mike had taken the two girls to pick out things for Lily's room. Thankfully she was fine with the paint color and furniture that Mike had picked out. All she required was a new bedspread, curtain, a rug and a few décor items. Ellie had stayed home and was baking ginger snaps for Hannah and Andrea was at work. Mike was standing back while Lily picked out her bedspread with Hannah's instruction when a woman came by.

"Your daughters are beautiful. You're older daughter looks just like you."

"Thank you." Mike smiled at her and decided to just go with it. Lily looked like her mom but he wasn't going to tell her that Lily wasn't his biologically. She had definitely wormed her way into his heart and he really felt no differently for her then he did Hannah. The feeling was conflicted because he still felt a lot of guilt where Abby was concerned.

"You're welcome. Have a great day."

"You too, Ma'am."

She went back on her way and Mike concentrated back in on the girls. Lily had picked out a turquoise bedspread, matching curtains and a rug along with a couple pictures to go along with. She was a typical teenage girl where her taste was concerned but her personality was much more mature. It was hard for Mike not to think about Abby and what she would have been like if she had survived but he fixated on Lily. The two girls were walking ahead of him and stopped suddenly at a jewelry counter.

"Isn't that one pretty?" Lily was pointing at something in the case and Mike dodged into an aisle so he could hear them but was out of their line of vision.

"Yeah but I like this one and I think your mom would like the band better."

"True. It makes more sense. Where's your dad?" Mike could hear the concern in Lily's voice and so he came out of his hiding spot. For some reason he thought maybe the girls were looking at something for Mother's Day. He was wrong.

"I'm here…engagement rings?"

"Yeah, Daddy. Lily and I like this one. It's just a band with the stone sunk down into it. I think it would be perfect for Andi."

"Ah…girls, I'm not sure we are quite there yet."

"You should buy the ring and then when you feel like you are, give it to my mom."

"Yeah, Daddy." Mike was feeling ganged up against. It wasn't that he wasn't ready but they hadn't even dated a week and were already moving a lightning speed. Buying an engagement ring so soon just seemed odd."

"We've haven't even dated for a week. I love your mom, Lily but…"

"That's all it takes. And she loves you. Buying the ring doesn't mean you have to get married immediately."

"And you two are okay with this?"

"Yes." Hannah was practically jumping up and down and Lily was nodding at him. He could tell something was on Lily's mind though but she didn't want to say anything in front of Hannah. She did seem to be okay with him buying the ring.

"Lily, what's on your mind?"

"I'm fine with the ring and you guys getting married."

"But?"

"What about me?"

"What do you mean? Us getting married won't change the living situation."

"I…I don't know. My own dad didn't want me around and you aren't my dad. I can't imagine that you would want me to stay there but I really like living with my mom. I've missed her a lot. I'm afraid that if you guys get married then you'll send me and Ellie back to Dickson. I liked it there but I love it in St. Louis with you guys." Mike could see the fear in Lily's eyes and he was pretty heartbroken. Hannah was standing to the side and Mike would have preferred to have the conversation in the privacy of his own home but decided to just address it.

"Lily, I want you there too. And Ellie. There is no way I would make you live away from us and your mom would want you there. If I forced you to move out, I think it would be a deal breaker for our relationship. As far as your dad is concerned, he loved you, I'm sure. I have no idea why he didn't want you around and I won't pretend to be a perfect dad. Hannah can attest to that. You are a package deal with your mom just as Hannah and I are for your mom and you. Blending a family is generally not easy and I honestly figured you would have a lot of issues with your mom and I's arrangement. This is new for all of us and we will make it through it. Patience is the key here. I'll buy the ring but I may hold onto it for a bit until we are ready for this. We can't rush into anything."

"Okay but you are wrong about something. My dad didn't love me, he only loved…I guess himself." Lily looked miserable and Mike hated it for her. They were still standing at the jewelry counter and Mike could see the salesperson walking up to them finally.

"Well, if you think that, I'm sorry. I can't imagine not loving my own child. It comes naturally to me. Not just where Hannah is concerned but also you. I love you, Lily. And it's not simply because I love your mom and you are a package deal. I love you for you." Fortunately the salesperson had gotten distracted and Mike put his arm around Lily and kissed the top of her head. Hannah was looking at the earrings and Mike knew she wanted to get her ears pierced.

"I love you too. I only ask that you treat my mom better than my dad did."

"I promise that I will. Hannah, are you picking out a pair of earrings so you can get your ears pierced?" Both Mike and Lily turned back towards the counter and where Hannah was standing.

"Oh, please, Daddy?"

"Which ones?"

"Those, if they can?" Hannah had pointed at a pair of small silver studs and Mike gestured at the salesperson that was just waiting on them.

"Good morning, ma'am. I need two things. First, my daughter wants her ears pierced with these studs. Is that possible? Secondly, I need this ring here. What size is it?"

"I can pierce her ears with those and the ring is a size six. We offer free ring sizing too."

"Alright. I will take it with me today and if she needs it resized, can we bring it back?"

"Yes. It has diamond chips and even though it's classified as an engagement ring; some people use rings like it for their wedding band."

"I will buy a wedding band later but she's an engineer and so a normal ring won't work for her. She'll want practical."

"Yes, sir." The salesperson took the ring out and put it in a box with the proper paperwork and then got Hannah's earrings out.

In less than ten minutes, Hannah's ears were pierced and the ring was bought. Mike wasn't sure when he would be giving it to Andrea but he wanted it to be special. They also bought Lily's items and went on their way. Mike had a feeling that he was going to have to give Andrea the ring soon because both girls would have trouble keeping it a secret. He was also thinking about talking to Andrea about adopting Lily. He didn't want her to feel that she was not a part of their odd little family but he also felt like in a sense he was replacing Abby. Mike and the girls headed home but all Mike could think about was the possibility of adopting Lily and marrying Andrea.

 **I know this seems like a short chapter compared to my others but it seemed like a good place to end this chapter…I may be wrong. It's definitely not the end of the story. Please enjoy and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 23

Andrea cuddled up close to Mike who was sound asleep and even snoring slightly. She loved sleeping next to him and loved the way he would wrap his arms around her in his sleep. She had tried really hard not to compare him to Bill but Mike was different in every way and she loved the vast differences. The way he was with her and the girls made her fall in love with him a bit more every day. He had a habit of talking in his sleep, and normally it was just mumbles and groans but there had been actual words that night. Andrea found it highly amusing. She turned to where she was facing him and had her head on his shoulder. She could tell by his eye movement that he was dreaming and she hoped it was a happy dream. All of a sudden, he blurted out something that shocked her.

"I want you to be my wife and the girls picked out the ring. I am horrible at this stuff and I would get down on my knee but I'm in my dress whites and…"

Andrea was having trouble not laughing at Mike, so much so that she almost had to get out of bed. She would be shocked but Hannah had slipped when she was getting her ready for bed and told Andrea that when they were at the store they had picked something out for her. Given that Mike had let Hannah get her ears pierced, Andrea figured it had to do with jewelry. Mike had settled down and had fallen back into a deep sleep. Andrea kissed his cheek and very quietly, so not to wake him up, "Yes, I'll marry you."

She fell back to sleep and when she woke up; Mike made no mention of a ring. The girls were sleeping in and Ellie had found some friends that lived close. She would be spending the day visiting them. Mike was eating breakfast at the kitchen island and Andrea was watching him with some interest. She decided to just hurry his process along even if she wondered if he was ready.

"So, did Christine ever tell you that you sleep talk?"

"She mentioned it a few times. I ruined a few anniversary and birthday presents that way. Did I say something?"

"You proposed." Mike dropped his fork and rubbed his face with his hand.

"I…I wanted it to be special. Not like…that. I am so sorry."

"I thought it was hilarious. Don't stress about it. I get that you aren't the romantic sort and I'm not either." Andrea sat down next to Mike and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah but sleep talking was not what I had planned. I have no idea what I planned but I wanted it to be nicer."

"Can I ask how you proposed to Christine?" Andrea kept her voice down so the girls didn't hear them.

"Sure. I went all out and I was really uncomfortable the entire time. Nice dinner that I had made, Valentine's Day, the whole bit. I was going to put the ring on top of the pie. It was one my mom had made for me. The only problem was the meringue was just so pretty. I was afraid that I would ruin the pie so I had to come up with a different plan. Christine came in and watched me trying to figure out where to put the ring. Finally she started laughing at me. I gave up and just asked her. It was much easier after that."

"I bet."

"So what did I say?"

"Well apparently you didn't want to stain your dress whites and the girls helped you pick out the ring." Mike let out a laugh and then got serious again.

"They didn't help. They did pick it out. God, this is so embarrassing now." He was still rubbing his face with his free hand and looking almost miserable.

"Go, get the ring."

"What?" Mike had a shocked look on his face which only made Andrea laugh harder.

"Go, get it and ask. I won't even make you get down on one knee."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I'll say yes on one condition?"

"Okay."

"I want to adopt Hannah formally. I'm not sure how you feel about that and Christine will always be her mom but I love Hannah so much and…I want you and her." Andrea was terrified of what Mike would say.

"Yes, but I have a condition of my own."

"Alright?'

"I want to adopt Lily. I was going to ask you but I was afraid it would look like I was replacing Abby."

"How about this? We ask both girls how they feel."

"That sounds good." Mike stood up, presumably to get the ring and bent down and kissed Andrea. As she sat waiting on him, she was thinking about how much her life had changed in the past two weeks. Their situation was unusual and normally getting engaged in seventy two hours since they started 'dating' would have shocked and scared Andrea but she was completely at peace with the decision she was making. He finally walked back in with a ring box in one hand and just before he got to her, he knelt down on one knee. It made her laugh at him because he looked completely uncomfortable.

"Will you be my wife?"

"Yes. Now get off that knee before this gets weird." Mike laughed and stood back up and kissed her again. The ring was absolutely perfect as far as Andrea was concerned.

"I hope the ring fits. I got a size six but they said it could be resized."

"That's my size. Put it on. I love it." Mike took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger on her left hand. It fit perfectly. Andrea stood up and hugged Mike tightly. She thought she could hear Hannah talking to Clumsy and Lily moving around but she loved having the moment totally to themselves. Hannah bounced out with the puppy at her heels and immediately ran up to them and hugged both of them around the hips. Mike finally pulled away to pick her up.

"How's my baby girl?"

"Good! I need to take Clumsy outside. What are we doing today?"

"I need to work on Andi's bathroom. You girls can do whatever you want." Mike had sit Hannah down and kissed the top of her head.

"We need to finish getting Lily's room set up." Andrea hadn't mean to but Hannah seen the ring on her finger when she set her cup of juice down. Mike was hooking the leach up to the dog's collar to take her outside but stopped when he heard Hannah's happy outburst.

"Your ring! Daddy gave you your ring! When are you getting married and having a baby?" Both Mike and Andrea started laughing because they were still at a stalemate concerning a baby.

"I don't know, sweet girl. Is Lily awake?" Mike nodded at Andrea and headed out the door with the puppy.

"Yeah, she'll be out in a minute. You guys need to hurry up and get married and have a baby. I want a little brother."

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah. Daddy needs a boy. I know we would be happy with a girl but I think we need a boy."

"We'll see. And we haven't set a date for a wedding." Lily came out and also noticed the ring immediately. She was grinning from ear to ear. Hannah had gone in to get something out of her bedroom and Mike was still outside with the dog. Lily was sitting at the kitchen island drinking her juice while Andrea worked on pancakes. "You okay with this, Lily?"

"Yeah, Mike and I talked a little yesterday while we were at the store. I was worried that he would make me move out since I wasn't his daughter. My own dad didn't want me around so I couldn't imagine that Mike would. He told me that he wanted me here and that he loved me."

"He does love you. What's on your mind though?"

"Would it be weird if I called Mike Dad? He's done more for me then my own dad did and my own dad never one time told me he loved me. Mike already has." Andrea was not surprised by Lily's question. She was thankful that she was so accepting of the relationship. Andrea sat a plate of pancakes in front of Lily and another plate in Hannah's spot.

"I don't have an issue with it and Mike and I have something we want to discuss with both you girls a little later. Ask him how he feels about it."

"I will." Lily started digging into her plate of pancakes and Hannah ran back in and sit down. Mike also came in with the puppy who was very interested in the girl's food. He squeezed Lily's shoulder as he walked by and Andrea nodded at him. He grabbed his coffee cup and stole one of Hannah's pieces of bacon. It was time they talked to the girls and Andrea was a little nervous.

"So, girls, you've already figured out that I asked Andrea to marry me?" Both girls nodded at him and continued eating like it was completely normal. Andrea knew Mike would fumble and so she took over.

"Girls, what your dad is trying to say is that I want to adopt you, Hannah and Lily, Mike wants to adopt you. I can't replace your mom, Hannah and Mike doesn't intend to replace your dad, Lily but we want to make this a family. We would be regardless but we both think adoption is a good route to take, if you girls agree?" Both girls looked like they were in deep thought and had looked back and forth to each other several times.

"Yeah, what your mom said." Mike looked thrilled to essentially be let off the hook.

Lily was the first one to speak up, and what she said was not a huge surprise; "I'm cool with it. But can I call you Dad?" Mike nodded at her and went around the island to give her a hug. Hannah was picking at her food and Andrea felt badly for her.

"Hannah, it's okay if you aren't okay with this. I truly don't want to replace your mom. She loved you a lot and I know you still love her. I will love you regardless and you will always be a part of this family. Adoption is just a legal formality, really." Andrea stood next to Hannah and Mike let loose of Lily to hug Hannah from behind. Her little forehead was wrinkled up and she was playing with her fork.

"Sweetheart, your mom wanted you to have this. She told me so in that letter. The adoption is a formality and legally speaking; Andrea would be able to make all the decisions that a normal mom can make. She isn't taking your mom's place where you and I are concerned just as I am not taking Lily's dad's place. You aren't expected to call her Mom just because Lily wants to call me Dad. We move at your pace."

"So I can still miss my mom and Lucas and Abby? I can still have their pictures? I'm afraid I'm going to forget them if I don't." Andrea reached over and tucked some stray hair behind Hannah's ears and stroked her face.

"I am perfectly fine with you having pictures of them. They were a part of your life and your dad's life. As far as missing them; that is also fine. Your dad will still miss them too. I understand it and am okay with it."

"What about Ellie?" Lily had stayed quiet the entire time but she also had a concerned look on her face.

"Ellie will stay on with us as long as she wants. She's a part of this family." Lily had a relieved look on her face when she heard Mike's reassurance.

"I'm okay with you adopting me, Andi. I don't know if I'm ready to call you Mom though and I'm sorry about that."

"That, sweet girl, is completely fine. How about this? You just keep calling me Andi and we will call that your nickname for me instead of calling me Mom, okay?"

"Okay." Mike pulled all three of them into a huge hug and they stayed like that quite a while. Clumsy had been barking at them, wanting table scraps but they ignored her and stayed in the moment for the time being.

 **Again, it just seemed like a good stopping point. This is not the end of the story though. Please review! I love reading them.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 24

Mike put the finishing touches on Andrea's bathroom at ten minutes after midnight, a week after he started it. It surprised him, but Lily was a lot better at helping then Tom had been. She painted, tiled, and did whatever Mike asked of her. He knew it was a way for them to bond and it was easy for him. Like her mother, Lily was mechanically inclined and seemed to like working with her hands. Ellie kept Hannah occupied while they worked and while Andrea was at work. Andrea met him at the door and looked into the bathroom. Lily had gone to bed hours before and so they were a bit freer to talk.

"Nice, very nice. I think Ellie has big plans for her bathroom now."

"That's what I'm scared of. And I would really like to redo the kitchen." Mike pulled Andrea close and kissed her so she wouldn't argue with him about it. They only had two arguments, one being a kitchen remodel and the second being a baby. The strange thing was that they were both for having a baby; it was just a matter of when. Considering they were taking no preventative measures, it might be sooner than either of them were ready for.

"I'm okay with a kitchen remodel as long as you keep those cabinets."

"Really? I could do that. I'm thinking butcher block on the island and…"

"Mike, I am exhausted and I want to go to bed. We'll talk kitchen tomorrow, okay?" Mike nodded at her and ran his hands down her sides in kind of a provocative move. He was definitely not tired. Andrea returned his kiss but shook her head at him. "I have to start setting up the training facility tomorrow so none of that tonight. Besides Doc Rios is going to start asking questions on how you keep pulling the muscles in your stomach."

"True, but it's so much fun." Andrea laughed at Mike because he looked almost downcast but she also knew he understood. They walked into their bedroom and began pulling blankets back and removing the fancier throw pillows.

"So, I spoke with Master Chief today and he immediately noticed my ring. Asked if we had set a date, which we haven't. Are we taking our time getting married?" They both laid down and Andrea laid her head on Mike's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'd marry you right this minute but it's what you want. Do you want something fancy?" Andrea looked up at Mike in absolute horror which caused him to laugh.

"NO! I want simple. I'm good with the Master Chief performing the wedding but I want the bare minimum. You, me, the girls, Ellie, and maybe the crew…maybe. As far as when, how long does it take to get a marriage license in Missouri?"

"I don't think there is a waiting period. We go and get it and can get married that day if we wanted to. I checked. They do only last thirty days though and then we have to go get a new one." Andrea readjusted to where she could see Mike's face better and grasped his hand.

"You've really researched this?"

"I have. I just wish Hannah would adjust. She loves you but she just seems so unsure about the adoption thing. Could we do it and just not tell her?" Andrea shook her head at him. Not telling Hannah was a bad idea and Andrea understood the girl's hesitancy.

"Hannah is scared that I will make her forget her mom and siblings because you and I have created our own little family. She doesn't understand it and if we push the issue and force her to call me mom and the whole bit; it may cause resentment. I am fine if she doesn't want to call me mom or doesn't want me to adopt her. She said I could but I'm not sure how okay she is with it." Andrea let out a yawn and wanted to end the conversation.

"I know but she seems happy with you and me getting married and keeps bringing up a baby. I am just shocked at her reaction regarding the adoption. She really loves you." Andrea could tell by the look on Mike's face that he was a little hurt by Hannah's reaction. Generally she would be too but to her, the adoption wasn't that huge of a deal. She just didn't want it to cause hard feelings between Mike and Hannah. The little girl was feeling slightly neglected with Mike spending so much time with Lily. She had told Andrea that she thought her daddy was trying to replace Abby and it was causing a lot of discontent where Hannah was concerned.

"Mike, why don't you take tomorrow and spend some time with Hannah, just Hannah. Lily will be alright with Ellie." Andrea faced Mike again. She really didn't want to tell him what Hannah felt.

"Yeah, but Lily needs…"

"Hannah also needs to spend time with you. She's feeling a bit left out."

"I've been here all week." Mike was getting upset and Andrea put a comforting hand on his arm.

"You have but you've been working on the bathroom and Hannah couldn't smell the paint or grout so she had to stay away. She had a rough day yesterday and did you check on her?"

"No, Ellie seemed to have it well in hand and I needed to finish the bathroom."

"Mike, she thinks you are trying to replace Abby with Lily and in all honesty, I think you are too. I love that you love Lily the way you do and I appreciate it but you still have Hannah and you still need to grieve for Abby. I think that is Hannah's biggest hang up. She knows that her memories are fading but she wants to rely on your memories. She can't do that at this rate."

"Oh, God. Not my intention." Mike was rubbing his face and Andrea could tell he felt terribly about it. Andrea wasn't quite sure how to react but they were both interrupted when Hannah burst into the bedroom and was having a bad asthma attack. Mike immediately jumped up and grabbed the inhaler he kept in his bedside table drawer and pulled Hannah onto his lap. "C'mon, baby, breathe with me. In…one…two…three…out. Good girl. In…one…two…three. Feel my heart beating. C'mon."

Andrea could hear the fear in Mike's voice. It was the worst asthma attack she had witnessed and it was not getting any better. Andrea rubbed Mike's arm and then tucked Hannah's hair behind her ear. With Mike's coaching, the breathing was getting better but she was still struggling.

"Mike, do you need anything for her?" Mike shook his head and she could see the fear in his eyes. Despite all that they had been through together, Mike had shown very little fear but with Hannah, things were different. Andrea was sitting next to them, running her hand through Hannah's hair. The little girl had her head on Mike's chest and was sitting on his lap. Her breathing had calmed down drastically but she was clinging onto Mike's arm. Andrea knew the little girl would be sleeping with them that night but she didn't mind in the least. Mike finally laid Hannah in the middle of the bed and Andrea got in on her other side. She looked at Mike a little strangely when he took his t-shirt off.

"She is comforted by hearing my heart beating. The t-shirt dulls the sound." Mike laid down and Hannah laid back down, basically on top of him. Andrea pulled the blankets over the two of them and kissed Hannah and Mike both. The little girl gave her a very weak smile and Andrea turned on her side next to Mike and put a hand on her back. It didn't take long for Hannah to fall back asleep and Andrea was getting pretty drowsy but she was worried about Mike who was fully awake and probably wouldn't be sleeping that night.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, worst attack she's had so far since I got home and it was probably stress induced. Stress because of me."

"Maybe but she also knew to come to you. That says something. Just keep doing this. I'd better get to sleep. I love you." Andrea leaned over and gave Mike another kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her and it didn't take long for her for her to fall asleep.

Mike had trouble feeling asleep because he was worried about his little girl. Andrea had made a valid point. He was avoiding grieving for Abby and was using Lily and her need for a good father figure as an excuse not to. As far as Hannah was concerned, he hadn't intentionally avoided her but she did need his memories of her mom, brother and sister. He wasn't doing any of them any justice. Once he was satisfied that Hannah was breathing at a normal rate, he gave in to the exhaustion, only to have a dream filled sleep, all about Abby.

 _Mike walked into Abby's bedroom at the house back in Norfolk. She was sitting at her desk looking out the window into the backyard. Mike bent down and tugged her braid, something he had always done with her when he was trying to get her attention. She turned around and gave him a slight smile._

 _"You came back, Daddy."_

 _"Of course, I promised you that I would. It just took me more time then I intended. Where's that hug?" Abby stood up and gave him a huge smile, followed by a bigger hug. After pulling away, she took him by the hand and they sat on her bed._

 _"Daddy, you need to let me go. Stop dwelling on the fact that you think you were that bad of a dad. You weren't. Hannah and Lily need you to concentrate on them. You aren't replacing me with Lily but you are avoiding letting me go and grieving for me. I deserve that and I need you to do that. You can't do what Hannah needs until you do. She needs your memories but right now, if you don't grieve; it'll hurt too much to share them. You did it with Lucas and you've done it with Mom, now you have to do it with me."_

 _"I don't want to. It hurts. It was agonizing when I finally grieved for Lucas. Hannah and Lily need me to be strong."_

 _"No, Daddy. They need you to do this. Especially Hannah. You have to and I'll make you."_

Mike woke up suddenly and felt completely bereft. Like some piece of his heart was gone. His eyes welled up with tears and he didn't want to wake either Hannah or Andrea up. He quietly cried into Hannah's hair, more so then he had cried for Lucas or Christine. In her sleep, Hannah wrapped her arm around his neck and cuddled in closer. It was exactly what Mike needed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 25

Andrea could tell that Mike was having a bad day first thing that morning. Initially she thought it had to do with Hannah's severe asthma attack but Mike just seemed very sad. His emotions were closer to the surface which was not like him at all. Andrea didn't have to be at the training facility until ten and so she enjoyed breakfast with her family until Hannah mentioned Abby. Mike suddenly got up and left the table with no explanation. Andrea and Ellie had both seen tears in his eyes and after Andrea got Hannah somewhat calmed down after Mike's sudden departure; she tracked them down in their bedroom.

"Mike, what's going on? You aren't normally like this and Hannah is upset. She thinks since you left the table like that, you don't want her to talk about her sister." Mike had his back to her and seemed to not want to face her. She finally grabbed his arm and turned around. His face was streaked with tears and Andrea immediately pulled him into a hug. It scared her when she felt the hot tears wetting her shirt. She held onto Mike and just let him cry it out even though it scared her. He finally pulled away but still seemed off.

"Sorry about that. I'll talk to Hannah." Mike was drying the tears with a Kleenex and tying to act normal but Andrea wasn't fooled.

"That little girl is devastated, I can deal with that but I need an explanation. She is going to think that her mom, brother and sister are some subject that can't be brought up or talked about. You owe her more than that." Andrea had both hands on Mike's shoulders. She hated being that firm with him but she wouldn't get through otherwise and she didn't have the time to delve deeply into Mike's breakdown.

"That's just it. Hannah's memories of them are fading and there will come a day that I will be the only one who really knew them. How am I supposed to deal with that?" Andrea could hear the anger in his voice and she put both hands on his neck more or less just to keep him grounded.

"I remember them. I know it's not the same but it's the best you can do. I remember Christine, Abby and Lucas and I will share my memories with Hannah but it is more important that you do it. You're her link to them and she needs you to be able to talk about your memories. I am afraid that if you continue like this, you will make Hannah feel guilty for not remembering them. She already feels that you're angry at her and I am beginning to wonder the same thing. It's like you want to have made a clean break from your first family and Hannah is standing in the way." Andrea could see the shock in Mike's face. She knew he didn't really feel that way but she had to instigate him to get him to let whatever was bothering him out.

"I don't…No, my God, no. Hannah is…aside from you and Lily, the only reason I get up every day. I…I love her so much. Oh, my Lord. "Andrea kissed Mike to calm him down and then took both hands in her own.

"I know you do, Mike. She doesn't though. I am afraid if you don't address this quickly; that will be exactly how she sees you. I realize that talking about them is painful but Hannah needs it from you."

"It just hurts. Talking about them, especially Abby and Lucas, means admitting that they're gone. Why them? Lucas dying was bad enough, but Abby, Christine? And I don't say that to hurt you."

"I know. And I don't know why they had to die too. It's not fair that one person has lost so much. I said I knew them too and one of the things that I know with absolute certainty is that those three would not want you to think of them and be said or angry. They would want you to smile and laugh. Correct?"

"Yeah, but easier said than done. I had a dream about Abby last night. I…just feel like this huge piece of my heart is just gone. I feel empty."

"Was she happy in your dream?" Mike had pulled away and sit down on their bed and Andrea sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, she seemed to be. She just said I needed to, essentially, hurry up and grieve for her so I could share my memories with Hannah. The one bright side was I got my hug."

"Well, that's a start. Another one will be to tell Hannah that when she wants to talk about her mom or her brother and sister; you will. It's up to you to keep her memories of them alive. That is what they deserve. For you to go through this and then be able to think of them and smile. I knew them well enough to know that is what they would want. Now, I could easily spend the rest of the day with you but I need to go to work. I'll send Hannah in, just talk to her. She's a smart, sweet little girl who loves her daddy so, so much. She'll understand this. Just tell her." Andrea leaned over and kissed Mike again and then got up and went into the living room. Hannah was sitting on the couch, looking very forlorn so Andrea sat down beside her before she left to go to work.

"Daddy is in our bedroom and wants to talk to you. He's having a really rough day and missing your brother and sister. He'll have days like this sometimes. Just be patient and love him. That's what he needs." Hannah nodded at him solemnly and stood up to go to the bedroom. Andrea pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of the little girl's head. She could tell Hannah was pretty hurt by Mike's reaction and she hoped that Mike could solve it. Ellie and Lily were in the kitchen and Andrea kissed her own daughter goodbye and nodded at Ellie. Hannah was walking slowly into the bedroom, almost like she was dreading going in to talk to her father.

Mike was still sitting on the edge of the bed when Hannah sit down next to him. He smiled at her and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped both arms around his neck and much like the night before, Mike cried into her hair. Normally, he would have never showed such emotion in front of the little girl but she seemed mature enough to handle it. She had gotten her very understanding nature from her mother. Mike pulled away but still held onto Hannah.

"Sweetheart, I promise I am not mad at you for wanting to talk about your brother and sister and your mom. I need to talk about them and be able to laugh and smile at the memories. I know your memories of them is getting dim. It's not your fault but it makes me pretty sad. You are not to feel guilty about it though. I will help you and I think that will help me not be so sad about it, okay?"

"Okay. I do remember you and Mom taking us to the beach. It was so much fun. Part of the reason why I don't want to call Andi, Mom is because I don't know what to call my other mom. Does that make sense?"

"It does and that is why Andi doesn't expect you to call her Mom. She knows that your mom holds a very special place in your heart and she doesn't want to mess that up. She's okay with you just calling her Andi because of that. I do remember that trip. Building sand castles with you and Lucas?"

"And Abby got stung by the jelly fish on her foot? You had to carry her to Mom's car? She said it hurt really bad." Mike smiled down at Hannah. Abby getting stung by the jelly fish and the resulting infection was not a good memory but it was odd what Hannah was remembering. Of course, it might have been because Abby had gotten pretty sick and for the first time that Hannah could remember; Mike and Christine were both focused on one of the other kids. Hannah had played nurse the entire week.

 _It was a beautiful day on the beach with the kids. Mike and Christine had splurged and took them to a beach in Maryland because of Mike deploying. Just a long weekend but it was nice for them because they hadn't taken hardly any time to just enjoy their family. Mike was sitting next to Christine, admiring her in her new swimsuit. She had been going to the gym very regularly and looked amazing. The kids were playing in the sand when Abby limped towards them with a look of pain on her face. Christine, being the type of mom she was, immediately noticed._

 _"Abby, what's wrong? Did you twist your ankle or something on the sand? It's hard to walk on." Abby sat down next to Mike and he noticed the tears on her face. She pulled her foot to wear they could see it and he saw a sting mark on the bottom, next to her big toe. It was already swollen and angry looking._

 _"I was walking over there and felt something sting me. I think it was a jellyfish. I didn't even see it."_

 _Mike and Christine both kept an eye on the foot and noticed how quickly Abby's foot swelled. They cut their day at the beach short so Mike could take Abby to an urgent care while Christine stayed with the younger kids at the pool that came with their condo. The doctor gave Abby several prescriptions and warned Mike that she would become pretty sick. Sure enough by that night, Abby was running a temperature, high enough that it worried both Mike and Christine who were both seasoned at taking care of an ill child. They ended up sitting up with her, monitoring her to make sure that the foot didn't swell too much or that her fever didn't get too high._

 _On the second day, Abby's fever broke and she started acting like herself. They were able to go back on the beach and she stayed pretty close to Mike and Christine, staying as far from where she got stung as she could get. She was only twelve at that point and Mike enjoyed the time with his oldest. Christine played with Lucas and Hannah in the sand and they all enjoyed a picnic on the beach._

Despite Abby getting stung by the jellyfish and becoming so ill, the vacation had been a lot of fun for every member of their family. Christine's boss had rented out a condo in the same area and had a sixteen year old daughter who watched the kids for the evening with her mom close by so Mike and Christine could go on a date night, which was rare for them. Her boss had taken Christine shopping and got her a dress and shoes and had gotten her hair and makeup done. Christine looked stunning and they had a wonderful time.

Hannah had stayed sitting on Mike's lap and ended up falling asleep. Mike thought about laying her on her bed but instead carried her out to the living room and laid on the couch with her on his chest. She was still worn out from her asthma attack and would sleep the day away. Mike knew Ellie was keeping a close eye on him and letting Andrea know if he started acting out of character again. Mike was still intensely sad but it helped remembering their beach trip. It was almost cathartic.


	26. Chapter 26

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 26

Loving someone through a grieving process was more difficult that Andrea imagined. Mike's moods would go from very sad to angry with almost no warning. Fortunately Andrea and Ellie were able to keep the moodiness away from the girls but it was still exhausting because it was her dealing with Mike while Ellie dealt with the two girls. The bad part was that at one point, Andrea understood how Mike felt, because she had thought Lily had died. She got Lily back but Mike would not be getting Abby or Lucas back. She had no idea how to even help him aside from just holding Mike and soothing his temperamental outbursts. Mike was sitting on the couch, staring off into space after one of his worse outbursts, which unfortunately involving Hannah spilling a glass of juice. The little girl was extremely upset with Mike and Lily had taken her into her bedroom to draw pictures and play with Clumsy. Andrea sat down next to Mike and picked up his hand.

"In case you were wondering, Hannah is okay. She had a mild asthma attack but seems alright now. She and Lily are in Hannah's room drawing pictures and playing with the puppy."

"Did she need the inhaler?" Andrea could see the look of concern on Mike's face.

"No. I was able to regulate her breathing. Not as fast as you can but I managed. I think she was hoping you would come in and hold her."

"I am…just not capable of giving Hannah what she needs right now. I failed with Abby and Lucas and what good am I to her or Lily? Or you for that matter?" Andrea was slightly shocked by Mike's statement and even a little angered but Mike needed another come to Jesus lecture.

"What good? Mike, those girls, they love you. Lily has never had the love from a father like she has with you. And Hannah? If you give up on her, you will lose a third child because that little girl will fail the thrive. I get that you think you failed with Christine, Abby and Lucas but I don't think they would want you to act like this. It was spilled juice. That's all. Can you really face losing Hannah because you are scared you'll fail with her? I don't think you can. And if you can, you are not the man I thought you were. Here." Andrea put her ring in Mike's hand and stood up. She had noticed the look of shock on his face but he was going to have to call her back.

"No. I…I don't know what I'm thinking. Come here." Mike pulled Andrea back down next to him and put the ring back on her finger which is what she wanted him to do.

"Mike, I get that what you are going through is messy and hard. I get being mad and I am even okay with you being angry at me but Hannah is innocent to this. She's grieving too, especially for her mother. Instead of ignoring her or staying away from her, lean on her."

"She's ten. I can't do that." Mike was shaking his head but Andrea could tell he wasn't convinced that he couldn't lean on the little girl.

"You can. You told me the other day that it helped talking to her and remembering your beach trip with her. Hannah is one tough little girl and she wants to help you. You need to let her. I think that is how you will get past this. When you need to cry, cry on Hannah's shoulder. Not that I don't want you to cry on me but I think Hannah is better for this one."

"I don't want to stress her. Stress is bad." Mike leaned over and kissed Andrea and then threw his arm around her. Fortunately Ellie had run to the store and they were alone other than the girls.

"I don't think leaning on her will stress her. I think doing what you are doing is stressing her. She wants to be needed even if it's just giving you a hug." Andrea noticed Mike nodding softly and she hoped that she had finally gotten through to him. She leaned over and gave him another kiss. "Now, go in and talk to her and apologize. Send Lily in here to me. You need some time with that sweet little girl in there. She may be a little mad to begin with which is why you need to apologize. You were pretty harsh with her."

"I have no idea where that came from. It was only spilled juice." Mike stood up and started to walk away but paused midway through the living room and turned around. "Are you and I okay? I have been equally as harsh with you."

"We are okay. Just follow my advice and lean on Hannah. I think that's the key to all of this. Don't worry about stressing her out. You will know when she needs you to be her dad." Mike leaned down and kissed Andrea again and then walked towards Hannah's room. He could hear the happy chatter from both girls and he was at a loss as to what to say to either of them. They definitely deserved better than what he was offering them. He stood at the door for a minute and watched them drawing and coloring. They were both sitting on Hannah's bed and the puppy was between them. Lily looked up and saw Mike and gave him a huge smile. She stood up and patted Mike's arm as she walked by. He leaned down and kissed Lily on the top of the head.

"We'll talk later. Your mom wants you in the living room. I love you, sweetheart." Lily nodded at him and smiled before she walked away. Mike looked down at Hannah who was still drawing. She either was ignoring him or hadn't realized he was standing next to her. Mike sat down in front of her, against the pillows and took the crayon out of her little hand. Hannah looked up at him and he recognized the sadness in her big blue eyes. It mirrored his own.

"First of all, Hannah, I am sorry. I have no excuse for what I said. You are an absolutely amazing little girl and I love you so very much. Treating you like I did earlier is not fair to you and…" Hannah shook her head at him and he knew he was losing her attention and patience. He had to do something to fix it with her. He took both her hands in his and then pulled her onto his lap. Thankfully she wasn't resistant. "Hannah, I can't do this on my own. I need you. I love Andrea and Lily but you are the reason I can still get up every morning, why I still want to put my feet on the floor. Without you, my life has no meaning. Now, I get that I upset you this morning about the juice and bringing up Abby was a low blow. You have a right to be mad at me. Just know, I am hurting too. I thought that if I talked to you about your mom and brother and sister; I would stress you out. I didn't realize not talking about them was making me so angry and that you could handle talking about them and needed to talk about them. Andrea tells me that it's stressing you out by excluding you from my own grieving process. And I am completely ignoring the fact that you're grieving too. So for here on out, we grieve together, we get mad together and we laugh together. We hold each other and we love each other on the good days and the bad days. They may not always match up but on my bad days, I will look to you for strength and if you don't have it that day, then we just hold each other until it passes. And you do the same. Sound okay?"

"I really miss Mom. I know you've got Andi now and I love her too but I really miss my mommy." Hannah started crying into Mike's shoulder and all Mike could do was hold her close and let her cry.

"Guess what? I do too. I have Andi and I love her but I still miss and love your mom. And Andi is okay with that. She knows that your mom has a big piece of both of our hearts." Mike kissed the top of Hannah's head and smiled down at her. She was still crying and he could tell by her body language, she was still struggling with something.

"It doesn't seem fair to Mom or Andi. I love Andi but I still really miss my mom."

"Your mom wanted you to have someone like Andi and she specifically named her in that letter. She knew that you would need someone to help you pick out a prom dress and later a wedding dress, to help you with your first baby and gush over your engagement ring. Your mom had Andrea in mind for those jobs because she knew she wouldn't be here physically. I have no doubt that on those days your mom's spirit will be with us and she is already so proud of you. I also know your mom would want you and I to be happy and not feel like we are cheating on her because we have Andi and Lily. Is that how you feel?" Mike looked down at Hannah and she nodded at him. He noticed how sleepy she seemed. It was not an uncommon reaction after one of her asthma attacks and so he leaned back against her pillows and let her rest on his chest. In barely anytime at all she was sound asleep. Andrea came into the bedroom and put a blanket over the little girl and kissed Mike's cheek. As she walked out, she took Clumsy with her, telling Mike that she and Lily were taking the puppy for a walk. It gave Mike time to think and remember back to when Hannah was born.

 _"She is absolutely beautiful, Christine. She looks like her mommy." Mike laid their infant daughter in Christine's arms so she could nurse. Hannah immediately latched on and began nursing greedily all while curling her tiny fingers around Christine's hair. They had just gotten home from the hospital and his mom and dad were taking care of Abby so he and Christine could concentrate on their new daughter the first night. Abby was being spoiled rotten and it gave Christine time to rest up before she had to care for a newborn and a young child._

 _"I see a little of you in there. Those eyes. Her grip. Remind me again why I thought no epidural was a good idea? You'd think I would have learned my lesson with Abby." Christine shifted uncomfortably in the rocking chair and even moaned slightly. Twelve hours of labor and an eight pound baby had taken its toll._

 _"You are amazing. I don't know how you do it. Why do you refuse the epidural though? Our insurance covers it if you need one." Mike had knelt down next to the rocking chair and kissed Christine's forehead._

 _"Just something my dad said. He said women are supposed to feel the pain of childbirth and they are weak if they need the epidural. I guess I just want to prove to my dad that I'm not weak. When I talked to him and my Mom earlier, he mentioned that you would leave me if I kept having girls." It was a longstanding issue and Mike truly hated the man. He couldn't imagine telling one of his daughters any of the things that he had heard him tell Christine or any of what Christine had told him._

 _"Well, your dad sees women as a possession which means that if we go along with what he thinks, and I don't, but if we did, you are mine since we got married. If you need an epidural the help you through childbirth, then by all means. You have given me two beautiful daughters. I don't want you in pain. It doesn't make you less of a woman in my eyes. As far as having girls, I don't mind them. They are pretty fun, actually. And I love watching you nurse them." Mike kissed her softly on the lips and stroked Hannah's cheek, right next to Christine's breast._

 _"You are a mess, an amazing mess but a mess, all the same. Not many men would look at a woman nursing a baby and love how it looks and be alright if said baby was a girl. I wish I had had a dad like you are to our girls but I am glad I have a husband like you." Christine gave Mike another kiss and handed him Hannah to burp and change her diaper._

Mike smiled down at his sleeping daughter. She had his shirt gripped in her hand much like she had gripped Christine's hair that day. Two and a half years later, they had Lucas and Christine consented to an epidural, making for a much smoother delivery. Mike had been as happy with the baby boy as he had been with his girls and he had thought Christine was the greatest person on Earth to give him three beautiful children that he loved with everything he had. Two of those kids and Christine were gone but Mike had to let Hannah grieve for her mom and siblings at the same time. He had to respect her. As with the beach memory; remembering the conversation with Christine had been strangely cathartic.


	27. Chapter 27

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 27

There were good days and bad days for both Mike and Hannah. She especially was missing her mom and a lot of Mike's rough days were because of Abby and Lucas. For whatever reason; Hannah's grief caused him to get through his own rough days. She needed him to be strong but still show her it was okay to grieve for her mom and as a result it made him realize that he hadn't really grieved for his own mother. It was all a huge weight to bear but Andrea and Lily kept him smiling.

One night, as Mike and Andrea were lying in bed, and trying to decide when they wanted to get married and if they wanted another baby, she brought up an interesting idea in regards to their marriage.

"So, I think we are both in agreement we want this sooner rather than later?" Andrea was lying next to Mike with her hand on his chest and he noticed the hopeful look she gave him.

"Yeah. I don't see the point in a long engagement or fancy wedding. We have known one another for years, we are living and sleeping together and we've gotten it cleared with President Oliver to be married and run the training facility. And I would just as soon be married before it opens. I am definitely not a romantic. If I'm all about practicality, what's your reasons?"

"It sounds silly considering that Christine was such a wonderful person, but Bill was not. I am his widow and I really don't want to be that anymore. You are Christine's widower but I understand if not wanting to be that doesn't factor but it does for me where Bill is concerned. The only good thing that came out of that relationship was Lily and she is the only person that matters." Mike nodded at her and kissed her forehead.

"So when do we want to do this?"

"This Saturday good with you? Master Chief said he would be available and we can get the license tomorrow. The girls will want something special to wear. I don't care about that part for me and I know you don't care about what you'll wear. Simple guest list too. The girls, Ellie, Tom and his family, Sasha, Kara and her's. Maybe President Oliver. A cake and punch after."

"Where?" Mike had to smile at how quickly it came together but he was fine with it. He and Christine had eloped because her dad refused to give her away. Mike's parents and a few friends were there and that was it. Mike was good with a small wedding.

"Here. No need to get a fancy place. Too expensive." Mike gave Andrea a long and passionate kiss and then nodded at her.

"Do you think Ellie would keep the girls for the night so we can have a wedding night away? Splurge on a hotel room."

"Maybe. I think we need to talk to the girls about this first though, separately. Lily won't present an issue but Hannah is having a rough time missing her mom. Us getting married and spending a night away might be a bit much. She feels more secure when you are close. Besides, we don't need a fancy hotel room to do what we have already done."

"Very true. I think she's okay with the marriage part of it but you're right about being away from her at night. As far as needing a fancy hotel room, I have plans that might require a bit more privacy then what you and I have here. I can tone them down if we stay home but I would really love to spend the night away. I'll talk to Hannah."

"And you are going to explain why you want the privacy?" Andrea had her head supported on one hand and was lying on her side right next to Mike.

"She does want a baby brother."

"And no guarantee that we will get pregnant on our wedding night or that it will be a boy."

"True but one can hope. Of course we haven't taken any preventative measures all along. You could already be." Mike smiled over at Andrea and laid a hand on her stomach like he would do if she was actually pregnant.

"Not likely, considering I just had my period." Andrea immediately noticed the look Mike had on his face. He was apparently one of the guys that you didn't share such details with.

"Didn't need to know that."

"Does mean in about a week and a half or so, I will be ovulating." Andrea decided to insult to injury.

"Oh lord. Do I need to know those things?"

"Mike, you've been married before and had three kids and what's more, there is a thirteen year old girl in the house and a preteen. You are doomed for years to come on this front. I'm sure Christine sent you to the store for certain products or spoke of missed periods and ovulating when she was pregnant or trying to get pregnant."

"Nah. She never had trouble getting pregnant. We waited awhile between Abby and Hannah because I had joined the Navy and she was trying to get some training at work. She handled the birth control aspect. And then when she got pregnant; she would just tell me. No big lead up."

"Well, I'll be forty soon and it may not be too easy. We may have to really try for a baby. At least IVF treatments are free now because of the repopulation drive." Mike squinted and Andrea knew that he was not a fan of that.

"I read about that. I would rather try the good old fashioned way for a while. Besides, trying can be a lot of fun."

"Me too. Did you and Christine really have to try though?"

"No. We hadn't been married long at all when she got pregnant with Abby, and only had to try for Hannah for a month or so, with Lucas, we weren't even trying." Mike had turned on his side and was facing Andrea.

"Well, I had a little trouble with Lily. It took about a year. And of course Bill tanked any hopes of anymore babies for me. Thankfully, I didn't get my tubes tied and you seem genuinely excited about having a baby with me."

"I am. I'm just not good with all those female terms."

"You are a mess. It might be easy. How do you feel about at home deliveries? No midwife or anything? Just me and you?" Andrea was purely joking at that point but the look on Mike's face was absolutely priceless.

"NO! I am all about hospitals and epidurals, trained professionals, the whole nine yards. I ain't birthin' no babies!" Andrea was about to crack up, especially at Mike's movie quote.

"What about water births? That can be done at a hospital. They call it the midwife's epidural since it's generally natural."

"No! Poor baby! And you? No epidural? I've seen two natural births and they were horrible, course I thought that with Lucas' too." Andrea noticed the look of sadness in Mike's eyes and knew they needed to change the subject quickly.

"I would most likely want an epidural. I had one with Lily. I bet you were a nervous dad and husband. Did you faint?" Andrea resorted back to humor to make Mike feel better.

"I got a little lightheaded when Abby was born. I thought as a cop, I'd seen everything. Wrong. And Christine's doctor even suggested that we have a mirror up behind her so we could watch Abby be born. Thankfully, Christine wasn't interested in that and I definitely didn't want to see it."

"Did you with Hannah and Lucas?"

"No. I did cut their umbilical cords though. That wasn't terrible. But then again; I was more focused on them and Christine. And poor Lucas came out kind of bruised. He was not the prettiest baby. Christine thought he was and he did get cuter but I was a little worried at first." Mike, surprisingly, seemed happy to talk about Lucas.

"That is a little normal. Sometimes newborns are a little ugly. Remember what Frankie looked like? My God, what an ugly baby. Danny was so proud of him, showing everyone pictures of him on the Nathan James. When he showed you and I that day on the bridge and then walked away, you, me and Master Chief all cracked up."

"Maybe it was because he was so small? I kind of felt bad for him. At least he turned into a fairly cute toddler." An idea popped into Andrea's mind to get the girls used to having a small child around.

"Hey, the girls need to be around a little kid since they are both so settled on having a baby brother. I'm going to offer to babysit Frankie for an evening."

"When? Not our wedding night?"

"No. Maybe tomorrow night or the night after. Give them a date night."

"Alright. Sounds good. Better get to sleep. I am reserving energy for that wedding night." Mike leaned over and kissed Andrea and she settled her head on his chest. Andrea was excited to be married again; she just hoped Hannah would share in the joy.


	28. Chapter 28

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 28

Hannah was having a rough day, health wise and Mike was cuddling with her in the recliner. Ellie had taken Lily to the store with him and it gave Mike the time he needed to talk to the little girl who had her head on his shoulder and was playing with a button on his shirt.

"So, are you still okay with Andrea and I getting married?" Hannah looked up at him, wrinkled her eyebrows at him, and set her lips in a thin line. She reminded him of Christine when she did that.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm okay with that. I love Andi."

"But?" Mike could simply go with what Hannah had said but there was something off and he knew it. He couldn't ignore it.

"You and Andi getting married means you won't miss Mommy anymore and you might get mad if I miss her." Hannah looked near tears and Mike kissed the top of her head.

"No, sweetie. Your mom and I shared three kids and a lot of good memories. I will always miss her too and I do still love her. I won't get mad at you, I promise. Chances are good; I will be missing her at the same time. She was your mommy and she loved you so, so much. Andi understands that because she feels the same about Lily and she loves you just as much. I know you've told me that because you love Andi, you feel like you are kind of cheating on your mom. Do you feel the same about me? Because I love Andi, I'm cheating on your mom?" Hannah looked at him like she was in deep thought and it made Mike wish he hadn't asked the question. He might not like the answer.

"Kind of. I want you to be happy though. I know you're happy with Andi. I'm okay with you guys getting married. When?" Hannah might look like her mom but she had gotten her lack of patience from him.

"This Saturday. But if you don't feel okay with it, I need to know, Hannah. It won't make me or Andrea mad. No hard feelings at all. I know you are still uncomfortable with her adopting you but please understand, I am still wanting to adopt Lily. It won't mean I love you any less or differently. You will always be my baby girl and I will always love you, no matter what, even if you decide you don't want Andrea to adopt you. We will respect that and love you just as much as always."

"I worried about that. I know you want to adopt Lily and I'm okay with that. Do I get a new dress?"

"Yes, sweetie. But I want you to be okay with us getting married and me adopting Lily, not simply so you can get a new dress. It's a lot more permanent then a new dress. We will be a family together." Hannah sat up and faced him and put both of her tiny hands on his cheeks.

"I know, Daddy. I'm really okay with it, I want you to be happy and I love Andi and Lily. And I love you too." Mike smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Now the next question, I want to spend some time with just Andrea Saturday night, away from here. We will only do that though if you are okay with it. Ellie will be here with you girls and I hear she has big plans for a slumber party, movies and all kinds of fun stuff for you girls."

"It's just Saturday night? I don't want you guys to be gone too long. I'll really miss you."

"I promise, just Saturday. We will be home before lunch on Sunday."

"And you'll bring a baby home with you?" Mike noticed the slightly ornery look on Hannah's face and he started tickling her.

"NO! Besides it takes about nine months for a baby to get big enough in its mommy's belly to be born."

"So one will start growing in Andi's belly Saturday?" If it wasn't for the twinkle in Hannah's eyes, he would think she was serious.

"I have no idea. Maybe. Maybe not. We'll just have to see. Don't worry about that." Hannah nodded at him and cuddled back close.

"I'm okay as long as you'll be home the next morning. I'm sleepy again, Daddy."

"I promise, we'll be home by lunch. Just relax, sweetie. Here's your blanket." Mike put the blanket over Hannah, kissed her again and within about five minutes, she was sound asleep. Mike looked down at her, with her bottom lip tucked under her upper lip, her long eyelashes and wrinkled up eyebrows and nose. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes. It reminded him of when she was about three and had just come home from the hospital with pneumonia. Abby had been a busy eight year old and Lucas was about a year old. Mike had just gotten home from a deployment and Christine was exhausted.

 _Mike was holding his and Christine's tiny three year old as she took another breathing treatment. He had been home from deployment for less than twelve hours and had come to find an exhausted Christine, a very ill Hannah who had been home from the hospital for less than a day, Lucas was trying to take his first steps and Abby was mad because he had missed her ballet recital. His mom was staying with them and was keeping them all sane._

 _"Son, I just told Christine to lie down for a few hours. Why don't you too? You must be tired. I can handle the kids." His mom had sat down next to him after she put Lucas in his playpen to contain him. Abby was at school and it was early afternoon. The breathing treatment was finished and Hannah was asleep._

 _"I hate to ask that of you, Mom. If she wakes up or…"_

 _"GO, I will be just fine. I can handle a sleeping three year old and a year old baby just fine. You are exhausted and so is Christine. You have barely had five minutes alone with her. I remember what it was like when your dad came home from deployment and she needs some time with her husband even if it's just sleeping. Mom says go." Mike decided not to argue because his mom was a force to be reckoned with. He gently laid Hannah down and kissed his mom's cheek. A nap did sound really nice. He walked up the stairs, into his and Christine's room, took his jeans, shoes and shirt off and laid down next to her, instantly waking her up._

 _"The kids?"_

 _"My mom. She was insistent that we spend some time alone together, even it was just napping and I have learned not to argue with her." Christine smiled at him broadly and kissed him, first on the lips and then along his jawline, and down his chest and stomach. "You must have other ideas besides sleeping? Not that I mind."_

 _"Yeah, I do. You've been gone almost a year and we have a private time. We'll just have to be quiet because it will be weird to have your mom downstairs while we do this." Christine had continued kissing her way down his torso and Mike was suddenly not tired at all._

 _"I suspect she knew what would happen and knowing my mom she'll ask when she can expect her fourth grandchild when I go downstairs."_

 _"Can we stop talking about your mom and grandchildren for a couple minutes? It's kind of a mood killer." Christine had stopped and Mike rolled both of them over and began kissing Christine back._

 _Three hours later, Mike and Christine woke up in each other arms but feeling much better. They hadn't used the entire three hours for sleep like they probably should have but what they had done was needed too. Mike began kissing Christine again and she started laughing._

 _"Mike, it's almost suppertime. As much as I'd like to do this again, it wouldn't be fair to your mom or the kids. You are insatiable." Mike was kissing along her collarbone and had his hand under her nightgown._

 _"Big word?"_

 _"You are not easy to satisfy. Especially in this area. Oh, God that feels good." Mike grinned up at her and cupped her breasts with both his hands._

 _"Trust me on this one, you satisfy me completely. But you are right; we do need to get downstairs. To be continued later." Mike withdrew his hands from under her nightgown with an almost sad look that made Christine laugh. They both sat up on the edge of the bed and got dressed, getting distracted with one another several times._

 _When they walked downstairs, Mike's mom had supper ready, Abby was doing her homework and Hannah was drawing a picture. Lucas was in his highchair eating his potatoes and making a mess. Mike's mom acted like the slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed looks her son and daughter in law had were completely normal and even made no comments about a new grandbaby, thankfully. Hannah had immediately cuddled up close to Mike and Christine fed Lucas to stop him from making more of a mess. It was a happy family night, despite Abby being upset with Mike and Hannah not feeling well._

Mike smiled at the memory. His mom had always been really good about giving Mike and Christine the time they needed to just be a couple. Having a special needs child tested them at times, not to mention, long deployments, two other children who needed as much love and attention as Hannah, money issues and Christine's self-confidence problems. His mom had a habit of showing up at Mike and Christine's house on Saturdays and taking the three kids with her so Mike and Christine could do home repairs, go shopping, or just spend some time with each other. The kids loved it too because their nana spoiled them rotten and she handled Hannah's needs easily. Mike and Christine trusted her completely with them and it gave them what they needed. It was why Ellie reminded Mike of his mom. She tended to just handle things.

Mike spent the afternoon cuddling Hannah close and thinking about his upcoming wedding. It was coming together really easily and Andrea was taking off work early that day so they could go get the marriage license. He had made a reservation at a higher end hotel. They would wear their dress whites to make things simple for both of them. Ellie was making a cake and punch, Tom would serve as best man and Kara Greene would be the matron of honor. Ellie and Mike were taking the two girls shopping the next day so they could both have a special dress for the special day. It was forecasted to be a nice weekend and so the ceremony would be outside and Ellie was already planning on decorating the backyard. Despite all the plans of keeping it small and simple, it had escalated when Ellie got involved and the girls started dreaming, especially Lily.

About two, Ellie and Lily showed back up with all kinds of stuff for the wedding and Andrea was close behind them. Hannah was looking through the wedding stuff and seemed to be getting excited. Mike nodded over her at head at Andrea and she kissed the side of Hannah's head, giving her a hug. Hannah smiled up at her and hugged her back.

"I love you, Mommy!" Both Mike and Andrea's eyes went wide but they both decided not to dwell on it. Andrea kissed Hannah again and hugged her even closer.

"I love you too, sweet girl. So, so much." Hannah smiled up at Andrea again and pulled away to look at the table linens Ellie had gotten. Andrea gestured at Mike to follow her into their bedroom so she could change before going to the county clerk's office. As soon as the door closed, she smiled hugely at him. "What brought that on?"

"No clue. I had talked to her about us getting married and asked her how she felt about me and you not being home for the night but otherwise, nothing. She was worried about me being mad if she missed her mom after you and I got married and I assured her I wouldn't be and that we would love her regardless if she let you adopt her and even with me adopting Lily, I would still love her the same amount. Beyond that, I don't know." Mike had sat down at the end of their bed and watched Andrea change clothes.

"Eyes up, sailor. In any case, she's a sweetheart. Is she okay with everything?" Mike smiled at her broadly as she called attention to his wandering eye as she had taken her undershirt off that had been on under her BDU's, leaving her bra and panties. She was throwing on a pair of jeans and a pretty, floral blouse with a white lace camisole under it that looked closer to what Christine might have worn. It was strangely attractive on Andrea though. Mike knew she struggled with being feminine because of what her job consisted of.

"Yeah, she did request that it was only one night though. I promised her we would be home before lunch on Sunday. I like that blouse. It's really pretty. You look beautiful." Andrea smiled at Mike's compliment and blushed slightly. The blouse was kind of sheer but the camisole made it acceptable. It was a light green in color with white flowers on it and tied just above Andrea's stomach, accenting her chest and the camisole. Her curves definitely caught Mike's attention. She pulled her hair out of the bun and brushed her shoulder length, red hair out and then put a light layer of make up on. Mike had followed her into the bathroom and was leaned up against the wall, watching her.

"Perfect. Let's go." Andrea started to rush out of the bathroom and bedroom, but Mike caught her and gave her a long kiss. She finally pulled away and grabbed her purse and sunglasses. "Mike, as much as I'd like to finish that thought, the county clerk closes at four thirty. Get a move on, sailor." Mike smiled at her order and knew he would be hearing it a lot.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." He threw her a mock salute and they walked out into the living room. They both gave the girls hugs and kisses and promised to be home within a couple hours. Ellie had things handled, obviously and demanded they enjoy a date night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 29

Saturday dawned beautifully. Mike remembered being nervous on his wedding day with Christine, despite it just being an elopement. With Andrea, there were no nerves. Just orders from her, Ellie and Lily. The worst part was that Hannah was having a rough day and wanted Mike to stay with her; but he couldn't, which only upset her further. Once Mike finished setting up the yard, he went inside, picked Hannah up off the couch, and sat down with her in the chair. They had about an hour before they had to change their clothes and he was going to take advantage of it. Hannah leaned her head into his shoulder but didn't seem ready to sleep.

"You feel okay?"

"Yeah, my legs and arms hurt though but your all warm, Daddy." Hannah cuddled as close as she could and Mike rubbed her arms and legs as well.

"I'll hold you as long as I can, but we will need to get dressed in about an hour. Will you be okay tonight while Andi and I are away?"

"I'll miss you guys but I'll be okay. And you promise you'll be home tomorrow?" Hannah put her head on his shoulder and played with the button on his shirt.

"I promise, we will. We will miss you and Lily just as much as you guys miss us and probably a little more. So, I wanted to ask, why did you decide to start calling Andi, Mommy?"

"Do you ever have dreams about my mom or Abby? Lucas?"

"Quite a bit, yes." Hannah wrinkled her eyebrows up and nodded. Mike kissed the top of her head, waiting for her to continue.

"I had a dream and my mommy told me that she wanted me to have Andi and I needed to treat her just like I treated my mommy. I needed to let Andi adopt me and call her Mommy. She told me that she was watching over me and you and wanted us to be really happy."

"I see. Well, I'm glad." Hannah nodded at him and kissed his cheek.

"She also told me that I would get my baby brother and maybe someday a baby sister. I didn't think I wanted one of those; but it wouldn't be horrible. I can dress her in pretty dresses and…"

"Oh my Lord. Did she give you a timeframe?"

"Well, she said that you wouldn't bring my brother home with you tomorrow but I would have to wait about nine months for him. I don't know about the baby sister. What are you going to name them?" Hannah looked really hopeful despite Mike's hesitancy.

"I have no idea."

"I want to help name them when they get here. But can I take a nap before we have to get dressed? Like this?" Hannah had leaned her head on his shoulder again and was already tucking her lower lip behind her upper lip.

"Absolutely. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy." Hannah was asleep within just a couple minutes. Mike could hear Andrea and Ellie talking and Lily came in with a book to read. Things were pretty relaxed for the time being.

Mike finally woke Hannah up so they could both get dressed. Ellie had made a cake and there was punch. Mike and Andrea had both opted to not where their dress whites; opting instead for a pair of khakis and a button down for him and she was wearing a light green knee length dress. It made the wedding even more relaxed, which is what they both wanted and Russ was going to do a very simple service. They only really wanted to spend the time with their friends and family.

By two, the house was filled with friends, all from the Nathan James. Since things were so informal, there was not a specific schedule. It had started looking like it could rain so everyone filed outside so the vows could be said.

As Russ had promised; he kept things short and sweet. Within less than five minutes, Mike and Andrea were a married couple. The girls stood by them and held the rings for them until it was time to put them on. Mike and Andrea kissed and then immediately hugged both girls. There was nothing fancy at all about any of it and everyone filed back inside to eat the cake and drink punch. While everyone was visiting, Tom sat at the kitchen island and Mike cleaned the kitchen.

"So, you go back to work Monday?" Tom was eating his cake. Mike paused from his cleaning to just talk.

"Yeah. I'm ready. I wish the schools would open back up for the girls, but Ellie is pretty strict about their schooling."

"Ashley and Sam need to get back to it too. Hopefully with the food shortage ending; they'll open. Maybe things will finally start returning to normal. It's going to be weird for you though, not deploying again." Tom did have a look of concern but Mike nodded.

"I'm sure when I see the Nathan James leave again; I will feel it. But I belong here now. With Andrea and the girls. What about you?"

"I am undecided. But the kids need stability so me deploying isn't an option. The President wants me to teach with you guys. Strategies and such. You're taking care of the hands on stuff, Andrea is taking care of the day to day operations and I can teach. I've done it before. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm good with it. I hate that part of training. I do things on such an autopilot that stopping to explain it to someone grates on my nerves. It's needed and I know that but I am not good at it. I can teach techniques because it's hands on and I can be right in the middle of it." Mike had sat down next to Tom and looked around the room at everyone.

"You were always my best operator. I sometimes hated having you as XO because it meant you didn't leave the ship typically. You could teach those young guys something. They have no patience on missions and for you being such an impatient person; you were patient while you were an operator."

"Thanks, I think. I hated being the XO. But I had to do that to be a Captain. Now I just want to be home." Tom nodded in understanding. The prominence they both had now was disconcerting at best. At worst, it was embarrassing.

"I understand that. You were a great XO and an even better Captain. That was not a shock, but the shock came with you and Andrea. Course, once you moved in together to take care of Hannah; the betting pools got pretty high. It didn't take long at all. My guess is after your date?"

"Yeah. It just kind of happened. I was holding back because I didn't feel right, with Christine and all. But…it's hard to explain and you'll think I'm crazy. Do you have ever dream about Darien?"

"Yes. Not so often now. Did Christine give you permission?" Tom had gotten up and gotten himself a glass of water and then sit back down.

"Yes. That night. I've not dreamed about her since. Makes me wonder if I will again. Hannah's dreamed about her too and I've also dreamed about Abby." Despite the happiness of the day; Mike was feeling a bit depressed thinking about it.

"Not Lucas?"

"No. I don't figure I will. After Nostos, those dreams or hallucinations were pretty rough."

"You wanted to go back. What about now?"

"Yes and no. To hold them and tell them I love them, one more time. Abby, Lucas and Christine. The only problem with going back would be that I would want to stay, and what I have now is pretty great too. It's like I'm caught between two worlds and two families and Hannah is the connecting link." Mike was playing with a napkin and looked over at the kids trying to teach Clumsy how to play fetch, not successfully.

"How is she handling it, you and Andrea? She seems happy." Tom was also watching the kids with the puppy and laughing at them.

"She loves Andrea. She was good with us marrying but Andrea wanted to adopt her. Hannah was afraid that since Andrea and I were getting married and she loves Andrea, she wasn't allowed to love or miss Christine. I think her memories are getting a bit foggy too, which I hate for her. She felt like loving Andrea and allowing the adoption to happen meant she was cheating on her mom. Since her dream; she's fully on board and has even called Andrea mom. I just have to figure out to help with the memories."

"Pictures? You have a lot of them. Sit down with her on a regular basis and talk about them. You may think it will hurt but it'll help you just as much as her. So wild night tonight?" Mike smirked at Tom.

"Yeah, nice hotel, river views, room service and I even managed a bottle of scotch."

"Scotch? Not wine or champagne? You like scotch but Andrea?"

"She prefers it. Champagne gives her a headache and I don't want that tonight. Wine makes her sleepy and…"

"Enough. No more information. Hannah did tell me something earlier."

"What?" A sense of dread was washing over Mike because he had a feeling that it had something to do with a baby boy.

"Well, Andrea better enjoy that scotch because she can't have any more after tonight; for at least nine months and longer if she breastfeeds."

"Yeah, Hannah is pretty set on having a baby brother and later on, a baby sister." It was easier to just let it out.

"Well, you'd better go make that happen for her. I'll help Ellie clean up. Crowds thinning out anyway. No liquor here." Mike and Tom both stood up and Tom grabbed a trash bag.

"I only came up with one bottle of scotch and I wasn't interested in sharing it with anyone but Andrea. And I am not sorry." Both Mike and Tom laughed but Hannah had seen them stand up and had run up to Mike, who immediately picked her up and kissed her forehead. Andrea was also gathering her purse and their bags were by the door.

"You feeling better, sweet pea?"

"Yeah. Will you call me before bedtime?" Mike saw Tom smile hugely. Hannah's request would be an issue if Mike and Andrea didn't agree that the kids were a priority but chances were, Mike would want to anyway.

"Of course." Mike sit Hannah back on her feet so Lily could give him a hug and kiss. Mike hugged the girl, tightly and gave her a kiss on top of the head, then bent over to give Hannah another hug. Andrea gave both girls and Ellie a hug and instructed Ellie to call them if the girls needed them and that they would call before bedtime. What was left of their visitors, wished them well and Mike and Andrea left.

"Hey, Mike, look." Andrea was pointing towards the living room window as Mike backed the truck out. The girls were sitting on the back of the couch, waving excitedly. It made Mike smile.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I looked up that hotel; they have these really nice, big bathtubs. I was thinking a nice, relaxing bath, and…"

"I have other plans and you'll enjoy them too."

"I'm sure I will." Mike reached over and squeezed Andrea's hand with a huge grin on his face.


	30. Chapter 30

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 30

Mike woke up and looked down at Andrea who was sound asleep under his left arm. It was still early morning and so they had a couple hours before they were due to check out and go home. It had been an amazing night and Mike was slightly hungover from the bottle of Scotch that he had shared with Andrea. She was going to be miserable. He readjusted her to wear she was sleeping on his chest and ran his hand through her red hair. It was strange but he imagined having a baby with the same red hair and fiery temper. Lily's hair was almost white-blonde and Hannah had Christine's brown hair. Mike started day dreaming about what his and Andrea's baby might look like. The bad part of that was that it reminded him of how he and Christine had talked about having another baby.

 _It was three nights before he deployed to the Arctic and he climbed into bed next to Christine. She was actually reading through one of her textbooks for college but he maneuvered it out of her hands, took her reading glasses off and started kissing her. He had her nightgown almost off when she stopped him._

 _"Mike, I hate to break the mood but I…forgot to take my birth control this morning. Not sure if you want to continue this. I know we'd talked about a baby when you got home. I had spoken with my doctor and she said I would need to go off of it if we wanted to try when you got home. It's just one dose but I didn't know if you want to take this chance." Christine readjusted her nightgown and bit her lip. Mike thought for a minute, trying to decide what he wanted to do._

 _"I'll be home in four months. If by some weird chance, you get pregnant tonight, I'll hate to miss that part of the pregnancy but at least I would be home for the birth." Mike leaned back down and kissed just below Christine's ear, just like he knew would drive her crazy._

 _"You'll just miss the morning sickness, the weird acne and the less than attractive symptoms. You'll come back for the swollen breasts that you always enjoyed so much. The ankles, well that's not so pleasant. What do you want?"_

 _"At the moment? I want…" Christine laughed at Mike and stopped him from kissing her for a moment._

 _"Oh, I know what you want right now and I am wanting the same thing. No, gender? Boy? Girl?" Mike pulled away and thought for a moment, then looked over at the framed picture of the kids on their nightstand._

 _"Well, a boy would even things out, but I actually think I wouldn't mind another girl. If I could have some input in her name?"_

 _"Yes. You always hated naming the kids though." Christine looked over at the same picture and smiled._

 _"I did. It's such a permanent thing. I think I would want to name her for my mom as long as you are okay with it." Christine smiled at Mike and kissed his cheek._

 _"Rose? Remind me of her middle name?"_

 _"Elizabeth. We've already used that middle name though. We could use your mom's name. Evelyn."_

 _"Not happening. I am good with Rose. Not Evelyn. My mother was not the sort of person I would want to name a baby after. Even a middle name." Christine looked slightly depressed for a moment remembering her own very unhappy childhood. Mike leaned down and kissed her again to take her mind off of it._

 _"We can use any name you want. I just like the idea of naming a baby after my mom. I kind of wish we had done it with Abby or Hannah although I love their names too. And Lucas is just…Lucas."_

 _"A mess. Lucas is a walking disaster. But a lovable one. He is his father's son. Don't you think we should think about a boy's name?" Christine had kind of a mischievous look on her face and Mike knew that she wasn't thinking about that but teasing him._

 _"I think we should just think about making a baby and worry about a name later." Mike leaned back down and started kissing Christine again and went back to getting the nightgown off._

 _"Mmm. Good idea. One of your better ones."_

Andrea had turned in her sleep and put a hand on Mike's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. His head was pounding from the Scotch. It had seemed like a great idea the night before. Not so much now. Andrea woke up and kissed him, immediately noticing the face Mike was making.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, the Scotch has a nasty after effect. How do you feel?" Mike was rubbing his temples and Andrea rolled off the top of him, grabbing the sheet to cover herself. "Where are you going?"

"Purse. I have headache medicine. And no hangover for me. I paced myself better than you did. Years of experience dealing with drunk sailors has taught me a few things. And now my husband is one of those drunk sailors." Andrea retrieved the medicine, grabbed a glass of water and got back in bed. Mike sat up, took the four pills she handed him and drank the water.

"I am not a drunk sailor. I am definitely not drunk now." Mike leaned against the headboard and Andrea sat beside him with the sheet still covering herself.

"Just hungover. I am a little shocked at how much of a lightweight you are. But I will keep your secret, big guy."

"Thanks. I don't get it though. You drank just as much as I did, you're smaller and didn't pace yourself that much." Mike was still rubbing his temples and Andrea just smiled.

"Fast metabolism. And I also had water at the same time and was eating. You stopped eating. I am going to take a shower, and get you home, old man. Hannah will be happy at least."

"Why?"

"You can cuddle with her all day. She'll be thrilled." Andrea got back up and grabbed her weekend bag. Mike admired his view as she walked into the bathroom. "You know, old man, you need a shower too. Save time and water and I could take your mind off that headache." Mike jumped up and followed her into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later, Mike and Andrea were cleaning up the hotel room. There were clothes scattered all over, along with the shot glasses and the empty bottle of Scotch, the top sheet had been in the bathroom where Andrea had dropped it when Mike walked in. They remade the bed and repacked the clothes. Andrea could tell something was on Mike's mind.

"So, what's going on with you?" Andrea finished the bed and put her shoes on.

"Hmm? " Mike sat down next to her and started putting his own shoes and socks on.

"Mike, I've known you for over twelve years. We've had half a dozen or more deployments together. I know when something is on your mind. So what gives?"

"All this baby talk. Just reminded me that Christine and I had planned on trying for one before I deployed to the Arctic. I still want one with you but I guess the 'what if's' are on my mind. And I shouldn't be thinking like this because of us being married." Mike stretched and then Andrea took her hand in her own.

"Mike, is there any possibility that Christine was pregnant when she died? This is on your mind for a reason and I just want you to have a clear mind. Discussing the 'what if's' doesn't bother me." Andrea looked over at Mike and knew he was deep in thought.

"The death certificate didn't mention anything about her being pregnant. It's a possibility. Birth control doesn't always work and Christine forgot to take hers three days before I left. We did have sex that night. She had mentioned not taking it so it was out of her system before I got back and we started trying. Nothing in that letter mentioned a baby either." Mike's mind was in overdrive. If Christine had been pregnant at the time of her death; it would mean that he had lost another child.

"Mike, slow down. Chances are, she wasn't. If she was, she would have been about eight months along when she died and if that baby was born it would have been exposed to the virus. Of course if someone who had the contagious cure came in contact with the baby or like Hannah, the baby was immune, there is a chance. I don't want you to overthink this though because it isn't really likely." Mike nodded at Andrea but she could tell his mind was still in overdrive. She wished she hadn't brought it up.

"You're right. Let's get headed home." Mike stood up and Andrea followed him but pulled him into a hug before they left the room. He leaned into her like he was completely out of strength.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Andrea pulled away but kept her hands on either shoulder.

"I would have thought it at some point." Mike also pulled away but picked up their bags. Andrea grabbed her purse and the room key and they walked out. She turned in the key, while he pulled the vehicle around. When she got in the truck, she could see his mind was still on it and she had no idea what to do to help him.

"Mike, just concentrate on the two girls you do have. They love you so, so, so much. Christine wouldn't want you doing this."

"Yeah, I know. When I got to thinking about it; if she was pregnant; it would have meant I lost a third child. But, Christine would have told me if she was pregnant when I called, or at the least would have mentioned it in that letter. Besides, Hannah hasn't mentioned anything about a baby. She would have. It's best if I just stop thinking about it."

Andrea looked over at Mike and knew his mind was made up. He would force himself not to think about the possibilities. But it was going to stay on Andrea's mind. The only issue was that Mike had the mind that lent itself so well to police work. Naturally inquisitive. It would be out of Andrea's skill set but she knew Mike would need closure. It was just going to be incredibly hard to get.


	31. Chapter 31

A special thank you to Nighners for the suggestions. Please review and enjoy!

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 31

Mike and Lily had gone to a movie at the newly reopened theater and Ellie was reading in her bedroom. It gave Andrea some one on one time with Hannah to ask her questions without raising suspicions. Her mind had been in overdrive since Mike and her conversation that morning. The downside was that if she found out that Christine had been pregnant at the time of her death, she would have to tell Mike that he had lost another child. She wasn't sure he would cope. As she was brushing out Hannah's long brown hair before bed, Andrea began the conversation.

"So, your dad and I were thinking, we want to do something for the monastery you lived at but we don't know anything about it. What was the name?" Andrea finished with the hair and Hannah turned herself around on the bed to face Andrea.

"I don't know the name. I didn't always stay at the monastery. Sometimes I went next door to Sister Mary Grace's. There was a bunch of…nuns? They lived there. I liked visiting them and Rosie."

"Who was Rosie?" Andrea was totally intrigued. She helped Hannah into her bed and tucked the blanket around her.

"Oh, she was this little girl. Younger than me. She was a baby then she got bigger. I would play with her." Andrea had sat down next to Hannah.

"What happened to her parents?"

"I don't know. My mom went there to die. They had a medical clinic there. It was like a small hospital. But really small. I do know Rosie's mommy died right after she was born. I don't know about her daddy." Hannah's knowledge of medical terminology wasn't that surprising; the poor child had been in and out of hospitals since she was a month old.

"Sweetie, did they bury your mom? I know it makes you sad but it might make you and your daddy feel better."

"They…it wasn't like when Nana died. We had a box for Nana and the pastor talked and then Daddy and Mommy put dirt in the hole in the ground after they put the box down there. With Mommy, she was made into ashes and put in an even smaller box. Then they buried her next to Abby's box and Mommy had kept Lucas' box. They were both ashes too. They buried him next to Mommy on the other side. They had these really pretty crosses where their boxes were buried. They had their names and everything! I liked to put flowers on them." Hannah's description was a little odd but Andrea knew that Mike would get a lot of closure from visiting the gravesite. She just had to figure out where it was.

"I see. I bet your dad will want to visit it. He'll want to put flowers on those crosses too. I know you don't know the name, but was it really far from here?"

"It was…we left there right after breakfast and breakfast always was at seven, and Father Paul took me to the police station here. The officer at the desk gave me part of his sandwich. He didn't have his lunch break yet. It was an hour too early and he told me he at lunch at one every day." Hannah was concentrating really hard, obviously trying to remember details.

"You are doing so good. Why did they bring you here?" Andrea handed the teddy bear to Hannah to cuddle with because she was starting to get distressed.

"Oh, they were running out of food and my medicine. They had heard that the Navy was based here now and I remembered the Nathan James. It was a quiet time for Father Paul so he took me right to the police station. I just didn't want to talk and tell the police officer that. The officers were really nice but there were scary people there."

"I remember at the hospital, you were dirty?" Andrea wasn't sure how to broach the subject of the baby with Hannah.

"Oh, yeah, I fell before I went into the police station. I got mud all over." Hannah let out a tiny yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"You really liked it there, huh?" Andrea tucked the blanket tighter around Hannah and smiled at her.

"Yeah! I miss Rosie and Sister Mary Grace and Father Paul and all the other monks and nuns though. Rosie and I had a kitty cat. Her name was Whiskers. I have a picture of her; do you want to see it?" Hannah pointed at her picture on the nightstand and Andrea handed it to her. Hannah took the back off of it and handed Andrea a small snapshot type picture of a little girl holding a kitten. The little girl looked to be about two. What struck Andrea was the resemblance to Mike. The little girl had his reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. The facial structure was the same too. She also had a little bit of a resemblance to Christine with the same mouth and chin. Andrea tried to convince herself that Rosie wasn't Mike's but her gut was telling her that she was. It wouldn't break her heart if she found Rosie but she just wasn't sure how to do it.

"She's so cute. Little bitty too." The little girl was very small for her age.

"Yeah, Sister Mary Grace said that she was born too early and it made her really small. She was born there and they took care of her." Hannah yawned again and Andrea gave the picture back to her. Hannah put it back in her picture frame and put it on her nightstand, then snuggled back up. Andrea heard Mike and Lily come in and knew Hannah would want her daddy to tuck her in. She hollered for him and Mike walked in and smiled at the two of them.

"How are two of my favorite girls?" Mike sat down on the bed and kissed Hannah's forehead. He had seemed upbeat enough but Andrea could see a little bit of sadness in his eyes. Andrea had no idea how she was going to tell him what her suspicions were.

"Daddy did you and Lily has fun at the movie?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Remember, Andi and I am going to work tomorrow. You'll be here with Ellie and Lily." Mike stood up but kissed Hannah again. Andrea bent down right after to give her a kiss.

"And you'll come home tomorrow?" Hannah looked worried, she was probably worried that Mike and Andrea were deploying. It would be a fear for a long time.

"Yes, around suppertime. You getting sleepy?" Hannah nodded and yawned at the same time. Mike tucked the blanket around her and kissed her again. "If you need anything, we'll be close. Love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Hannah." Andrea and Mike made their way out of the bedroom and left the door cracked. Lily was already in her bedroom and they stuck their heads in and told her good night. Mike had locked up when he and Lily came in and so Andrea and he went into their own room.

As Andrea got ready for bed, she weighed her options. She didn't want to lie to Mike or hide the fact that he might have a child out in the world. There were also a lot of questions, why hadn't Christine said anything in the phone call or her letter about being pregnant? Did Hannah know? How was she going to figure it out? She refused to lie to her husband but it would only hurt him if they found that Rosie wasn't his. A thought occurred to her. Tom. Tom would help her investigate it and could slip away and go to the monastery and convent without raising Mike's suspicions. Andrea couldn't do that and she trusted Tom to make whatever decisions necessary. Sasha could help with the investigation portion. It wasn't ideal but it was really Andrea's only option.


	32. Chapter 32

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 32

It was a little easier than Andrea figured it would be, finding the monastery and convent. The convent ran a small hospital. They had helped a lot of people through the Red Flu. Just looking at the pictures that Andrea found on the internet, it was peaceful. It wasn't a huge surprise that Christine might have gone there to have a baby and eventually die. Andrea could not figure out though if they were equipped to deal with a labor and delivery or the care of a premature baby. Andrea had discreetly sat up a lunch meeting with Tom and Sasha to ask for help. Mike was completely oblivious. Andrea had noticed the still sad look in his eyes. As Andrea sat waiting for Tom and Sasha show up, she wondered about the logistics. If Rosie was Mike's daughter, he would want to raise her and Andrea would help. Tom and Sasha finally came in and sat down.

"I had a feeling this was not job related. What's going on?" Sasha was sitting next to Andrea and had taken a drink of her water.

"Mike and Christine were going to try for another baby when he got home from the Arctic. I asked Mike if there was a possibility that she was pregnant when he left. He is trying to tell himself no but deep down, he has convinced himself that she was and that he lost a third child. He's heartbroken but trying to be okay." Andrea could see the shock on both of their faces.

"What did Hannah say? Or have you asked her?" Tom was fidgeting with his napkin.

"I spoke to her and she is not aware if Christine was pregnant or had a baby. Of course, I couldn't specifically ask. She did tell me that Christine had gone to this small convent to die. She and Abby were both cremated and she had apparently carried Lucas' ashes with her, they are all buried there. The priest brought Hannah here because they were running out of her medicine. She was dropped at the police station. What she did tell me of the monastery and convent is that she alternated living at both places and there was another little girl there at the convent. She was born prematurely and is small for her age. The mother died soon after her birth. Hannah really misses the little girl, whose name is Rosie. She showed me a picture of her and not saying it's foolproof but the child bears a resemblance to Mike and has some of Christine's features. I am wondering if Christine was pregnant, went to the convent, had the baby prematurely, and then her and Abby got sick and died. There are just a lot of questions concerning it and I need help. Mike can't know that I'm looking into this before we prove that Rosie might be his." Sasha was rubbing her face in shock but Tom had an odd look on his face.

"Rosie? Mike's mom's name was Rose. Christine and she were pretty close too. It wouldn't be shocking that she would name their daughter after her. So what do you need us to do? Go the convent?" Tom had spoken up finally because Sasha was speechless.

"Yes, and I am hoping someone there can answer the questions. The nuns run a small hospital. I have no idea though, why Christine would have never told Mike she was pregnant when he called or in her letter to him. It doesn't make sense. And why Hannah didn't know if she was pregnant."

"We'll go. As far as Christine not telling Mike, she may have not knowing that he was on mission and didn't need to be focused on her and the baby under the assumption that Mike would eventually find her and the kids. As far as the letter is concerned, she may not have told him because they had already lost two children. If Rosie was theirs, and there was a possibility she may not survive due to being premature, Christine may not have wanted to bog Mike down with more grief. Having a premature baby is scary. She may have been trying to protect him." Tom was speaking from experience because Sam had been premature. What he said made a lot of sense to Andrea.

"That makes sense and Hannah not knowing maybe the same reason. If you all find out that Rosie isn't his, no harm no foul. But if she is, I am not sure how to handle it. Obviously Mike will want her here and I will too. My gut is just telling me that she's his daughter. Here's the information on the monastery and convent. If you find that Rosie is Mike's call me and I will tell him. The one thing that will come out of this is that Mike will get some closure where Christine and his kids are concerned. He'll be able to visit their graves." Andrea slid the envelope with the information and directions to the monastery and convent to Sasha. "I really appreciate this, I just couldn't figure out how to do it and not get Mike's hopes up or upsetting him completely."

"No problem, anything for Mike. Sasha and I will go tomorrow but we may need some help with Sam and Ashley." They had been served their lunch but none of them were particularly hungry. Tom and Sasha were overwhelmed and Andrea was nervous.

"You guys are great friends. I will run home and speak with Ellie. I'm sure she'll watch the kids given the circumstances, that way if you find that Rosie is Mike's daughter, he and I can get to you guys and the kids are covered. She'll be discreet."

"How are you going to handle it with Hannah? Mike told me he thought it was odd that Christine gave her the 'where do babies come from?' talk so young. Maybe it was due to her being pregnant but it doesn't really explain Hannah not knowing the baby had been born other than Christine trying to protect her." Tom had finished eating and was just waiting on Sasha to finish. Andrea was not interested in eating at all, but continued because she didn't want to waste the precious food.

"I honestly don't know. That's why I hope we get some answers if Christine was pregnant, and had Rosie. I just couldn't press Hannah too hard. It would have upset her more so. She's just an innocent child. I think if she knew or suspected it, she would have already told us that Rosie was her sister. She is clueless."

"Poor kid. The hell she's endured." Sasha looked completely heartbroken thinking about it. Hannah had been through more than any one child should have to go through. It was not surprising that she hadn't handled Mike leaving that morning very well.

"She's scared to death that since Mike is back to work, it means he's deploying. She held onto him for dear life this morning which is rough on him. He feels so guilty already." Andrea took a drink of coffee while remembering all the tears that morning. Hannah was terrified and Ellie had already called Mike once just so the little girl could talk to her dad.

"If Rosie is his, the guilt won't get much better. It'll mean he's missed out on her entire life up until now. That's rough on a dad like Mike." Tom stood up and grabbed the envelope that Andrea had given him. Sasha had followed and Andrea picked up the ticket. "Tell Ellie we'll bring the kids by after Mike and you go to work. I will instruct them to be on their best behavior. You have a puppy so Sam will be happy and Lily and Ashley are close enough in age. Shouldn't be difficult for them."

"I am going to run by since we're only a block away and I'll tell her. Thank you both so much. I know this is not a good position to be in and I hate putting you in the middle." Andrea paid the bill and they walked to their separate vehicles. Tom and Sasha had driven together and Andrea had Mike's truck.

"If it was me, Mike would do the same thing." Tom was getting into Sasha's little car and Andrea just nodded and waved. She was beyond thankful for friends like them. She drove to the house and thankfully Hannah had calmed down and was sleeping on the couch. Ellie was working on some school work with Lily and Lily seemed to sense that her mom needed to speak with the nanny about something and excused herself to do some of the work in her own room. Ellie had also sensed that Mike was deeply saddened by something but didn't know what. Andrea quietly explained the situation and that she would have two additional children to look after the next day. In true Ellie fashion, she had some words of wisdom with how to tell Mike.

"Look, I get wanting to surprise Mike with this but are you sure it's a good idea? You will have withheld it from him for twenty four hours at least. That isn't how you want to start your marriage out. Worst case scenario is that this little girl isn't his and Christine may or may not have died while pregnant. Best case scenario is that you very potentially will be bringing home a three year old. Why taint that with hurt feelings? Mike will need to hold onto you if the worst case scenario comes to fruition. And if it's the best case, he'll need you then too."

"I also know Mike; he won't sit on the sidelines waiting. What you are saying makes sense. I just…I guess I can call Tom and have them hold off and I will go and tell him but he might take off and go there tonight and I will want to go with him. Hannah won't handle it well." Andrea looked over at the couch where the little girl was sleeping. She looked so tiny.

"I can handle the girls tonight…or take her with you. Its people she knows."

"How about, I call Tom and have them hold off and go tell Mike. Let him decide if Hannah goes." Andrea stood up to leave, still trying to figure out the words for her husband.

"Good idea. Just let me know. I will keep Hannah asleep so she's well rested if Mike wants to take her. She more or less cried herself to sleep this morning. She handled you guys being gone on your wedding night but the idea of her dad going to work really worried her." Andrea nodded at Ellie and tucked the blanket further up on Hannah's chest, careful not to wake her. She noticed her tucking her lower lip under her upper lip. It was something that Andrea noticed Mike doing when he was sleeping really hard and to her, it was adorable.

Andrea walked back into the old factory building that was being turned into a training facility. On the ground floor, Mike was putting mats on the floor to make the hand to hand combat easier, the second floor had classrooms and offices. She had called Tom on the way back to the office, and he agreed telling Mike might be a better idea. He even offered to go with them if Mike choose to go that night. It was another thing Mike would have to decide but Andrea liked the idea of having another adult with them so she could focus on Mike, especially if Hannah was with them and Tom agreed. When she walked in, Mike was unrolling the mats and had the radio blaring, another thing Hannah got from her father.

"So how was your lunch meeting?" Mike finished unrolling one mat, wiped the sweat off his face and gave Andrea a kiss. Thankfully they were alone and could hug and kiss with no recruits noticing it.

"It was okay. Mike, can you sit down and take a break? Here's a bottle of water and a granola bar. I ran by the house before I came here." Mike and Andrea sit down on some folding chairs and Mike immediately took a huge gulp of water.

"How's my girl? Figured she had a rough morning."

"She was sleeping when I was there. Ellie said it was not a good time. Mike, I have something to tell you. After our conversation the other morning about the possibility of Christine being pregnant, I did some looking and I talked to Hannah a little about the monastery she stayed at."

"I really don't want to think about Christine being pregnant. If she was, it means the baby died too. That's not something I want to think about. Losing two kids already is so hard, knowing I might have had a third one die? Not good." Andrea could feel the tension emanating from Mike. The sadness in his eyes had returned and Andrea knew she had to just tell him.

"Mike, Hannah mentioned another little girl that lived at a convent that was close to the monastery. Apparently the nuns run a small hospital there and the little girl was born there. She was premature and Hannah would stay at convent at times. Apparently the little girl's mom died not long after her birth. Hannah knows no details. Christine went there to die; she was cremated along with Abby and apparently had Lucas' ashes. They were buried together there at the convent and Hannah said they have grave markers and all. I think the possibility is there that the little girl is your daughter. Hannah only knows her as a friend but she has a picture of her. Your hair, eyes and facial structure and Christine's nose and mouth. There are a lot of unanswered questions but maybe the answers are there…"

"What's her name?" Mike had paled and had his elbows on his knees. He looked towards Andrea expectantly.

"Hannah calls her Rosie."

"Oh my God!" Mike stood up but looked totally lost. Andrea also stood up and put her arms around him.

"What?"

"I had told Christine that if we had another baby; I wouldn't mind a girl and wanted to name her after my mom. My mom's name was Rose. That's just too much of a coincidence. It's not really that popular of a name now. Christine never liked trendy names either. Makes me wonder…do you know a middle name?"

"No. Hannah didn't say. Why?" Andrea still had her arms around Mike and was rubbing his back. He was extremely tense.

"We talked about middle names and she wanted to use my mom's middle name. We had already used it for Abby and she didn't want to name a baby after her mom or dad. She wanted to use Elizabeth as a middle name."

"I have no idea on a middle name, I wish I did." Mike nodded and gave her a kiss. At least he wasn't mad. "So, I am guessing you want to go?"

"I do. But where?"

"About three and a half hours from here. I have two…suggestions." Mike dropped his arms from around her and nodded.

"Okay?"

"Hannah and Tom go with us. Hannah is familiar with these people and will be a connection and Tom can help with Hannah while we get answers. I was going to originally have Tom and Sasha go and find out but then I didn't want to hide it from you. He is prepared to go with us."

"Alright, call him. Let me get this stuff put away and he can meet us at the house. I want to be there before dark." Mike had pulled away and was putting the mats into a stack while Andrea called Tom and Ellie. Hannah had just woke and was eating lunch. When Andrea looked at Mike, the look of sadness was gone, replaced with a look of hope. She just hoped that hope wouldn't be dashed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 33

It was a quiet ride. Mike wasn't talking and Hannah fell asleep soon after they left St. Louis because of the motion sickness medicine Mike had given her. Tom and Andrea both tried to keep the conversation going but Mike just concentrated on driving. They had taken the truck because of it being bigger. If they brought Rosie home with them, they would have to have room for a booster seat which made Andrea think of all the logistical issues. If they brought her home, where would she sleep? Could Ellie handle a potentially rambunctious three year old? A bigger vehicle? Andrea's mind was spinning.

They had told Hannah that Mike wanted to visit the graves and wanted her with him. He had asked her a few questions trying to figure out if Christine was pregnant but Hannah didn't seem to know or understand. She was just focused on visiting the graves and that her daddy might get sad and she needed to help him. She was thrilled to see her friends again. Mike made record time and pulled into the convent that housed the little hospital at four. It was more like a large house and didn't look overly busy. They noticed several people milling around, wearing habits like priests and nuns would wear. Andrea was sitting in the back seat with Hannah and gently woke her up. As soon as the little girl looked out the window, she started recognizing people.

"Daddy, there's Father Paul!" They had all gotten out of the truck and Mike was lifting Hannah down. She was pointing at an older man, standing on the porch. As soon as Mike stood her up on her own two feet, she started running for the man. Mike, Andrea and Tom followed her but also allowed her a moment. As soon as she reached the porch the older man bent down and Hannah whispered something in his ear. He looked thrilled to see Hannah and was rubbing her shoulder. Mike got to the porch first and the older man, Father Paul stood up to his full height, close to Mike's own and held out his hand for Mike to shake.

"I'm Mike Slattery, Hannah's dad. I…"

"You are here for Rosie?" Tom and Andrea looked at each other. Hannah seemed clueless but the Father had a broad smile and had shook Mike's hand. It was almost like they expected Mike.

"I…yeah, I suppose. I have a lot of questions regarding Rosie. In the letter from Christine; she said nothing about a pregnancy so I didn't know about her." Mike was looking a little lost. No one figured it would be so easy.

"Hannah, how about we go look around? Your dad and Andi can talk to Father Paul." Tom offered his hand to Hannah and Father Paul gently pushed her to him. Mike nodded at her and she grabbed the offered hand.

"Come on, Uncle Tom. We can pick flowers for Mommy, Abby and Lucas' graves and you can see their crosses. They are SO pretty!" Hannah's viewpoint on the graves was a bit disconcerting but Tom nodded at her and she started leading him away. Father Paul had spoken with a young nun and she had gone to get the main nun, Sister Mary Grace. He guided Mike and Andrea to a porch swing and sat in a rocking chair, waiting on the Sister.

"I am thrilled to see Hannah doing so well. I hated taking her there but we were out of her medication and Sister Mary Grace said she would die without it. We had heard about the Navy being headquartered in St. Louis and Hannah remembered you being on the Nathan James. I didn't want to leave her at the police station but I couldn't find the headquarters. It was not a perfect situation and I apologize for more or less abandoning her. Here is Sister Mary Grace. She can explain everything better than I can. I know she and Christine talked at length and she was there when both Christine and your oldest daughter died." An older nun walked up and Andrea immediately noticed, she was formidable. She was not even five foot tall and gestured at Mike and Andrea to stay sitting. She had a medical file in her hand and an envelope. She sat down next to Father Paul in another rocking chair and seemed to be assessing Mike and Andrea.

"Ma'am, my name is Mike Slattery and this is my wife, Andrea. I am Hannah's dad and…"

"Rosie's dad too." The nun gave Mike a soft smile because she could tell how conflicted he was.

"Uh…okay…but Christine never gave any indication in her letter that Hannah had known and Hannah seems to not know that Rosie is her sister. I have a lot of questions."

"I will give you as many answers as possible. Christine did leave you another note explaining why she didn't tell you about the pregnancy or Rosie. In short, she thought as she was dying, that Rosie would die too. She was trying to protect you. They showed up here, Christine was having some serious problems with her pregnancy. Preeclampsia. It's not uncommon in older mothers. We put her on bed rest and she went into labor too early. We didn't have the ability to stop the labor. What happened next was nothing short of a miracle. Christine was only thirty weeks along. Babies that are that early, don't have developed lungs. We knew Christine would have the baby early, and we had given her cortisone injections to develop Rosie's lungs. Typically weeks, months even, in NICU is normal for a baby like Rosie. There are all kinds of issues with a premature baby. But Rosie? Rosie was tiny, just shy of four pounds but had fully developed lungs. She was jaundiced, pretty severely and that is why Christine was so worried about her. Christine hadn't really gained much weight and so Hannah was not aware of her pregnancy. She asked us not to tell the kids about Rosie because she was worried the baby wouldn't survive. She visited Rosie every day until Abby got sick. Hannah was sent to the monastery so she wasn't exposed. Christine took care of Abby and thus exposed herself. As you know, Abby died very peacefully. Christine only lasted three days after and since I am immune, I nursed her. She also died very peacefully. Her biggest concern was Hannah and Rosie. She hated not seeing them again. Her dying wish was that someday you would find Hannah and eventually Rosie. Rosie's first year was pretty rough and we agreed not to tell Hannah that Rosie was her sister. The little girl had already lost too much, losing another sibling would have been hard. Then there was just not a good time to tell her. And now, we're here."

"And Rosie? Is she…okay?" Mike was rubbing his face and Andrea was grasping his hand.

"She's small for her age but she is doing well. She's a happy, well-adjusted child. I am honestly surprised she hasn't come up here. She loves meeting new people. She is a lot like Hannah. I am assuming you want to take her with you?"

"Of course…ah, Andrea?" Mike looked at Andrea with a panicked look. They hadn't really discussed the logistics. Andrea squeezed his hand and smiled at him. It was all the confirmation Mike needed. He turned and nodded at Sister Mary Grace. She handed him the letter and the medical file and both she and Father Paul stood up and walked inside.

"You ready for this?" Andrea took the medical file with Christine and Rosie's names on it so Mike could read the letter. She felt like she was intruding but Mike needed support and Andrea was thrilled to meet the little girl.

"Yes and no. Part of me is angry at Christine for not saying anything but I also understand her reasoning. She understood the optics. I am excited to meet Rosie but worried about all the variables. I am taking her from the only world she's ever known. I also am worried about how you are handling this. I am asking you to raise my child, my very small child whom I don't even really know. And I want to see those graves. I know that is going to hurt." Mike was turning the envelope in his hand and had a worried look on his face.

"As far as I am concerned, you are raising my daughter, raising yours isn't an issue. We will get to know her together and we will love her together. As far as the variables are concerned, we will figure it out. You need to read that letter and you need to see those graves. It will give you a lot of closure. Do you want me to step away while you read that?"

"No. I want you here." Andrea nodded at Mike and he opened the envelope and unfolded the single sheet of paper. Christine's handwriting was shakier and just seemed weaker. Andrea leaned over and read the note over Mike's shoulder.

" _Mike,_

 _If you are reading this, you've found Rosie now. Hopefully alive. I didn't tell you about the pregnancy during the phone call because I knew you needed to stay focused and you wouldn't have done that if you knew I was pregnant._

 _In my first note, I didn't tell you about her because things were awfully touch and go where she was concerned. I didn't tell Hannah and Abby for the same reason. I didn't want them faced with another loss. It may not make sense but to me, as a mother and wife, I was only trying to protect my children and husband and I hope someday you can forgive that._

 _I know you will be an amazing dad to Rosie too. She's a fighter like you. I have never seen such a tiny baby fight so hard. Hopefully that strong will will be what pulls her through this._

 _I love you,_

 _Christine"_

Both Mike and Andrea were wiping tears away. Towards the end of the note, Christine's handwriting was nothing but scribbles. It made both of them wonder if she had died soon after writing it. None of the questions mattered and the logistics would be figured out. Andrea opened the medical file and pulled out a picture of a tiny baby in an incubator. Her skin was yellowed, telling them that the jaundice had been really bad. It almost looked like the yellow on one of the nearby sunflowers. She was so small that Mike would have easily been able to fit her in the palm of his hand. It was scary just looking at the picture. Neither Mike nor Andrea understood the medical file, but had focused on the picture. She had been three pounds, fourteen ounces at birth and only fifteen inches long. That in itself was scary to Andrea. They were both scanning over the medical information when the heard Sister Mary Grace's voice, along with that of a small child. Mike and Andrea both stood up and watched as the nun guided the little girl up the steps. She might like new people but she looked really shy, hiding behind Sister Mary Grace's skirt.

"Rosie, you need to meet these people and you'll like them. Rosie, this is your daddy and…uh…" Sister Mary Grace seemed unsure of how to refer to Andrea and normally it would have been embarrassing but Andrea noticed Mike kneel down on the porch to where he and Rosie were close to the same height. He reached his hand out and Rosie peaked out. Andrea had to smile a little because she had her lower lip tucked under her upper lip just like Mike and Hannah both did. Sister Mary Grace very gently pushed her towards Mike. She finally walked up to Mike and hugged him around the neck. It brought a smile to both Sister Mary Grace and Andrea's face. Mike had picked the little girl up and was just holding her close.

She was the tiniest three year old that Andrea had ever seen but was totally adorable. She had the reddish brown hair Mike had had when he was younger, done in pigtails. She was wearing blue jean bib overalls and a pink shirt with a purple hooded jacket and pink converses. Despite being so tiny, she seemed to be healthy and well fed. A thought occurred to Andrea. Hannah? How were they going to tell her that Rosie was actually her little sister? Andrea put her hand on Mike's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I am going to go talk to Hannah, explain this to her and call Ellie." Mike nodded at her but was concentrating on Rosie.

"I will get her clothes packed up and Father Paul is getting her car seat. Hannah is in the back with your friend." Andrea nodded at Sister Mary Grace and headed towards Tom and Hannah. As soon as she saw them, Tom looked at her and nodded. Hannah had a handful of flowers and was handing more to Tom. Andrea approached them and knelt down next to her.

"Hey, sweetie. I have something to tell you. About Rosie." Hannah looked up at her and then handed Tom the flowers and focused on Andrea.

"Where is she? I haven't seen her yet and I wanted to. Is she in heaven too?" Her question was heartbreaking because it only proved, if someone wasn't immediately present, to Hannah it meant that they had died. She had dealt with too much.

"She's out front with your dad. Honey, um…uh…I don't know how to say this…" Andrea was embarrassed and Hannah had wrinkled her brow up at her. Tom knelt down next to Andrea and patted Hannah's shoulder.

"Sweetie, Rosie is actually your sister. Your mom got a little sick and had to have her really early. She was afraid of Rosie dying and so she didn't want to upset you. Your dad and Andi just found out." Tom was short and to the point. Hannah looked a little confused but then smiled broadly. Andrea was not surprised not Tom had guessed what the circumstances were.

"I love Rosie! Does that mean that she's gonna live with us? Please? Please? Can Whiskers come too? Please? She can stay in my room with me and Clumsy and…" Both Tom and Andrea had started laughing at Hannah's exuberance. Maybe she had suspected it but it made things easier. Tom picked up the indicated cat, which was only about half way grown and they made their way back to the front of the hospital. Hannah was skipping in front of them and as soon as she saw Mike and Rosie, she ran towards Rosie and the little girl pulled away from Mike and met Hannah halfway. The two girls were hugging and laughing. Andrea had tears in her eyes just watching them and Tom still had the cat and flowers in his hand. Mike was watching them and smiling broadly.

Sister Mary Grace came out with a bag of clothes and other documents, including Rosie's birth certificate and other pictures. Tom went to help Father Paul with the child booster seat and Andrea was at a bit of a loss. Mike needed to and wanted to go to the graves and Andrea felt compelled to go with him and Hannah. Sister Mary Grace picked up the vibe that Andrea was giving and grasped Andrea's hand.

"Why don't I watch Rosie for a few minutes. I am sure that your husband would like to see the graves and it would probably be good for Hannah too. I would also like to have a few minutes with Rosie." Andrea nodded at her and thanked her. She quietly told Mike what the plan was and Hannah immediately insisted on going with them. The flowers were picked back up from the table where Tom had sat them and they walked to the graves that were on the far end of the backyard within a small picket fence. Andrea stood back at the entrance because it felt like something Mike and Hannah needed to do together.

There were three small black iron crosses with a plaque on each one of them. The lines on the plaques were simple.

" _Christine Ann Slattery, August 10_ _th_ _1976-March 12_ _th_ _,2014, Mother and Wife,"_

" _Abigail Elizabeth Slattery, September 10_ _th_ _, 2000-March 9_ _th_ _, 2014, Daughter and Sister,"_

" _Lucas Michael Slattery, December 22_ _nd_ _2008-August 12th, 2013, Son and Brother."_

Mike had knelt down in front of the three crosses and brushed a kiss on all three. Andrea could see the tears rolling down his cheeks but he focused back on Hannah and was helping her put the flowers in the three vases. She was showing no real emotion and was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. Hannah did finally give Mike a big bear hug and Andrea went into the enclosure and squeezed his shoulder. It was starting to get dark and Mike wanted to get home. He stood up and picked Hannah up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She was quietly wiping his tears away as he carried her to the front of the building.

When they got to the porch, several of the nuns and priests were hugging Rosie. Mike promised to bring both girls back to visit regularly. Rosie, was strangely quiet. She seemed to sense that her world was changing. Just as the sun was setting; Andrea got both girls secured into the truck and they started the trek home with the cat on Andrea's lap. Mike had given Hannah her sleeping pills but in her report to Mike, Sister Mary Grace had given no indication that she had ever gotten car sick. The little girl seemed to be really fascinated with the passing landscape. Sister Mary Grace had told Mike that she had never been further than five miles from the convent. He had offered to pay for any bills that Rosie incurred but Sister Mary Grace just told Mike to be sure to bring both girls back for a visit. He had thanked them several times for caring for his girls and for nursing Christine through both her pregnancy, the difficult labor and delivery and finally when she and Abby had the Red Flu.

 **I did play a bit with the kid's and Christine's ages to make it line up with what the show has said about the virus starting in 2013. I realize the cure was found and started being distributed in December but it would take some time, so I used some artistic license. Please enjoy and review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 34

Rosie was the quietest child Mike or Andrea had ever encountered. She was sweet and very well behaved but she was also scared and uncomfortable. She leaned on Hannah for guidance and it became more than obvious, Hannah was going to her link to her old life. She had fallen asleep about an hour before they got to St. Louis and when Mike carried her inside, but stopped in the living room.

"Where do I put her? Where's she sleeping?" Both Mike and Andrea were at a total loss. They were completely unprepared for bringing Rosie home with them. Hannah had the perfect answer though.

"Daddy, she can sleep with me. I have a big bed and everything. Put Rosie in my bed." Hannah skipped in front of Mike to her own bed and pulled the blanket back so Mike could settle the tiny three year old. They hadn't eaten dinner yet but the little girl was completely wrung out. Ellie and Andrea were working on a quick dinner and Mike would wake Rosie up to eat then.

"Okay, but we will need to get her a bed of her own. I suppose you can share a room if you want to." Mike and Hannah walked out of the bedroom but Mike left the door semi open and the hall light on so if Rosie woke up, she wouldn't automatically be scared in her new environment. It had been a long time since Mike or Andrea had taken care of a three year old.

"I do, Daddy. But where is the new baby going to sleep?"

"What new baby?" They had walked into the living room and Mike noticed that Lily seemed to be avoiding him. He just wasn't sure why. Thirteen year old girls were a bit of a mystery.

"The baby you and Mom are going to have! Silly Daddy." Hannah made it sound like the funniest thing in the world but Mike saw the odd look Lily gave. He knew it was something that would have to be addressed sooner rather than later. He wondered if Lily felt out of place and the one thing Mike knew was that he refused to make the same mistakes with her that he had made with Abby.

"Let's not worry about that right now. I want to just concentrate on my three girls. You, Lily and Rosie."

"You need a boy." Hannah was persistent and Lily was becoming more agitated by the moment. Andrea hadn't picked up on it because she was concentrating on supper and Lily was trying to act like she was reading a book on the couch.

"Ah, it can wait. I am perfectly happy with you girls." Mike pointedly sat down next to Lily and put an arm around her. He noticed how tense she was but pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Hannah had gone into the kitchen and Mike concentrated on Lily. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to read my book." Mike could tell that Lily wanted her personal space so he moved his arm to where it wasn't around her and moved a couple inches. Lily tucked her legs up under her as kind of a defensive move and it reminded Mike of something Abby would do which brought a lot of emotions to the surface.

"Lily, Rosie being here isn't going to affect me adopting you. You have a home here. Your mom and I are as shocked as anyone about Rosie but it doesn't change how we, I feel about you."

"My own dad didn't even love me, and I am not even yours so why would you? Plus you have Hannah and Rosie. They're all sweet and cute and…"

"I don't have to be biologically related to a child to love that child. As far as them being sweet and cute, they are but they don't throw the curveball you do or can watch a movie with me. Go bumper car driving or…"

"Okay, okay. But you might change your mind, especially if you and Mom have a baby." Mike could see the concern on Lily's face but also a hint of a smile.

"I could but I won't. I have no idea if we'll have a baby but if we do; you will want to be here because you are a really great big sister. And you're mom loves having you here. Me too. Seriously, you have nothing to worry about. I have an appointment with the attorney this week about your adoption. It will be all legal then. I love you, Lily." Mike put his arm around her again and this time; Lily leaned into him. Mike kissed her again and held her for a moment until Rosie came out of the bedroom looking dazed and confused. Andrea got to her first and picked her up.

"Where am I?" Rosie was looking around in wonder and then smiled down at Andrea. Mike had gotten up to take her so Andrea could go back to cooking but he also knew that Rosie needed to get to know Andrea since Andrea would be fulfilling the maternal role in her life. Lily was also walking towards Rosie.

"Well, this is your home now. You were sleeping when you got here but you need to meet some more people. Rosie, this is Miss Ellie. She is going to be taking care of you during the day when your daddy and I are at work. Over here, is Lily, my oldest daughter. She's thirteen but she likes little kids. And of course you know your daddy, Hannah and me. Whiskers is in your room with Clumsy, the dog." Rosie looked completely overwhelmed and Mike hadn't tried to take her out of Andrea's arms.

"I only know Hannah. It's too many people." Rosie melted down in tears and was sobbing into Andrea's shoulder. Mike started to take her but Andrea shook her head. Maybe they had moved too quickly? Andrea walked to the recliner and sat down with Rosie and rocked her gently.

"You'll get used to it, sweetie. Daddy and I are going to take you tomorrow and get you some stuff for your room with Hannah. Do you want to sleep in Hannah's room with her or with me and your daddy tonight?" Ellie had had the two older girls back off and Mike knelt down next to the chair and wiped the tears off Rosie's cheeks. Mike felt horribly for the little girl. She was so tiny and her world had been small. She had lived in the same place she was born for three years and had only encountered a few strangers. Now, she was in a strange house with strange people. It would be a lot for any person to take in, let alone a three year old. Mike was regretting taking her out of her environment so quickly.

"I'm scared." Rosie had started crying again and Mike and Andrea were clueless as to help her.

"Sweetie, I know you are scared and I probably should have waited a little while before I brought you here. Let you get used to having a daddy and a mom and sisters but I really wanted to get to know you and love you. I know it's scary here right now but it'll get better for you. I promise." Mike was rubbing Rosie's shoulder and smoothing her hair out that had come undone from her pigtail during her nap. She had her head leaned into Andrea's shoulder and her shirt bunched up in her tiny hand.

"Supper's ready." Ellie tapped Mike's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. When Mike looked back at Rosie, she was looking towards the kitchen with some interest.

"Are you hungry?" Andrea asked Rosie as she stood up with her. Mike took hold of Rosie and kissed her cheek. Andrea patted Rosie's back and smiled at her. Rosie smiled back at her, instantly reminding Mike of Christine.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry. What are we eating?" Mike sat her down on a chair with some books on it so that she could reach the table, next to his own chair. Andrea got sat down in a chair next to Rosie and Hannah sat down across from her and Lily and Ellie filled the other chairs.

"I made special chicken nuggets and homemade French fries. Lily loved them when she was little." Ellie had obviously made the meal with Rosie in mind. Mike had to smile at the young girl because she did seem excited about the dinner. With his other kids, Mike knew their favorite foods and the foods they refused to eat but with Rosie he was clueless. They started passing around the food and Mike and Andrea both helped Rosie with selecting the food she wanted and cutting up the food so she wouldn't choke. The little girl ate hungrily but at one point, she started putting her chicken on both Mike and Andrea's plate.

"Rosie, are you full?" Andrea asked her in confusion.

"No, but I had one piece already and you and Daddy are bigger than me and need more food. Sister Mary Grace told me I had to share if someone needed something." Rosie said it like it was the obvious thing in the world which made both of them laugh.

"How about we just put this chicken back on your plate? I have four pieces and it's plenty for me. If not, Miss Ellie made more and I can eat that. You need this chicken to grow big and strong." Mike and Andrea were both putting the chicken back on Rosie's plate and the little girl started eating again.

Supper was a little interesting because of Rosie being so unsure of herself. She had a good appetite and as soon as they were done, Andrea took her in for her bath. She had shoulder length hair that Andrea washed and used Hannah's detangling shampoo on. Andrea dried it and had the Rosie dressed in footie pajamas. They had made the decision to keep Rosie with her and Mike until she become a little more sure of herself. Mike was helping Hannah ready for bed and Andrea was tucking Rosie into the middle of her and Mike's bed. Hannah walked in with her stuffed bear and sat down on Mike's side of the bed.

"Rosie, Daddy gave me this bear when I was sick and I want you to have him now. He always made me feel better." Hannah gave her teddy bear a kiss but then handed it to Rosie who hugged it to her chest. Andrea smiled up at Mike who had appeared at the door. Hannah jumped off the bed and Mike picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked down the hall towards Hannah's room.

"I like this bear but Hannah needs him back. Not having him makes her upset." Rosie started to hand the bear back but Andrea stopped her. She understood what Hannah was doing and it was beyond sweet.

"How about this; Daddy and I will get you your own bear tomorrow and Hannah can have hers back then?" Rosie tucked her bottom lip in and nodded at Andrea. Her eyelids were getting heavy and it was later than what Mike or Andrea would have preferred she be in bed. Andrea rubbed her shoulder until she could hear Rosie softly snoring and then left the bedroom. Lily was in her room and Andrea gave her a kiss goodnight. Mike was reading to Hannah who had fallen asleep without him realizing it. Andrea gestured at him from the door and he managed to get out of the bed without Hannah waking up.

"Rosie is asleep and the house is locked up. Ready to go to bed? It's been a long day." Andrea and Mike had stepped into the hall and Andrea had pulled Mike into a hug.

"Yeah, I am exhausted. Lily out?" Mike gave her a kiss and they walked towards their bedroom.

"Yeah, all but. Let's get to bed." Mike nodded and they both quickly changed into their pajamas. Rosie was sound asleep and as soon as Mike laid down next to her, she rolled over and wrapped herself around Mike. Andrea got in on her other side and wrapped both arms around them. She gave Mike a kiss over Rosie's head and settled to go to sleep. Mike and Andrea were sound asleep in no time at all and Rosie seemed happy to be with them.


	35. Chapter 35

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 35

Rosie did not handle crowds well at all. Mike and Andrea had taken her to get bedroom furniture, linens and toys appropriate for a three year old. She melted down several times. Mike had figured out that Andrea did better comforting her, which bothered him. He wanted to bond with his daughter but she clung to Andrea, Ellie or even Lily at times. On the other hand, he knew it was because she had been around more women than men. Lily had mentioned that she thought Mike's size was what was scaring Rosie.

Once they got home; it was more than obvious that Rosie needed a nap. Mike quickly put her bed together, thinking Andrea wanted to put her to sleep in it but Andrea indicated for him to follow her out to the living room while Hannah and Rosie investigated the new items in Hannah's room.

"I know you are struggling with bonding with Rosie. I think you need to be the one to put her to sleep. Besides, I need to set up the bedroom. May mean that you get a nap too. You didn't sleep really well last night."

"Yeah, I get that but she seems to only want you or Ellie and I don't want to upset her." Mike sat down in the recliner and rubbed his face.

"Mike, she needs to get to know you. I think Lily is right; she is a little scared of you. Of the men she has been around, you are a lot bigger and you have a different bearing. Lily and Hannah are used to it but Rosie is not. Right now, everything is new and different and she's scared, terrified, even. Just be patient with her. I'll bring her out." Andrea bent down and kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. Ellie and Lily had gone to a grocery store to get more small child friendly foods. Ellie had made some oatmeal that morning, thinking Rosie would eat it. Apparently she didn't like oatmeal, and had another meltdown. They finally gave her leftover chicken from the night before just so she ate something. Andrea brought Rosie out and gently sit her in Mike's lap. As soon as Andrea walked away, Rosie looked at him and started crying.

"Andrea, you'd better get her. She isn't going to get a nap like this." Rosie was reaching for Andrea and looking for Ellie or Lily. Mike was completely clueless as to settle his small daughter down. Andrea shook her head at him and within a minute, Hannah came out and climbed into Mike's lap.

"See, Rosie, Daddy loves holding me when it's nap time. You'll be alright. See." Hannah cuddled close to Mike and he knew it was an act to show Rosie that Hannah felt safe with Mike. Rosie was watching them suspiciously and so Mike pulled Hannah to where her head was on his chest and he gently began rocking the chair. Eventually Rosie relented and put her head against Mike's shoulder and fell asleep. Hannah, by default had fallen asleep as well. Mike couldn't even put the foot rest up or cover the girls up with a blanket. Thankfully, Andrea came in and helped him.

"Whose idea was it for Hannah to come in?" Andrea had covered Mike and both girls up, lifted the foot rest and shut the overhead light off.

"Hers. And you can't say that you mind it either?"

"No. I think Rosie is going to have to watch Hannah and see that she trusts me before she'll start. Maybe we moved too fast." Mike kissed the top of Rosie's head and smoothed Hannah's hair back with his other hand.

"You mean bringing her here? Mike, I don't think you could have left her there. I know what you're saying but I also know you. The second you found out about her, you wanted her here." Andrea knelt down next to the chair and tucked the blanket around Rosie.

"Probably not. This is just horribly traumatizing to her. We know nothing about her aside from the fact that she hates oatmeal."

"We will figure it out. We have to get to know her and she has to get to know us. It will be a rough couple weeks." Andrea leaned over both girls and gave Mike a kiss. "I need to go finish setting up the bedroom. Hopefully she will sleep in there tonight."

"I didn't mind her sleeping with us." Mike was a little confused by her statement.

"She kicks…hard. I have bruises on my leg. She didn't kick you because you were holding her. She also punches in her sleep. She is definitely her father's daughter. What a right hook!"

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry. Did she hurt you?" Mike was looking in wonder at Rosie's tiny hands and feet.

"She's tiny so no. It cracked me up because you and Hannah are both like statutes when you're sleeping. Rosie is like she is going ten rounds with a prize fighter."

"Christine and Lucas were like that too. I would hold onto her, like I do with you, just to stop her. Lucas…he would end up with his head at the end of the bed and his feet on the pillows." Andrea noticed the look of pain in Mike's eyes and the way he put his face into Rosie's hair, and the way he hesitated when he started talking about Lucas. He also had an angry sound to his voice. Was he angry at Christine or Lucas?

"Mike, are you okay? You sound…mad?"

"I…I guess I am a little. It's hard to explain. I have to figure out how to connect with Rosie and Christine, Abby and Lucas died. Christine had it easy, I suppose." Andrea noticed the look of shame on Mike's face. She leaned over and stroked his cheek.

"Mike, she had watched two of her kids die and she had a sick baby. I cannot imagine the fear she had for Hannah and Rosie. You've told me that Christine never felt like she was that good of a wife or mother but in her last days, she was trying to save you and Hannah from more heartache if Rosie didn't survive. She had her reasons for doing what she did, and while I don't quite agree with them, I do believe she did it out of love. She knew those girls would be loved and taken care of. And once we did figure out that Rosie existed, she gave you the answers to your questions. Now, Hannah will have memories of her mom but Rosie will not. She will need yours. I will love her and take care of her just like a mother but she needs to know about Christine and how much Christine loved her. And you need to know that Christine was only trying to protect you. I respect the decision she made. As a mother, even though I don't agree completely, I also understand it as a wife and a mother. I know that's confusing but I promise, Rosie needs you to let this go. She needs to know about her mommy, her brother and her sister."

"I guess you're right. I just have to figure out a way to connect with Rosie." Mike kissed the top of the little girl's head.

"Well, I know one thing. I know that in less than twenty four hours, you've fallen head over heels in love with her. That's all that matters. Everything else will come together."

"I fell in love with her before I even met her and that sounds crazy."

"No. My guess is, you loved Abby, Hannah and Lucas before they were born, before you met them, correct?" Andrea stood up and leaned over and kissed Mike's cheek.

"Yes, of course but this isn't quite the same."

"Your introduction to Rosie is different but the reaction is the same. Just be patient with her. She's just a tiny girl in a suddenly, huge world. The only connection she has to her prior life is Hannah and a kitten. I know two other things though. One is that she is resilient and will adjust in no time at all and secondly, she's only three. She won't remember a time in her life when you weren't in it."

"I have kind of worried about that."

"You and she will be fine. I'm not worried. I'd better get that bedroom put together. You went a little wild buying her stuffed animals."

"She wouldn't pick out one and Hannah was really missing her teddy bear last night." Mike smile made Andrea smile.

"So you bought twenty of them? And dollies too?" Andrea remembered the look on the clerk's face but also how happy Rosie had seemed with everything despite her nervousness.

"I was afraid that if I didn't buy them all; she would get upset. My theory was good."

"Yeah, right. I won't tell the guys at work about how a cute little three year old has you totally wrapped. Course, they already know that Hannah and Lily have you wrapped."

"And you. And maybe even Miss Ellie. Just don't tell anyone about Ellie. It's only because she reminds me of my mom."

"Ah-huh. Sweet. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, go. I am going to take advantage of the afternoon off, and two sleepy little girls and take a nap. Go play with the stuffed animals because we all know that's why you want to be the one to set them up."

"Sure." Andrea bent down and kissed Mike again and then walked into the girl's room to set up the stuffed animals…or play with them.


	36. Chapter 36

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 36

Rosie loved all of her stuffed animals and dollies that Andrea had set up for her. She had developed a bit of an attachment to a stuffed elephant that the tag had "Oliver" on and would carry it with her everywhere. Ellie had discovered that Rosie also loved to be read to, even if it was just a newspaper. It was a way for Mike and Andrea to connect with the little girl. They had also found, she loved sweets which Ellie was all too happy to indulge.

Mike read to her and Hannah and tucked both younger girls in while Andrea spent some one on one time with Lily. He suspected that the two girls would end up in his and Andrea's bed because it was supposed to storm. He remembered Hannah hating storms and suspected Rosie would be the same. Thankfully, she did fall asleep in her own bed and Hannah promised to wake him up if Rosie woke up scared. Mike gave Hannah a kiss and tucked her in before she went to sleep.

Mike went ahead and got settled before Andrea came in from watching a movie with Lily. It was already starting to thunder but Mike decided to wait it out and see what the two younger girls did. It gave Mike some time with Andrea, even if all they did was cuddle close and fall asleep. The bedroom door was open.

About two am, after a loud clap of thunder, Rosie showed up at Mike's arm wanting to sleep in between Mike and Andrea, followed by Hannah who settled on Mike's other side. The surprise was Lily who literally jumped in next to her mother.

"She's always hated storms." Andrea cuddled her thirteen year old daughter close and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Mike smiled over at her. He didn't mind any of the girls being in their bed. It was cramped but he didn't care. Hannah, Lily and Andrea fell asleep quickly but Rosie jerked with every clap of thunder. Mike finally pulled her to where her head was on his shoulder and rubbed her shoulder just like Andrea had done with Lily.

"The thing you have to remember about thunderstorms, Rosie, is that it's just God bowling. Do you know about bowling?" Rosie raised her head up and shook it. "Well, it's this game. You take a big heavy ball and throw it and it knocks these things, called pins down. It's a lot of fun. When the ball hits the floor, it makes a loud noise, kind of sounds like thunder. When you knock all the pins down, it's called a strike so I bet when He gets a strike, that's why the lightening is happening. Make sense?"

"Yeah, but I still don't like it. Can you hold me, Daddy?" Rosie covered her ears with her hands and Mike thought of something else. Ear plugs. He had a pair in his nightstand. He wore them when he was deployed because he only slept two to three hours a night on deployments and they helped with the odd sounds the ship produced and he had a pair that he hadn't used. He leaned over Hannah and got them out and molded them to fit Rosie's much smaller ears. A pediatrician would have a fit with his idea but it was the only solution he had. He very carefully tucked them into Rosie's ears and she gave him a slight smile. "That's better, but can you still hold me?"

"Of course, sweetie." Mike pulled Rosie closer and gently rocked her to sleep. He hoped that his solution would work and she would at least get some sleep. If not, Ellie would be having a rough day, as he and Andrea had to go back to work. He fell asleep with both younger girls; sound asleep on top of him.

Getting out the door for work that morning was an interesting feat for both Mike and Andrea. Hannah was fussy and worried which caused Rosie to be fussy and she had had two meltdowns before breakfast. Ellie didn't seem stressed at all and distracted both girls so that Mike and Andrea could at least get out the door without causing more tears.

They had meetings all day including one with the attorney that was handling the adoptions and were not even able to call home during lunch. It made both Mike and Andrea nervous but fortunately Ellie had not called them. She was used to being a nanny to the children of service members and was probably prepared for almost anything Hannah or Rosie could throw at her. Lily was not too much of a concern and they knew that she would be a huge help to Ellie. They finally pulled into the driveway at almost seven and Andrea gestured to the living room window, which Rosie was peeking out of. It made Mike smile because the closer they got to the porch, the more excited Rosie seemed to get. She finally jumped off the couch and ran towards Mike and Andrea when they walked in the door. Mike immediately picked her up and gave her a kiss. Ellie had her dressed in a little sundress and had her hair in her trademark pigtails and Mike's heart was practically puddled at his feet. She was as equally as excited to see Andrea and so he passed her off so he could give Hannah a hug. He didn't want any jealousy issues between the two girls. Lily was helping Ellie with supper and didn't require hugs from either of her parents. Mike still wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Mom and I went to the lawyer today. He's starting the paperwork on your adoption. He said since you're older; you may have to talk to the judge."

"Great. Is Mom still adopting Hannah? And what about Rosie?" Lily gestured at the two younger girls who were both talking to Andrea. She was still holding Rosie but was concentrating on Hannah.

"I don't know. Hannah is still kind of on the fence and I won't force it. Rosie is so little; she doesn't understand it so your mom will probably adopt her. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Lily nodded at Mike and gave him a huge smile, so like the one she was giving Hannah.

"Good. How'd your school work go today?" Ellie was working with the two older girls to get them ready for when the schools opened back up again. What had shocked them was how bright Rosie was. She could read simple words, knew how to count to thirty and had an impressive vocabulary.

"It was good, I worked with Rosie and helped her learn more words. She's smart." Lily was sitting the table while Ellie finished supper. Andrea had finally sit Rosie down at the table. They had gotten her a better boaster seat for the table and she was eagerly waiting supper. They had also figured out that she loved food, with the exception of oatmeal and pickles. No kid was perfect.

After supper, Andrea gave Rosie her bath while Mike spent some time with Hannah. It had become a bit of a balancing act and at the moment, both Mike and Andrea felt like they had a lot of balls in the air, all needing to be juggled. As she was brushing out Rosie's hair, Andrea was thinking about all the things that she and Mike needed to get done, specifically at work.

"What am I sup…posed to call you? Lily calls you Mom and Hannah calls you both Mommy and Andi. I don't have a mommy so what do I call you?" Rosie looked totally confused by her own question and in all honesty, Andrea didn't know how to proceed. She loved Rosie but she didn't want to step on any toes. She was the stepmom and would eventually adopt Rosie and possibly Hannah.

"Rosie, you did have a mommy. She loved you a whole bunch but she had to go to Heaven soon after you were born. Your brother and sister were lonely up there and so your mommy had to help them. My job is different. I married your daddy and I love you just as much as your mommy did. You can call me whatever you want to. If you want to call me Andi right now, and eventually Mom later, that's fine. Just please know, I love you and you did have a mommy that knew and loved you. Has Hannah or your daddy showed you a picture of her and your brother and sister?"

"Yeah. Hannah told me they were my angels. I have pretty angels!" Andrea had finished with her hair and picked her up and took her to her bedroom. Mike was reading to Hannah and smiled over at Andrea and Rosie. Andrea wasn't sure if she had handled it correctly but it had to be dealt with in some way. Andrea tucked Rosie in and gave both girls a kiss. She looked down at the picture of Christine on Hannah's nightstand. She just hoped that she had honored Christine's memory. She wanted Rosie to know how much Christine had loved her.


	37. Chapter 37

A thank you to Nighners for giving me the suggestion that got me over my writer's block where this story is concerned. Please enjoy and review!

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 37

Andrea was trying to come up with a way to honor Christine, Abby, Lucas and even Bill. Christine had loved having pictures of her kids. Some were snapshots and some were posed photos taken by a photographer. Mike had cleaned his storage locker out and stored everything in the garage. There were boxes of photos. Baby pictures, wedding pictures, school pictures, literally hundreds of photos. Mike had always kept several photos of his family in his quarters but nothing like what Christine had had.

The problem was, Andrea wanted to include Lily in some way. They didn't have as many photos of him and the girl seemed to not want to talk about her own father. She barely spoke about him and seemed to be living for her adoption to go through, even going so far as writing the judge a letter telling him how much she wanted Mike to adopt her. Andrea didn't mind the closeness at all because it wasn't something Lily had had before and she knew for Mike, in some ways, Lily was a do-over for his mistakes with Abby. He wanted to be a good father for her.

The reason Andrea wanted Christine, Abby, Lucas and Mike's mom to be honored was that Hannah's memories of her siblings and grandmother was getting dimmer and in a matter of time, the memories of her mom would be dim too. Rosie needed to be able to grasp it and Mike needed to remember the happy times, especially where Abby was concerned. Andrea knew he would always feel a lot of guilt about the girl and it wasn't getting any better.

Andrea was meeting Kara for lunch. They had gotten close and Kara was really good at making a house homier. She also knew that Kara had had a difficult relationship with her mother and an almost non-existent one with her father. Andrea hoped she would have some insight on how to deal with Lily. She got to the restaurant first and ordered their drinks. Kara come in a minute or so later, looking frazzled.

"Everything okay?" Andrea handed her the menu and Kara took a deep breathe.

"Yeah. Frankie tried to put his toy screwdriver in the electrical outlet and Danny tells me he wants another baby. I don't want one right now. Don't laugh but I would like to at least hope for my own command someday."

"No laughing here. I wanted the same thing at one time. Now, not so much." The waitress came through and they gave her their order. Food was still severely rationed but a few restaurants had a few dishes.

"I am wondering if I will get there and then I'll regret feeling this way. So how's life with a three year old?"

"She's still finding her way and she is still scared of Mike. He's having a tough time with that. I think he is missing Abby and Lucas really badly too. That isn't going to get much better." Andrea could count on Kara to be discreet.

"Probably not. I cannot imagine losing a child, let alone two of them. I don't know how he does it, how he copes."

"Somedays, I'm not sure. Listen, I need some advice. Decorative and a bit more personal. I need to ask for some discretion, which I know you'll give."

"Of course."

"Okay, so my first husband was not a nice man. He didn't handle fatherhood well at all and Lily knows he hated her. When she was about a year old, I started wanting another baby. I was due for deployment and when I got back I started trying. Nothing worked. I had talked to the doctor about IVF and finally Bill admitted that he had had a vasectomy. He didn't want another baby. Wanted me to get my tubes tied. I never did. Anyway; he also had several affairs and violently attacked Christine, Mike's wife. She had been working for him. He wanted her to have sex with him and got really rough with her. Christine got away from him and went to Mike with it. She pretty well had a breakdown. It was probably a good thing because Mike would have killed him but his wife needed him, understandably so. Eventually, Christine bounced back. When I was deployed, I had Ellie to take care of Lily. Bill refused to. Lily has a very tainted view of her father and she and Mike are close. I am fine with that but I want to do a memory wall for the younger two girls to see their mom and siblings in the pictures. I want to include Lily but I don't think she really wants to remember her biological father. Do you have any suggestions on how to deal with that and how to do the memory wall?"

"Well, as far as the memory wall, I can draw something up and help you with it. Where Lily is concerned, this is just a suggestion, but have family pictures done and maybe a pose or two with the Captain. Don't make her feel something for her biological father. I know that doesn't sound very…mother-like. She has found a good father with Mike. Let it be." The waitress had shown up with their food and refilled their drinks and then left again.

"Family pictures sound nice. I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I'll talk to Lily too. See how she feels."

"Good idea too. So are you adding more?"

"More what?" Andrea was confused by the question.

"You never had your tubes tied so a baby? You still want one?" Kara had a mischievous look on her face and Andrea blushed.

"Mike and I have talked about it but it was before Rosie was found. I don't know how he feels. Hannah wants a baby brother so bad she can taste it."

"Are you two trying?"

"We aren't taking any preventative measures but the past couple nights, we've had a kid or three with us. First night was just Rosie, then the second night we ended up with all three of them and last night, Hannah had an asthma attack and wanted Mike." They were both eating and it had turned into a much more fun subject.

"So it doesn't get any better? Kids wanting to sleep with parents? Lily is thirteen right?"

"It was due to a storm. Lily hates them and I didn't mind her wanting to cuddle. Those moments are pretty rare when a kid is about her age. It was fine." Andrea smiled over at Kara. Bill had never allowed Lily in their bed when she was small and so there had been a lot of missed moments. Thankfully Mike didn't mind it but a night alone with her husband also sounded enticing to Andrea.

"I guess. So, what I have in mind for that wall? There is a home décor shop across the street; they might have what you need. How many pictures?"

"Mike has hundreds. Christine had a thing for pictures. Pick some of them, have family pictures taken and go from there. Just have to find a photographer." Andrea paid their check and they left and walked across the street.

"Well, let me make a call. Alisha. She's been doing some photography for something to do between deployments. I bet she would be happy to do it." They walked into the shop and began perusing the aisles. While they looked, Kara called Alisha and when she hung up, she smiled at Andrea. "Saturday, at that park near your house. Nine am. And here we go." Kara had pointed at a metal wall hanging that said 'Family' on it.

Andrea bought the wall hanging along with several frames, parted ways with Kara and went back to the training facility. Mike was sitting up the hand-to-hand combat area. Andrea stood back and watched him for a couple minutes, admiring the sight of him in his BDU pants and tight undershirt. Mike was definitely more in shape than what Bill had been. Mike turned around and smiled at Andrea.

"How was lunch?" Andrea walked up and gave him a deep kiss.

"Good. I would have rather ate with you, though. Did you eat?"

"I ran home and got a sandwich. Checked on the girls. Hannah was having a rough day. I promised her an evening of cuddling." Andrea still had her arms around Mike and kissed him again. It was making her hope for a kid free bed that night.

"Sounds nice. So, I scheduled family pictures. I think it's important with the adoptions and all, especially for Lily. Saturday at nine. Alisha is doing some photography on the side."

"Sounds nice. Comfortable clothes?" Andrea had figured out one thing about Mike, he preferred to be comfortable. He would probably one wear a tie when he had to for the Navy.

"Yeah. I will look through our clothes and see. Probably just jeans or khakis for you and a button down."

"Works for me." Mike pulled away to go back to work. Andrea needed to work on some paperwork but decided she would rather do it in her husband's company. She walked up to the office area and grabbed it; and then carried it back down and sat down at the table they had set up. Mike was a few feet away, working on getting the mats and gym equipment setup and Andrea worked on her paperwork all afternoon with music playing on the radio. To her, it was the perfect day.

At just after four, they packed up and headed home. Lily was working on her school work at the table; Rosie met them at the door to give Andrea a hug and by default, Mike. Hannah had raided up a bit from the couch. Mike laid down on the couch and Hannah laid on his chest and immediately fell asleep. Rosie was playing on the floor and Ellie was fixing dinner. She didn't need any help and Andrea indicated for Lily to follow her into Andrea and Mike's room. Lily sat down on the bed as Andrea changed clothes in the bathroom.

"So, Saturday, we are going to have family pictures done. I want to make a memory wall with pictures of Christine, Abby and Lucas. It's to remind the two younger girls of their mom and siblings. I am going to leave this up to you, but do you want any pictures of your dad on it. I have a few." Andrea had sat down next to Lily and could tell she was deep in thought.

"I don't want any pictures of my real dad up or around. I'm fine with pictures of Christine, Abby and Lucas but none of our old ones unless it's me and you. I do like that we are having family pictures done. My real dad never wanted them." Lily had glanced over at Andrea's dresser where she had a framed picture of herself holding Lily right after she was born. She had always told Lily that her dad wasn't in the picture because he was the one who took it, but the truth was that Bill had left soon after Lily had been born and had not shown up until it was time for Andrea and Lily to go home.

"I know. It will be nice. You can pick out what you want to wear and how you want your hair fixed. It's so long and pretty." Andrea had grabbed her brush from the dresser and was brushing out Lily's long white-blonde hair. It was down to the middle of her back and was baby soft. Andrea's hair had been the same color when she was young and had turned red. She suspected Lily's would do the same. Either way, it was beautiful and Andrea loved playing with it.

"Can you braid it?"

"Tonight or Saturday?" Andrea got up and grabbed a hair tie from the bathroom and sat back down.

"Now. Maybe Saturday too. I don't know."

"Okay." Andrea began braiding Lily's hair. It was a nice way to spend the evening and about the time she finished, Ellie came in to tell them that supper was ready.

They ate dinner and got the younger girls in bed by eight thirty. Lily was much more self-sufficient and aside from a goodnight hug and kiss from both Mike and Andrea, she didn't require much. Andrea had made certain plans for her time with Mike but while she was taking her shower, she heard Hannah come in the bedroom and Mike coaching her through another asthma attack. They would have another night with her. Andrea really didn't mind it and she certainly understood Mike's need to have her close. She just was missing her husband. Andrea cuddled close to Hannah who would be lying between them and gave her a kiss. The little girl had a miserable look on her face but gave Andrea a weak smile.


	38. Chapter 38

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 38

Alisha took dozens of pictures, both candid and posed. The park had a creek that ran through it, a bridge and numerous rock formations. She got some adorable pictures of Rosie handing a handful of flowers to Mike that Andrea loved.

Because Alisha was just learning photography, she wasn't charging hardly anything for the pictures. It was largely just experience for her and specifically experience with a small child. Rosie had actually taken a liking to Alisha and was willing to do anything Alisha asked of her. Mike had joked that they needed a spare babysitter for her and Alisha fit the bill.

Andrea specifically had her take pictures of Mike and Lily together. She had told Mike that Lily had been adamant about not having any pictures of Bill around and so Mike was happy to pose with Lily. Andrea was concerned about Lily's opinion of Bill but even Alisha had an opinion of it.

"You know about my mom but my dad also didn't play much of a role. He hated that I'm a lesbian. Really hated it. My mom at least sort of accepted it, sort of. They had separated when I was young and when I came out; Dad wanted nothing to do with me. He burnt all my pictures and everything. I don't have a kid so I don't have a perspective as a mom but I do as a daughter. Let her choose. Forcing her to make a place for her real dad will only hurt her. He's gone and so he, fortunately or unfortunately, doesn't really matter. My mom forced me to interact with my father and it only caused more pain. Even after he died, she made me act like I was grieving for him. It'll be the Captain that is there for Lily, at her graduations, harassing her boyfriends, walking her down the aisle and holding her babies. And eventually, it'll be him that she grieves for." Andrea and Alisha were standing at a distance from Mike and the three girls. Hannah and Rosie were on the swing set and Mike and Lily were pushing them and laughing at something Lily had said.

"True. I guess I am just having issues with it. Bill was not a good husband or father at all and I hate him for what he did, not only to Christine but the way he treated Lily. I had a great dad and so this idea of Lily hating her own father really bothers me. I guess I need to just focus on the fact that she has Mike now."

"I wouldn't say she hates him but she didn't really know him. He didn't allow that. Mike has. I had a stepdad who did actually help me. He tried to smooth things over with my mom when I did come out of the closet. He understood me and invested in me. He was who convinced me to join the Navy which my mom hated. They eventually divorced and I stayed in touch with him, up until the Red Flu. He had adopted me and everything. Mike actually reminds me a lot of him. He was tough but understanding." Alisha was fiddling around with her camera.

"Did you find him after? Mike has some resources for finding people. I'm sure he would help you."

"Oh, I would hate to ask that. I knew he was good at that stuff but I never felt comfortable asking. And there is the whole don't ask, don't tell thing. I know my CO's all knew about my sexual orientation but I was afraid that I would pushing my luck by asking for such a personal favor. I did find that Sarah, my girlfriend had died. I am not the sort of person that people…CO's help." Alisha was focused on something beyond Mike and the girls and Andrea's heart broke for her.

"Well, since I've been your CO, I can tell you, I would help you find your adopted dad. I don't care about your orientation and I know Mike feels the same. You always did a good job. What's his name and I will see if I can find him and if not, I'll draw Mike in. I found Rosie."

"Robert Granderson but ma'am, you don't have to do that."

"Alisha, I know what it feels like to be alone in the world, and so does Mike. I can't make any promises that we'll find him or find that he is living. You should be prepared for that. Everyone needs someone or at the least; should have answers. Now, we should get these girls home and I insist that you eat lunch with us." Alisha nodded at her and Andrea hollered for Mike and the girls. The girls ran towards Andrea and Alisha and Mike and Lily walked more slowly, with Mike's arm around Lily.

Ellie had lunch for them when they got back and she 'mothered' Alisha, much like she did Mike and Andrea. After lunch, Alisha left and Hannah and Rosie took a nap. Lily was reading a book in her room and Ellie had taken the afternoon off. It gave Andrea some alone time with Mike, something that had been rare. A perfect opportunity to talk to him about the adoption, helping Alisha and the memory wall. It was easier to not have secrets and Mike hated surprises. He was sitting at the kitchen island, reading over some of the curriculum for the training facility and making corrections. Andrea walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Hey, none of that, kisses like that lead to exactly what we can't do right now. Maybe later." Andrea might have been offended by Mike's remark but he was right. Hannah and Rosie could wake up, Lily was awake and it just wasn't the right time.

"I'll hold you to that. We've barely had two seconds alone since our wedding night." Andrea sat down beside Mike and looked over some of the curriculum that he had made a mess with his red pen on, curriculum she had worked incredibly hard on. That was a little offensive.

"I know and I am sorry. Hannah hasn't felt well and Rosie is still adjusting. I would suggest a night out but I don't think it's a good idea right now. Besides, we really need to buckle down on this stuff for work."

"Your pen is practically smoking. I thought I had a good idea what we wanted for the curriculum." Andrea had slipped back into an old habit. Bill had always been critical of her. The Navy was the one thing he never said much about but with Mike also being in the Navy, it meant that area of her life would be critiqued by her new husband.

"We are training the sailors and soldiers of tomorrow. They have to be the best of the best so our teaching has to be top notch. This isn't just an engine room."

"Right, of course. Just remember, if it wasn't for those engine rooms, nothing on the Bridge or the CIC would work. The ship wouldn't float." Andrea got up and walked to their bedroom and shut the door. She knew Mike hadn't meant it the way she had taken it. With Bill, she had never dared to talk back but with Mike, she could…maybe.

She had figured out; Mike could be a bit of a dinosaur at times. He was quick on his feet and could make split second decisions but he was a processor. It might take him hours to digest what had been said. She decided to take a cue from Hannah and Rosie, changed into comfortable clothes and laid down for a nap.

Sleep didn't come easily or quickly as Andrea had hoped it would. It made her wonder if she had jumped into a marriage with Mike a little too quickly. Sure, she had known him for years and had been friends for as many years but it had been more professional. She knew him much more intimately now. At first she had compared him to Bill. His positive attributes, like all people, overshadowed his negative. She had seen that he was a good father, friend, easier to get along with and brutally honest and fallen in love like a sixteen year old girl. She loved Mike but she was beginning to wonder if that love would grow old with them.

At some point, Andrea must have fallen asleep because when she did wake up, it was already getting dark out. She was shocked that Mike or one of the kids hadn't woke her up. She could hear the girls and Ellie talking in the living room so she got up and straightened herself up. As she walked into the living area; she didn't see Mike anywhere around.

"Where's Mike?" Andrea quietly asked Ellie because she didn't want to upset the girls.

"He actually went out with Tom. I think they went for a beer. Said he looked in and you were sleeping. Didn't want to wake you. He did leave this for you though." Ellie slid a stack of paperwork to Andrea. On top was a note in Mike's distinctive handwriting.

" _The Four Seasons, Room 204, 9pm. Ellie is going to handle the kids. Meet you there. It's later._

" _Love, Mike."_

Andrea smiled at the note. When she looked up; Ellie had a mischievous grin on her face. Despite her earlier concerns, the idea of a night away sounded wonderful.

"Go. I can handle the girls. Although a piece of advice?"

"Yeah?" Andrea had stood up and waited for Ellie's piece of wisdom.

"He's not Bill. Don't compare him. He is a good man. Maybe he's a bit critical but he is also smart enough to listen to other's opinions. Defend those opinions. And another thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Change out of the Mickie Mouse pajama bottoms and old t-shirt. They're cute for home but you're a married woman now. Here you go." Ellie pulled a gift bag out from behind the kitchen island and handed it to Andrea. She peeked inside it and saw lace. She must have given Ellie a look. In all the years that Andrea had known her, Ellie had never been so direct. "Go. Enjoy yourself. Take that with you. It's your size."

"Thanks but how did you know my size?"

"I do your laundry. I could see a storm brewing this morning and so when I went out; I picked that up. Don't forget, I was married once upon a time to a man that was a lot like Mike. Stop thinking like a Navy Captain for just one night and think like a wife."

"Yes, ma'am. Are you sure about the girls?" Andrea had stood up but stopped herself before she walked into the bedroom to change into a regular outfit. The gift bag would go with her.

"I am. I will not call unless one of them is bleeding to death. Oh and by the way? He likes the green shirt with flowers on it. The one that's silky and flowy. Said it matches your complexion well."

"He told you what he wanted me to wear?" It was odd for Mike. He didn't generally give an opinion of her clothes.

"No. I was doing the laundry one day and he was puttering around. I had hung that blouse up to dry and he remarked that he liked it when you wore it. I think he likes to forget about being in the Navy sometimes and you are a little uptight." Leave it to straightforward Ellie to make an insult sound sweet.

"Gee, thanks, friend. You promise to call, though?" Ellie nodded at her and shooed her away. Andrea quickly changed into mentioned shirt and a knee length skirt. She gave the girls all kisses and headed out the door. On her way to the hotel, she saw a liquor store. As luck would have it, they had one bottle of whiskey and Andrea bought it. She wanted a good, relaxed night with Mike and hopefully he wouldn't have a hangover in the morning.


	39. Chapter 39

Again some artistic license. Please enjoy and review!

 **Their Second Chance**

Chapter 39

"That was amazing." Mike rolled onto his back and pulled Andrea on top of him and played with the hem of her lacy nightgown. Andrea rested her head on Mike's shoulder and caught her breath. It had been an amazing night. They hadn't talked about any of their issues and anytime Andrea started to bring something up, Mike distracted her. He was good at that.

"It was pretty great. We can't make this a habit though."

"I would love for this to be a nightly habit." Mike kissed Andrea's shoulder and ran his hand up her hip. She knew what he was doing and also knew it was working.

"Your two youngest daughters may disagree. What I meant was the reserving a very expensive hotel room, getting drunk and having sex until we are both too exhausted to solve the argument. The room is great and the sex is incredible but it doesn't solve a problem." Andrea had propped herself up on an elbow and took his hand off her thigh and held onto it.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"That's the problem. I do enjoy it and you use that to distract me. Maybe not intentionally but all the same."

"I don't want to argue…"

"Me either but here we are. Excuse me." Andrea got up and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She needed to cool down a bit. Mike had a temper that rivaled her own and she needed to keep a cool head. She cleaned herself up, tied her hair back and took a couple deep breaths. She wasn't even sure what to say to Mike. She was beginning to wish she hadn't come to the hotel but it had been a sweet gesture from Mike. She unlocked the door and expected that he would have slipped out but instead he was sitting at the end of the bed. He had at least put his boxers on but Andrea realized she was cold and the robe wasn't readily visible. Mike must have noticed her shiver because he stood up and grabbed his button down shirt and handed it to Andrea. She wrapped it around herself and sat down on the floor by the bed. Mike joined her and they sat quietly for a little bit.

"Thanks for the shirt. It's chilly in here." Andrea knew she had to break the silence at some point. Besides equally bad tempers, Mike and Andrea also shared the fact that they were equally stubborn.

"No problem. As much as I like that nightgown, I don't want you to be cold." Mike hesitated before he put an arm around her. It was almost like he was afraid she would misconstrue what he was doing for a sexual advance. Andrea scooted closer and rested her head against Mike's shoulder. "I'm confused. What's going on here? I thought we were okay."

"Christine told me once that you could be sweetly dense. I understand that now."

"Sounds like an oxymoron to me. And me sweet?"

"I think she meant that you mean well but sometimes things don't quite compute. The point I am trying to make is that we can't keep up like this. Taking time out for just the two of us is a good idea and it was a sweet gesture. I did thoroughly enjoy myself. It just can't be a band aide. A treat, yes, absolutely."

"Okay. I get what you're saying. I get that you were offended by me picking apart the curriculum and that comment about the engine room. But can I ask something?" Mike had a serious look on his face and Andrea had to wonder what was on his mind.

"Of course."

"First of all, I am sorry I offended you. You know I always appreciated the work you did in the Engine Room to keep us floating. When I read back over the curriculum, what you had made sense. What I need to say though, is when you have an opinion different from my own, voice it and then stick around. You've voiced an opinion twice now and then walked away. First to our bedroom and then to the bathroom. You are allowed to have a different opinion. I won't hurt you or get mad. Did Bill?" The question kind of shocked Andrea but there was some truth to it. It was why Andrea walked away, maybe to avoid an argument.

"Get mad, yes. Hurt me, sometimes. I guess it had become kind of a learned behavior and a coping mechanism. Can I ask what Christine would do?"

"You knew her. She, for the biggest part of our marriage, didn't voice opinions. I think it had to do with her dad. After her attack, when she bounced back, she did express opinions and beliefs. Initially, she was careful but eventually she just said what she thought. I liked it, loved it. I want you to do that and not be scared of my reaction. You've worked in a male dominated career for years and done quite well. Don't be scared to stand up for yourself in our marriage. And another, thing? You aren't Christine and I'm not Bill. Christine was by nature a timid person and you are not. I don't expect you to become like her. I want you to stay you. I fell in love with you for you, not as a replacement for my first wife. I don't want a clone. Christine was not perfect and to be honest your closer to my match. And I want to be nothing like Bill. If you find me slipping into that, tell me."

"You couldn't be if you tried. He would never have such an honest conversation. He would get really mad if I had a differing opinion. I…well you know me, I would say it. And like you said, just walk away. I guess I was scared of the ramifications." Andrea drew her knees up to her chest and shivered again. It was bringing a lot of bad memories back. She had never needed a man to feel safe but Mike was making her feel that way.

"Did he ever hit you?" Andrea had bit her lip and Mike put his arm around her again. He knew what the answer would be. "If he did, why didn't you ever come to me or Tom? I would have helped you."

"Go to my commanding officers and tell them that my husband routinely beat me when I was home? That my deployments were a vacation except for the fact that I was terrified that he would do the same to my daughter? Sure, I am sure you would have helped but what damage would it have done to my career? As you said, I am in a male dominated job. You and Tom expected me to be tougher. I had climbed that ladder and earned your respect. If I had, can you say you would have not wondered about my ability to do my job? Lost your respect? Lost the crew's respect if they found out. I learned to cover the bruises if we had a meeting and he didn't beat me for a couple weeks before deployment. There are thousands of women who serve in the Navy. They look to someone like me to guide them. To mentor them. Not to mention that I have a daughter. I don't want her in a relationship like I had with her father. I want her in a healthy, normal relationship, like what we have. I am sorry if that changes your viewpoint of me. Just understand my viewpoint. And, something else? One of the reasons that I love you so much is that I know you would never hurt me like that. I think that's why Lily is so drawn to you too."

"I know he would not abuse her when you were around. You wouldn't allow that but did she ever witness anything? Or, when you weren't home?" Mike had kissed the top of Andrea's head and she scooted even closer.

"I'm sure she heard things. As far as when I wasn't home; that's why I picked Ellie to be her nanny. Ellie had no issues standing up to Bill. I think she scared him. One day, Lily was at school and Ellie had come over for coffee and to go over Lily's ballet schedule while I was deployed. She had a key and Bill and I were arguing and he was choking me. She hit him upside the head with a paper weight. I am actually shocked she didn't kill him. He steered clear of her after that. When I deployed; Ellie would move in with Lily and Bill practically moved out, presumably to live with whoever he was sleeping with at the time. And Ellie would never allow him to touch Lily. I think if he tried anything, she would have killed him. No doubt on that."

"And you never left him?" Andrea had shivered again and Mike found his blazer and pulled it over her like a blanket.

"He threatened to take Lily. Any mother would have stayed in the relationship to keep her only child. He said that since I was in the Navy, I would be termed as unfit and he would get her and without his financial assistance, he was probably correct. I had never said anything because I didn't want you to think less of me, not as my commanding officer or as my friend and eventually as my lover and then husband. I thought about it when you told me about Christine but we weren't even married at that point, barely even together. I appreciated your honesty and I should have returned the favor. Just hope we can get past that."

"I understand. I saw it many times as a cop and I understand your reasoning in regards to your career and Lily. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead but I am really glad he is dead, because if he wasn't, I would kill him. It does give me a whole new respect for Ellie. She's feisty. Just one thing?" Mike had pulled Andrea to where she was practically sitting on his lap. She had sort of melted into him and his body heat.

"Mmm? I am getting sleepy. Kind of puts the kibosh on your plans, huh?"

"Nope. My plan is pick you up, put you on that bed and wrap my arms around you and make you feel safe. What I want to say is; you never, ever have to worry about me beating on you or hurting you in any way. I never did that Christine and I wouldn't do it to you…since we're being so honest? Did he ever hurt you sexually?"

"No. Never. I would have drawn the line then. Beating me was bad enough. Now, for your plan? I can get up there on my own."

"Nope. I'll take care of that. Do you want this blazer and my shirt? It's going to be a wrinkled mess but you're cold."

"Since we'll be under the blankets and all, no shirt or blazer. Nightgown though?" Andrea had taken the blazer off and was unbuttoning Mike's shirt. She handed him both items. He had stood up and she started to get up but he stopped her. He had turned the blankets down and fixed the pillows and then gently picked Andrea up and laid her down on the bed. "You will break your back. I am a lot bigger than Christine."

"Not really. You aren't heavy at all. I love your body. It's perfect. Can you scoot over a bit?" Andrea scooted a bit and Mike shut the lights off and got in next to her. He wrapped both arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. Andrea's heart melted. It would have been easy for them to start making out and have sex again but for some reason, just the simple act of talking about their issues and her past and then him taking care of her was just so much better. It felt a lot more intimate than the sex would have. Andrea laid her head right over his heart and fell asleep, feeling completely content.


	40. Chapter 40

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 40

It had been two weeks since Mike and Andrea's talk in the hotel room. They were doing much better at simply communicating, rather it be about the girls or work. It made everything much easier and Andrea was learning that she could voice her opinions and not get punished for them.

Rosie was slowly adjusting to her new environment and family. It had been a slow and at time excruciating process. She had bonded a lot quicker with Andrea and Ellie which made Mike nervous. He was worried she wouldn't bond with him at all. It had become kind of a work in progress. At times Andrea and Ellie simply backed out of the room and let Mike solve Rosie's meltdowns.

Hannah had had repeated asthma attacks and had to be taken to the hospital in the middle of the night. After an appointment with a pulmonologist; she received a new medication which had made a huge difference. She had not had a single asthma attack since and could play outside for hours. Mike had installed a swing set that Hannah and Rosie loved playing on. The best part was that she was totally on board with the adoption, more because Andrea had enlisted her to help pick out pictures for the memory wall. It had seemed to make Hannah realize that even though Andrea was legally taking over as her mother; Christine would still be remembered and honored. Andrea had legally adopted both Hannah and Rosie at the same time that Mike adopted Lily.

Lily's adoption had gone through with little problem. She was thrilled to be Mike's daughter. It had shocked both Mike and Andrea but she had asked to burn all of Bill's pictures. Mike didn't care but Andrea had serious concerns about it because it was like Lily was trying to completely erase Bill from her life. Ellie had wisely got copies made of the pictures before Lily had set the original pictures on fire. Mike suspected that Bill had possibly abused Lily at some point that Ellie wasn't around but there were no counselors around and she wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Ellie had given Andrea the copies of the pictures and they were put away in case Lily ever asked for them. Andrea suspected that she wouldn't. Mike was in her life and that was all that Lily cared about. She had picked out some pictures of her and Andrea for the memory wall and Ellie even had a few on there. She had become such a part of their family, it only seemed right.

Andrea hadn't felt quite right for a week or so but had avoided making an appointment. She was exhausted, slightly nauseous and had weird acne. She had known Ellie from before Lily had been born and Ellie had made her a doctor's appointment. She had told Andrea that she thought she was pregnant but Andrea was in denial. At her age, it couldn't be that easy. Andrea had told Mike it was just a routine yearly exam and she probably only needed a good vitamin. The doctor, Doctor Greer had performed the examination and took blood work. She came back in after Andrea had dressed with a smile on her face.

"So, a vitamin is all I need, right?" Andrea was sitting on the examination table and had her purse in hand.

"A vitamin, yes. You do need a vitamin." Doctor Greer sat down on the stool and smiled again.

"What type? I will run by the store on the way home tonight. I need to get back to work, Doc."

"Prenatal. You're pregnant. My guess, from the examination, about three weeks, give or take. It's a bit early to tell. Did you have your last period?"

"No…no. Now that I think about it, no." Andrea was in complete shock. She really didn't think it would be so easy.

"And you are sexually active? I read that you are recently married. Were you and your husband trying?" Doctor Greer was making notes on the computer.

"Yeah. We weren't…not trying. I wasn't on birth control and he wasn't using anything. How did this happen?"

"Um…well, there's this thing that couples do. Its called sex…you have had one pregnancy before. Was it accomplished by IVF?" Andrea knew immediately she was going to like Doctor Greer.

"No, it was the age old method. I just figured it would be harder."

"Well, given your age, it might be difficult and of course there are complications that we need to worry about later. How was your first pregnancy?" Doctor Greer was making more notes.

"Mild morning sickness through the first trimester. It was an easy pregnancy. I don't have anything to compare it to so I am assuming it was easy. I've had friends that have had harder pregnancies and labors." Her pregnancy with Lily had been joyous for Andrea.

"Alright, focus on that and don't stress about the complications. You are considered high risk due to your age. Here is some literature. Now, I will need you back next month. I suggest bringing your husband because I will do an ultrasound. How do you think he'll handle the news?"

"I think he'll be thrilled." Andrea knew Mike would be over the moon. She suspected that Lily and Hannah would also be happy. Rosie was questionable. Andrea stood up and grabbed the paperwork that Doctor Greer handed her. She followed her out of the exam room and the doctor instructed the desk clerk on what would be needed. Andrea set the appointment a month out and collected information about the on call number. After finishing, Andrea headed back to work, trying to figure out how to tell Mike the happy news.

As she walked back into the warehouse that was going to house the training facilities, she watched Mike setting up the gym equipment. She figured he would be thrilled but Andrea couldn't help but to remember Bill's reaction to her announcement of her pregnancy with Lily. He had been angry. She cleared her throat and Mike turned around. He walked to her and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, beautiful. Everything okay at the Doctor's?"

"Well, you'd better sit down." Andrea guided Mike to a nearby chair. He had a worried look on his face.

"Tell me, what is it? How serious?"

"Pretty serious." Andrea had pulled a chair close to Mike's and squeezed his hand.

"Andrea!"

"Baby serious." Andrea gave Mike a smile and waited. It was like he was putting the pieces of a puzzle together and suddenly, he had a massive grin on his face.

"A baby! The doctor is sure? I didn't think it would be so easy. Is everything okay?" Mike had stood up and then bent over and gave Andrea a kiss.

"She's sure. I am about three weeks along. There are of course complications that might arise but she wants us to just enjoy it and not stress about that. I want to go home and tell the girls so badly but I am worried about how they'll react."

"Let's go. We make our own hours right now. I think they'll be fine." Mike grabbed Andrea's hand and pulled her up. Once she was in a standing position; he pulled her into a hug. One arm went around her and the other was on her stomach. He kissed her and then bent down and pulled her BDU jacket up and then kissed her lower abdomen. Andrea was thrilled with Mike's reaction. It had been so much better than Bill's.

Ten minutes later, they were headed home. Mike had barely let loose of Andrea's hand. It was beyond sweet. She just hoped their girls were as excited. Her biggest concern was Rosie. The little girl was barely adjusting and now they would be telling her that by the New Year, she would not be the baby of the family. It might be hard for her to understand.

They walked in and the three girls were sitting at the table working on their school work. Ellie was in the kitchen and Andrea winked at her. She gave Andrea a broad smile and walked into her bedroom to give Mike and Andrea some privacy. Mike sat down next to Rosie and put her on his lap and Andrea sat down next to Hannah. They gave each other a smile and Andrea began the conversation.

"Hey girls, um…so…Dad and I are home early today…I had a doctor's appointment today and…"

"Are you having a baby? Can it be a boy?" Hannah had sit her pencil down and looked at Andrea like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily had a massive grin on her face and Rosie looked confused.

"I am having a baby in about eight months and we don't know if it's a boy. It's too early to tell." Andrea wasn't sure how else to tell the girls and Mike was cuddling Rosie close.

"YAY! I want a baby brother!" Hannah had thrown both her arms up in an excited gesture. Lily wasn't quite as exuberant but her reaction was just as excited. Rosie was the holdout.

"Rosie, sweetie, do you understand?" Mike asked the little girl in his lap. He'd kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

"Is he going to look like my baby doll?" Rosie was obviously confused by the prospect of a baby. Andrea realized, she may have never actually seen a baby.

"Maybe not exactly but close. The baby, boy or girl; will cry and need to be fed. He or she will need to be held and will move. Your baby doll doesn't need that stuff but this baby will be alive and breathing." Rosie was looking totally confused as Andrea tried to explain about a baby. They were going to have to find someone with a real baby so Rosie understood what one was.

"Where is he? I want to see him." Rosie had started looking around the living area, apparently for a baby.

"Oh, sweetie, he or she has to grow before we get to meet him. He's in Mommy's belly, growing big." Mike was doing his best to explain it to his very confused three year old and Rosie was looking at Andrea suspiciously.

"How'd he get there?" Rosie was entirely too smart for her own good and Mike and Andrea were struggling for an answer.

"Rosie, Mommy and Daddy did a special thing that only grown up couples do, and God decided that they needed a baby so he put the baby in Mommy's belly." Leave it to Lily to come up the perfect answer when her own parents couldn't. It was like a lightbulb had turned on and Rosie nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I think it needs to be a boy baby too. How does he get out of there?" Rosie was just full of questions that were just getting more difficult.

"It's going to be several months before he comes out to meet us. Mommy will go to the doctor and the doctor will help the baby come out. He'll be really small, smaller than your dolly." Lily was just full of information and thankfully Rosie was looking to her for wisdom.

"Okay, Daddy, I want down. I want to practice having a baby brother with my dolly…oh, it's a girl dolly. I need a boy dolly!" Mike had sit Rosie down and she ran for her bedroom. They all burst out laughing and Mike knew he was going to be taking Rosie to the store to find a boy baby doll. The reaction had been better than anyone anticipated.


	41. Chapter 41

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 41-4 months later

"So, Mom and Dad, it looks like you are at the five month mark. We are finally getting a good picture and everything looks good. Now, my question is; do multiple births run in either family?" Doctor Greer asked as she rolled the wand around Andrea's abdomen. Andrea had begun showing very early in but getting an ultrasound had been an issue. They knew that the baby had a strong heartbeat. Mike and Andrea exchanged a look.

"My dad was a twin. Aside from that no on my side. I think my uncle had grandkids that were triplets." Mike quietly disclosed. He was beginning to really wonder what was going on. He kissed Andrea's hand and waited.

"Nothing on mine. Doc, what's going on? Is the baby okay?" Andrea said with a scared tone.

"Babies. And they are fine." Doctor Greer said with a grin.

"Two? They're okay?" Mike voice was barely more than a whisper. Andrea patted him on the side of the face. She had suspected that she was carrying more than one baby but she wasn't sure.

"Nope. More. Three. Three distinct fetuses with three heartbeats. Now, do you know the genders? These babies are not shy at all. Dad, are you to blame for that?" Doctor Greer said with an even larger grin on her face.

"Doc, Mike is about to have a heart attack so you might as well just spit it out. I'm guessing at least a boy and a girl?" Andrea said in an almost sing songy voice.

"Yes, a boy and a girl. And our tie breaker is…" Doctor Greer was prolonging it just for Mike's misery.

"Oh, come on, Mike, what is it you tell Rosie, use your words? What's your vote for our tie breaker?" Andrea asked Mike. He had paled and was looked at the ultrasound.

"Boy?" Mike finally spoke in a quiet voice. Andrea was beginning to wonder if he was less than thrilled with the news.

"Ding, Ding, Ding. He is most definitely a little boy. No doubt with your boys and the little girl isn't very shy either. Evens out the odds slightly, huh? You have three girls, right?" Doctor Greer said as she pushed some buttons and began getting good pictures of all three babies.

"And they are okay? Andrea will be okay?" Mike said in a much more confident voice. He had also sat up a bit straighter.

"Yes. They are all developing very well. We may take them at thirty six weeks though; just to help Mom out a bit. I do want you to take it easy as much as possible, Andrea. I don't see a reason to put you on bed rest or anything of the sort but you are resting, eating and drinking for four people. Dad, your job is to take care of Mom and make sure she isn't stressed or worried, okay?" Doctor Greer said in a persuasive manner. There was no room for argument.

"No problem, Doc." Andrea said as she squeezed Mike's hand. He squeezed it back and helped her wash the jelly off her abdomen and adjust her clothing. He also helped her sit up and get off the exam table.

"Yeah, no problem. Its foot and back rubs for her." Mike said with a huge dopey grin on his face.

"Okay, it is going to be weekly appointments for you with ultrasounds. If you have any concerns, please do not hesitate to call. Congratulations, you two." Doctor Greer said as she walked them to the desk clerk and told her that Andrea would need appointments every week. They were set up for a month in advance and Mike guided Andrea to his truck with a hand in the small of her back.

"Mike, are you okay? You got pretty quiet in there." Andrea asked Mike as he helped her into the truck.

"Just shocked me. You had been saying twins for a while but actually seeing the ultrasound with three babies shocked me. Then I started thinking of all the logistics. I overwhelmed myself." Mike told Andrea as he got in the driver's side. He at least had a smile on his face which told Andrea that he was adjusting.

"It will all work itself out. Don't stress. Just enjoy." Andrea told Mike in an authorative manner. Her biggest concerns were if Ellie could handle it and how the girls would adjust.

"How about this; I will stress and you enjoy?" Mike asked Andrea and she just shook her head at him.

"No. I want this pregnancy to be enjoyable for you. If you stress about it; you will be stressed about the babies and they deserve better. Buck up, Mike." Andrea said with a grin. She knew deep down, Mike was happy but he tended to get hung up on the technical side.

"Yes, ma'am. So it's late, ready to go home?" Mike asked as he squeezed Andrea's hand on the truck console.

"Yes. Mike, hold off on telling the girls. I want to talk to Ellie first." Andrea asked as they pulled into the driveway a couple minutes later. She was even more nervous about Ellie then she was about the girls.

"Okay, it is going to be putting a lot on her plate. I am worried about her too." Mike said before they got out of the truck.

"Yeah. And we can't afford a second nanny not that we would even suggest that. We are lucky where Ellie is concerned. She doesn't require much at all and is happy with room and board, a vehicle and a little paycheck." Andrea said as soon as Mike came around the side of the truck to help her. She had already opened the door and was getting out and waved him off. They could hear the girls in the backyard playing and both got quiet. It would give them the time with Ellie if she was inside.

"Do you want to talk to her alone or need help?" Mike asked as they walked up on the porch and he unlocked the door.

"I think it wouldn't hurt for you to be there but we may need to keep the girls occupied." Andrea told Mike and he nodded before opening the door. As soon as they stepped inside; they could smell supper cooking and could hear Ellie humming in the kitchen. Mike glanced outside and seen that Lily was pushing Rosie on one of the swings and Hannah was on the other swing. Both he and Andrea sat down at the kitchen island and took a deep breath.

"So, how'd the appointment go? You both look like your best friend died?" Ellie asked them as she stirred something on the stove top.

"It went really well. We need to talk to you about something though. Why don't you sit down for a minute? Mike will watch the food." Andrea said as she patted the stool next to her. Mike stood up and essentially traded places with Ellie.

"Let me guess, you are having triplets and you're worried about me? If I can handle it?" Ellie said with an ornery look on her face. Both Mike and Andrea had a surprised look on their faces. "I figured it was either twins or triplets. It was easier to say triplets and overshoot it. As for if I can handle it; I think I am going to have three big sisters who will want to help. Not worried at all! So, Mike, are you going to be drowning in estrogen?"

"I will have you know, I will have two little boys to help me even out the odds. We're still outnumbered though. Even the dog and cat are females." Mike said in a loud voice and then immediately lowered it.

"I think it's hilarious and you don't even have a tomboy…maybe the baby girl will help you out?" Ellie said as she stood up and slapped Mike on the shoulder with a spatula. They were always teasing one another.

"I'm campaigning already. Hey, Lily is a bit of a tomboy!" Mike said as he tried to get the spatula out of her hand but only ended up swatted.

"I took them to the park and she has a boy who likes her. She has officially discovered boys and you, Dad; you are now very low on the totem pole." Ellie swatted Mike one more time and then laughed when his eyes grew big. Andrea was also laughing along, especially when Mike headed for the backyard. Andrea wasn't worried about Lily because no boy with a brain would do anything out of question with Mike in the picture.

"Oh, that was cute." Andrea said with a smile on her face. Ellie had turned down the stove and sat down next to her.

"So, triplets? How is Mike with that?" Ellie asked as she squeezed Andrea's hand. She remembered Bill's reaction to Lily well.

"He's shocked but I think he'll be alright. He's not Bill. He is getting excited about the two boys and I am sure he'll love the baby girl. No worries where he's concerned. He may lock Lily in her room for the next five or ten years though. And then he'll have Hannah and then Rosie and then this baby girl. Poor guy…or poor girls, not sure which." Andrea said as she looked out at Mike playing with the three girls. He was pushing Hannah's swing as Lily was pushing Rosie's. The two of them looked like they were deep in conversation.

"I feel for the girls. I'd better finish supper. Go out and spend some time with that husband of yours and those girls." Ellie was essentially shooing Andrea out of the kitchen and so she got up, gave Ellie a kiss on the cheek and walked out into the backyard. Rosie seen her and jumped off the swing and ran for her.

"Mommy! Where's my baby brother?" Rosie asked Andrea as she sat down beside her at the outside table.

"He's still in my tummy. He's got to grow for a few more months." Andrea told Rosie as she gestured for Mike. They needed to tell the girls about the triplets and it made her nervous. Lily was excited for one baby, and Rosie and Hannah just wanted a baby brother. It might not go so easily. Mike carried Hannah over and Lily followed him. He nodded at her and they all sat down.

"So, I know you have all heard us talking about the baby possibly being twins?" Andrea asked the three girls and they all nodded. Rosie was sitting beside her with her hand on Andrea's belly. She loved to feel the babies kick. "Well, today at the doctor, we found out for sure. I am having triplets. Two boys and a girl."

Andrea watched the three girls to see their reactions. Lily looked happy and Hannah's eyes had grown wide but she at least had a smile on her face. Rosie was counting on her fingers.

"How many is a triplet?" Rosie was completely confused by the term and it was something they should have thought about. Mike held his hand out and showed her three fingers.

"Three babies. Two little boys and a baby girl." Mike told the little girl and her eyes welled in with tears.

"I didn't want a baby girl! I wanted to stay the baby girl!" Rosie shouted at the top of her lungs. They hadn't anticipated that reaction. Mike picked her up and tried to rock her but she was too worked up. And just like with their pregnancy announcement, Lily had the perfect answer.

"Rosie, just because we're going to have a baby sister doesn't mean that we won't still be Mommy and Daddy's baby girls. I'm a big girl and Mom still calls me her baby girl all the time. And Daddy too. I promise, just because there is a girl, doesn't mean that they will love you any less." Lily had sat down next to Mike and was talking to Rosie who had her head against Mike's shoulder and was looking at her.

"Really?" Rosie asked Lily and she nodded at her. Mike also nodded at her at the same time and Andrea had sat down on Mike's other side and kissed Rosie's forehead. She gave them all a slight smile. "I guess a baby girl won't be so bad, we can pick bows out for her and she'll have pretty clothes. Boys don't have that stuff."

"Oh, boy." Mike said. He knew at that point, he was completely had.

 **I know I have used the triplet storyline in one of my previous stories but I decided to do that again! Just for the fun of it. Please enjoy and review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 42-3 months later

Mike liked being prepared. It was something that worked well for his Navy life and it was something that Andrea also agreed with. They were both methodical and organized. So the fact that they were really not prepared for the arrival of their triplets drove Mike bezerk.

No names were picked out. They had ideas but no clear clue. As soon as Christine had discovered she was pregnant, Mike started preparing a list of first and middle names for both a boy and girl. He had done the same thing but Andrea apparently wanted to meet the babies first before she decided who they were. Mike still prepared his list to take to the hospital with them. The little girl's name was the one that really stumped him.

They had built on a bedroom across the hallway from Mike and Andrea's and better quarters for Ellie. She had her own little apartment, complete with a bedroom, living room and kitchenette and a bathroom. Andrea had also insisted on another bathroom for the girls. She had reminded Mike that in the near future, their one bathroom would be shared with two teenage girls, two little girls and two little boys. The house now seemed massive.

Doctor Greer had decided to induce labor at thirty six weeks to make things easier for Andrea. The pregnancy had gone well and Andrea had worked until the day before she was induced. Mike was not exactly happy with that but Andrea had repeatedly told him that she was pregnant, not dead. Ellie had made sure their bags were packed and assured Mike that the nursery was completely ready. Mike had to take her word for it because Ellie, Lily and Andrea wouldn't let him in the room. They thought that he was stressing too much and was going to give himself a heart attack. Mike just wanted to be prepared, and for him, being prepared meant every single detail had been thought about and planned for with multiple back up plans.

So Mike was sitting next to Andrea in the delivery room waiting on her hard labor to start. He barely even knew that she was in labor but her water had broken and her contractions were about three minutes apart. Despite being induced, she wanted to have the triplets naturally which also blew Mike's mind. Ellie was staying home with the girls and would bring them once Mike hadn't had a heart attack or lost his mind, in her words. He was reading back over the list of names, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Oh, that was a big one, ouch." Andrea gasped in pain.

"It's not too late for the epidural, is it?" Mike asked as he looked back over the list again.

"It is because I don't want one. Eeewww." Andrea said through gritted teeth.

"Seriously, I don't think this is a good idea. Three babies, naturally? We can control things with an epidural…" Mike said as he stood up to get the nurse. Andrea shook her head at him wildly.

"A baby's birth isn't meant to be controlled. It's a beautiful process. What would be really nice is…oh…eeewww…" Andrea had sat up straighter in the bed to get a better position as she talked.

"I'm getting the nurse." Mike said as he was walking away but Andrea caught his sleeve and jerked him back.

"I don't think so. Get back here. What I was going to say is; you can massage my back. That would feel good. Get in behind me. Now!" Andrea demanded in such a manner that Mike didn't want to argue with her. He got in behind Andrea and allowed her to lean against him, gently massaging her lower back. "Oh, so much better. So, so much better."

"I still think you need an epidural. I don't like you being in this sort of pain. It's horrific." Mike whispered in Andrea's ear.

"You have had four children already. I realize you were only there for the older three but seriously, Mike, you are acting like a first time father. What gives?" Andrea asked as she turned her head slightly.

"Nothing. I hated it when Christine was in labor too." Mike told her just as gently.

"Did she have epidurals?" Andrea already knew the answer when she asked but she was making a point.

"No. She had them naturally too. But the difference is; you're having three babies, not one. You are squeezing a baby the size of a big melon out a hole the size of a…" Andrea turned around and looked at Mike as he was talking. He had a horrified look on his face and she burst out laughing.

"Mike, by the time the first one comes out; I will be so happy that I will barely notice the second and third one. I also have not had three babies at once but I do know; after I had Lily, none of the pain mattered anymore. And you need to remember that too. Once we hold those babies, nothing else will matter." Andrea gasped the last part out just as another contraction hit, or rather got worse because they were almost constant. She knew then, it was time. "Alright, go get the nurse. It's go time."

Instead of going to get the nurse, Mike hit the call button which he had kept conveniently close. Within just a minute or two; Doctor Greer and a whole team of nurses and a pediatrician were in the room.

"Okay; it's time. You are ready to go. And Baby A is impatient. A couple good hard pushes and you'll be meeting him. Dad, get behind Andrea." Doctor Greer gave them both a smile and began instructing Andrea on when to push and when to breathe. Mike simply sat behind Andrea and held both her hands in his own. "One, two…push, Andrea, push! The head is out."

In less than a minute; Mike and Andrea heard a loud cry and the first baby; a boy was laid on her bare chest. He was not happy at all but Mike and Andrea were thrilled. He seemed perfect and the nurse whisked him away about the same time that Doctor Greer instructed Andrea to start pushing again.

"Alright, Baby B is trying to outdo his big brother, one? Two? Push!" Doctor Greer instructed as Andrea pushed again and let out a cry. Another loud high pitched cry sounded and another baby boy was laid on Andrea's chest. He was a little smaller than his brother but every bit as vocal. Again, the nurse took him away.

"Alright, your boys are perfect and you'll get more time with them later; but here is Baby C. She is going to be a handful because I already see some red hair. One good hard push and you'll have a firecracker." Doctor Greer told Andrea gently. She was starting to wear down but nodded and gave a big push. Within thirty seconds, a different cry sounded, just as high pitched as the boys but angrier. "Alright, little girl, you are already showing us you are a feisty one, let's cut this cord and give you to Mom. What do you think about that?"

Doctor Greer put the baby on Andrea's chest and Andrea actually got to hold the baby for a moment longer than she had with the boys. As Doctor Greer had said; the baby had Andrea's red hair. She was smaller than both her brothers but just as opinionated.

"They are perfect." Mike quietly told Andrea. Despite the flurry of activity around them; it felt like they were the only ones in the room. The nurse eventually came and got the baby girl; but left one of her brothers in her space. He was clean, diapered and swaddled. He resembled Mike a little closer and was very serious, observing his world. "Okay, we cannot keep calling him Baby A. Let me get that list."

"Don't you move. I already have a name for him. He is Aiden Michael. You agree?" Andrea asked in an authorative tone. Mike knew better than to argue with her and just nodded. He actually liked the name better than any of the others he had come up with. Andrea was leaned up against him in obvious exhaustion and Mike kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her and let Aiden wrap his hand around his finger.

"It's perfect. Have you had names all along?" Mike asked as the nurse brought over the second baby and handed him to Mike. He held the baby to where he was also on Andrea's chest so that he could see his mommy. He was slightly more vocal than Aiden.

"I have. I just thought watching you be all stressed out was funny. This is Cooper James by the way." Andrea told Mike in another tone, telling him not to argue. He wouldn't have because he liked that name too.

"Alright, alright. What about her's?" Mike asked as he pointed towards their baby girl who was screaming bloody murder as the nurse tried to clean her.

"Elizabeth Christine. It's your mom's name and also Ellie's. Christine just fits. What do you think? Do you want to shorten it?" Andrea smiled as she said it mostly because of the tears in Mike's eyes.

"No, I like Elizabeth. It's perfect. Although I think 'Firecracker' maybe a bit more fitting. Here she is." Mike said as the nurse handed him Elizabeth. The boys both had calmed down when their sister was next to them. She was also a little less vocal.

They had finished up with Andrea and the triplets were perfectly healthy. Aiden weighed in at six pounds, three ounces, Cooper was six pounds exactly and Elizabeth was five pounds ten ounces. Both boys resembled Mike but Elizabeth was all Andrea. Mike didn't know how long they laid sit there holding the babies.

"You really need to call Ellie. It's getting late now and I would really like to be home tomorrow. It may not be necessary for her to bring the older girls here." Andrea said as she cuddled the babies close. Mike wasn't sure how she could hold all three at the same time but just went with it. Mike kissed the top of her head and put a pillow behind Andrea so she could sit up.

"Alright. Care if I go get a cup of coffee? Can you have one?" Mike asked as he got out of the bed and then leaned down and kissed each of the babies.

"Not yet but when you get back; its baby feeding time and its all hands on deck for that. I have a theory that Elizabeth is going to be a little piggy." Andrea said with a laugh.

"I won't be long at all. You are amazing, they are perfect. I love you." Mike said as he leaned back down and kissed Andrea. He was wracking his brain trying to figure out a push gift for Andrea. She didn't like flowers or jewelry. Those were his go to's when Christine had had one of their babies but those gifts wouldn't work for Andrea. Mike walked down to the cafeteria and called Ellie who would be eagerly waiting the news. It was just after eight pm and he knew that Hannah and Rosie wouldn't go to bed until they knew about the babies.

 _"Hey, we have three healthy babies and Andrea is doing good. I have pictures on my phone that I will text you."_

 _"Oh, excellent. The girls won't settle. It's too late to bring them to visit and I know Andrea wanted to come home tomorrow. Give me all the details."_

 _"Aiden Michael is six pounds, three ounces, twenty inches long. Cooper James is six pounds exactly and eighteen inches long, Elizabeth is five pounds, ten ounces and is sixteen inches long. She is the boss and looks like her mommy."_

 _"And you are not the least bit proud, are you, there, Dad?"_

 _"Nope, not at all. Are the girls behaving themselves?"_

 _"They are perfect angels."_

 _"Sure, these are my kids you're talking about."_

 _"They have been really good but I do think they are missing you and Andrea. I told them that if she doesn't get to come home tomorrow; we will come visit."_

 _"That's the plan. Give them my love and tell them that Mom loves them too. I will send those pictures with which baby is which soon as I hang up."_

 _"Great. Let me know what's happening tomorrow. Love you, son."_

 _"I love you, too."_

Mike hung up and got his coffee. He was a little shocked by Ellie's sentiment but he knew it was heartfelt. In spite of the fact that they teased each other relentlessly; Mike adored the older woman who had become like a mother to him and Andrea and a grandmother to his kids. He couldn't imagine their household without her. He would have loved to have his own mother meet the triplets and Rosie but Ellie was a good trade. He was still struggling with finding a push gift for Andrea and decided to text Ellie and ask when he sent her the triplet's pictures. As he was walking back to the hospital room; he got a text back.

 _"Mike, just the fact that you want to is a gift to Andrea. The fact that you're there and supportive means so much to her. I would suggest; even though she doesn't care for jewelry; get her something with all the birthstones on it. I have no idea what is within regulation but something like that would mean a lot. She also loves chocolate. Stop stressing!"_

Mike smiled at the text and continued his walk back to the hospital room. He had every intention on staying put and supporting Andrea and loving on his babies.

 **This isn't the end. One more chapter after this! Hope you all enjoyed. Please review! I absolutely love reading them.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Their Second Chance**

Chapter 43

The babies were perfectly healthy and Mike could barely tell that Andrea had given birth to triplets less than twenty four hours before. Mike hadn't realized what a logistical nightmare taking three babies home would be. A deployment almost seemed easier. After twenty minutes of getting the babies settled into their car seats and making sure Andrea was comfortable; they were headed home.

"Mike; it'll get easier. We will figure out the best way to do this kind of stuff. I just hope the girls can adjust." Andrea said as she reached across the console to squeeze his hand.

"I know. It's overwhelming though. So, how do you feel?" Mike asked out of concern for Andrea. He had never seen someone bounce back from a birth so quickly.

"I am fine. I'll feel better once I get home and on my own couch or bed. Seriously, stop worrying." Andrea told him in an authorative tone.

"You feel bad?" Mike asked Andrea suspiciously and she gave him a look.

"Not bad; just tired and sore. Completely normal after having three babies. I will be fine. You are going to give yourself an ulcer with all this worrying." Andrea said as she squeezed his hand.

"I guess. So; I'm kind of struggling with your push gift." Mike had decided to just ask Andrea. It was easier than trying to guess and disappoint her.

"My what?" Andrea asked him with a raised brow. It made Mike realize that she probably hadn't gotten anything when Lily was born.

"Push gift. It's what the father gives the mother after the baby is born as a thank you. Or in our case, babies. I generally got Christine jewelry with flowers. That didn't seem like your thing though but I wanted it to be something lasting. Bill didn't get you anything when you had Lily?" Mike asked as he squeezed her hand.

"No. He wasn't thrilled with a daughter but I think he would have been the same if she was a boy. You're reaction to the babies; especially Elizabeth is completely different and better." Andrea said with a sad tone.

"Well, the whole point in a push gift is to thank the mother for giving the father a baby, boy or girl. You gave me a beautiful, perfect daughter with Lily and I will get you a push gift for her too…I just don't know what." Mike told Andrea and smiled over at her.

"Mike; you don't have to get me anything. The fact that you're here and so supportive means a lot to me. More than you realize. You love Lily and you have given her exactly what she needs. That's a huge gift to me. Not to mention; you also gave me these three and Hannah and Rosie. A second chance at a family and a marriage that I didn't think I would ever get. I love the life you and I have. It's easy. I don't have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing. I won't tell you what to get me because I don't think it's necessary. All I ask for is your love; which I know I have." Andrea reached over and stroked Mike's face as she was talking and he kissed her palm.

"Well, you have that and you always will." Mike smiled over at her as he pulled into the driveway. Now, he just had to figure out how to get Andrea and the three babies into the house. Thankfully, Ellie came out with the triple seater stroller that the Nathan James crew had gotten them. Mike helped Andrea out of the SUV and then began getting the babies out and handing them to Andrea or Ellie to put in the stroller.

"How adorable. You have three older sisters that are so excited to meet you." Ellie told the triplets. Cooper and Aiden were sleeping but Elizabeth was awake and taking her world in. She gave Ellie a slight smile and starting sucking on her hand.

"She's the boss. Let's get inside so the girls can meet these guys. Andrea; do you need help?" Mike asked because he was feeling conflicted. The step up onto the porch would be difficult for Andrea and Ellie wasn't strong enough to get the stroller onto the porch.

"I'll help her." Ellie said as she put a hand on Andrea's lower back and guided her up and then turned around to lift the front part of the stroller up. Mike could see the three girls in the living room window and Hannah and Rosie were practically shaking with excitement. Ellie had gotten the door opened and they were met at the door. Rosie seemed a little hesitant and had backed completely away from the stroller. Mike wanted to head off any jealousy at the pass and so while the two older girls made over the babies and Ellie got Andrea settled on the couch, Mike picked the little girl up and cuddled her.

"You alright?" Mike asked her quietly.

"They're smaller than my dolls. They look different too." Rosie said as she looked towards the babies. Ellie had gotten Cooper out and Lily was holding him.

"Babies do." Mike said as he kissed the top of Rosie's head.

"And you love them more now?" Rosie asked Mike. She was still getting used to her environment and it had not been an easy adjustment for her. They had made frequent trips to the clinic to visit the nuns and priests but Rosie had really struggled, especially where Mike was concerned. There was a disconnect there that Mike hated.

"I love them exactly the same amount as I love you and Hannah and Lily. Not more or less." Mike said as he cuddled Rosie closer.

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked as she leaned over towards the stroller and looked at Aiden. "Which one is that?"

"That's Aiden and yes, I'm sure. Lily is holding Cooper and Elizabeth is still in the stroller. Do you want to help me hold him or her?" Mike said as he gestured over at the stroller. Rosie chewed on her lower lip and watched the babies for a minute.

"Yeah, him." Rosie said as she pointed at Aiden. Mike sat her down for a second while he got Aiden out of the stroller. The baby boy stretched in Mike's arms and cuddled close to Mike. Aiden was their cuddler which didn't bother Mike at all. He sat back down on the recliner and Rosie sat down on his knee. Mike cuddled her close and gently helped her hold Aiden. The baby had woke up and was eyeing Rosie suspiciously but she eventually got a smile from him which caused Rosie to smile from ear to ear.

Elizabeth had woke up and Ellie was holding her so that Hannah could see her. Lily was on Andrea's other side, holding Cooper and Hannah was between Ellie and Andrea. It had started raining outside and so it turned into a quiet evening, helping the three older girls adjusting to having the three babies in their home. As Mike cuddled Rosie and Aiden close; he looked towards the memory wall that had overtaken the back wall of the living room. There were dozens of pictures hung up and he fixated on one of him with Abby, Lucas and Hannah.

The guilt he felt where Abby was concerned would always be a present part of his life but he was slowly getting past it. He had not been the father that she deserved but he could make it right by being a better father to his remaining kids. Her birthday had recently gone by and it had been a tough day. He had tried to be okay but he just couldn't be. Thankfully Andrea had understood it and allowed him to just have a quiet day alone. He knew it would have been healthier to be around her and their girls but he didn't want them to see him so emotional. It was nearly the same reaction he had had on Lucas' birthday. Now, he only wished that Abby and Lucas could hold and get to know their younger siblings.

Andrea had watched Mike looking at the memory wall and she knew he was thinking of his two children that he would not ever get to hold again and who would never get to hold the triplets. He had started seeing a therapist and seemed to be doing a lot better. Most days were good and Mike did really well. But there were occasional days where he simply missed Abby and Lucas. There wasn't a lot that anyone could do to help him those days. Andrea carefully stood up and walked over to Mike.

"Let me give Aiden to Ellie. I want to show you something." Mike handed Aiden to her and Andrea took him to Ellie. Rosie had followed her over and was sitting next to Lily looking at Cooper. Andrea took Mike by the hand and guided him to the nursery. He hadn't been allowed in it because of how stressed out he had been. On the wall above the cribs, there was a more recent family picture with Mike, Andrea, and the three girls. In the background, there was a dimmer view of Christine, Abby and Lucas. It was absolutely beautiful.

"How? This is one of the pictures Alicia took?" Mike said as he wrapped his arms around Andrea.

"She would have to tell you how. It was overly complicated for me but I wanted to somehow have a big family picture with all of us. We can move it into the living room if you want but I loved the idea of Christine, Abby and Lucas kind of looking over the babies. It might be slightly morbid though."

"No, no, I love it. The room is perfect. They are going to be with us for a while though?" Mike said as he kissed Andrea's cheek.

"Yeah, but they need a space. You know, a year ago I bought this house, thinking it was too big. Now, it almost seems small. Never imagined that I would find Hannah, get involved with you, that Lily would reappear and that you would have a daughter you didn't know about. Let alone, have triplets. What a crazy year." Andrea said as she turned around in Mike's arms and snuggled close.

"A year ago, I thought I was completely alone. Except for my former XO, who was so persistent in emailing me? Those emails were probably what kept me going." Mike told her as he leaned down and kissed Andrea.

"And I was worried about it being inappropriate! Thank God, you didn't think it was. I loved those emails. I was falling in love with you and I didn't even know it." Andrea smiled up at Mike as she said it.

"I've got you beat on that, I fell in love with you while we were at Takehaya's camp but I wouldn't pursue it because I didn't know for sure about Christine. I wouldn't have until I knew. Just felt it in my bones. She was gone. In her letter, the first one, she wanted me with you. Specifically named you. I wonder what she would think now." Mike said as he looked up at the family picture.

"I think she would be thrilled. Or I hope. Bill would have had other thoughts but he doesn't necessarily matter." Andrea said quietly as she smoothed down Mike's collar.

"No, he doesn't. The only thing I have to thank him for is giving me you and Lily. For that, I am beyond grateful." Mike said before he leaned down and kissed Andrea. She rarely spoke of Bill, choosing to focus on the present. She also had started going to therapy, mostly to get advice on how to deal with Lily. The therapist's advice had shocked her, follow Lily's lead. It was surprisingly cathartic and easy.

Mike and Andrea walked into the living room, hand in hand and paused at the doorway. Lily was holding Elizabeth, Hannah was holding Cooper and Rosie was holding Aiden, with Ellie sitting in between Hannah and Rosie helping them both. All three babies were awake and charming the three older girls. Mike and Andrea both stood watching their family bond with the three new members. It was the perfect way to spend their evening and the rest of their lives.

 **Okay, that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it! I so love reading the reviews so don't hesitate.**


End file.
